


En la Sombra

by realasunicorns



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 81,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realasunicorns/pseuds/realasunicorns





	1. Syris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevriens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevriens/gifts).



Cuando su despertador sonó esa mañana no fue como las demás. Enérgica, se alzó para bajar a desayunar antes de ir al instituto. Su madre habría celebrado la buena nueva con gran entusiasmo si su hija hubiese mostrado esa vitalidad simplemente por ir a clase. Sin embargo, su madre sabía bien que ése no era el motivo de Syris para mostrar tal ánimo festivo aquella mañana. Era viernes. Y no un viernes cualquiera, si no el último viernes antes de las vacaciones de verano.

No más ir a ese colegio hasta dentro de tres meses. Habría preferido no tener que volver jamás y lamentablemente era su primer año en él, pero se conformaba con no tener que volver en una buena temporada. Desayunaba entusiasmada por todos los planes para el verano que al fin estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

A Syris la jornada se le estaba haciendo tanto más larga como llevadera de lo habitual. A sus ojos, el ambiente de aquel colegio era difícil de soportar para cualquiera. Su opinión no cambiaba tras echar un vistazo a su alrededor en aquel patio. A solas en una mesa apartada, engullía su comida antes de que algún matón apareciese para intentar quitársela. Siempre salía de clase la primera para así tener más tiempo antes de que llegasen los de otros cursos. Aprovechaba el tiempo a su favor y se entretenía observando al resto mientras disfrutaba de poder comer en paz. La mayoría de los chavales eran incapaces de disfrutar de un recreo en condiciones debido a la impunidad con la que algunos abusones campaban a sus anchas por todos los rincones de aquel remoto centro escolar.

Syris vivía en un pueblo pequeño llamado Pemberton en el condado de Greenwood, en la Columbia Británica, Canadá. Un pueblo tan pequeño que carecía de escuela propia. Siempre había tenido que ir a la escuela de algún pueblo cercano. Hasta los nueve años, su padre la había llevado a la escuela en Mt Currie, hasta que el año pasado él había cambiado de empreo. Así que cada mañana desde hacía ya un año, su padre la llevaba al colegio más cercano a dónde él trabajaba, a un par de pueblos de distancia, en Whistler.

La localidad era algo mayor, pero Syris seguía pensando que debía de ser muy pequeña a juzgar por el centro. Se trataba de un edificio con mayor cabida de la que se empleaba en realidad, pues no había un gran número de alumnos. Tampoco abundaban los profesores, siendo pocos y muy ancianos a sus ojos. Ellos, había concluido tras su primer año en aquel infierno, era los causantes involuntarios del mal ambiente que allí se daba. Demasiado mayores y cansados para impartir disciplina a los que buscaban imponerse a los demás alumnos. Una situación que la sacaba de quicio, no sólo porque algún día se quedase sin comer, si no porque no podía hacer gran cosa por sus amigos.

Así era, Syris había encontrado en aquel inmundo lugar algunos pocos amigos. Concretamente dos. Por desgracia, no disfrutaba mucho de su compañía ya que casi todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos era en el colegio. No iban a su mismo curso y eran de otros pueblos, así que solamente se veían durante el recreo. Algunas veces sus padres podían llevarla a casa de alguno de ellos durante el fin de semana, pero podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano. De manera que su relación se basaba mayormente en planear cómo esquivar abusones y, en caso de no poder hacerlo, cómo quitárselos de encima sin salir demasiado mal parados. A Syris no le faltaba valor si se daba lo segundo, pero en muchas ocasiones a sus dos amigos sí y era difícil hacer algo contra todos ella sola. Por no decir que era imposible. Así que la cosa había empeorado, sobre todo para los otros dos, en el último mes.

Los abusones aunque no eran muy listos, sí que olían su miedo y sabían que cuantos más problemas les ponían, más fácil parecían ponérselo para robarles el almuerzo, los deberes o sus juguetes. La situación sacaba de sus casillas a una Syris que se sentía impotente cuando esto pasaba en su presencia.

Sin embargo, nada así había sucedido durante aquella última semana de curso. Mejor, pues hasta sintió como si la mesa y el banco en el que comía temblasen bajo ella sólo de pensar en la posibilidad de tener que aguantar o siquiera presenciar algún abuso más aquel curso. Respiró aliviada al alzar la vista al patio de nuevo y no ver a la pandilla, pues sentía que podía explotar en cualquier momento si lo hacía. Por desgracia, se temía que nada había pasado únicamente a su hora de recreo, pero sí en clase. Apenas había visto a Tom y Mel, sus amigos, quienes tenían la mala suerte de ir a la misma clase que uno de los peores chicos del centro, por decir el peor sin lugar a dudas. Un autentico criminal, a ojos de una Syris que tenía claro que no podría terminar en ningún otro lugar que no fuese la cárcel cuando terminase los estudios. Lamentablemente, para eso faltaban todavía muchos años más. Muchos y largos años. Se consolaba, ya de nuevo en clase, pensando en el curso llegaba a su fin y con él el verano que tanto ansiaba. Daba vueltas en su cabeza a todos sus planes mientras veía pasar lentas las últimas dos horas del día, de la semana y del año que la separaban de su libertad.

Al sonar el timbre y como de costumbre, Syris corrió hacia su taquilla a toda prisa. Allí se sorprendió una vez más de no ver a sus amigos acudir a recoger sus cosas, como no lo habían hecho al recreo, tras una semana en la que estaban casi desaparecidos. Quería poder despedirse de ellos antes de partir, así que esperó algo de tiempo allí a ver si aparecían. Tiempo en el que recibió algún que otro empujón e insulto que ignoró. Siempre recogía y se marchaba lo antes posible para evitar esas cosas y sus amigos hacían lo mismo. Estaba confusa y llegó a pensar que habían salido antes y se habían ido sin ella. Finalmente, dejó de lamentarse y recogió todas sus cosas dispuesta a salir de aquel edificio sin mirar atrás. Un espléndido verano la esperaba.

O no. Aún no. Se quedaba a cuadros, parada anclada a una baldosa del camino a la salida del recinto, al ver como el coche de su padre no estaba allí para recogerla todavía, pese a haber tardado más de lo habitual en salir. Apretó sus puños mientras trataba de mantener la calma, aunque permanecer allí por más tiempo era tentar demasiado a la suerte. No pasaba muy a menudo, pero en ocasiones se retrasaba. No tardaría mucho y sus ansiadas vacaciones estaban muy, muy cerca, se decía queriendo seguir con su pensamiento positivo. Justo antes de recibir un nuevo empujón, esta vez por la espalda y tan fuerte e inesperado que la llevó a darse de bruces contra el suelo. Escuchó risas.

-          ¿Qué pasa, Syris? ¿Te has quedado huerfanita? – burlaba el criminal mientras sus secuaces molestaban a todo el que pasaba por allí, aunque no les faltaba tiempo para reír a cada palabra que su líder escupía.

-          Cállate – le mandaba en un tono exhausto ya en pie de nuevo y encaminándose a salir del jardín para ir a esperar a su padre a la esquina, pero el tono de Syris le sacaba de quicio, nadie más le hablaba así, animándole a seguirla.

-          ¿Dónde están tus amigos? Últimamente no les ves mucho, ¿no? ¿Te han abandonado?

-          Ojalá aprendieses de ellos tú entonces – respondía sin girarse a él o dejar de caminar. Éste la tomó por la mochila a su espalda, casi tirándola de nuevo al suelo.

-          Mírame cuando te hablo, enana – el criminal le sacaba como mínimo cabeza y media y no era porque Syris fuese especialmente bajita.

-          O qué – se cruzó de brazos retándole. Nunca había sabido qué la llevaba a tener tanta seguridad frente a él o los de su calaña, pero realmente aquella gente no se había granjeado su respeto y estando todo lleno de padres ya, no les temía en absoluto. Además, había agotado su paciencia.

-          O acabarás como tus amiguitos, Tom y… ¿Cómo era? Ah, sí. Mel – burlaba a cada palabra que salía de su boca y asimismo reía su pandilla. A lo que se refiriese cogía a Syris por sorpresa completamente.

-          Qué les has hecho – se encaraba, conteniendo de nuevo toda su rabia en sus puños cerrados con más fuerza de la que creía tener.

-          Mel, la llorona, y Tom, el cagazas – rió girándose hacia sus compinches.

-          Que qué, les has, hecho – repitió ella, dando un paso al frente en el que sintió como si el suelo temblase ligeramente bajo ella.

-          Nada nuevo. Nada que no lleve haciéndoles toda la semana – Syris le miraba con rabia, pero tras ese rostro se escondían su horror y su temor por lo que hubiesen podido sufrir sus amigos sin ella saber nada. Conocía bien de lo que era capaz aquel energúmeno - ¿No te han dicho nada? Vaya, les creía un poco más listos. Tú eres la única que les habría ayudado… Aunque tampoco hubieses podido hacer nada - aquello explicaba perfectamente porqué sus amigos habían estado evitándola, esperando con ello librarse de su destino. Maldecía internamente su ingenuidad y la de ellos – Menuda cara se te ha quedado, Syris. ¿Estás bien? Necesitas un poco de… ¿Agua? – uno de los otros chicos le lanzó todo el contenido de su botella a la cara.

-          Dónde están – escupió con rabia, dando un paso más y haciendo retroceder a la banda, pese a que no dejaban de reír. Una vez más, sintió que todo temblaba. Aquel no era el final de curso que llevaba soñando toda la semana y alguien iba a pagar por ello.

-          ¿De verdad crees que te lo diría? ¿Y perderme cómo les buscas por todas partes? – más risas, pero Syris no podía tolerar ni una sola más.

Fue a gritarle con todas sus fuerzas para sacarle la información cuando sintió cómo si el tiempo se parase a su alrededor. De repente, la baldosa bajo sus pies se alzó del suelo, alzándola con ella. Asimismo varias mesas y bancos del jardín, como también trozos de césped, coches allí aparcados e incluso personas y sus pertenencias. El silencio duró unos instantes antes de que el lugar se sumiese en el caos.

-          ¡ES UN MUTANTE! – gritaba un padre señalándola - ¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A LA POLICÍA! – Syris, aterrorizada sabiendo todo lo que aquello implicaba, se fijó en él sintiendo que necesitaba pararle, evitar que siguiese hablando y al hacerlo éste salió disparado contra su propio coche, iniciando así la alarma del vehículo. La que parecía su mujer chilló de espanto y  corrió a socorrerlo.

-          ¡LO HA MATADO! – chillaba y lloraba, aunque seguramente sólo estaba inconsciente - ¡ES UN MONSTRUO! ¡UN MONSTRUO MUTANTE!

Profesores y más alumnos habían salido fuera al escuchar los gritos y para su mala suerte, algunos más habían salido volando. También algunos vecinos se asomaban a sus ventanas desde las casas de la acera de enfrente y viandantes se acercaban por la calle. Syris miraba a todas partes sin entender nada y queriendo pararlo todo, pero ella seguía flotando en el aire a varios metros de altura sobre aquella baldosa al igual que los coches, la gente, el césped o las mesas y bancos.

-          ¡AH! ¡MI HIJO, ESA BESTIA TIENE A MI HIJO! – gritó una mujer.

-          ¡MAMÁ! – lloriqueó el criminal - ¡SOCORRO, MAMÁ!

-          ¡COGÉDLA! ¡DISPARADLE! ¡LO QUE SEA! – horrorizada, Syris sintió la necesidad de huir inmediatamente. Fue entonces cuando todos, incluida ella, cayeron al suelo sin más. Ella no se hizo daño pero pudo ver como el criminal chillaba de dolor agarrándose la pierna, debía habérsela roto. Además los coches estaban destrozados, al igual que el material escolar. Un sinfín de alarmas antirrobo de los vehículos cercanos la ensordecían.

-          ¡LOS CENTINELAS ESTÁN EN CAMINO! ¡QUE NO ESCAPE! – Syris miró a su alrededor. Todos la miraban, pero sólo un hombre se atrevía a acercarse corriendo hacia ella. Todavía en el suelo cuando él llegaba a su posición, se cubrió con las manos, tratando de protegerse de él, pero éste no llegó a tocarla pues salió despedido unos diez metros hacia atrás junto con todo lo que había en ese radio de distancia, levantando todo el césped así como los ladrillos del suelo que quedó destrozado. En medio de todo el caos de gritos y alarmas se hizo el silencio por un instante.

Entonces Syris vio descender lo que parecía una nave espacial sobre el patio de la escuela. Era semi invisible, pero estaba abierta y de una rampa bajaban unos hombres con pinta muy extraña. Esta vez sí, reaccionó alzándose y salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la nave. Se abrió paso echando por tierra la valla del colegio de forma inconsciente al verse frente a ella. Los recién llegados se miraron entre ellos, dudosos de cómo afrontar la situación. Uno de ellos se adelantó al resto poniéndose frente a los demás.

-          Yo me encargo. Vosotros arreglad todo esto – varios comenzaron a reconstruirlo todo al instante - Warper, parece que tienes trabajo – el chico asintió y acto seguido se llevó los dedos índice y corazón a su sien derecha, tornándose sus ojos a un blanco difuso al instante y sumiéndole en un trance. La gente comenzó a calmarse de repente – Ah, y avisad a Kendall… Creo que vamos a requerir de sus exclusivos servicios hoy – se giró en la dirección en la que Syris había salido corriendo. Dio varios pasos y se agachó, posando una rodilla en el suelo y llevando una mano al lugar desde el que la chica había iniciando su huída. En un instante había desaparecido de aquel lugar.

-          ¿No odiáis cuando hace eso? – comentó el más joven del grupo en un tono humorístico a los demás mientras reunificaba partes de un banco roto que quedaba como nuevo ni se sabía cómo – Yo quiero poder hacer eso.

-          ¡Y quien no! – reía una chica de pelo azul eléctrico liso por encima del hombro, ojos del mismo color que parecían encendidos y labios a juego también, azul oscuro metalizado. Ésta silenció las alarmas de todos los vehículos sólo con sentarse en el asiento del conductor de uno de ellos. Después lo ponía en marcha sin ninguna llave en el contacto – ¡Como nuevos! – anunciaba – Ahora sólo les falta algo de chapa – animaba al más joven a ponerse con ello.

-          A eso le llamo yo la chispa adecuada, Blue – comentó otro miembro del equipo que estaba realizando reparaciones en la zona. Blue, que mascaba chicle, le guiño un ojo sacándole la lengua, también del mismo tono azul.

-          Centraos, no tenemos todo el día - recordaba el chico de los ojos en blanco, serio y concentrado, llamando la atención de todos - Los demás retienen a la policía, pero aun así estarán al caer.

-          Todo esto dará igual si Tracker no encuentra a la niña telépata antes.

-          ¿Telépata?  Esto ha sido telekinesis, tío – alzaba los brazos con obviedad el más joven.

-          Lo que sea. Me volvéis loco todos los de la mente con esas habilidades y todos sus nombres raros – se quejaba mientras empujaba un árbol centenario con un solo brazo para volver a ponerlo en pie. Blue rió en alto – Espero que la encuentre pronto…

-          Lo hará – intervenía el más joven de nuevo, mientras dejaba los coches como recién salidos de un concesionario – Ése es su don, ¿recuerdas?

Syris había dejado de correr no muy lejos de allí, agotada tras ver que había corrido en círculo dando solamente la vuelta a la manzana a causa de su tremenda confusión. Había decidido pues ocultarse en el jardín de una casa que parecía deshabitada en ese momento, o eso esperaba. Desde allí había estado observando lo que los recién llegados habían estado haciendo en el patio de su colegio. Sabía que era peligroso y que seguramente debería salir de allí corriendo, pero por algún motivo se sentía exhausta. Las piernas apenas le habrían respondido para salir corriendo si no hubiese temido por su vida. Sentía que se había dejado toda su energía en aquello que había hecho. Literalmente la había sentido abandonar su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que todos aquellos objetos se habían alzado en el aire con ella. Alzado en el aire… Sólo de pensarlo la recorría un escalofrío. Sabía no que aquello significaba. Tenía el gen X. Era un mutante e iba a ir a la cárcel, pese a que todo había sido un accidente ni había hecho daño a nadie a parte de romperle las piernas a un abusón. Hasta eso había sido sin querer. Temblaba asustada con su mirada al frente, observando con detalle como aquel grupo de mutantes -porque eran claramente mutantes- reparaba los daños. Nunca había visto un mutante antes, pero había oído hablar de ellos en las noticias. De lo peligrosos y malos que eran. Pero ella no veía nada malo en lo que aquellos recién llegados estaban haciendo, si no al contrario. Achinó los ojos. De repente le parecía que había uno menos. El que se había agachado a mirar el sitio dónde la chica había estado ya no estaba allí, pero acababa de verle allí.

-          ¿Syris? – dio un brinco asustada y al girarse allí estaba, oculto con ella entre los matorrales, el mismo que había desaparecido del patio. Había aparecido de la nada junto a ella.

-          ¿D-de d-dónde has salido tú? – el chico se sonrió.

-          De ahí – señaló al frente, el punto del que le había visto desaparecer hacía un instante.

-          P-pero eso no puede… - dejó de hablar en cuanto se percató de que lo que iba a decir era una estupidez. La chica pestañeó rápido varias veces asombrada – Wow – el chico rió de nuevo.

-          Syris, ¿verdad? – ella asintió cauta - Tracker – le ofreció su mano. Ella dudó - Prometo no aparecer allí de vuelta, si no quieres – le guiñó un ojo. Ella dudó un poco más antes de darle la mano – No pareces muy asustada.

-          Lo estoy – confesó sincera y a toda prisa. Él sonrió.

-          Pues lo llevas mejor que la mayoría, créeme – echó un vistazo al patio donde los demás trabajaban – Syris, no quiero ser brusco… Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. ¿Entiendes lo que ha pasado?

-          Soy un mutante…

-          Tienes un don. Como yo. Y como ellos – señalaba a los que trabajaban – Y es uno increíble, la verdad.

-          ¿Don? – él asintió.

-          Un regalo. Viene de los cielos – ella frunció el ceño antes de mirarle de nuevo. No había reparado tanto en él como en la chica de pelo azul por motivos obvios: su aspecto era normal. Aun así, ahora que se fijaba, su pelo largo y su piel oscura le hacían recordar a algo. Había una familia en su pueblo y tenían rasgos similares. Como él también eran grandes, fuertes y de brillantes y sedosos cabellos negros, lisos y muy largos. Aunque él los llevaba por el hombro solamente. Supuso entonces que hablaba de los espíritus apaches. Era algo que recordaba haber dado en la escuela de Mt Currie, dónde dos niños de la familia iban a su clase  – Syris, no has hecho nada malo, ¿vale? Pero a ojos del mundo… Muchos no lo entienden - prefirió no indagar más. No se había preparado el discurso ésa vez. No había tenido tiempo – Syris, la unidad de centinelas estará al llegar – ella tragó saliva – Imagino que ya sabes lo que hacen en estos casos... – asintió – Ven conmigo y los demás. Prometo que no queremos hacerte daño. Con tan poco tiempo sé que no tienes motivos para confiar en unos desconocidos más allá de que somos como tú y queremos lo mejor, pero---- - dejó de hablar el sentir la mano de la chica sobre la suya y su mirada segura.

-          Me fío de ti – Tracker aunque sorprendido, no tenía tiempo de asombrarse mucho, por lo que fue al grano.

-          Agárrate bien, puede que te marees un poco – apenas había terminado de asentir cuando miró a su alrededor y volvía a estar en el patio.

-          ¡Wow! – el chico sonrió de nuevo.

-          Muy buen trabajo, chicos. ¡Nos vamos! – dio una palmada al aire antes de tomar de nuevo la mano de Syris para llevarla al interior de la nave – Blue, acomódala – el chico serio subía ahora la rampa en último lugar - Warper, ¿qué hay de Kendall?

-          Está en ello, ¿le esperamos?

-          No podemos arriesgarnos – Warper asintió marchándose al frente de la nave para tomar asiento junto a Blue frente a los mandos - Estará bien – se dijo para sí Tracker, antes de tomar asiento junto a Syris.

-          ¿A d-dónde vamos?

-          Ahora vamos lejos de aquí, para que los centinelas no te haga daño, ¿vale?

-          ¿Muy lejos?

-          Depende de lo que consideres muy lejos – rió un miembro del equipo al que Tracker dirigió una mirada de odio.

-          ¡¿A dónde vamos?! – se alarmaba Syris.

-          A un lugar seguro. Lo prometo – pese a sus mejores intentos de mantenerla calmada, todo comenzó a temblar demasiado. Indicándole que no estaba funcionando.

-          Tracker, el sistema de camuflaje es delicado – alertaba Warper.

-          Ya lo sé, dame un segundo – se giró de nuevo a la chica – Syris, sé que te pido mucho, pero confía en mí. Todo va a salir bien, pero por favor, necesito que te calmes – una columna se partió en dos, haciendo que todos los presentes comenzasen a alarmarse ligeramente también – Syris, ¿ves eso? – señalaba lo que quedaba de la columna – Lo estás haciendo tú... – la chica se asuntó aun más. Desabrochando los cinturones de todos los pasajeros, encendiendo las alarmas de la nave.

-          Tracker, yo podría----

-          No – ordenó levantando la voz y en un tono muy severo, no dejando lugar a dudas. Warper no era una opción – Syris, tú puedes pararlo. Sólo tienes que confiar en mí un poco más, ¿vale? Venga, te prometo que estaremos en tierra y en un lugar seguro en menos de lo que crees – le tomó la mano – Pero ahora, por favor, respira hondo y échalo despacio… Por favor, Syris. Hazme caso – ella lo intentó lo mejor que pudo un par de veces, animada por la mano que el chico aireaba y que le indicaba el compás que debía seguir. Las cosas parecían temblar menos que antes - ¿Lo ves? Sigue así… Lo estás haciendo genial - Le llevo unos minutos dejar de mover cosas por la nave, pero lo consiguió sin que Warper tuviese que intervenir. Cuando la vieron más calmada, los tripulantes volvieron a abrocharse los cinturones. Se habían quedado helados. Todos allí eran más conscientes de los poderes de aquella niña muchísimo mejor que ella misma, sabiendo que podía estrellar aquella nave sin apenas pestañear si se disgustaba demasiado.

En menos de una hora se disponían a aterrizar, como les anunciaba Blue. Tracker había preferido no adelantar más información a la chica por miedo a que se alertase durante el vuelo. Prefería que pasase en tierra, aunque quiso minimizar daños dirigiéndose a la chica antes de llegar.

-          Syris… Sé que todo esto es de locos para ti ahora mismo, pero quiero que sepas que estás entre amigos. Muchas cosas te van a pillar por sorpresa aún, pero no tengas miedo. Ya no estás en peligro – la chica, ya más relajada y descansada que al inicio del viaje, además de totalmente ajena a las cosas a las que el chico hacía referencia, asintió creyéndole – Bien – tomó su mano de nuevo – Pues, vamos allá – le dedicó una sonrisa.

-          Iniciando descenso – anunciaba Blue – Descenso completado – la rampa se bajó y al otro lado les recibían algunas personas. Ellos vestían normal, no como los tripulantes de la nave. El que más llamó la atención fue un hombre mayor que el resto. Mientras la mayoría allí debían tener entre veinte y treinta años, él debía tener unos cuantos más, aunque no tantos como su padre. Su cabello era totalmente rubio, un rubio intenso, dorado y rizado, aunque no tan rizado como el suyo propio. Su padre. Su cabeza comenzaba a procesar sucesos de nuevo, regresando a su vida antes del incidente que la había llevado a huir con aquellas personas. Sus amigos.

-          Bienvenidos – se acercaba hablando, distrayéndola por el momento de sus pensamientos más recientes. El hombre parecía alegre de verles a todos regresar sanos y salvos – Tú debes de ser Syris – ella alzó la vista hacia Tracker.

-          P-porqué todos sabéis mi nombre – el hombre pareció querer preguntar también algo a Tracker tras la pregunta de la chica.

-          No hemos podido hablar demasiado todavía - respondió aunque nadie había preguntado - Ha sido… complicado – comprensivo, el hombre no pareció disgustarse en demasía.

-          Estoy algo al tanto, sí. Buen trabajo a todos – les felicitó. Y como si fuese un adiós, todos salvo Tracker y aquel hombre rubio se marcharon. El que parecía el jefe de Tracker devolvió su mirada hacia ella - Bueno, Syris. Parece que tenemos mucho de qué hablar – estaban de acuerdo en eso, aun así no se sentía preparada. Lo demostraba aferrándose a la mano de Tracker. El hombre le sonrió con ternura – Tranquila, Tracker se queda con nosotros. Por cierto, mi nombre es Aurum – ella miró a Tracker antes de asentir, recibiendo la información - ¿Te parece si damos un paseo y te enseño todo mientras hablamos? Puedes preguntar lo que quieras. Responderé a todas tus preguntas. Siempre que sepa la respuesta, claro.

Syris comenzó a caminar con ellos mientras se tomaba su tiempo para observar lo que la rodeaba. Habían aterrizado en el claro de lo que parecía un bosque. Éste rodeaba una enorme mansión. Viniendo de un pequeño pueblo perdido en medio de una cordillera canadiense, nunca había visto nada igual. Siguieron caminando, bordeando la mansión por un lado hasta llegar al frente de esta. Entonces la sorpresa de Syris fue aún mayor. Unos jardines se extendían hasta donde su vista alcanzaba. Giró sobre sí misma para contemplar el edificio, maravillada por éste. Era muchas veces mayor que el edificio más grande que había visto en su vida. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cuánto más grande. Y los terrenos que la rodeaban eran mucho más extensos que el área de Whistler. Mientras todas estas cosas rondaban la mente de ella, Aurum y Tracker intercambiaban miradas de asombro a la espera de que la chica preguntase algo. Estaba demasiado calmada dadas las circunstancias y no estaban seguros de que fuese consciente de la situación. Cómo si les leyese la mente, finalmente habló.

-          ¿Dónde estamos? – Aurum se sonrió.

-          Has ido a hacer la pregunta más difícil de todas – Syris frunció el ceño – Aquí y allí. Estos terrenos que ves están ocultos al resto del mundo – hablaba de forma pausada y en un tono tranquilo, ameno y relajante - Por seguridad, movemos la mansión de tanto en tanto. Asegurando que siga siendo nuestro pequeño secreto.

-          ¿Esto os parece pequeño? – los chicos rieron bajo – Entonces estamos en… ¿La Tierra? – volvieron a reír levemente.

-          Puedo decirte que estamos en Estados Unidos.

-          ¿QUÉ? ¿No estamos en Canadá? - la chica se alteró y Aurum pudo sentir por primera vez sus poderes en el suelo bajo sus pies además de ver como el arbusto más cercano se partía por la mitad. Aurum miró de forma disimulada a Tracker que asentía con la mirada evitando sonreír al ver a Aurum alzar sus cejas, asombrado.

-          No, pero estamos cerca.

-          Pero… ¿Cómo hemos llegado tan rápido? – recordó la nave de apariencia del espacio, respondiendo a su pregunta ella sola - ¿Porqué me habéis traído hasta aquí?

-          Este es nuestro lugar más seguro. Y ahora el tuyo también, si así lo deseas.

-          ¿Vivís aquí? Menuda choza – Aurum bajo la mirada un instante aguantándose la risa de nuevo.

-          Nosotros y muchos más. Todos son como tú, Tracker y yo.

-          ¿Tú también eres un mutante? – la cara de Syris era de sorpresa.

-          También tengo un don, sí – esperó que la chica preguntase cuál, pero para su sorpresa no fue así – Aunque no tan increíble  – la chica recordó a Tracker hablando del mismo modo cuando se conocieron – Has montado una buena en el patio de ese colegio tuyo – aquellas palabras la devolvieron a la realidad una vez más. Tanto Tracker como Aurum lo supieron al ver como varios frutos del suelo se alzaban en el aire tras la chica - ¿Puedo saber qué te llevó a enfadarte o asustarte tanto?

-          ¿Q-qué pasa con mis padres? ¿A ellos también les busca la policía? ¿Los centinelas? – inmersa de nuevo en la realidad que la acechaba tras lo sucedido, encadenaba las preguntas sin siquiera tomar en consideración las de Aurum. Cada vez más cosas del jardín volaban por la zona.

-          Tranquila, todos están bien. Tus padres y la gente de la escuela. La policía no va a por nadie, ni tampoco a por ti – ella miró a Tracker sin entender. Aurum le leyó el pensamiento – Venían a buscarte, pero ahora ya no. Gracias a Kendall, un chico con unas habilidades tan extraordinarias como las tuyas.

-          ¿También hace volar cosas? ¿Y en qué ayuda eso a mis padres? – Aurum sonrió.

-          No, él no hace volar cosas. Él tiene poder sobre otras mentes – alzó las cejas ella – Como Warper, ¿creo que ya le conoces?

-          No mucho – confesó Tracker – Como decía antes… No hubo tiempo – Aurum asintió.

-          Le vi en el patio… -intervino ella - La gente se calmó de repente, dejaron de gritar y de moverse – recordaba. Aurum volvió a asentir.

-          Warper puede cambiar la realidad que percibimos. Las personas se calmaron porque dejaron de verte como una amenaza – Syris pensaba en aquello detenidamente y en todo lo que implicaba, pero no en demasía.

-          ¿Y Kendall?

-          Kendall les hizo olvidar lo sucedido. Sustituyó el recuerdo de la gente de ti haciendo volar cosas por el de un viernes tarde corriente.

-          ¿El de todo el mundo allí? ¿Eso se puede hacer? – se asombraba a la vez que preocupaba.

-          Al igual que hacer volar cosas – le recordaba señalando tras ella, haciéndola girarse para ver un montón de hojas y frutos secos flotaban en el aire. La chica se asustó, pues no sabía que estaba haciéndolo de nuevo, y cayeron inmediatamente al suelo.

-          P-pero yo no lo hago. P-pasa sólo – Aurum rió.

-          Sí, al principio lo hacemos de forma inconsciente, pero se puede controlar. Esta casa es una escuela para gente como nosotros, con dones. Aquí se puede aprender como dejar de hacerlo sin querer y cómo hacerlo queriendo.

-          ¡Yo no quiero hacerlo! – respondió decidida. Esta vez Tracker también rió.

-          Entonces aprenderás eso. Si quieras quedarte…

-          ¿Quedarme? Pero… ¿Y mis padres? – Aurum y Tracker intercambiaron miradas buscando como explicarse. Por muchas veces que lo hubiesen hecho, nunca era algo fácil de contar por lo difícil que tan bien sabían que resultaba de asimilar. En ese momento un montón de niños y jóvenes de distintas edades salían corriendo por la puerta principal de la mansión hacia los jardines, comenzando a jugar por todas partes.

-          Deberíamos seguir dentro – apuntó Aurum.

-          Señor, no creo que---- Aurum le paró con la mano.

-          Syris, como te he dicho antes responderé a todas tus preguntas. ¿Crees que podemos ir a dentro sin que…? Ya sabes – Syris dudó – No pasa nada si haces volar algunas cosas como ahora, sólo… Intenta no hundir toda la casa – quiso bromear.

-          ¡¿Yo puedo hacer eso?! – se alarmó por un instante haciendo volar a un chico que andaba cerca, antes de recordar que debía tratar de mantener la calma y bajarlo al suelo y que éste siguiese jugando como si nada con el resto. Todo sin ni siquiera verlo o darse cuenta ella. Aurum se sonrió.

-          Así bastará – Pero Tracker que había visto en peligro la nave hacía no mucho rato no se sentía tan cómodo con la idea. Fue a decirle algo, pero Aurum encaminó a Syris hacia la entrada sin querer escucharle.

-          Tranquilo, Tracker y… No me llames señor.

-          Sí, señ---- Director.

-          Tracker…

-          Aurum, señ… Vale, sólo Aurum – el rubio rió. Un último toque de humor antes de ir a la primera planta y ponerse serios en su despacho.

Decirle a una niña de diez años que no puede volver con su familia y seguir con su vida como la conocía hasta la fecha era algo que se les hacía siempre cuesta arriba. No importaba cuantas veces lo repitiesen o si sabían que al menos les procuraban un nuevo hogar. No era justo y lo sabían bien, ellos lo habían padecido de igual forma. No debería ser así, pero la realidad era la que era y, por más que les gustarían, ningún don podía hacer a todas las mentes del mundo cambiar su opinión al respecto.

Pusieron a Syris al corriente de la situación de los mutantes en su país, que desgraciadamente era la misma que en los Estados Unidos, Europa y muchos otros lugar. Y mejor que en tantos otros… También le contaron que su amigo Kendall había visitado a sus padres para asegurarse de que estaban a salvo y ponerles al corriente. Aunque entristecidos por las que sabían eran las consecuencias de lo que era su hija, sus padres habían accedido a una visita de despedida y a encubrir la desaparición de su pequeña Syris, que planeaban fingir entre todos. La denunciarían a finales de verano, para despejar sospechas entre la policía en caso de haber quedado algún cabo suelto respecto al accidente. Se confirmaban con saber que su hija estaría a salvo en alguna parte y esperanzados, aguardarían el día en que los mutantes pudiesen convivir con el resto como era antaño y así poder reunirse con su pequeña Syris de nuevo.


	2. Ysera

La noticia había sido muy dura, pero Syris también lo era para ser todavía una niña. Aun así, el despacho del profesor no salió bien parado de aquel primer encuentro con la chica. A Aurum no le importó, algo que ella no logró entender en ese momento, pero tampoco reparó en ello en demasía. Tenía tanto con lo que lidiar que los detalles y los no tan detalles pasaban frente a ella y se marchaban sin que les diese la menor importancia. De ese modo caminaba por la escuela acompañada por Tracker encaminados al que sería su dormitorio allí.

Esa noche se acostó exhausta como nunca antes. Pese a ello, tardó rato en dormirse. Le daba vueltas a todo lo sucedido y trataba de asimilar lo mejor que podía las nuevas circunstancias de su vida. La primera semana fue la peor, sobre todo la última visita a sus padres. Sabía que no tenía porque ser un adiós para siempre, pero aun así era todo tan extraño y tan diferente que no podía evitar agobiarse en ciertos momentos. Eran esos momento en los que sus habilidades entraban en escena todas y cada una de las veces, por mucho que ella quisiese pararlo. Aunque tras esa primera semana, el futuro comenzó a mostrase más esperanzador poco a poco.

Varios chicos y chicas nuevos llegaron en esos días. A Syris no dejaba de sorprenderle la inmensa cantidad de personas a las que aquella mansión daba cobijo pese a su clara inmensidad. Los dormitorios, asumiendo que todos eran como el suyo, eran enormes a su parecer. Se había traído todas sus pertenencias de casa tras la visita y cupieron en apenas un rincón de su nueva habitación. Y tenía de todo: además de su cama y el armario, tenía una cómoda, una mesa de escritorio con todo tipo de material, equipamiento informático, repisas con libros, varias sillas, un sofá y sobraba un amplio espacio en el centro que estaba decorado con una alfombra a perfecto sueño con el color de la madera oscura de la habitación. El ventanal era también amplio, dejando entrar una luz y permitiendo unas preciosas vistas a la naturaleza. Además, adjunto al dormitorio había un cuarto de baño también muy completo y espacioso. Para Syris era como estar en un hotel de esos de lujo pero más acogedor en su opinión, aunque nunca había visto uno más allá de los que salían en las películas, claro.

Con la llegada de aquellos nuevos jóvenes con talentos, Aurum decidió formar un grupo para darles unas charlas introductorias. El curso acababa de finalizar, por lo que los nuevos no darían sus primeras clases en la escuela hasta pasado el verano. El mismo Aurum les daría la primera introducción a cómo descubrir y controlar aquellas habilidades y después conocerían al resto de profesores. Para conocer a los alumnos ya habría tiempo libre, le había dicho Tracker. Aun así, Syris se alegraba de contar con gran cantidad actividades organizadas por los profesores a lo largo del verano para estudiantes de todas las edades, pues pensaba que ayudarían a relacionarse unos con otros ya que eran voluntarias, no como las que se hacían en Whistler.

Tras aquella semana en la que Tracker había sido su guía en la escuela, enseñándole y explicándole todo lo que Syris había podido asimilar sobre ella y cómo funcionaban allí las cosas, estaba ya lista para comenzar a aprender. Y lo cierto era que se moría de ganas. Llevaba días paseándose por aquel lugar viendo a un montón de alumnos de diferentes edades con todo tipo de habilidades que no habían hecho más que despertarle una grandísima curiosidad por aquel nuevo y fascinante mundo cuya existencia había estado totalmente oculta para ella hasta hacia muy poco.

La víspera de ese lunes, acudió antes de lo habitual a su dormitorio tras la cena para ir a dormir. Quería que el lunes llegase cuanto antes. Lo hizo al mismo tiempo que una niña de rubios cabellos que daba saltitos a su llegada a su propio dormitorio, justo frente al de Syris, y que rápidamente se mentía en él y cerraba la puerta. Syris se detuvo por un instante frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, confusa. Con todo lo sucedido y las mil cosas que rondaban su mente además de todo el tiempo que pasaba con Tracker, apenas había reparado en los demás alumnos. No se había relacionado con ninguno todavía. Era algo que no la preocupada demasiado. Nunca se le había dado mal hacer amigos. Tenía buen recuerdo de la escuela en Mt Currie, el problema en Whistler era Whistler en sí. Sin embargo, algo que si la detuvo por un instante y la dejó pensativa fue que creía recordar al menos a un alumno y ése era el que había en el dormitorio frente al suyo. Juraría que le había visto salir aquella misma mañana, pero definitivamente no recordaba ninguna niña rubia. Entró en su propio cuarto dudando de sí misma. Incluso se planteó por un instante que aquel niño no fuese en realidad el que dormía en aquel cuarto y hubiese entrado sin permiso. Aun así, sin darle demasiadas vueltas y asumiendo que debía de haber sido una confusión, Syris se dispuso a dormir cuanto antes, emocionada por lo que se avecinaba. Pero su emoción de la noche del domingo se convirtió de nervios aquel lunes por la mañana. Lo supo al despertar y poder a duras penas alcanzar su ordenador que flotaba en el aire para bajarlo al suelo con cuidado antes de partir a su primera clase.

Al llegar al aula se tranquilizó, pues no parecía la única cohibida en aquella situación. El grupo de nuevos estudiantes, un grupo pequeño, esperó en total silencio hasta que Aurum comenzó a hablar. Y no había visto a ninguno relacionarse con el resto, lo que ha hizo sentirse mucho más normal en su reacción de los primeros días.

-          Bienvenidos todas y todos – iniciaba al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie tras el escritorio del profesor. Se encaminó al frente del escritorio – Venid, acercaos, por favor – les animaba con las manos - No he puesto pupitres en el aula porque, bueno, no los necesitaréis hoy - se apoyó, medio sentándose sobre el escritorio y cruzándose de brazos – A ver por dónde empezamos… - fingía no saberse el guión con una mano en su barbilla pensativo, como si fuese su primera vez también, para hacerles sentir a todos más cómodos – Bueno, yo soy Aurum. Pero eso ya lo sabéis, ¿verdad? Todos y cada uno de vosotros me conocisteis a vuestra llegada a la escuela. Vosotros y los demás alumnos. Ahora soy el director desde hace ya unos años, pero antes también fue estudiante aquí. Como vosotros – algunos se sorprendieron – Pese a que ya hemos charlado, tal vez no todos sabéis aun cual es mi don, como no sabéis cual es el del chico o chica a vuestro lado – Todos comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros – Pues bien, estamos aquí hoy para eso. Espero que cuando hayamos terminado os sintáis mucho más cómodos unos con los otros y en la escuela, que no tengáis vergüenza de preguntar a otros por cuál es su don o que no os incomodéis si os lo preguntan. Quiero que veáis lo dones con más normalidad y también que pasemos un rato divertido, claro está – sonrió – Que al fin y al cabo, estamos de vacaciones – algunos sonrieron - A ver, tomad asiento en el suelo – practicó con el ejemplo, sentándose y cruzando las piernas frente a su cuerpo – Formad un círculo, vamos – les animaba con las manos – Perfecto. Bueno, comenzaré presentándome yo y luego me seguiréis vosotros, ¿de acuerdo? – todos asintieron – Muy bien, como os decía mi nombre es Aurum. O por lo menos, así me conocen todos aquí. En realidad, mi nombre es Peter Sagan. Aurum es mi apodo. Y la verdad es que ya nunca uso mi nombre de nacimiento.

-          ¿Por qué? – quiso saber un niño, el más pequeño a juzgar por su tamaño. Su cabello y piel era muy oscuros, casi negros, sin embargo sus ojos eras muy claros y de color amarillo. Hasta que pestañeó. Entonces se volvieron lilas.

-          Porqué este es más guay, ¿a ti no te gusta? – el niño asintió con una sonrisa – A mi también. Además, Peter es aburrido. Ya hay demasiados Peter, ¿a que sí? – una niña rió asintiendo.

-          Y… ¿Por qué te lo pusieron? – se animó al preguntar una chica algo más mayor, a Syris le pareció que podía ser de su misma edad o incluso más. El resto le parecían menores o iguales que ella.

-          ¡Ah! Excelente pregunta, ¿por qué crees que me lo pusieron? – la niña se encogió de hombros.

-          Es lo que suele pasar en el colegio – Aurum rió.

-          Claro, sí. Tienes razón. Pero este apodo me lo puse yo. Porque me gustaba. Vi que muchos otros chicos aquí, en la escuela, tenían apodos y yo también quería tener el mío – explicaba. De nuevo el más pequeño preguntó porqué. Una pregunta muy frecuente en niños y a la que Aurum estaba más que habituado, teniendo ya respuestas en su recámara para casi todo – Bueno, me pareció que pegaba bastante con… mi don – desveló alzando las cejas - Aurum significa oro en latín. Y como algunos de vosotros ya sabéis – alzó la vista hacia uno de los rizos dorados que caía por su frente – Soy de oro.

-          ¿De oro? – rió la chica mayor – No puedes ser de oro. Si fueses de oro serías rico – Aurum se sonrió con algo de orgullo – Entonces tal vez lo sea – y en un instante su pelo se convirtió en oro. Literalmente. Cada uno de sus cabellos parecía ser oro puro. Syris sentía que necesitaba tocarlos para comprobarlo, pero luego recordó que ni siquiera había visto oro antes como para saber que tacto debía tener. Pese a ello, no dudó en que lo era. Aurum siempre había tenido destellos, pero aquello era distinto. Parecía tener por pelo un lingote derretido al que le habían dado forma de cabellera. Más de un alumno se sobresaltó, pero en su mayoría estaban alucinados para bien.

-          ¡Oala! ¡Qué pasada!

-          Y esto no es nada – advertía en un tono intrigante - ¿Me permites? – preguntaba a la chica a su derecha y le presaba el amuleto que llevaba al cuello sin problemas, llevada por la extrema curiosidad. Ésta asintió antes de dárselo y en el momento que éste hizo contacto con el profesor se tornó de oro reluciese.

-          ¡Cómo mola! – se exclamaban cada vez que el profesor tocaba algo convirtiéndolo en oro. Pasaron unos minutos riendo y haciendo experimentos con papel, libros e incluso la mesa o el suelo. Después, Aurum las devolvió a todas a su forma normal y les pidió que volviesen a formar un círculo, pues muchos se habían levantado para ir a tocar las cosas.

-          Aurum, Aurum, vuelve a hacer de oro mi amuleto – él rió en alto.

-          Bueno, bueno, ya está bien por ahora. A ver, ¿quién quiere ser el siguiente en presentarse? – Todos se tornaron tímidos al instante – No tenéis que usar vuestros dones, sólo presentaros e intentar describirlos. Adelante – animó a la chica a su derecha, la del amuleto. Ella dudó – Vamos, estamos en confianza. Todos aquí tenéis un don secreto, ¿no queréis saber cuál es el de los demás? – a la chica le picó la curiosidad, animándose.

-          Yo soy… Me llamo Sadira y… – Aurum la animaba a seguir – Me han salido alas – todos se asombraron – Vamos que… Puedo volar.

-          ¿De verdad? – le preguntaba el niño enfrente de ella – ¡Eso es alucinante! – Sadira sonrió tímida, pues no esperaba aquella reacción. Desde que su don se había manifestado todo el mundo se había alejado de ella con miedo. Aquello la hizo sentir mucho mejor y más relajada, por fin aceptada por alguien.

-          ¡Y tanto que lo es! ¡Es extraordinario! ¿Qué hay de ti, Liam? – Aurum preguntaba al chico que había hablado.

Así pasaron un buen rato. Hablando de sus dones e incluso algunos de ellos animándose a mostrarlos ante el resto, como Sadira, la chica alada. Éstas resultaron ser como las de una mariposa, pero pequeñas en su espalda y de colores fluorescentes. Syris se preguntó si brillarían por la noche. Aunque eran pequeñas, eran de sobras para levantarla del suelo y hacerla volar por el aula. Otros mostraron sus dones sin quererlo, como la propia Syris cuando se sobresaltó demasiado al ver que el cabello del chico de ojos cambiantes se prendía fuego azul de repente. Varios libros de las estanterías salieron volando contra la pared que tenían en frente. No dieron a nadie o se rompieron, por lo que comparado con la gran llamarada procedente de la cabeza de un compañero, a los otros chicos aquello les pareció la mar de alucinante y divertido. Incluso alguno le pidió que hiciese algo más, pero ella no sabía cómo. Además, algo en su interior le decía que tal vez era mejor dejarlo estar. Pronto Aurum puso orden y les pidió que de nuevo formasen un círculo y el resto de la clase se dedicó a explicarles cosas sobre los dones. Cosas básicas como que podían controlarse, podían crecer con la edad e incluso podían ampliarse y aparecer nuevos dones. También que había unos más comunes que otros, así como unos más inofensivos que otros que requerían de más cuidado en su empleo. También hablaron sobre los apodos por pregunta de la chica del amuleto. Aprendieron ese día que muchos mutantes escogían llamarse por un nombre distinto que hiciese referencia a sus habilidades en vez de conservar su nombre de nacimiento. Aurum puso algunos ejemplos y a partir de ahí surgieron todo tipo de sugerencias.

-          ¡Ella podría ser campanilla! – la chica alada negó, pues aseguraba que campanilla tenía alas muy distintas a las suyas. En cambio le sugirió al chico de ojos cambiantes y cabeza en llamas apodarse Hades, como el villano Disney, pero a él le gustó más Flames, la propuesta de otro chico, aunque no estaba seguro del todo.

Para terminar, la chica que parecía ser la mayor quiso preguntar a Aurum por qué la gente temía a los mutantes y les encerraba. Él se tomó su tiempo para responder asegurando que aprenderían todo al respecto de la mano del profesor de Historia X, pero siempre le gustaba dar una respuesta, así que hizo un esfuerzo por hacerlo sin dejar mal cuerpo a nadie al terminar la sesión.

-          Hay personas que temen a los dones, sí. Las personas tenemos lo que no conocemos. ¿Qué pasaría si de repente vieseis una serpiente aquí, ahora mismo? – a alguno se le cortó la respiración – Os asustaríais, ¿verdad? Porque hay serpientes venenosas… Sería peligroso, ¿no? – ellos asintieron – Pero lo cierto es que la mayoría de serpientes son inofensivas. Lo que pasa es que no sabemos diferenciarlos, así que nos asustamos. ¡Incluso salimos corriendo! – todos asentían – Pues eso mismo es lo que le pasa a la gente cuando ve un don – concluyó – Lo desconocen y se asustan, prefieren prevenir – alguno bajó la cabeza – Pero eso no significa que seamos temibles. Su miedo no habla de nuestro don. Habla de ellos y de su ignorancia. Como tipos de serpientes, hay también tipos de personas – busco una analogía que lo explicase - No tiene sentido hacer distinciones entre si unos tienes pecas o no, ¿verdad? Eso no les hace ser nada más que personas con o sin pecas – alguno rió al ejemplo - Pues con los dones pasa lo mismo. Y lo que es más importante, todos somos personas. Hay personas buenas y hay personas malas. Ni humanos ni mutantes son peores o mejores por el simple hecho de ser mutantes o no – pausó - pero estoy seguro de que eso ya lo sabéis, ¿verdad? Os habréis encontrado con humanos malos alguna vez – en la cabeza de cada uno apareció un ejemplo. Syris recordó a los abusones – al igual que a mutantes buenos – ahora recordaba al equipo que la salvó – y al revés. Porque hay de todo. No hay motivos para temer a la gente con pecas, ¿verdad? – alguno volvió a reír – Eso solamente no les hace malos o peligrosos – dio una palmada – Pues bien, espero que lo recordéis también si un día os cuesta entender el don de algún compañero o incluso el vuestro propio - La explicación fue tan sencilla que hasta la niña más pequeña del grupo la entendió perfectamente, asintiendo a Aurum terminar. Éste lograba la atención de todos los niños pese a lo mucho que hablaba y hacía que temas verdaderamente controvertidos pareciesen sencillos de sobrellevar. Sin más dilación Aurum puso fin al encuentro y Syris sintió que despertaba, llegando a preguntarse si Aurum tenía algún poder mental o su don para la enseñanza era humano.

Al salir de la sesión, Syris dudó en qué hacer. Tan ansiosa había estado pensando en aquella sesión que ni se había planteado qué venia después. Tenía aun todo el día por delante y no sabía qué hacer, no conocía a nadie aun. Pensó en ir a por el almuerzo y con él se paseó por los pasillos de la escuela, observándolo todo una vez. Se asombraba con cómo los alumnos empleaban sus dones con total normalidad y control a diestro y siniestro. A sus ojos, aquello era imposible por lo menos para ella. Se sentía algo extraña volviendo a pensar en la sesión ahora pasada. Todos habían mostrado sus dones en clase con bastante facilidad. Sin embargo, ella no había sido capaz. Sólo cuando se asustó, éstos salieron a relucir como siempre le pasaba al alterarse. Aun así, su control o conocimiento de lo que sucedía eran nulos. Aquello comenzaba a frustrarla y el verano que tanto había deseado durante el curso entero el Whistler ahora quería que terminase para poder ir a clase y aprender de una vez a controlarlo. Se encaminó al exterior de la mansión y tomó el camino que llevaba al lago. Pensó que sería un lugar tranquilo dónde practicar. No sabía muy bien el qué pero imaginaba que allí no había mucho peligro, pues en el bosque sabía que causaría destrozos y los jardines estaban llenos de alumnos.

A medida que se acercaba al lago podía ver con mayor claridad como alguien nadaba en él. Lo hacía a conciencia, de un lado al otro de éste y bastante rápido a ojos de Syris. Curiosa se acercó, pero al llegar al lago pareció que se había sumergido. Espero, pero ya no estaba. Comenzó a preocuparse, nadie podía aguantar tanto tiempo bajo el agua. ¿Y si se había ahogado? Asustada, se giró en busca de ayuda pues ella no sabía nadar. Pero no había nadie cerca. Entonces volvió a girarse y vio salir del agua a alguien. Era una la niña de pelo rubio en bañador que se dirigía hacia ella. Pestañeó rápido varias veces. Pues hubiese jurado que un instante atrás ni era una niña ni era rubia. Además, tenía branquias en el cuello. Volvió a pestañear. O las hubo tenido un segundo atrás. Miró sus manos, eran aletas, pero también dejaron de serlo. Ahora era una niña completamente normal, pero varios pestañeos atrás no. Había cambiado. Tres veces que ella hubiese visto. Aunque ya no sabía lo que había visto.

-          Hola – saludó en una voz dulce, calmada e inocente. Aun así, Syris dio un paso atrás muy inquieta e incluso asustada. Al hacerlo, todos los arbustos unos metros tras ella se aplastaron contra el suelo, destrozándose – Ah, tú debes de ser Syris – apuntó. Syris se extrañó más por su falta de asombro ante los arbustos aplastados que a ella misma le daban escalofríos, que porque supiese su nombre. Al fin y al cabo no era la primera: Tracker, Aurum... Entonces, recordó las palabras del segundo sobre intentar comprender los poderes de los demás antes de temerles como los humanos hacían con ellos e inspiró hondo, intentó hacer lo mismo con la chica.

-          H-hola.

-          ¡Hola! – respondió muy alegre de repente, acercándose aun más y tendiendo su mano a Syris – Yo soy Ysera, ¡encanta! – Syris sonrió de forma muy leve. Dudó mirando su mano, la que antes no era una mano. Tragó saliva, pero la correspondió.

-          N-nadas muy bien – intentó ser amable.

-          ¡Gracias! Pero hago algo de trampa, así que – puso los ojos en blanco quitándole importancia con un gesto de mano. Syris no comprendió, pero lo dejó estar pues además tenía una pregunta pendiente para la chica.

-          Oye… ¿Cómo es que sabes quién soy?

-          Ah, bueno – se aguantó una risilla – Es que oí a mi padre hablar de ti.

-          ¿Tu padre? – se sorprendió. No sabía que había padres en la escuela.

-          Aurum – Syris alzó las cejas.

-          ¿El director es tu padre?

-          No es tan guay como suena – quejó burlona, con boca pequeña y mirando a su alrededor como si les vigilasen. Syris se aguantó la risa – Y tampoco es mi padre en realidad, o sea, soy adoptada.

-          Oh – se sorprendió – Pues a mí me la has colado con ese pelo – se refirió a su color y ligeras ondulaciones, muy semejante al tono de Aurum y sus rizos. Ysera rió. Mucho. Algo que hizo a Syris plantearse si realmente había sido tan graciosa.

-          Oye – señaló las ramas rotas tras ellas - ¿Crees que podrías arreglar eso? – Syris dudó.

-          No lo creo…

-          Vaya – lamentó la chica en un tono algo menos alegre que el resto, pero seguía siendo demasiado alegre para un lamento.

-          No sé ni cómo lo hago, o sea que…

-          Tranquila, es normal al principio. Sobre todo con los poderes que dependen totalmente de la mente.

-          Poderes – repitió ella. Ysera la miró – No me lo había planteado así.

-          Papá prefiere llamarles dones, pero… No siempre lo parecen. Así que a mí me gusta pensar que somos como personajes de comic. Es más guay – aseguraba alzando las cejas – Y el tuyo es muy de comic – Syris rió al pensar en ello – Sí que lo es. Aunque no sé muy bien qué es, la verdad.

-          Papá lo llama telekinsesa o algo así. Dice que es algo  _muy_  molón, que pocos lo tienen – aseguraba -, pero que es muy difícil de saber usar.

-          Sí… – en eso la creía a pies juntillas dada su experiencia hasta el momento. Puso una mueca.

-          No te apures, sólo llevas una semana – rió en alto – Kendall tardó años en saber lo que hacía.

-          ¿Kendall? ¿Pero él no borraba recuerdos?

-          Oh, eso y muchísimo más. El suyo no es un poder que se vea mucho por ahí, como el tuyo – aseguraba hablando de ello como si fuese lo más – Si esto fuese un comic y hubiese un superhéroe mejor que el resto, ése sería Kendall.

-          Vaya - se asombraba. Ysera insistía asintiendo.

-          Pero me sorprende que le conozcas, no suele venir mucho.

-          ¿Kendall? – asintió – Bueno, no le conozco… Pero Aurum me dijo que él fue quien hizo que la gente del colegio se olvidase de que me vieron usar mi… poder.

-          ¿En serio? – se sorprendió – Pues no suele ayudar, debiste liarla mucho – rió ahora por lo bajo. Syris trató de no reír.

-          Sí, bastante… - ambas rieron – Oye… ¿No tienes frío así? – recordó que Ysera seguía en bañador.

-          Pues ahora que lo dices un poco – rió de forma algo histérica. Tenía esos extraños cambios. Como si de repente la emocionasen pequeñas cosas. Syris lo pasó por alto, pues le parecía una chica muy agradable.

-          ¿Y si vamos a dentro y te cambias? Tu cuarto está frente al mío, ¿verdad? Al final del pasillo – Ysera la miró ilusionada.

-          ¡Sí! Te has dado cuenta – se maravillaba.

-          Me pareció verte llegar anoche – comentó de camino al interior de la mansión por un camino que ella no conocía y que Ysera le mostraba. La chica pareció darse cuenta.

-          Ahí están los vestuarios – señalaba – pero se me ha olvidado coger ropa de recambio así que pillaremos un atajo – Syris la seguía.

-          Conoces muy bien todo – observaba - ¿Cuánto hace que vives aquí?

-          Toda la vida, claro – reía. Syris de nuevo no entendió, pero volvió a pasarlo por alto para centrarse en recordar aquel nuevo camino a sus dormitorios. Supo que ya casi habían llegado cuando las escaleras que subían estaban mucho más transitadas. Entonces algo nuevo llamó su atención.

A su paso, los otros estudiantes parecían no acercarse mucho o incluyo apartarse. Una niña frenó en seco y se volvió invisible por un instante hasta que hubieron pasado de largo. Llegaban al segundo piso por una escalera al final del pasillo, por lo que salían directas a sus respectivos dormitorios sin tener que recorrer toda el ala oeste para llegar. Pero el atajo había pasado a un segundo plano para un Syris que no podía quitarse la reacción de los otros alumnos de la cabeza. No era la primera vez que veía reacciones así. Estaban asustados, como si de abusonas se tratase. La única explicación que se le ocurría eran sus extrañas habilidades. Comenzó a pensar que debía haberse corrido la voz de lo sucedido o alguien debía haber visto uno de sus destrozos por accidente y ahora todo el mundo lo sabía. Sintió que se mareaba, era como una pesadilla, ella no quería nada de aquello. Comenzó a alterarse y con ello todo comenzó a moverse. Ysera clavó su vista en ella.

-          ¿S-Syris? - miró al suelo, de donde la alfombra del pasillo se escurrió bajo sus pies, haciéndolas dar un salto para no caer. Se apoyaron en la pared, al lado de la ventana del final del pasillo buscando aguantar el equilibro cuando ésta se rompió en mil pedazos, haciendo gritar a una chica que pasaba. Los cristales rotos del suelo se alzaron en el aire, haciendo que el pánico cundiese aun más. Todo el mundo que había cerca ya se había esfumado escaleras abajo salvo Ysera, que permanecía inmóvil a su lado tratando de pensar en una solución, pero sin éxito.

A causa de los gritos, algunos habían salido de sus habitaciones y al ver lo que sucedía, corrían despavoridos pasillo abajo. El verles no hacía más que empeorar el estado de una Syris que comenzaba a tener miedo de sí misma. Empeorando así las cosas.

Las cortinas querían salir volando con tanta fuerza que se arrancaron de sus sujeciones para salir despedidas por la ventana. Los cristales rotos las siguieron. Las puertas de los dormitorios comenzaron a abrirse y tras ello, todo tipo de objetos salían volando desde dentro.

-          Syris, tienes que parar – su tono fue amable, pero elevado, a causa del ruido.

-          ¡NO SÉ CÓMO PARAR! – clavó su mirada en Ysera y ésta pudo ver como sus ojos marrones se encendían de un tono rojizo fuego justo antes de que Tracker se apareciese ante ellas, agarrando a Syris y llevándosela de allí tan rápido como había venido.

De repente Ysera estaba sola en aquel pasillo rodeada de destrozos. Todos los objetos que volaban se habían desplomado contra el suelo al Syris desaparecer con Tracker. Cuando el susto se le hubo pasado, salió corriendo escaleras abajo en busca de Aurum, pero por mucho que trató de encontrarle no lo consiguió. Tampoco logró respuestas de ningún profesor y menos de alumnos, así que regresó a su cuarto y se quedó allí el resto del día.

Mientras tanto, en un enorme lugar completamente vacío en el que las habilidades de Syris no parecían ocasionar ningún problema. Tracker ayudaba a Syris a recobrar la normalidad. Ella se había dejado caer en el suelo, con las manos sobre la cabeza. Tracker cogió una de sus manos en la suya y con su otro brazo abrazó a la chica, sentado a su lado. Así se quedaron hasta que Syris estuvo más calmada. Hablaron de lo sucedido, pero por más que Tracker trató de convencerla de que no pasaba nada ella no le creía. Más tarde llegó Aurum para convencerla de lo mismo y de que el error había sido suyo. Ella no podía comprender porque Aurum decía aquello ni a qué error se refería. Sólo veía que era un peligro y así lo creían también todos los demás.

Los destrozos no parecieron un problema para la escuela, pues cuando la devolvieron a su dormitorio, todo estaba de nuevo en orden en la planta. Aun así, el daño psicológico ya estaba hecho para Syris. Sabiendo como la chica se sentía, quiso acompañarla él mismo a su dormitorio e incluso quedarse un rato con ella, hablando en confianza. Ella no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, ni nada que decir, además de sentirse agotada, pero le escuchaba.

-          Entiendo cómo debes de sentirte – ella alzó la mirada – He visto otros casos – argumentaba – Esto ha sido culpa mía – apuntaba. Ella quería negar por enésima vez a aquella absurda afirmación, pero estaba desganada y le dejó continuar. Encogiendo más sus piernas, rodeándolas con sus brazos mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared sentada sobre su cama. Aurum también estaba sentado sobre ella frente a la chica. Se tomó su tiempo para continuar con las palabras correctas - ¿Recuerdas cuando antes os he dicho que había habilidades muy distintas? ¿Qué unas son más fáciles de dominar que otras? – ella asintió de forma casi imperceptible – Esta habilidad tuya, Syris, se llama telekinesia – recordaba a Ysera mencionando ese nombre o algo similar – y es una de las más increíbles que se conocen – ella le miraba apática ante esas palabras –, pero también de las más difíciles de dominar. Muy pocas personas la poseen y aun menos personas de forma tan intensa como tú – la informaba en su tono intrigante, cómo por la mañana – Como os dije antes, las habilidades se manifiestan en la juventud, aunque el cuándo exactamente puede variar de persona a persona. Lo que sí que es una norma bastante general es que la capacidad que se muestra inicialmente, es mucho menos de la que en realidad es posible alcanzar – aquello fue lo primero que decía que lograba una reacción en la chica y no fue para nada positiva – Sé que ahora eso te puede asustar porque no entiendes lo que te pasa, como los humanos no entienden a los mutantes – le recordó – Pero la capacidad aumenta con el control, así que no te preocupes demasiado con eso - dio un par de palmaditas sobre su mano y prosiguió – Dado que el curso no empieza hasta dentro de tres meses y tus habilidades son bastante impredecibles  _por ahora, –_ quiso recalcar – querría ofrecerte hacer clases particulares durante el verano – la chica lo vio con muy buenos ojos pese a no saber apenas detalles todavía y Aurum se dio cuenta. Se sonrió levemente - Tal vez con alguien de aptitudes excepcionales como las tuyas, difíciles de dominar. Warper, por ejemplo – la chica desorbitó los ojos – Oh, vamos, no es tan malo – aun así negó y Aurum volvió a reír – Está bien. Entonces hablaré con Kendall, tal vez se anima – no pudo negar al no conocerle, pero habría preferido que Aurum se ofreciese. Asumió que tenía buenos motivos para no hacerlo - En cualquier caso, no te quedarás sin profesor, estate tranquila – tomó aire, parecía que iba a terminar pronto – Verás como todo se vuelve mucho más fácil en cuento veas que puede manejarse, Syris – la animaba – Y no te preocupes por los demás, se les pasará pronto. En cuanto lo tengas dominado vendrán a admirar como haces levitar libros de nuevo – trató de hacerla sonreír, pero no fue efectivo – En fin, te dejo descansar. Mañana hablamos de lo de las clases, ¿vale? – propuso ya desde la puerta. Syris asintió levemente – Bueno, pues hasta mañana – se despidió con una amable sonrisa.

Aurum cerró la puerta al salir y pese a que Syris pensó que se sentiría diferente tras ello, siguió allí encogida sin moverse o hacer nada. Simplemente deseando que nada se moviese. Deseando paz cuando llamaron a la puerta. Syris se extrañó. El sonido había sido tan leve que dudó que hubiese sucedido, así que no hizo nada, pero volvieron a picar.

-          ¿Syris? Soy Ysera – la chica no podía estar más sorprendida. Por nada del mundo esperaba que algún alumno quisiese acercarse a ella tras lo sucedido y aun menos alguien que lo había visto tan de cerca. Le costó saber qué hacer. Lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de hablar o estar con nadie – Imagino que quieres estar sola – la voz de Ysera sonaba ahora más decaída. Tardó en volver a hablar – Aun así creo que hay algo que deberías saber… Y que tal vez te anima, no lo sé. Sólo espero que no te asuste, la verd---- - Syris había abierto la puerta – Hola – volvió a hablar en su tono dulce de nuevo – Syris le dio paso y luego cerró la puerta – Vaya, qué habitación tan bonita  - el comentario llamó la atención a Syris que ya se había preguntado si todos los dormitorios serían iguales o no – No es que no me guste la mía, pero ésta es muy guay también – aseguró dando una vuelta sobre si misma admirándola antes de cambiar de tema - ¿Cómo estás? – Syris se encogió de hombros yendo hacia la cama. Ysera la siguió y se sentaron frente a frente sobre la cama.

-          Contando con qué todos me tienen miedo y empiezo a tenérmelo yo también – volvió a encogerse de hombros sin haber terminado la frase por no saber cómo.

-          Me lo imaginaba… - Syris la miró, intrigada. ¿Cómo podría ella saber cómo se sentía? - Por eso he venido, para que veas que yo no te tengo miedo. Estas cosas pasan aquí. A veces alguien la lía. Recién llegados – explicaba - Tú tienes mucho poder, así que… Es normal – explicaba sin más, convencida. Lejos de ir a ponerlo en duda, Syris no tenía ganas de hablar – Bueno, y… También he venido a contarte algo – ahora parecía algo nerviosa - P-pero no quiero que te asustes, ¿vale? – Syris frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Asustarme? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-          N-no, no. Sólo lo digo porque no quiero que hagas volar cosas al verlo y luego te sientas mal por ello.

-          ¿Ver el qué? – no entendía.

-          M-mi “poder” – entrecomilló con los dedos. Syris se percató entonces de que no lo conocía. Recordó lo que le pareció ver en el lago, y que la puso nerviosa. Pero lo cierto era que no sabía lo que había visto en absoluto, así que estaba a ciegas.

-          ¿Por qué lo entrecomillas? – ella era ahora quien se encogía de hombros.

-          Los poderes molan, gustan a la gente – pausó – Y el mío… No le gusta a casi nadie.

-          ¿Por qué?

-          Es… diferente.

-          Todos son diferentes – seguía frunciendo el ceño. Se quedaron en silencio - ¿Es peligroso? – Ysera se apresuró a negar - ¿Entonces cual es el problema? – Syris no entendía nada. Ysera bajó la cabeza, luego se bajó de la cama y se fue al centro de la habitación, sobre la alfombra algo alejada de Syris. Ésta frunció el ceño.

-          No voy a hacerle nada a tu habitación, ¿vale? Ni a ti… Así que prométeme no asustarse, por favor – Syris no entendía nada, pero asintió.

Ysera se tomó su tiempo, no porque le costase hacerlo lo más mínimo, si no porque Syris era la primera amiga que lograba hacer en años y podía estar a punto de perderla. Como a todos los demás se habían apartado siempre cuando conocían lo que hacía. Por eso necesitaba enseñárselo, por eso necesitaba que lo viese. Sólo viéndolo podría saber si de verdad había hecho al fin una verdadera amiga. Una de esas amigas con las que divertirse y compartirlo todo. Una de esas amigas que duran para siempre. Cerró sus ojos y lo hizo.


	3. Vípera

Syris aguardó con curiosidad unos segundos que se le hicieron bastante eternos, esperando que algo sucediese. Inconscientemente, se había creado en su mente algunas ideas de lo que podría pasar en base a poderes de compañeros que había visto en su primera semana. Eso fue hasta que tuvo que pestañear a propósito unas cuantas veces para asegurarse que no veía visiones.

Ysera ya no estaba frente a ella, si no que había un chico. El chico que recordaba haber visto entrando al cuarto de enfrente. El chico que creía se había colado sin permiso tras haber visto que el cuarto pertenecía a Ysera, pero éste llevaba la misma ropa que la chica. Syris estaba realmente confusa, algo que se incrementó cuando el chico desaparecía de repente e Ysera volvía a estar frente a ella. Intentaba comprender lo que habían visto sus ojos, pero no era capaz.

-          N-no lo entiendo – se sinceró - ¿También eres chico? - Ysera rió en alto. Era la mejor reacción que había visto jamás - ¿O estás en mi cabeza haciéndome verte chico? – ella misma fruncía el ceño ante lo que decía. Ysera negó, en un gesto no muy seguro.

-          Frío, frío – desmentía su teoría – Pero espera, hay más – informó, haciéndola aguardar.

Esta vez sí, Syris reaccionó dando un pequeño bote sombre la cama, aunque no fue a más. Después, simplemente frunciendo el ceño y fijó su mirada en lo que tenía delante, intentando entenderlo. Ante ella había lo que parecía una chica, pero no era como Ysera, aunque de nuevo conservaba su ropa. Tampoco era como Syris. Parecía una persona y al mismo tiempo un extraterrestre. Su tez era pálida, pero de tono grisáceo y no parecía piel o al menos, no como la suya propia. Su cabello era algo ondulado y corto, negro en la raíz aunque rápidamente se aclaraba en su longitud, tornándose de un gris cada vez más claro. Sus ojos en cambio, eran de color rosa, brillantes. Syris estaba segura tras varios intensos pestañeos. Sabía lo que veía, aunque no lo entendiese. Lo más extraño era que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Juraría que ya lo había visto en alguna parte, lo cual no estaba segura de que fuese posible siquiera, pero así lo sentía. Aun así, seguía sin comprender nada.

-          Y-yo… - trató de hablar, pero no sabía ni qué decir – No entiendo nada. N-no sé qué significa esto – el ser frente a ella le quitó importancia con una leve sonrisa.

-          Al menos no te has asustado – Syris se alarmó. Sonaba casi como Ysera, pero el resto no se parecía en nada a ella. Syris la miraba con gran incertidumbre.

-          ¿Ysera? – la chica asintió rápidamente.

-          Sí, sí, ¡soy yo!

-          ¿C-cómo…?

-          Lo llaman metamorfosis. A mi…  _don_  – entrecomilló – Quiere decir que puedo convertirme en cualquiera al que toque – Syris se quedó totalmente boquiabierta. Aun la miraba fijamente.

-          ¡¿Puedes convertirte en mí?! – inquirió alarmada.

-          No, porque nunca te he tocado...

-          ¿Y si lo haces? – Ysera asintió con cautela. Syris tragó saliva, pero aun así siguió pensando que no lo entendía del todo, pues que había algo muy extraño en todo aquello que todavía no le cuadraba en absoluto - Entonces a ésta… - no supo continuar y la señaló – ¿la tocaste también? C-como al chico, digo – Ysera negó.

-          N-no,  _ésta_  soy yo – confesó con temor de ser juzgada una vez más - A la niña rubia y al otro chico sí los toqué… – Syris la contemplaba perpleja ahora ya de pie, frente a ella.

-          No sabía que se podía tener piel gris – confesó alzando las cejas, a lo que Ysera quiso reír, pero lo hizo tapándose la boca. Syris pacería confusa, pero no asustada. Era un gran paso. Aun así, Ysera no sentía que las tuviese todas consigo.

-          Pensaba que después de ver a mi padre, eso sería lo de menos – confesó. Syris no la seguía – A Aurum digo.

-          Ya, sí, sí. Eso lo he entendido, pero… ¿Qué le pasa a la piel de Aurum?

-          ¿No os lo ha enseñado? ¿Su poder? – Syris asintió.

-          Sí, su pelo es de oro y puede hacer----

-          ¿Su pelo? – se extrañó - No, no. _Él_  es de oro – Syris no veía diferencia –  _Todo_  él – su reacción se hizo esperar.

-          ¡¿Se puede hacer de oro él entero?!

-          Veo que no os ha enseñado mucho – Syris negó – Pues si lo sé no sé si me habría atrevido a… - se señalaba.

-          ¿Por?

-          No estás asustada – Syris negó con obviedad – Pues eres la primera, así que me daba bastante miedo cómo podías reaccionar – la chica respondió con una mueca y entonces recordó algo.

-          En las escaleras, cuando veníamos aquí… Todo el mundo se asustaba al vernos – Ysera asentía con mirada baja, triste – Yo… Pensé que… Que era por mí – Ysera frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Por ti? ¿Por qué iban a temerte? – Syris puso los ojos en blanco ante la obviedad – Ya bueno, pero aun no habías hecho nada...

-          En clase con Aurum, tiré varios libros. Pensé que… Que se había corrido la voz y que me tenían miedo.

-          ¿Por lanzar un par de libros? – alzó las cejas – Syris, aquí pasan cosas mucho peores – se ejemplificaba aunque lo hacía en su habitual todo dulce y calmado.

-          ¿Tú? ¡Pero si eso no es nada! – le quitaba importancia – Los disfraces molan, ¿pero tirar y destrozar cosas? Ya viste lo que hice antes y… Si hubieses visto lo que hice en mi colegio… No sé cómo no me tienes miedo tú a mí.

-          ¿Fue eso lo que te hizo usarlos de golpe? ¿Pensar que el resto te tenían miedo? – Syris agachó la cabeza - Lo tienes tan claro que creo que eres tú la que más te tiene miedo…

-          ¿Tú no lo tendrías? – Ysera tardó en responder.

-          Todos tenemos miedo cuando descubrimos los poderes… No sabemos usarlos y son un desastre. Tú al menos puedes dar clases desde ya para mejorar. Yo nací siendo así – exponía. Syris bajó la mirada. No había pensado en ello, tal vez Ysera se había levantado una mañana y al mirarse al espejo se había visto así, no lo sabía. Eso lo cambiaba todo – Desde que recuerdo, antes de saber ni lo que pasaba, todos me veían ya como a un bicho raro, un monstruo, algo asqueroso----

-          Pues no lo eres – sentenció impidiéndola seguir torturándose.

-          ¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Qué soy como los demás? – dudaba de Syris, como de todos.

-          Sí – dijo sin más – Tú misma lo has dicho, el cuerpo de Aurum es de oro. Pues el tuyo es gris - se encogió de hombros.

-          Bastante menos guay, pero----

-          En clase hoy había un niño que cambiaba de color de ojos cada vez que los abría. A su lado, los tuyos son  _sólo_  rosas – Ysera se sonrió de lado.

-          Ya… ¿Pero has visto a alguien más que pueda robarte la identidad? ¿Hacerse pasar por ti?

-          No, pero he visto gemelos idénticos y… – alzaba las cejas y ponía cara tensa ante el peligro de sus travesuras. Ysera, que no esperaba aquel comentario, se tuvo que  aguantar la risa, tapándose la boca. Estaba claro que Syris no tenía intención alguna de permitir que Ysera se autoproclamase monstruo oficial de la escuela en su presencia. Eso la animó a confiar en que la veía como decía y dejar de hacérselo probar para centrarse en ella una vez más.

-          Si no me tienes miedo a mí, entonces no deberías tenértelo – Syris no vio con tan buenos ojos en nuevo rumbo de la conversación, dándose la vuelta para regresar a la cama. Ysera la siguió y tomó asiento frente a ella, no queriendo darle ese espacio que buscaba – Fíate de mí. He visto pasar por aquí más alumnos que tú o que los demás. Si yo no te tengo miedo… – Syris asintió solamente porque quería dejar el tema de lado y puesto que no parecía ir a decir una palabra más al menos por esa noche, Ysera aceptó dejarlo correr, buscando uno nuevo - Disfraces – puntualizó sonriéndose con la mirada perdida en algún punto del edredón entre ellas. Pero Syris ya no lo recordaba – Antes has dicho que lo mío es como disfrazarse. Y que mola.

-          Sí… A mí me parece guay – aseguraba. A Ysera se le iluminaba el rostro con esperanza tras aquellos ojos rosas cada vez que Syris reaccionaba con agrado hacia lo que era.

-          Es la primera vez que le gusta a alguien – los ojos rosas de Ysera brillaban. Syris sintió lástima de oír algo así, pero sonrió a la chica de buen grado - Gracias – quiso añadir ella. Pero entre la ese final y su sonrisa, algo más amplia que las anteriores, su lengua sobresalió de entre sus labios. A Syris pareció que se le iban a salir los ojos de las cuencas y que su mandíbula iba a alcanzar la superficie del colchón bajo ellas. Entonces Ysera se dio cuenta, llevándose ambas manos a la boca para cubrirla, una vez más.

-          ¡Aiba! ¡P-p-pero q-qué ha sido eso!

-          Nada – aseguraba ella, apresurada.

-          ¿Cómo que nada? Era como… ¡Como lengua de serpiente! ¡Déjame verla!  - Ysera negó con vehemencia – Oh, vamos Ysera – insistía dando botes, moviéndolas a ambas sobre el colchón.

-          ¡Que no! – alzó la voz tapándose la boca con más fuerza. Syris no quería incomodarla, por lo que cesó.

-          ¿P-por qué no? – Ysera no respondió - Te da vergüenza - asumió. El silencio de la otra chica otorgaba - ¡Pero si es una pasada! – aseguraba, volviendo a saltar - ¿Era como oscura, verdad? ¡¿Azul?! – Ysera, que no comprendía su entusiasmo, se transformó en la niña rubia de nuevo, abrumada. Tras ello, asintió con pesar a sus preguntas – ¡Qué pasada! – Syris reaccionaba ahora al cambio, pero trató de contener su entusiasmo al ver el rostro contraído de la otra chica. Le llevó un tiempo. Tras ello no pudo evitar preguntar, ahora en un tono más serenado - ¿P-puedo verla? Por favor –suplicaba. Ysera desvió la mirada - ¿Se meten contigo los demás? Por la lengua, digo – ella negó.

-          Están demasiado asustados como para meterse conmigo… o hablarme – su tono era de normalidad pese a la tristeza que debían encerrar sus palabras. Estaba totalmente acostumbrada. Syris se lamentaba en su fuero interno de nuevo. Sin saber qué responder, comenzó a pensar en todo lo vivido con la chica desde que se habían conocido ese mismo día. El cómo nadaba en el lago. Su extraño cambio de aspecto al salir del agua. Los alumnos corriendo. Ahora todo encajaba.

-          Antes en el lago – recordaba – Cambiaste al salir del agua – la chica de enfrente asintió.

-          Me viste. Eso explica porqué rompiste los arbustos – Syris no supo si reír a aquello, pero como Ysera lo hizo de forma leve, decidió acompañarla.

-          También en el lago dijiste que habías vivido aquí siempre – no empleó tono de pregunta pese a que de algún modo fuese una. Ysera asintió captándola - ¿Es habitual? No he visto niños tan pequeños…

-          No, no lo es. De hecho no hay nadie más. Por eso te decía antes que nadie ha visto más alumnos que yo. Llevo aquí más que nadie de los estudiantes – aclaró. Syris asentía pensativa – La mayoría de poderes no se dejan ver hasta edades como la tuya o a veces más tarde – explicaba – Pero en mi caso era difícil no darse cuenta de que no era un bebé normal.

-          ¿Qué pasó? – curioseaba.

-          Aurum no me ha contado muchos detalles, pero tampoco me ha mentido… En el hospital se asustaron y llamaron a la policía. Dice que hubo bastante jaleo porque no se encuentran con cosas así. Ni mis padres ni los de la división de mutantes sabían qué hacer conmigo. No podían meterme en la cárcel o en un centro como a los demás… Por suerte, Aurum y los demás intervinieron. Él me trajo aquí. Me adoptó. Siempre ha cuidado de mí – Syris asentía con media sonrisa, aunque algo amarga y sobretodo confusa.

-          Pero… ¿qué edad tenía Aurum cuando tú naciste?

-          La misma que ahora, claro – Syris frunció el ceño - ¿Eso tampoco os lo ha dicho?

-          ¿El qué?

-          Aurum no se hace mayor. Lleva teniendo el mismo aspecto desde que le recuerdo – Syris desorbitaba sus ojos más que nunca – Vaya, ni ver una transformación mía te ha sorprendido tanto antes. Qué curioso – el tono de normalidad y la voz angelical con la que Ysera explicaba las cosas más sorprendentes y hacía los comentarios más inesperados no hacía que intrigar a Syris aun más y de forma recurrente en aquella conversación, incitándola a preguntar siempre más.

-          ¿Sabes cuántos años tiene?

-          No, pero no muchos más de los que aparenta. Aurum tampoco sabía que tenía ese don. Lo descubrió no hace mucho. Al ver que pasaban los años y a sus colegas les salían canas – rió. Syris permanecía inquieta.

-          Entonces… ¿No puedes morir?

-          No es inmortal, sólo no se hace viejo – explicó con obviedad.

-          Ah - Syris asintió de forma lenta. Inicialmente le había parecido lo mismo – Entonces, si salieses de la escuela… ¿Los centinelas te buscarían? – quiso retomar el tema e interesarse por la chica, pero no se atrevió a preguntar más por su familia por el momento. Sentía que podría seguir toda la noche haciendo preguntas sobre ella o los demás. Había tanto que desconocía a su alrededor, en el mundo de los mutantes.

-          Seguramente. Aunque no sería mucho problema esconderme, ¿no crees? – ambas rieron - ¿Y a ti? – Syris negó.

-          Kendall lo borró de la mente de todos.

-          Ah, es verdad. Aurum me dijo que Kendall ayudó también cuando me encontraron.

-          ¿En serio? – Ysera asintió con la cabeza.

-          Asombroso, ¿verdad? Era sólo un niño y ya controlaba sus poderes – Syris se mantuvo pensativa de nuevo – Kendall siempre ha sido especial. No es que Aurum me hable todo el día de él, pero se nota por cómo lo hace – pausó - Sólo nos ha ayudado en los rescates a nosotras dos. Debemos ser muy especiales – se sonrió. Syris la correspondió riendo brevemente antes de hablar de nuevo.

-          Aurum vino antes que tú aquí y me dijo que si quería hacer clases particulares este verano para evitar cosas como la de hoy – Ysera la escuchaba atenta e internamente entusiasmada al ver que Syris se abría a compartir algo sobre ella además de hacerle preguntas – Quiere que me las de Kendall.

-          Eso sería genial. ¡Vas a ser una superheroína! – Syris se echó a reír. No esperaba aquello.

-          ¿Le conoces? A Kendall.

-          No mucho. No se pasa demasiado por aquí.

-          ¿No vive aquí?

-          Antes sí.

-          Pero… ¿No es peligroso? ¿No van a por él?

-          Puede, no sé si le conocen… No lo creo. Pero además, sabe defenderse solo – aseguraba.

-          Claro – Syris se imaginaba a Kendall borrando los recuerdos de la policía cada vez que se acercasen a él y siguiendo con su vida.

-          Si Kendall te da clases lo vas a petar – aseguraba entusiasmada – En serio, no hay nadie como él.

-          Aurum no lo tenía claro. Que fuese a aceptar, digo.

-          Ya… Va muy a la suya – le daba la razón a su padre.

-          Me gustaría que me diese las clases él – Aurum. Ysera se sonrió – Es genial – se lo decía como si el cumplido fuese para ella.

-          Lo es – se sonrió – No sé qué habría sido de mi sin él… - Syris bajó la mirada – No sólo por traerme aquí y hacerse cargo. También es mi amigo – ahora Syris la miraba con media sonrisa – Mi único amigo…

-          No le conozco casi, pero no me sorprenderás hablándome bien de él, pero… ¿qué hay de los demás? Profesores digo. ¿Ellos también te temen? – ella negaba.

-          No, sólo los alumnos… Aunque Aurum me ha dicho que no les hace demasiada gracia mi don de cara a que me haga mayor y que por eso guardan las distancias – Syris parecía confundida – Se dice que estos poderes que tenemos, muchas veces van un poco ligados a como somos. No estoy segura de si somos así por ellos o si los tenemos porque somos así, pero algo de eso – Trataba de explicar lo mejor que podía – Antes que yo hubo otros con mi don. Ahora no se sabe de ningún otro porque es muy raro, pero se ve que todos tendían a meterse en problemas… Digamos que era traviesos – Syris rió.

-          Es que da para mucho – Ysera la acompañó - pero depende de cómo se use, como todo – pausó - ¿Has conocido a otros como yo? – negó.

-          De capacidades similares, sí, pero no como tú. Lo que hiciste antes sin siquiera darte cuenta demuestra mucho poder, Syris – la chica la miró con preocupación – No te lo tomes como algo malo. Ahora lo ves como una carga porque no lo controlas, pero se pueden hacer cosas muy buenas con tu poder.

-          ¿Cómo cuales?

-          Como salvar a alguien de ser aplastado por un árbol que se caiga o de ser atropellado – nunca había pensado en ello así – O salvarte a ti misma, claro, defenderte de los peligros – Syris recordó cuando intentaron capturarla y un hombre salió despedido hacía atrás – O podrías hacer tareas del día a día sin esfuerzo. ¿Te imaginas ordenar la habitación sin levantarte de la cama? – ahora reían - ¡Qué envidia!

-          Visto así…

-          ¡Y podrías hasta volar!

-          ¿Volar? – la miró incrédula.

-          Es difícil, pero estoy segura de que se puede con tus poderes – Syris recordó haberse alzado del suelo y haber alzado a otros por accidente en la escuela. Tragó saliva e intentó deshacerse de aquellos estremecedores recuerdos y volver plenamente al presente.

-          Suena genial como lo cuentas, pero no sé.

-          Es difícil, pero eh, si Kendall te da clases – chasqueó los dedos – Te veo volando por ahí en un plis plas – Syris se sonrió.

-          Ojalá…

-          Ya verás como todo irá bien - quiso animarla con sus palabras y también darle la mano, pero evitó hacer lo último. No quería que se malinterpretasen sus intenciones. La gente no solía dejarle por si luego tomaría su forma. Así que se conformó con seguir con palabras – Aquí estás a salvo y los demás también. Los profesores no dejarían que nos pasase nada a ninguno.

-          Ha habido alguna vez algún… ¿Incidente?

-          ¿Con los alumnos dices?

-          O los centinelas – Ysera negó rotunda.

-          Aquí estamos a salvo de ellos – insistía – A veces los estudiantes la lían un poco, por falta de control.

-          Un poco… – se recordó a si misma hacía unas horas y como había destrozado media escuela en unos segundos. No le parecía sólo un poco.

-          Syris, no pasa nada – realmente quería animarla con algo más que sus palabras, pero no se atrevía – En serio. ¿Has visto el pasillo? ¿Las ventanas? ¿Las habitaciones? ¡Ya está todo como antes! No te preocupes, los profesores nos cuidan cuando pasan estas cosas. ¿Viste a Tracker? No tardó nada en aparecer y arreglado – Syris se sonrió ante el recuerdo del chico. No era la primera vez que la salvaba y luego se quedaba con ella para tranquilizarla y cuidar de ella – Vaya, ha sido decir Tracker y te has quedado en Babia.

-          ¿Qué? ¡No es cierto!

-          Oh, venga. Me dirás que no pensabas en él ahora.

-          Claro, p-pero porque me has hecho recordarlo.

-          Ya, ya – burlaba con humor – Te tiene más mimada – había dejado en tono burlón - Normal que te embobes. Además el chaval está espectacular, es mayor y encantador… - Syris hizo aspavientos con las manos ante el inesperado giro que habían dado su animada charla en solo unos segundos – No me digas que no te has dado cuenta.

-          S-sí, c-claro, pero no pensaba----

-          Están todas locas por él – explicaba divertida - Todas hablan de él  _a todas horas_  – exageraba con las manos en alto y los ojos como platos mientras vocalizaba aquellas tres últimas palabras – Mayores y más pequeñas. En el comedor y en clase. Hasta cada vez que pasa – negaba con una sonrisa - ¿No las has oído? – negó – Yo tiendo a escuchar mucho lo que dicen los demás, como no hablo con casi nadie – decía de nuevo con total normalidad. Syris diría a veces que ni le afectaba – Pero claro, tú ibas con él. Cómo ibas a oírlas – comenzó a reír ya por lo bajo antes de terminar la frase – Seguro que no tenías ni ojos ni oídos para nada más – burló de nuevo.

-          ¡Pero de qué vas! - Syris se alzó sobre la cama con su almohada para azotar a la otra chica que se dejaba caer hacia atrás en el colchón y se defendía como podía de aquellas falsas agresiones. Ambas reían - Le he tocado, por cierto – lograba decir entre jadeos tras Syris parar sus ataques - Si quieres puedo convertirme en él. Ser tu príncipe – burlaba de nuevo.

-          ¡¡Pero!! – volvía a azotarla con su almohada e Ysera reía más y más - ¡Que no me gusta! Se nota que lo tuyo no es leer la mente – decía ya de nuevo sentada.

-          ¿En serio? Pues por cómo le mirabas habría dicho que estás como todas las demás.

-          ¿Nos espiabas? – negaba.

-          Es que tengo mucho tiempo de fijarme en lo que pasa por aquí – Syris asintió, de nuevo sorprendida por como una chica tan pequeña podía llevar tan bien el no tener ningún amigo.

-          Me hablaba de la escuela y de cómo iba todo. Tracker – aclaró – por eso atendía tanto – Ysera asentía ahora – Pero sí, es encantador – sonreía ahora por lo bajo.

-          Contigo aún más – Syris frunció el ceño – Diría que te ha cogido cariño. Cómo a una hermana pequeña – la otra chica la miraba tímida - ¡Qué suerte!

-          ¿A ti también te gusta Tracker?

-          Oh, no, no – rió – Es que me encantaría tener un hermano mayor… - Syris se sonrió con aquella pizca de amargura una vez más – En parte Aurum es como uno… Cuando va de buenas se enrolla. Hasta que se pone en modo padre – puso los ojos en blanco. Syris rió.

-          ¿En modo padre? Suena… Parecido al modo director de escuela.

-          Pues casi, casi – asentía la otra chica con media sonrisa – Es demasiado recto para hermano mayor.

-          Supongo que es lo mismo que le hace buen director – Ysera asintió.

-          ¿Entonces quieres que me convierta en Tracker o…? – Syris la juzgó con la mirada antes de negar con una sonrisa – Vale, vale, no te gusta – aceptaba – En realidad no sé si podría así que.

-          ¿Y eso?

-          Es enorme – rió. Syris la siguió.

-          ¿Es más difícil?

-          No, pero aun soy pequeña. Papá dice, hm, Aurum – Syris se sonrió – dice que hasta que no deje de crecer no podré convertirme en cualquiera.

-          ¿Es así para todos? – ella se apresuró a negar.

-          No, sólo en mi caso que yo sepa. Supongo que tiene sentido que no pueda convertirme en algo mucho más grande que yo.

-          Sí, creo que tiene sentido. Más o menos el mismo que poder controlar cosas con la mente o ser de oro – Ysera rió.

-          Te acostumbrarás a todo esto, ya verás – asintió antes de añadir algo.

-          O aparecer dónde está lo que buscas, ¡cómo diablos es eso posible! – Ysera reía.

-          Ya estás otra vez con Tracker – Syris la miró mal.

-          ¡Era un ejemplo, joder! – fue a pegarle con la almohada de no la localizó así que fingió ir a pegarle con la mano a la otra chica. Ésta se puso en pie de repente, apartándose de la cama en la que seguía la otra chica. Syris se quedó helada – L-lo siento, n-no iba a… S-sólo era en broma… Y-yo----

-          Lo sé – aseguraba, pero seguía cohibida. Se agarraba un brazo con el otro, como protegiéndose – No es por ti, es que… Ibas a tocarme – no la entendía – Si me tocas me podré convertir en ti, ¿recuerdas? – la miró con una mueca – No te lo habré explicado bien, l-l-lo siento. Si te toco yo a ti o me t-tocas t-tú a mí, no importa. Me podré transformar en ti siempre que quiera, ¿lo entiendes? – hablaba deprisa y bastante alterada. Nada parecido a como habían estado desde que habían dejado atrás el tema de sus poderes.

-          ¿Para siempre? – buscaba aclarar Syris.

-          S-sí… Por eso todos me tienen miedo, por eso nadie quiere conocerme. Tienes miedo de que un día lo use en su contra – Syris se tomaba su tiempo.

-          Pero eso es una tontería – Ysera frunció el ceño – Si quisieras convertirte en alguien con alguna intención, podrías hacerlo igualmente. Estando en el comedor, pasas por al lado y le tocas. O cualquier cosa. Lo que hacen no les garantiza nada – la otra chica se encogió de hombros. Pero así eran las cosas – A mí puedes tocarme, no me importa – los ojos de Ysera volvían a brillar de la misma forma en la que lo habían hecho tiempo atrás en aquella larga charla, aunque esta vez no lo hacía en rosa, si no en marrón y tras la sobra de las dudas. Marrón era el color de ojos de la chica en la Ysera parecía preferir convertirse. Aun así, la chica seguía inmóvil y en la misma postura cohibida – Vamos, vuelve a sentarte – ella lo hizo despacio.

-          Est-tás segura, no creo qué----

-          Podrías haberme tocado ya si hubieses querido, ¿a que sí? – Ysera se encogió de hombros asumiendo que así era – Has tenido mil oportunidades. No creo que sea lo que buscas – acercó su mano a una Ysera que volvía a retirarse levemente – De verdad que no me impor----

-          Tendré tus poderes – Syris se quedó de piedra – S-si me convierto en ti p-podré tener los poderes que tú tengas – Syris desorbitaba los ojos – No sabré utilizarlos, claro. No se sabe lo que no se aprende – explicaba – Pero van con uno, así que si me convierto en alguien, tengo eso suyo también. Por eso me convierto siempre en esta chica… Además de para no parecer un mosntruo - confesaba – Es una antigua alumna que se fue hace años. Nadaba como un pez y a mí me encanta nadar – se encogió de hombros – Imagino que ahora sí que estás asustada, debí decirlo ant----

-          No. No es eso. Tengo miedo, pero por ti – Ysera frunció el ceño.

-          ¿Por mi?

-          No sabes lo que es tener este poder, es muy peligroso, créeme----

-          Syris – se sonrió levemente – No pensaba usarlos. Ni convertirme en ti e ir por ahí aunque pudiese. Eso no es lo que hago, aunque sea lo que todos piensan – suspiró – Yo quiero… Quiero ser tu amiga. Y no se roban las identidades de tus amigas. Aunque puedas porque se fíen y estén cerca – Syris rio levemente, asintiendo.

-          En serio que no me importaría si ahora me tocases y te convirtieses en mí. En realidad sería bastante curioso y seguramente divertido – rió, casi logrando contagiar el ánimo a una Ysera que no dejaba de fascinarse por la actitud de la otra chica – Pero es peligroso, no creo que fuese seguro… - Ysera asintió con la cabeza gacha, comprendiendo la postura de la otra chica.

-          Lo entiendo, en serio. Y no pienso tocar---- - alzó la vista inmediatamente al sentir el tacto de la otra chica en su pie. Lo tenía colgado por el lateral de la cama, al igual que Syris el suyo - ¡¿P-pero Syris qué has hecho?!

-          Tocarte.

-          ¡No! ¿Por qué?

-          Porque no pasa nada, Ysera. No me importa, de verdad – la otra chica respiraba agitada – Da igual, ¿no? Dices que no vas a convertirte en mí y te creo. Ya está – Ysera tragaba saliva – Venga, tranquila – tomó la mano de la chica entre las suyas. Ysera estaba inmóvil y no lo evitó. Tampoco había ya necesidad de ello. Aun así seguía sin creérselo. Pronto el sentir el tacto de la otra chica logró distraerla de ese pensamiento. Miraba sus manos al mismo tiempo que se centraba en la calidez que la mano de Syris le transmitía. No mucha gente de la escuela la había tocado voluntariamente. Tracker, pero era de los pocos. Aurum lo hacía a diario, pero era el único. Se sentía cálida toda ella. Obviamente era imposible que la mano de Syris estando sobre la suya lograse calidez en el resto de su cuerpo también. No era algo físico. Estaba en su cabeza. Se sentía cálida, acompañada, querida. Alzó la vista desde su mano al rostro de la otra chica que la miraba con media sonrisa y no lo esperaba en absoluto cuando Ysera se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla. Syris correspondía su abrazo en cuanto hubo reaccionado ante lo inesperado de éste. Rió. Y pronto no lo hizo sola, pues a Ysera se le escapó también una risilla. Al separarse, la chica la miraba tímida, como disculpándose por el gesto de algún modo.

-          Prometo no convertirme en ti nunca si no quieres, lo juro – Syris rió.

-          Está bien. No pasa nada, en serio.

-          Sí pasa… - dijo recuperando su tono de voz calmado y angelical, pero decidido – Gracias por confiar en mí. De verdad que eres genial – Syris se sonrió con los ojos en blanco.

-          Anda, anda – le quitaba importancia, soltándose de la chica. Ysera no se habría soltado nunca si por ella fuese, pero le gustaba pensar que aquella no sería la última vez que le diese la mano – Entonces, ¿te fías de mí?

-          C-claro, ¿por? – no vio trampa en la pregunta, así que asintió.

-          Entonces, ¿puedo ver ahora tu lengua o----

-          Oh, ¡venga ya! – le robaba la almohada para azotarla ahora ella. Syris rio en alto.

-          Pero si es súper guay, ¡ay! – se protegía con las manos de sus golpes cuando la almohada voló de las manos de Ysera para quedarse suspendida en el aire entre las dos chicas. Syris que se cubría, no lo estaba viendo.

-          ¿Syris? – la chica se destapó para quedarse perpleja un instante antes de poner los ojos en blanco.

-          Oh, otra vez no – pero Ysera reía.

-          Venga, es una almohada. No va a hacer daño a nadie. Intenta controlarla.

-          ¡¿Qué?! Yo no sé----

-          Mírala, concéntrate y piensa en algo que quieras que haga – Syris que miraba directamente a Ysera y no a la almohada frunció el ceño antes de intentarlo. No tenía nada que perder. Se pasó cerca de un minuto mirando la almohada, pero ésta no se movía.

-          Ya te he dicho que no----

-          No me mires a mí, tú concéntrate en la almohada.

-          Sí, vale, me concentro en la almohada – decía con pesadez - y también en cómo voy a tirártela a la cabe---- - la almohada salió dispara al rostro de Ysera, golpeándolo y dejando a Syris sin habla. Mientras, la otra chica se apartó la almohada de la cara y se la quedó mirando antes de saltar como loca sobre el colchón.

-          ¡Syris! ¡Lo has hecho!

-          Lo he… ¡Lo he hecho! – ambas chicas comenzaron a saltar sobre la cama abrazadas.

-          ¡Es genial! Es… Es increíble que te haya salido tan rápido – realmente se sorprendía.

-          ¿Tan rápido? He estado mirando una almohada flotante como dos minutos.

-          Eso es muy poco para la primera vez, tía.

-          ¿En serio?

-          ¡Sí! – la zarandeaba amistosamente por los brazos - ¡Felicidades! - Syris sonreía ampliamente.

-          Gracias – reía ahora, más consciente de lo que había hecho. Era la primera vez que creía remotamente en que aquello fuese algo que ella podía llegar a controlar plenamente algún día, pues hasta el momento sus poderes habías demostrado tener vida muy propia – Es bueno saberlo de cara a la primera clase.

-          Sí, creer en ti te ayudará a hacerlo mejor – volvían a tomar asiento ya más calmadas - Les pasa a todos.

-          ¿Y a ti? – se interesaba - Pareces hacerlo sin esfuerzo y… No te he visto convertirte en nada de repente sin querer.

-          Son muchos años de práctica. Es la ventaja de tenerlo desde siempre. Aurum dice que de bebé cambiaba sin más. Si le tocaba el pelo, lo copiaba y cosas así – Syris rió.

-          ¿Copiabas su pelo de oro? – Ysera asentía con media sonrisa - ¿Puedes cambiar sólo un poco?

-          Sin querer me pasaba mucho, pero controlando sólo cosas sencillas por ahora - tornó su melena de oro al instante.

-          ¡Aiba! – Ysera se sonreía tímida. Nunca nadie había reaccionado tan bien ante sus cambios. Solamente Aurum la había comprendido del todo. Con Aurum podía ser ella misma. Y ahora con Syris también. Confiaba en ella como para serlo. De modo que sin avisar, retomó a su forma original – Uy, hola otra vez – rió brevemente la otra chica - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – bromeaba ajena a lo que pasaba por su mente. Ysera no solía cambiar a su forma original en presencia de la gente, pero esa noche se sentía valiente y confiada, además de cómoda gracias a la actitud receptiva que Syris mostraba. Además, tenía algo que enseñarle todavía. Sin esperar ni un segundo más le sacó la lengua. Syris se llevó las manos a la boca. Ysera rio un poco a su reacción y acercó su rostro al de la chica volviendo a sacarle la lengua. Entonces Syris rompió a reír.

-          ¡Oh, Dios, es genial! Eres como Spiderman, pero versión niña serpiente – Ysera negaba, pero Syris insistía, observando ahora las manos de la chica que tenía enfrente – Sí, mira. Tú piel tampoco es lisa. Tiene un poco de dibujo como de… Como de serpiente – confirmaba - ¡Ya lo tengo! – dio una palmada al aire alertando a Ysera que se había concentrado en observar su mano más que la propia Syris – Necesitas un apodo.

-          ¿C-cómo?

-          Ya sabes, de mutante. Un nombre X – le daba misterio haciendo reír a Ysera.

-          Ah, como Aurum, ¿dices? – Syris asentía entusiasmada.

-          Sí, la mayoría aquí tienen uno, pero no se me ocurría nada y no tenía amigos para que me diesen ideas así q----

-          Vípera.

-          ¿Eh?

-          ¡Vípera! ¿No es genial?

-          ¿Q-qué es V-vípera?

-          Una serpiente, claro – imitó el tono de obviedad que la otra chica tanto empleaba con ella para referirse con total normalidad a cosas que Syris desconocía completamente, como ahora pasaba pero a la inversa. Rió ante su propia broma, pero Ysera estaba demasiado ocupada para reír repitiendo aquel nombre en su cabeza.

-          Vípera… -pausó. Syris se mantuvo a la espera de alguna opinión, pero Ysera no parecía entusiasmada - ¡Vípera! – la sobresaltó - ¡Es genial! – se abrazó a ella - ¡Me encanta! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

-          D-de nada – respondió como pudo.

-          ¿C-cómo se te ha ocurrido? – la curiosidad la separaba de ella ahora.

-          A mi amigo del colegio le encantaban las serpientes – recordó – Me alegra que te guste tanto – le dedicó media sonrisa a una Ysera a la que la suya más amplia no se le borraba. Era todo lo que podía mostrar en ese instante en el que la que ya no iba a volver a ser nunca más su vida se le había aparecido en la mente una vez más, recordándole lo extraño que era todo. Hasta esa noche cada vez que aquello había sucedido se había sentido increíblemente perdida, fuera de lugar en incluso asustada y sola. Sin embargo, esa vez no fue así. Conectó con la mirada de la chica enfrente de ella y su mirada de esperanza la contagió. Una mirada de esperanza de Ysera a la que Syris comenzaba ya a estar habituada y que, si su padre hubiese estado allí, habría podido decirle que para nada era la norma. Pero lo era ese día. Lo era porque Ysera, tras casi diez años en la escuela había hecho finalmente una amiga. Alguien con quien divertirse, con quien ser ella misma y con quien hablar de mil y una cosas. Una de esas amigas de las que tanto había oído hablar, que se apoyaban siempre la una a la otra y en las que siempre se podía confiar. Una amiga de esas que, parecía, podría durar para siempre. Syris y Vípera: mejores amigas.


	4. Una noticia totalmente inesperada

Pese a que todos, incluido Aurum, habían esperado y deseado con todas sus fuerzas que el incidente ocasionado por Syris no tuviese repercusiones más allá de aquel lunes, no fue así. Ello sumado a que se la había visto con Ysera y que parecían haberse hecho amigas fue más que suficiente para añadir a Syris a la lista de estudiantes temidos o marginados por el resto de los alumnos en menos de una semana. Su miedo era algo que estaba más allá del control de cualquier profesor o director, de modo que no había nada que hacer.

Aun así, aquello no representó para Syris un gran problema en su estancia en la escuela, pues seguía teniendo a su mejor amiga y se llevaba bien con varios miembros del profesorado. Para ella era más que suficiente y más de lo que había tenido en su anterior escuela. Además, la cosa fue mejorando con el tiempo. Alumnos nuevos que llegaban, otro mayores se marchaban y entre los que quedaban iba calando la idea de que Syris ya controlaba sus poderes, o al menos lo suficiente como para no causar estragos de forma involuntaria.

Para alcanzar ese control, las clases particulares que Kendall accedió a dar a la chica fueron clave en el inicio. Tanto que más adelante se volvió a solicitar al chico si colaboraría de nuevo y él así lo hizo durante un par de veranos más. Aun así, los poderes de Syris eran demasiado llamativos como para no generar algo de inquietud y temor en el alumnado en general. Al igual que Ysera, que había pasado a ser llamada Vípera de forma cotidiana por todos tras el incidente, Syris tenía aptitudes poco comunes que podían generar recelo. En su caso era la potencia lo que terminaba de decantar la balanza. Tanto poder daba como mínimo respeto y en muchas ocasiones no se quedaba solamente en eso, si no que llegaba a causar temor.

Por otra parte la faceta traviesa que como bien había previsto Aurum pareció desarrollar su mejor amiga y que a veces le contagiaba, no eran un aliciente para el resto de compañeros que dudaban de si temerlas o no. Syris y Vípera se habían convertido en un dúo inseparable, para lo bueno y para lo malo y a ninguna parecía molestarle tener que lidiar con las consecuencias de eso… La mayor parte del tiempo. Es decir, cuando Aurum no les daba sermones.

De una forma u otra el que Syris se sintiese tan unida a Ysera desde su llegada, había provocado que el seguimiento que Aurum quería llevar de la chica se fuese convirtiendo a lo largo de los años en un trato más similar al que tenía con su amiga: más paternal. Es decir, era más cercano en la mayoría de ocasiones, pero también mucho más severo en otras tantas.

Había pasado un lustro y a ojos de Aurum parecía que todo había cambiado un mundo. Fue entonces cuando recibió una noticia que lo iba a cambiar aun más. Sólo le faltó imaginación para alcanzar a ver el cuánto.

\- Vípera, tenemos que hablar – Aurum las abordaba en pleno pasillo, acaparando miradas. La chica y su amiga intercambiaron miradas.

\- Pero si ahora no he hecho nada – protestaba la chica abriéndose de brazos.

\- Ya, no es eso.

\- ¿Y qué es? – se cruzaba de brazos a la espera de más información mientras mascaba un chicle de forma muy visible. Estaba con su amiga y no quería irse con él, por lo que se iba a resistir con aquella actitud. Aurum trató de ser paciente, pues como le habían advertido mil veces: era una edad difícil. Aunque él sentía que no iba a acostumbrarse nunca.

Ysera no era mala chica y su postura era toda fachada de cara al resto del alumnado, eso lo tenía claro. Tuvo paciencia porque sabía que regresaría a la normalidad en cuanto estuviesen a solas. Una cara seria fue suficiente para que le siguiese y pudiesen al fin dar paso a una conversación más natural entre ellos.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – él no supo negar. Entraron en su despacho – Pareces preocupado…

\- Sólo serio – quiso tranquilizarla de cara a la charla que se avecinaba y, de paso, creérselo él un poco más – Ha pasado algo que tengo que contarte – a Ysera se le iba contagiando la seriedad con cada palabra de su padre – Y créeme cuando te digo que te lo cuento nada más haber tenido noticia – ella asintió. No dudaba de él. Nunca le había dado motivos para ello, aun así el hecho de que insistiese en ello la ponía en guardia respecto a lo que fuese – No hemos hablado casi de tu familia porque respeto que no quieras hablar de ello, pero ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho más – Ysera frunció el ceño y no tuvo tiempo de más: – Tienes un hermano, Ysera – fue al grano sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. Al fin y al cabo, no le sobraba el tiempo. Aun así pausó, dándole algunos segundos para procesar sus palabras. Aunque sabía que sus implicaciones le llevaría algo más de tiempo procesarlas. Tras contar despacio hasta tres, decidió continuar aportando información – Es apenas dos años mayor que tú. Él no sabe de ti, claro está. Tus padres nunca le han hablado de ti y cuando todo aquello sucedió él era demasiado joven para recordar nada. Sin embargo, él también ha resultado tener nuestras… habilidades – aquello provocó la primera reacción en el rostro de Ysera desde la noticia – y por ese motivo estamos aquí y ahora hablando de esto.

\- ¿C-cuándo ha pasado? – la pregunta de Ysera le hizo asumir a Aurum que la chica no había procesado nada en absoluto todavía y que por el momento se dejaba llevar por la conversación.

\- Acabo de mandar a un equipo – no mucho.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se ha complicado? – Aurum no parecía saberlo con seguridad por su gesto.

\- Parece tener algún tipo de telepatía. Tus padres se han puesto en contacto con nosotros, diría que no lo sabe nadie aun – Ysera no tuvo claro como se sentía, pero Aurum sí al ver como el cabello de la chica se tornaba de su gris natural sin ella ser consciente. Ysera tenía prácticamente pleno control de sus habilidades, por lo que algo así le avisaba de que empezaba a procesar algo de la información que Aurum le hacía llegar. Debía de estar extremadamente alterada.

\- Cómo que se han puesto en contacto. – aquello lo confirmaba - ¡¿Tienes contacto con mis padres?! ¡¿Todo este tiempo?!

\- No, Ysera – respondió de forma calmada intentando contagiarla sin éxito.

\- ¿Y entonces cómo----

\- Kendall – cortó - Fueron a buscarle. En su día él ayudó----

\- A mi rescate, sí. Lo recuerdo – Aurum asintió – Pero… ¿Cómo sabían cómo dar con él?

\- No lo sabían. Estaban muy alterados y le buscaban. Fue suficiente para que Kendall les descubriese – por lo que sabía de Kendall, era perfectamente posible, pero aun así resultaba escalofriante o como poco inquietante que pudiese alcanzar tal capacidad de lectura.

\- ¿Ha ido él? – Aurum negó.

\- No ha querido.

\- Pero si es un telépata él podría ayudar…

\- Sí y mejor que nadie, pero ya sabes que Kendall no se implica. Syris fue su último trabajo con nosotros. Prefiere estar al margen y debemos respetarlo.

\- Menudo egoísta – la chica dejaba caer su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla de forma brusca al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Aurum no discrepaba del todo, pero respetaba el libre albedrio de Kendall.

\- He enviado al mejor equipo posible – quiso tranquilizar.

\- Entonces… Le vais a traer aquí – Aurum asintió despacio, concienciándose de que Ysera asimilaba los hechos – Y no sabe quién soy – negó esta vez. La expresión de Ysera se entristecía y su tono de voz cada vez era más débil – Ni yo quien es él…

\- Con eso puedo ayudar un poco… – quiso colaborar, pero a Ysera eso le daba igual en ese instante. Lo supo cuando la chica alzó su mirada hacia la suya repentinamente.

\- Por qué no me lo dijiste. – su tono fue de rabia contenida, pero su voz estuvo algo quebrada. Aurum no pudo evitar que toda la culpabilidad le golpease de lleno. Aun así, no buscó excusarse – Siempre pensé que estaba sola en el mundo. Que nadie podía quererme – la chica había comenzado a sollozar y con ello el temple de Aurum a perderse.

\- Lo siento, Ysera…

\- Por qué no me lo contaste. – insistía, aunque con menor enfado. Era más decepción y llanto. Algo aun más doloroso para ambos. Aurum se puso de cuclillas ante ella. Había estado todo el tiempo apoyado de espaldas en su mesa como solía, ante la silla en la que ella se sentaba, echado hacia adelante. Tomó las manos de la chica, una vez estuvo a inferior altura.

\- Ysera, yo… No sabía si era lo mejor… Al fin y al cabo él no iba a saber de ti y tal vez nunca le conocerías. No querías hablar de tus padres, comprensiblemente, y pensé… Pensé que te ahorraba mayor sufrimiento y podía no tener habilidades así que no quería que te ilusionases con algo que tal vez nunca llegaría – confesaba – Pero tienes razón, la verdad es siempre el camino… Nunca te he mentido, Ysera. A ninguno de los que estáis aquí, pero con esto… Yo no estaba preparado para lo que se me vino encima contigo. No debí ocultarlo. Lo siento. Cometí un error. Muchos… - se castigaba ahora, haciendo que ella parase en seco sus sollozos - He cometido muchos errores – ahora ella negaba, pero él no la dejó seguir, tomando su rostro entre ambas manos – De verdad que lo siento – era una disculpa tan sentida que el cabello de Ysera recuperó su rubio habitual, al dejar a un lado cualquier enfado mientras sentía como Aurum colocaba un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja – Voy a ayudarle todo lo que pueda. Y a ti – besó su frente – Pídeme lo que necesites - Ysera asintió sin desviar la mirada de sus manos, que volvían a estar entre las de su padre adoptivo. Le miró fijamente antes de abrazarse a él. Aurum se sintió inmensamente reconfortado.

\- ¿Decías que… - se sorbió la nariz - Sabes algunas cosas sobre él? – trató de retomar la conversación dónde la habían dejado antes de aquel duro paréntesis. Seguía muy dolida por la desinformación, pero en ese momento quería centrarse en saber del chico. Aurum asintió incorporándose para ir a su mesa.

\- Se llama Darren – Ysera aguantó la respiración un instante. Fue como si escuchar su nombre le hubiese dado plena realidad a la noticia. Una realidad que hasta ahora no había tenido, al menos en su cabeza – Tiene 17 años y… He conseguido algunas fotos. Por si quieres verlas antes de… - ella asintió, coincidió en que la ayudaría a anticiparse un poco al choque.

\- Diecisiete… - procesaba alzando sus cejas - Es muy mayor.

\- Bastante - su tono no había sido de pregunta, aun así Aurum respondió con aquella breve valoración. Pero su rostro gritaba mucho más.

\- Pareces preocupado… – repitió su primera reacción a la expresión de Aurum tras llegar a su despacho. Él se sonrió con la mirada gacha antes de devolverla a la de Ysera.

\- ¿Qué clase de padre sería si no lo estuviese? – a Ysera le dio un vuelco el corazón. Recordaba ocasiones contadas en las que Aurum se hubiese autodenominado de ese modo. Bajó la mirada y dejó entrever media sonrisa – Ysera… Hay algo que----

\- Director – una voz femenina le interrumpía. La más reciente incorporación al profesorado de confianza de Aurum abría la puerta de su despacho apresurada y sin llamar – Es Tracker, dice que necesita hablar inmediatamente.

Ysera se alteró. Sabía que Tracker siempre iba a las misiones de rescate, por motivos bastante obvios. La asaltó la preocupación por su recién descubierto hermano al mismo tiempo que Aurum se colocaba un diminuto auricular inalámbrico y se marchaba para hablar en privado, dedicándole un gesto tranquilizador antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

\- ¿Tracker?

\- Aurum, el chico se ha escapado antes de que llegásemos – él no veía problema.

\- Búscale.

\- Sí, pero… Los padres tampoco están. ¿Qué es más importante? – a Aurum se le cambió el rostro. Los padres podían delatarle a los centinelas. No sería la primera vez que lo hacían. Podrían exponerle a él, a Ysera y a la escuela si hablaban con ellos o alguien de la división lograba recordar algo de lo que Kendall había borrado de sus mentes siendo sólo un niño y sin tener plenamente desarrolladas sus dotes. Sin embargo, un telépata incipiente seguramente no llamaría la atención de nadie. Sería un simple chico perdido.

\- Los padres. Encuéntrales. Ya – ordenaba con cierta angustia – Después ve a por el chico.

\- Entendido – escuchó a Tracker reagrupar a su equipo dando órdenes.

\- Tracker – llamaba su atención.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Mantenme al tanto de todo lo que pase con los padres.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Y si sospechas que puedan haber alertado a los centinelas...

\- Iré a ver a Kendall aunque me arriesgue a su furia incontrolada – complementó.

\- No vayas sólo. Ve con Warper.

\- ¿Y si los padres entran en pánico cuando no estemos con el resto del equipo?

\- Que lo hagan. Nos ocuparíamos luego. No te conviene estar solo si Kendall se mosquea.

\- Qué ánimos...

\- Mantenme al tanto de todo, por favor.

\- Lo haré – colgaron. Aurum respiró de forma profunda ante la atenta mirada de la chica junto a él.

\- ¿Hago algo? – él le quitaba cargas con un gesto amable.

\- Parece que va para largo. Ve a comer. Yo seguiré en contacto con ellos y ya te avisaré, muchas gracias – la chica asintió antes de marcharse. Aurum tomó aire de nuevo antes de girarse para regresar a su despacho.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? – alarmada, Ysera no pudo resistirse a preguntar nada más Aurum abrir la puerta. Éste espero hasta llegar a ella, quien se agarraba con fuerza al reposabrazos de su silla y le seguía con la mirada allá a dónde iba.

\- No, aun no han llegado hasta él – suavizó – Has estado mirando esto – comentó al ver los papeles sobre el chico al otro lado de la mesa, más cerca de la chica. Ella asintió tímida - ¿Y bien? – no sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo sentirse. Sólo sabía una cosa.

\- Tengo ganas de conocerle – Aurum se sonrió de forma ladeada mientras ella lo hacía de forma plena, mostrando ilusión. Estaba ya junto a ella, apoyado de espaldas a su mesa como solía, pero muy cercano. Tanto que no necesitó moverse ni un ápice para coger la mano de Ysera – Tú no pareces quererlo tanto – se atrevió a decir. Pese a la sonrisa ladeada de Aurum, ésta escondía algo de pesar. Aunque no lo hacía muy bien a ojos de ella.

\- No es eso…

\- Pero te preocupa algo – no era una pregunta. No dejaba lugar a dudas. Él tomó algo de aire antes de replicar.

Sus dudas eran claras y razonables, pero no serían bien recibidas a ojos de una Ysera que, él sabía, iba a ilusionarse demasiado con la idea de tener un hermano mayor. La conocía como a una hija y exponerle sus dudas antes de que nada hubiese sucedido todavía, provocarían en ella una reacción de rebeldía adolescente. Algo a lo que le tenía tremendamente acostumbrado con temas de muchísima menos relevancia. Pero esto no era lo mismo. De modo que optó por no adelantar su juicio sobre el chico a su llegada a la escuela.

Pero Darren era mayor. Ambos eran conscientes. Las habilidades mutantes solían manifestarse de forma más prematura. Por ese motivo la escuela era hasta los dieciocho. Al chico le quedaba únicamente un año que cursar y tratándose de habilidades tan potentes como las telepáticas a una edad tan avanzada y sin poder contar con ningún telépata que le instruyese, muchas cosas podían salir mal. Demasiadas.

El chico tenía diecisiete años y era mayor aunque no adulto, pero sí con una vida ya encauzada de la que sacarle de repente no era nunca tarea sencilla. Los pocos casos que había tenido no habían sido fáciles… Y ninguno había contado con habilidades como las del chico. Estaba preocupado. Tanto por él como por Ysera, pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus miedos y cuartar a la chica.

Existían muchos riesgos. El primero de ellos era que Darren, al no conocer la existencia de Ysera y tener tantos quebraderos de cabeza a los que enfrentarse, no quisiese saber nada de ella. Algo así la destrozaría, pues sabiéndolo o no, la chica llevaba esperándole toda la vida. Pero de nuevo era algo que estaba fuera del control de Aurum. Otro riesgo era el caso contrario y los relacionados con él. Ysera tenía derecho a conocer a su hermano y a encariñarse con él si quería. Sólo esperaba que la adaptación de éste no resultase en demasiados problemas para ninguno. Tanto Darren como su hermana merecían una familia y un final feliz después de todo.

Todos estos pensamientos y muchos otros rondaron su mente durante la tarde hasta que mejores noticias llevaban de parte del equipo de rescate. Habían localizado a los padres, que solamente andaban buscando a su hijo. No mucho después habían dado con el chico. La tarea más ardua sería llevarle con ellos. Un niño resultaba mucho más fácil de convencer de primeras que alguien casi adulto. Sin embargo, el chico no parecía oponer la resistencia que Aurum esperaba de él basándose en otros casos anteriores. Aquello le sorprendió y le inquietó a partes iguales hasta conocer el motivo.

\- El chico lo sabe.

\- ¿Saberlo?

\- Todo. Sabe que tiene una hermana y nos ha casi suplicado que le llevemos con ella. Debe de haber leído la mente de sus padres. Nosotros íbamos protegidos – informaba Tracker.

\- Está bien… - eso cambiaba las cosas. Aurum se quedó pensativo - ¿Cuánto os queda?

\- Deberíamos llegar en una hora como mucho.

\- Gracias, Tracker. Gran trabajo como siempre – se despidió satisfecho.

Por el momento, el que el chico supiese algo les beneficiaba de cara a reunirle con su hermana. La única duda era hasta qué punto el chico conocía información y qué había visto exactamente en la mente de sus padres. Preguntas que sólo el propio Darren podría responder. Por el momento, a Aurum sólo le quedaba esperar lo mejor mientras ponía a Ysera al tanto de todo y la preparaba para su llegada.

La chica andaba en el cuarto de Syris, como era habitual. Pese a que Aurum insistían en que todos los dormitorios eran del mismo tamaño, la chica aseguraba que el de su amiga era mucho mayor. Las dos estaban sentadas sobre la cama, dónde Ysera se mordía las uñas impaciente por la inminente llegada de su hermano. Había puesto a Syris al tanto de todo, aunque no tenía demasiada información que aportarle. Y Syris al igual que ella debería esperar más tiempo para lograr dar respuesta a la mayoría de sus preguntas.

Aurum puso a Ysera al tanto de las nuevas noticias que resultaron un alivio para la chica, pero que no le quitaron ni una pizca de su nerviosismo. Si antes la chica tenía mil inquietudes por cómo el chico podría reaccionar al enterarse de su existencia, ahora tenían otras tantas sobre qué sabía, cómo y porqué lo sabía y qué impresiones le podía causar al conocerla.

\- No sé si prefieres que me reúna con él yo primero a solas o quieres estar presente…

\- N-no sé… ¿Tú qué crees que es mejor? - la chica estaba de los nervios.

\- Creo que alguien cercano a él de algún modo le hará sentir mejor de entrada que alguien a quien desconoce por completo como yo – la chica asintió – Pero si no te ves preparada, yo puedo----

\- No, no. Está bien. Tu habla como haces siempre y yo estaré ahí de…

\- ¿Apoyo moral? – comentó Syris.

\- ¡Eso! – rio bajo muy nerviosa, tras haberse exaltado en exceso al responder – Ahí apoyando – se autoconvencía al borde de la histeria.

En parte Syris quería reír por los nervios que la chica mostraba, pero la cosa era algo más importante que una exposición oral en clase de biología. Hasta ella misma comenzaba a sentirse inquieta por la llegada de aquel chico. Desde que Vípera había vuelto para contárselo la había visto increíblemente ilusionada y temía que pudiese venirse abajo si las cosas no iban bien. Aquel chico podía ser su hermano de sangre, pero al fin y al cabo era un completo desconocido. Y lo de que el chico pudiese leer la mente y quién sabe qué otras cosas más la hacía sentir que distancia era necesaria, al menos de primeras. Había dado clases de control con Kendall durante años y si alguna habilidad merecía su respeto combinado con algo de miedo, era la telepática o en definitiva, cualquier tipo de control mental. Pronto llegó el jet, desviándola de sus pensamientos, y con ello el equipo y aquel nuevo miembro del alumnado que tantos cambios podía traer a sus vidas. Aurum y Vípera se marcharon para ir recibirle.

Ya frente al jet, en el claro del bosque tras la mansión, se preparaban para dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados. Vípera temblaba, entre dudas de última hora por escoger su apariencia. Se había vestido lo mejor que había sabido, dejando atrás su vestuario algo más rebelde para llevar unos simples tejanos oscuros con botas marrones y una camisa a botones de cuadros de tonos cálidos que había tomado prestada de Syris, pues en su armario no había nada similar ni que conjuntase. Aun así no le parecía suficiente. Recordaba las fotos que había visto del chico y pensó en que su apariencia distaba demasiado de la de su hermano. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Vípera dejó atrás su habitual melena de rubios tirabuzones, su cara redonda, su nariz chata y sus ojos azules para cambiarse a una chica de largos cabellos poco ondulados y castaños. Su rostro también era otro. Siendo el de una chica de tez más pálida, forma más angulada en la mandíbula, de nariz también corta pero recta y ojos grises bastante oscuros. Aurum a su lado no tuvo tiempo siquiera de girar su rostro hacia ella con expresión de sorpresa cuando la rampa del jet se bajaba y del interior salía todo el equipo con Darren. Se limitó a apretar su mano con fuerza un instante antes de dejarla ir de nuevo.

\- Bienvenidos – como de costumbre, Aurum tomaba la palabra de cara a los recién llegados. Lo hacía expresándose con las manos en un tono amable y cercano que para Vípera era un mero eco en ese momento. La chica no quitaba ojo al muchacho desde detrás de su padre, quien había dado un paso al frente al comenzar a hablar.

El chico era muy alto, más de lo que se esperaba ella. Debía estar sobre el metro ochenta. Tu piel era muy pálida, incluso algo más que la de la propia chica en su nueva apariencia. Su cabello en cambio era más oscuro de lo esperado: un tono prácticamente negro. Lo llevaba corto en general, pero más largo por arriba, no demasiado, tal vez era simplemente abultado u ondulado y no más largo realmente, no lo sabía. Empezaba a ver claro que las fotos que había visto no le hacían demasiada justicia. Sus ojos eras también marrón oscuro, pero no tan oscuros como su cabello, el cual ahora se echaba atrás con su mano, inquieto, mirando en todas direcciones lo que le rodeaba. Su rostro era rectangular, su nariz recta y sus mejillas llamaban la atención de Ysera por estar bastante coloradas en contraste con al resto de su palidez. Palidez resaltada con su vestimenta ya que iba de negro de la cabeza a los pies: camiseta, pantalones pitillo y botines de piel. Incluso las pulseras y reloj de sus muñecas eran negros. Únicamente un anillo color plata y su camisa tejana clara le daban un toque de color al chico, a parte del natural que aportaban sus mejillas. La camisa la llevaba abierta y arremangada hasta los codos, dejando ver un curioso tatuaje en su antebrazo derecho.

Le habría analizado aún con más detalle si no fuese porque al terminar de bajar la rampa y plantar pies en suelo firme había dejado de avanzar, provocando que Aurum lo hiciese también, para acercarse a él. La dejó atrás de forma inconsciente pues no sabía que la chica iba a ser incapaz de moverse. Ello provocó que el chico se fijase de lleno en ella. Ysera tragó saliva al conectar con sus ojos. Estaba petrificada en el sitio.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hermana? – fueron sus primeras palabras, que dirigió a Aurum, dando un breve respiro de su mirada a la chica, a quien volvió enseguida - ¿Eres tú Ysera? – no fue la única al perder su aliento tras las palabras que el chico le dirigía. Sonaba angustiado, confundido e impaciente por una respuesta. Aurum, aun sorprendido, se giró junto con Darren hacia ella.

\- Sí, Darren. Ella es Ysera – respondió mientras las preguntas crecían en su interior acerca de lo que el chico sabía y lo que no. La preocupación se apoderaba de él en muchos sentidos. No conocía el dominio del chico sobre sus capacidades, por lo que había ido preparado. Portaba consigo una protección metálica en su cabeza, concretamente tras sus orejas, como el resto de su equipo que ahora se marchaba de allí. Era una tecnología desarrollada en la escuela para proteger parcialmente de ataques telepáticos a un individuo. Aunque no lo lograba de forma plena, como Aurum sabía por propia experiencia. Aun así, era suficiente para un nuevo telépata. Su cabeza estaba protegida, al igual que la de Ysera. Él había insistido. No porque creyese que el chico tuviese intenciones concretas, sino más bien por lo contrario: falta de control. El chico fue caminando hacia ella. La observaba de arriba abajo aun cuando ya estaba frente a ella, como si algo no le cuadrase.

\- Tú no eres ella – Vípera sintió una punzada en el pecho por el horrible tono de rechazo de su hermano mayor. El chico daba pasos atrás alejándose tanto de ella como de Aurum – Queréis engañarme… ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué es este sitio? – lanzaba preguntas aire - ¡¿Por qué me mentís también?! ¡Qué queréis de mí?!

\- Nadie te está mintiendo, Darren – Aurum que se había puesto junto a Ysera, un paso por delante de ella, protegiéndola así. Y él encaraba al chico con su amabilidad característica – Seguro que se trata de un malentendido, hablemos de ello y----

\- ¡No! ¡Ella no es mi hermana! Ya no puedo fiarme de vosotros tampoco – se llevaba las manos a la cabeza desesperado.

\- Darren – Aurum trataba de lograr la atención del chico al mismo tiempo que apaciguar los ánimos con la mano. La otra cogía a Ysera. El chico seguía retrocediendo poco a poco y lo hacía sin rumbo, pero alejándose cada vez más de ellos. Aurum divisó a Warper a lo lejos, tras el chico, expectante junto a la mansión. Volvió a ocultarse tras el muro que hacía esquina. Sólo se había mostrado un instante para que Aurum supiese que no estaba sólo con el chico, que él podía intervenir en caso de ser necesario. Por suerte no fue así.

\- Darren… – la leve voz de Ysera llamaba la atención de los presentes por ser la más inesperada.

\- Q-quien diablos eres tú – estaba completamente desubicado.

\- Soy Yser----

\- ¡¡No mientas!!

\- No miento. – su tono había sido más elevado esta vez. Y firme – Soy Ysera. – se adelantaba a Aurum, soltándose de su mano a la vez - Y no sé por qué crees estar más seguro que yo de quien no soy, la verdad – Se cruzó de brazos. Había intervenido hablando molesta, incluso furiosa, llevada por sus emociones, ésas que hacía ya una temporada no solía controlar demasiado. En especial una de ellas: el dolor por el rechazo, en este caso inmediato, que había causado en ella su recién llegado hermano. Un hermano al que había esperado con toda la ilusión del mundo y según le habían dicho, buscaba encontrarse con ella, pero que ahora actuaba como todos los demás hacían siempre. O peor.

\- ¡Porque te vi! – él hablaba todavía alterado y permanecía fiel a lo que creía – Te vi y no eras así. O sea, eras un bebé, pero no eras normal. Simplemente no puedes ser tú, ¿vale? – aseguraba con rabia por tener que dar explicaciones a desconocidos sobre una situación que él mismo tampoco comprendía del todo. Ysera asintió irónica, aunque al mismo tiempo su gesto encerraba pena. Se giró a Aurum con obviedad. Su padre también comprendía ahora.

\- Ésta es Ysera, Darren – tomaba la palabra de nuevo él – Y podemos explicarte lo que…

Aurum había buscado desde el principio la máxima suavidad y diplomacia frente a un Darren al que a ojos de Ysera no iban a convencer con palabras. Por lo que no esperó más. Aurum no había terminado de hablar cuando Ysera dejaba atrás la apariencia de aquella chica de tez pálida y cabello castaño para transformarse en ella misma: en Vípera. Sintió algo entraño al hacerlo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se dejaba ver, pero no era por eso que un escalofrío había recorrido su cuerpo al cambiar. Más bien había sido el miedo a causar un rechazo aun mayor en el chico frente a ella. La única familia que le quedaba. Alguien en quien tantas esperanzas depositaba.

Pero Darren no la decepcionó.


	5. Darren

_No quería perder ni un segundo desayunando, pero necesitaba comer algo antes de partir. Como cada sábado, llevaba esperando los ensayos toda la semana. Especialmente tras aquella última que había sido un completo infierno en todos los sentidos. No quería perder ni un minuto de más en casa cuando podría estar en el garaje de Pete ya tocando. Para colmo ese sábado justamente se había dormido e iba con retraso. En parte no le sorprendía pues no estaba pegando ojo últimamente. El ambiente en casa estaba increíblemente lejos de ser el ideal y realmente le estaba afectando en todo, también en el instituto aunque eso  a él le daba igual y más a esas alturas del curso que acababa de comenzar. La música era su válvula de escape._

_Pese a todo, sus padres reclamaban brevemente su presencia en la mesa para desayunar en familia. Era el único momento de la semana que pasaban todos juntos. Durante la semana, su padre rara vez cenaba en casa porque solía llegar realmente tarde tras el trabajo. Durante el fin de semana era su madre la que se marchaba para no volver hasta el martes por viajes de empresa. No podía negarse a compartir el desayuno, al menos de forma breve. Además, se moría de hambre._

_Engullía su segundo bol de cereales pausando únicamente para sorber algo de zumo de naranja o responder de forma breve las preguntas de su madre. Charlaban superficialmente sobre la supuesta cotidianidad de sus vidas mientras su padre leía las noticias ajeno a todo. El móvil de Darren vibró sobre la mesa y él lo bloqueó en un rápido gesto y lo retiró de allí para guardárselo en el bolsillo de sus pitillos negros ante la mirada de desaprobación de su madre. Las quejas de su padre tampoco tardaron en llegar pese a que no se había inmutado por la presencia de él o de su madre hasta ese preciso momento. Nada de móviles en la mesa. Al menos cuando estaban todos juntos, ésa era la regla. A los pocos segundos el teléfono de su padre comenzó a sonar y él descolgó, alzándose y marchándose fuera para hablar bajo la incrédula mirada de Darren. Cuando hubo terminado de juzgar a su padre se dirigió a su madre._

-           _Déjale, ya sabes cómo es – le quitaba importancia._

-           _¿De gilipollas?_

-           _¡Darren! – exclamaba en voz baja._

-           _Me acaba de poner verde porque me ha sonado el móvil para luego levantarse a hablar él – ejemplificaba señalando fuera con los brazos, haciendo aspavientos._

-           _Es por trabajo – justificaba. A lo que Darren se sonría irónico._

-           _¿Seguro? – la expresión de su madre se entristecía antes de bajar la mirada a su plato sin saber qué otra cosa hacer y Darren se mordía el labio y apretaba los puños una vez más ante lo que allí sucedía – Mamá… Mamá, mírame – su madre alzó la vista como pudo para mirarle, pero entonces su padre regresó del exterior, provocando que la devolviese al plato de nuevo._

-           _Parece que el martes volverá a haber reunión hasta tarde. No podré venir a hacer la cena para cuando vuelvas del viaje. Lo siento, cielo – a la disculpa sin sentimiento alguno de su padre que ya leía de nuevo las noticias, su madre le quitaba importancia con un gesto sin vida, siendo esto la gota que colmaba el vaso aquella semana para un Darren que no podía soportar aquella obra de teatro barata ni un segundo más._

-           _Deja de mentir, ya sabemos que nada de todo eso es verdad – pronunció aquellas palabras con todo el desdén que pudo expulsar su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre el respaldo de la silla. Su madre le miraba con los ojos como platos, incapaz ni de articular palabra, a diferencia de su marido._

-           _¿Disculpa? – pese a que le miraba con incredulidad, Darren sentía que su padre le retaba a repetirlo._

-           _Que dejes de mentir de una puta vez._

-           _Darren – alzaba la voz su padre, quien no le permitía emplear aquel vocabulario en su presencia. Y aun menos con él._

-           _Qué. – le enfrentaba, echándose de nuevo hacia adelante sobre la mesa – ¿Me vas a decir que no sabes de qué te hablo? ¿Vas a tener los huevos?_

-           _¡Darren! – esta vez era su madre la que llamaba su atención escandalizada. Eso le llevó a la locura._

-           _¿Y tú le vas a defender? ¿En serio? ¡A estas alturas! – no podía creerse que su madre se rebajase al nivel de defender al hombre que la estaba engañando y despreciando de forma más que evidente una y otra vez a desde hacía ya demasiado._

-           _Darren, basta – suplicaba ella temblando. A Darren se lo llevaban los demonios._

-           _Díselo – fue un susurro casi inaudible por la inmensa rabia que el chico trataba de contener en su interior. Como si se le fuese a escapar si alzaba más la voz – Di la verdad o te juro que----_

-           _Que qué – retaba él. Esta vez fue obvio hasta para su madre y su sorpresa lo dejaba ver – Qué vas a hacer tú. – burlaba._

-           _Sacarte la verdad - se alzó de su silla lleno de ira y fue como si sus palabras se volviesen contra él._

_De repente escuchaba en su cabeza la conversación que su padre había mantenido con aquella mujer. Le oía tan claramente como hasta ahora sólo que su padre no estaba hablando. Sólo le miraba. Le miraba con superioridad y rabia a partes iguales. Sin embargo, él seguía oyéndole decir todo tipo de cosas. Cosas horribles que le hacían hasta marearse. Se sostuvo como pudo en la silla tras él para no caer al suelo desequilibrado. Volvió a mirar a su padre, que seguía sin mover sus labios pese a que él seguía escuchándole hablar. Ahora preguntándose qué le pasaba al chico, extrañándose. Darren cerró los ojos con fuerza queriendo expulsar la voz de su cabeza. Creía que se había vuelto loco. Pero el cerrar los ojos sólo hizo que empeorar las cosas, pues comenzó a ver imágenes. Imágenes de una mujer. Cómo si él estuviese con ella en primera persona. La veía tan claramente como acababa de ver a sus padres. Estaban en la cama juntos y ella estaba desnuda. Sacudió su cabeza intentando deshacerse de aquella grotesca imagen cuyo origen desconocía. Ni siquiera había visto a aquella mujer en su vida. Entonces ella le habló, pero dijo el nombre de su padre. Sonaba como la mujer del teléfono a la que había escuchado segundos atrás. Era como si estuviese en un recuerdo y él fuese su padre. Sintió como se desestabilizaba de nuevo a causa de la impotencia al intentar parar aquello. Cayó al suelo. Entonces abrió los ojos._

-           _Cariño, ¿estás bien? – su madre se agachaba junto a él para socorrerle. Su padre también se había puesto en pie y había cruzado la mesa hasta él, pero mantenía las distancias con el chico. Darren le miraba con repugnancia ignorando las preguntas de su madre sobre su estado. Se puso en pie como pudo._

-           _Serás hijo de puta – sin más aviso que aquel golpeó el rostro de su padre con su puño de tal manera que éste se desequilibró, cayendo sobre la mesa y echando a perder el desayuno junto con parte de la vajilla que cayeron al suelo._

-           _¡Darren! – chilló su madre que ahora le agarraba para alejarle de su marido, quien trataba de incorporarse aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder._

-           _¡Lo he oído todo! ¡Y la he visto! – su padre estaba demasiado en shock como para reaccionar._

-           _Cariño, intenta calmarte – trataba de lograr su atención su madre._

-           _No, mamá. No lo entiendes. Le he oído. Hablaba con una mujer y luego… - el mismo tenía problemas para describir lo que acababa de presenciar pues él mismo no sabía cómo había pasado._

-           _¿Cómo que lo has oído? – su padre inquirió. Ni intentó negarlo. Simplemente no era posible que Darren les hubiese oído._

-           _¡A ti! ¡Con esa! ¡Quien sea! – se desahogaba a gritos con él por el horror que le había hecho sentir segundos atrás con esa mujer._

-           _Estaba fuera, no puedes haber oído nada – se limitaba a intentar encajar las piezas del suceso, ignorando que su mujer estaba allí escuchándole decir aquello. Su madre temblaba al lado del chico por la puesta en evidencia cuando entonces lo comprendió._

-           _Cielo, ¿qué te ha pasado exactamente? – el cambio de tono de su madre pasó desapercibido para un Darren demasiado alterado._

-           _Le estaba mirando y… Yo sólo quería que dijese la verdad y entonces… Entonces le oí hablar. ¡Con otra mujer!_

-           _¿A mí? ¿Cuándo? – fruncía el ceño el hombre._

-           _¡Ahora, joder! ¿Cómo que cuando?_

-           _Cariño, tu padre no ha dicho nada…_

-           _Lo sé, p-pero… yo le oía y-y-y hablaba por teléfono con una mujer. Le decía que necesitaba verle. El martes. Después del trabajo. P-p-para cenar. Él decía que no, q-q-que antes de cenar – aseguraba. Su madre miró a su padre, éste se había quedado helado. Ella también y por partida doble._

-           _Es uno también._

-           _No puede ser – se negaba a creerlo._

-           _¿Cómo lo explicas si no? Ahora no me digas que él se ha inventado todo eso porque no soy estúpida – Darren miraba a su madre con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas sin entender nada. No sabía de lo que hablaban, pero jamás la había visto dirigirse así a su padre._

-           _¿Dices que es como aquel niño?_

-           _¿De qué cojones estáis hablando? Mamá – se giraba a ella fuera de sí - ¿Te acabo de decir que he oído a papá con una y te da igual? ¿Qué----_

-           _No, cielo, pero----_

-           _¡¿Entonces?! – la pareja intercambiaba miradas sin saber qué hacer - Qué coño está pasando aquí._

-           _Darren, intenta calmarte – que viniese dicho por su padre no iba a lograrlo._

-           _Déjame en paz – casi lo escupió a causa del desprecio que sentía hacia él en ese momento._

-           _Cariño----_

-           _¿Y a ti qué te pasa ahora? – miraba a su madre como si no la conociese – Qué me ocultas – se le quebró la voz al sentir que ya no podía confiar ni en ella._

-           _Nada, Darren - “No puede enterarse nunca.” escuchó decir a  una aterrada versión de la voz de su madre, pero de nuevo sus labios no acompañaban a sus palabras._

-           _Qué acabas de decir._

-           _Que no te oculto na----_

-           _No. Lo otro._

-           _No ha dicho nada más…_

-           _¡Ha dicho que no puedo enterarme nunca! De qué no puedo enterarme. – la miraba directamente, interrogándola. Ella empalideció. “Me está leyendo la mente. Lo va a descubrir todo. Ysera. El incidente. ¡No!”_

_Fue escuchar a su madre hablar de leer la mente y caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Era un mutante. Tenía que serlo. No había ninguna otra explicación posible para lo que estaba experimentando. Había leído sobre cientos de casos en su vida. Era eso. Darren se quedó casi sin respiración. Estaba aterrado ante la idea y lo que comportaba, pero había algo que le hacía dejar eso a un lado, al menos de forma temporal. Había una verdad que parecía desconocer en su familia y estaba ya demasiado harto de mentiras. Necesitaba saberlo, fuese lo que fuese. Recordó las palabras de su madre y tragó saliva antes de volver a interrogarles con la mirada._

-           _¿Q-quién es Ysera? – su padre tuvo que agarrarse al borde de la mesa para no caer. Le miraba con verdadero terror en el rostro._

-           _C-c-cómo sabes s-su nombre._

-           _¡Ella acaba de decirlo! – se alteraba - Qué es el incidente. – nadie respondía – ¡Mamá! – la pareja se miraba sin saber qué hacer, a punto de entrar en pánico si no lo estaban ya. Darren se contagió y de nuevo volvieron las voces, pero esta vez eran dos, al mismo tiempo. Gritaban todo tipo de cosas y no comprendía ninguna. Sentía que se volvía loco de nuevo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sólo quería que parasen._

_Y de nuevo el mismo error._

_El cerrar los ojos sólo hacía que las palabras se acompañasen de imágenes. Un hospital y… Su padre, sólo que mucho más joven. Estaba junto a él. Le hacía compañía junto a la cama en la que se encontraba. Parecía angustiado. Y él también se sentía angustiado por… Su hija. Acababa de dar a luz, pero… Algo había ido mal. Lloraba y su padre con él. Entonces escuchó la voz de un niño. Un niño pequeño, estaba junto a su padre y a él sentado en una silla. Era tan pequeño que apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía. Darren empezaba a pensar que lo que veía tenía que ser un recuerdo de su madre cuando de repente lo vio todo blanco y volvió al hospital, pero no estaba dónde antes. Ni su padre con él. Esta vez era su madre. Estaba dando a luz y todo era alegría cuando de repente los médicos se miraban. Se llevaban al bebé para limpiarlo, pero no lo devolvían. Una de las enfermeras cogía un teléfono, pero su padre la palaba alterado. La enfermera pareció explicarse. Sus sensaciones cambiaron. Miedo. Rechazo. La soltaba para dejarla llamar. De nuevo un flash de luz blanca y un bebé. Por algún motivo su piel era gris. Ysera._

_Abrió los ojos alarmado. Sus padres le miraban angustiados y conscientes de lo que estaba pasando. Al menos más que él._

_“Lo sabe.”_

_Darren se giró a su padre._

-           _Qué has dicho. – pero de nuevo él no había abierto la boca._

_De repente un dolor punzante le atravesó la cabeza desde la nuca hasta la frente, haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo, cerrando los ojos y llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un vano intento de parar aquello. Las imágenes se sucedían. La policía. No. Los centinelas. Mutantes. Muchos. Y un niño. El dolor y las imágenes se fueron antes de que Darren hubiese podido procesar una décima parte de todas ellas. Abrió los ojos y respiró agitado, todavía intentando recuperarse. Miró a sus padres tan confundido que no sabía ni cómo sentirse. Se puso en pie como pudo._

-           _Tengo… ¿Una hermana? – había esperado unos segundos tras los que las imágenes no regresaron. Tampoco las voces, por lo que fue al grano._

-           _D-Darren…_

-           _¿Tengo una hermana sí o no? Es una pregunta sencilla, mamá._

-           _S-s-sí..._

-           _¡¿Y dónde cojones está?! Porque no recuerdo haberla visto… ¡¡EN MI PUTA VIDA!! – su madre tembló por el grito del chico._

-           _Eras muy pequeño cuando se la llevaron._

-           _¿Quiénes? – había hablado su padre._

-           _Los mutantes. Ella era uno…_

-           _Porqué no sé nada de esto. – hablaba desgarrado de dolor por todas las imágenes, las sensaciones recibidas que se sumaban a las suyas propias por sentirse traicionado a tantos niveles distintos._

-           _La policía se la quería llevar, Darren – sollozaba su madre - Era sólo un bebé. Confiamos en ellos para guardar el secreto… Nos dijeron que nadie podía saberlo o irían a por ella y los demás..._

-           _Trajeron a uno que hizo que la policía olvidase todo aquello – continuó su padre - También los miembros del hospital. Falsificaron los registros… Todo. Sólo nosotros lo sabríamos._

-           _Nada de eso responde a mi pregunta, mamá – sólo se dirigía a su madre - Por qué, yo, no, lo sabía._

-           _Nos pareció lo mejor para ti – respondió su padre. Él asintió – Además, era peligroso decírtelo siendo un niño, podrías sacarlo a la luz en alguna comida o en el colegio sin ser consciente de----_

-           _¿Y cuándo pensabais contármelo? – no necesitaba leer sus mentes para saber la respuesta, el ver sus caras era suficiente. No pensaban contárselo jamás – Sabíais que yo lo sería también----_

-           _No – tajante, su padre volvía a tomar la palabra._

_Pero a Darren no le importaba lo que su padre tuviese que decir. Tampoco iba a creerle. O a su madre. Cómo hacerlo después de toda una vida llena de mentiras y más mentiras que no habían hecho otras cosa que destrozarle la infancia, la adolescencia y ahora… Sentía que aquello lo cambiaba todo para siempre. Cómo iba a confiar en alguien nunca más. Y menos siendo un mutante. Negó con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a toda prisa la puerta de salida y marcharse corriendo de allí, ignorando los desesperados gritos de su madre por recuperarle._

_Y no miró atrás._

Si bien su hermano había necesitado unos segundos extra respecto a lo que es habitual para procesar las imágenes que los ojos muestran, al finalmente hacerlo éstos reflejaron algo que Vípera estaba segura de no haber visto jamás en una persona al mirarla por primera vez tal y como ella era: esperanza. No sabía por qué, pero así era. Tras unos segundos en los que Vípera había aguantado la respiración a la espera de su reacción, Darren la miraba de lleno a los ojos con un brillo especial, de esperanza, e ignoraba el resto de su cuerpo como si éste no tuviese ninguna rareza. El chico se sonrió cogiéndola por sorpresa al hacerlo. Pero no más que cuando fue directo a ella para abrazarla. Aurum tuvo que hacer un gesto disimulado para frenar a un Warper que se había preparado para actuar cuando el chico se había abalanzado repentinamente sobre ella sin previo aviso. Se dejaba abrazar por aquel completo desconocido, algo inquieta al principio, pues seguramente el chico no tenía ni idea de las implicaciones de lo que acababa de hacer. Aun así, algo la llevo a dejar eso atrás por el momento. Necesitaba corresponderle y lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas mientras lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. No podía explicarlo. No le conocía de nada, pero era como si el chico fuese la pieza que había faltado en el puzle de su vida. Porque desconocido o no era de su familia y siempre había sentido un enorme hueco en lo que a eso respectaba. Pese a tener a Aurum. Pese a haberse negado a conocer más, pues había sentido siempre que todo lo que pudiese conocer de sus padres no podría llenar jamás aquel hueco. Y estaba segura de que así era. En cambio, un hermano… Se aferró aun más a él. En su vida había recibido un abrazo tan sentido. Y no necesitaba ningún don de mutante para saber que para el chico significaba tanto como para ella. Algo que no tardaría en confirmar al empezar a pasar tiempo con él.

Ya con ánimos más calmados, los tres pusieron rumbo al interior de la mansión por un camino que Vípera no conocía. Siempre que descubría alguno se preguntaba cuántos más desconocía. Asumió que Aurum no quería que se cruzasen con alumnos todavía pues Darren podría alterarse o leer la mente de alguno. Entraron en su despacho por un pasadizo secreto que no dejó indiferente a ninguno de los dos hermanos y allí mantuvieron la charla.

Aurum le explicó todo lo necesario de entrada para comprender aquel lugar, lo que allí hacían y porqué existía, pero permanecía en secreto. Cuando el chico parecía comenzar a responder de forma tranquila, pasaron a su caso en particular. El de los dos. A Darren le ayudó que Ysera estuviese presente durante todo aquello. Hacía que no se sintiese completamente solo en el mundo pese a no conocerla todavía. Veía su vida completamente desmoronada de repente y sin más. Ahora todas sus preocupaciones anteriores a esa mañana de sábado le parecían de lo más insignificantes frente a lo que se le venía encima. Sentía miedo por su futuro, pero también rabia, ira contra los que le obligaban a dejarlo todo sin más para esconderse. Como única opción le parecía tremendamente injusta, al igual que odiosa. Todo aquello unido a la nueva rareza que había desarrollado y que tanto le preocupaba, le causaba gran sufrimiento. Había vagado durante lo que había sentido como días en vez de horas por los arcenes de carreteras aisladas, tratando de alejarse de cualquiera para evitar las voces desconocidas, las imágenes que en su mente se proyectaban de mentes ajenas que le causaban sensaciones de todo tipo. Para cuando el equipo de mutantes le había encontrando, él había sentido casi perderse a sí mismo por completo entre tantos pensamientos, sensaciones y recuerdos de vidas que no eran la suya propia. Se había sentido completamente perdido y perturbado. Así que se aferraba a la idea de que alguien estaba junto a él en todo aquello. Alguien de la familia. Su verdadera familia, al fin y al cabo: alguien como él.

Del mismo modo, Vípera sentía también que pese a estar hablando de su familia todo era mejor que las otras veces, pues al menos ahora no estaba sola. Sintió que la espera había merecido la pena todos aquellos años y en parte daba las gracias a Aurum por haber respetado aquel silencio y no haberle dicho nada antes. Era consciente de que hubiese sido demasiado para ella de niña, pues estaba siendo demasiado también en ese momento. En eso también se sentía acompañada, por desgracia, pues era tan evidente como comprensible que su hermano estaba pasando un trago horrible con todo aquello. Aun así Aurum se veía en la necesidad de preguntar al chico por cosas concretas de lo sucedido. Darren, aunque nada receptivo, pues no comprendía el porqué de sus preguntas, respondió animado por el rostro de su recién hallada hermana. Necesitaba desesperadamente alguien en quien depositar algo de confianza o sentía que se volvería loco e Ysera era sin duda su opción. No veía o quería ninguna otra.

Tras acabar, acomodaron al chico en el ala opuesta de la misma planta en la que estaba ella. Era lo más cerca que podía estar, pues los dormitorios se ordenaban de una forma concreta por norma general. Sin embargo, Darren era un caso especial que obligaba a Aurum a hacer una excepción. Se hospedaría en aquel dormitorio y en ningún otro. Por su bien y por el del resto. Aquel lugar -antiguo dormitorio de Kendall- se ajustaba a sus necesidades, pues como Aurum también les explicó, tras sus paredes se escondía la aleación de metales que actuaba como inhibidor de sus particulares habilidades. Darren no pudo verlo con mejores ojos, pues las voces le habían estado matando desde el momento en el que habían salido del despacho del director para dirigirse a los dormitorios. El nulo control sobre aquello convertía un lugar lleno de personas en un verdadero infierno para el nuevo telépata.

En los días venideros, Vípera quiso pasar todo el tiempo posible con su hermano. Sabía que el chico no iba a sentirse como en casa fácilmente. El hecho de que ni fuese capaz ni se le permitiese salir del dormitorio no ayudaba en absoluto, pero ella esperaba poder compensarlo de algún modo. El equipo se había apresurado para regresar a casa del chico en busca de algunas pertenencias de su antigua vida que Darren había querido conservar consigo. Vípera se sorprendió, pues él prefería dejar atrás casi toda su vida hasta la fecha. Sólo lo relacionado con la música le importaba. Sentados ambos sobre su cama, él se lo mostraba orgulloso a su hermanita, quien prestaba atención a todo encantada.

-          Este disco contiene toda la música que escucho, vamos, mi favorita. Son unos pocos terabytes - su hermana desorbitó los ojos y él rió por lo bajo - Y éste son las pistas que grabamos… Mi mejor amigo y yo - de un segundo para otro el chico volvía a venirse abajo al recordar la vida que se había visto obligado a dejar atrás de la noche a la mañana, o más concretamente, las partes de ésta que le gustaban. Trató de continuar para evadirse de los grandes recuerdos - No son gran cosa, está casi vacío en realidad - hablaba desganado y se notaba que le costaba devolver normalidad a la conversación. Vípera llevo su mano a la rodilla de chico de forma tímida. Quería que sintiese su apoyo de algún modo, pero todavía eran grandes desconocidos y no sabía bien cómo actuar. Él miró su mano y ella la retiró de inmediato. Media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios antes de alzar la vista hacia ella - ¿Todavía estamos así? - ella se encogió de hombros cohibida - Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada si me tocas. Lo del abrazo fue culpa mía, pero es que además no me importa, en serio. Y además, ahora sólo tocabas pantalón - sonrió levemente.

-          Ya, no es eso. Bueno… No es sólo eso. Es que… Somos hermanos, pero a la vez desconocidos y no sé hasta qué punto hay confianza o no para…

-          ¿Para animarme? Sí, qué cosa tan horrible. Seguramente te expulse de mi cuarto para siempre por ello - ironizaba él, aunque el rostro de Ysera no parecía haberlo captado de la misma forma. Darren rió ahora abiertamente - ¡Sólo bromeo! - respiró aliviada - Por Dios, Ysera - ella se exculpaba con un gesto.

-          Llevo toda la vida teniendo que tener cuidado con no tocar a nadie, así que supongo que no he aprendido como los demás las - entrecomilló - normas generales de comportamiento tan bien como los demás...

-          Tienes razón, lo siento - se puso serio de nuevo. Como cada vez que se hacía a cargo de cómo debía de haber sido la vida de su hermana por culpa de haber sido siempre mutante. O, en realidad, por culpa de cómo se trataba a los mutantes. Le entristecía inmensamente. Y de nuevo los recuerdos volvían a él, ahora más claros que la primera vez que los había visto. Veía como sus padres la rechazaban al nacer. Sentía lo que ellos habían sentido al verla: su temor, su desprecio… Les odiaba. Nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en toda su vida como de ser hijo de aquellas personas tan horribles. Personas capaces de querer deshacerse de su propia hija al nacer sólo por ser mutante. También odiaba al personal médico por llamar a los centinelas de inmediato al ver un bebé mutante. Les despreciaba a todos y cada uno de ellos y por extensión a las personas que aceptaban un mundo en el que se catalogaba a los mutantes de terribles monstruos por el simple hecho de tener un gen distinto y se ignoraban todos sus derechos humanos y civiles, tratándolos cómo a animales o incluso peor que a muchos animales. Todo a eso a personas como su hermana y… como él.

-          No pasa nada - dijo posando su mano sobre la del chico para confortarle. Él se la quedó mirando, aun pensativo y ella quiso romper como fuese lo que no dudaba que terminaría siendo algún tipo de tortura hacia sí mismo de un Darren que se había mostrado frente a ella ciertamente perturbado por todo lo que le rodeaba demasiadas veces en el poco tiempo que hacía que se conocían. Pese a ser completamente ajena a lo que el chico realmente pensaba, sabía que no podía dejarle sólo en su cabeza ni cinco minutos – Volvamos a éso - hizo un gesto de cabeza con el que señaló la guitarra acústica que se apoyaba en el canto de una estantería aun vacía - ¿Cuánto hace que tocas? - quiso saber realmente.

-          Desde que tengo memoria - ella le miraba asombrada, como por todo lo que le contaba. Algo que hacía que Darren se olvidase por unos segundos más de todo el horror que percibía del resto del mundo a su alrededor. Se alzó para ir en busca del instrumento - Antes tenía una más pequeña, pero sí.

-          ¿Anda por aquí? - él negó.

-          Que va, me la cargué. Sin querer - puntualizaba - He roto unas cuantas - confesaba bajando la miraba hacia la que ahora le acompañaba junto a la estantería en la que se apoyó. La guitarra se tambaleó, haciendo que el chico tuviese que agarrarla en un gesto rápido antes de que se fuese al suelo.

-          Menudo manazas – ella rió por lo bajo y él no lo negó, tomando la guitarra y yendo de nuevo a sentarse con ella.

-          A ésta no dejaría que le pasase nada - observaba el instrumento. Vípera pudo sentir que le tenía gran aprecio.

-          ¿A las otras sí? - él se encogió de hombros con gran indiferencia.

-          Es broma - rió antes de mirar en la dirección en la que se encontraban - No si puedo evitarlo, pero soy un manazas - le recordaba. Ella se sonrió y el comenzó a afinar el instrumento.

-          ¿Me vas a tocar algo?

-          En realidad, pensaba decirte que te fueses ya para poder tocar en paz - recibió el manotazo que su hermana le daba riendo. Era la primera vez que captaba una de sus bromas - A ver, ¿qué quieres oír? - se preparaba tras haber afinado el instrumento, arremangándose una camiseta negra de manga larga con algunos botones decorativos bajo un amplio cuello. El tatuaje en su antebrazo llamó de nuevo la atención de la chica, quien no lo había vuelto a ver desde la llegada de Darren. El diseño era muy llamativo y no pudo evitar interesarse.

-          Curioso tatuaje, ¿qué es? - Darren se llevó la vista al antebrazo como si tuviese que ver a qué hacía referencia la chica antes de responder.

-          ¿Te gusta? Es nuevo - ella asintió con claro interés - Me llevó bastante que me dejasen hacérmelo. Casi abandono y me espero a los dieciocho, la verdad - rió levemente antes de inclinarse hacia adelante acercando su antebrazo para que su hermana pudiese verlo mejor - La mitad es la silueta de esta guitarra y en la otra mitad hay varias cosas. El mástil - señalaba - es el skyline de Toronto, mi ciudad. Tu ciudad también - se sonrió y ella tardó algo más en procesarlo así, pero le siguió - y el cuerpo es el bosque donde vi… vivía - se autocorrigió - Antes vivíamos en un piso en la ciudad y luego nos mudamos a una casa más grande en las afueras. Al principio echaba mucho de menos la ciudad, pero ahora también me encanta el bosque.

-          Debe de ser precioso.

-          ¿El bosque? - ella asintió.

-          Bueno, todo. Toronto también.

-          ¿Nunca has estado?

-          Nunca he estado en ningún sitio - él se alarmó - O sea, a veces hacemos alguna excursión, pero… Nunca a una ciudad. No es seguro para nosotros… Además de que un grupo de críos mutantes llamaría un pelín la atención - él asentía comprendiendo, pero internamente se horrorizaba al imaginar toda una vida escondiéndose así.

-          Entonces… ¿No podemos ir dónde queramos? Pensaba que lo de encerrarme en la habitación era hasta que controlase lo de las voces...

-          Sí, claro, o sea, es por eso. Si no podrías hacer lo que quisieses por aquí.

-          Pero… ¿Sólo por aquí? ¿Y si quiero salir? - ella hizo una mueca.

-          Sólo los adultos pueden… Créeme, llevo aquí toda la vida. Ningún alumno conoce la mansión como yo. Y lo he intentado todo… - admitía con rubor en sus mejillas sus múltiples intentos de escapada.

-          Pues vaya. Me libran de una cárcel para meterme en otra.

-          No digas eso, Darren - suplicaba - Aurum y los demás se desviven por todos los de la escuela. No es nada fácil lo que hacen… Nos rescatan de los centinelas, ¿tú sabes cómo acabarías de haberte encontrado ellos primero? Además, con tu poder en una cárcel ya te habrías vuelto loco - él guardó silencio pensativo - Aquí nos dan un sitio dónde aprender, conocer lo que somos y cómo hacer cosas buenas con ello… Un sitio dónde vivir, una familia… O lo más parecido a una. Es la vida más normal que puede tener un mutante.

-          Esto se aleja muchísimo de una vida normal, créeme - tiró por tierra todos los argumentos de Ysera con una sola frase que ella no podía rebatir y se dio cuenta: ella nunca había tenido una vida que no fuese aquella. De nuevo la tristeza, el miedo y la rabia volvían a él, pero el rostro apenado de Ysera llamaba a la puerta de su conciencia - Lo siento, es que… Es difícil de asimilar que esto sea mi vida ahora - ella asentía, aunque todavía cabizbaja.

-          Al menos a ti no te queda ni un año para poder salir a dónde quieras…

-          ¿Entonces podré llevarte conmigo? De excursión. Sólo nosotros o algo así - sus ojos rosas brillaban cuando le veía decir cosas así. Vípera adoptaba su forma natural cuando estaba en el cuarto de su hermano por insistencia de éste. No quería que se escondiese. Al menos no con él. Quería verla cómoda si no orgullosa en su forma natural en la que la había visto tal cohibida desde el principio. Además, para Darren, la apariencia natural de su hermana era una forma de dar veracidad a toda aquella historia así como de reafirmarle también a él en quien era. La chica asintió ilusionada ante la idea - Aunque no sé si podré esperar tanto para salir de aquí… - la miró de forma pícara. De repente Vípera sentía que nunca había visto su faceta traviesa tan correspondida. Pensó en lo divertido que se presentaba de repente aquel nuevo curso y no pudo evitar corresponder la forma en la que su hermano la miraba. Debía ser cosa de familia.


	6. Chapter 6

El curso no fue del todo como Vípera lo había anticipado inmediatamente tras la llegada de su hermano. Sí por una parte, ya que estuvieron muy unidos durante la estancia del chico en la mansión. Pero no había contado con las posibles consecuencias que la llegada de Darren pudiese tener a su alrededor o, al menos, no con todas ellas. Sabía que Aurum iba a actuar distinto, con más cautela. En parte lo comprendía. Eso era lo que hacían los padres. Pero algo que no llegó a imaginar ni en la más catastrófica de sus predicciones fue la reacción de Syris a todo aquello.

La chica no quería ni acercarse a ella si su hermano andaba por allí. Algo que no alcanzaba a comprender por mucho que Syris se justificaba. Vípera podía aceptar que de entrada no se fiase de él, pero la otra chica no tenía intención ni de intentarlo. Aquello dio lugar a una infinidad de peleas entre las dos amigas, pero Syris no cedió. En sus trece, pasó el curso yendo por su cuenta siempre que su amiga estuviese con su hermano. Poco a poco ellos se hicieron íntimos, lo que provocó que la distancia entre las chicas fuese aun mayor. Algo que disgustaba a ambas por partes iguales y ninguna quería, pero al mismo tiempo no sabían cómo evitarlo sin tener que renunciar a sus respectivas posturas; algo a lo que ninguna estaba dispuesta.

Darren era ajeno a todo eso. El chico ni había llegado a conocer a Syris. Vípera estaba tan furiosa con la chica que ni siquiera le había hablando de ella. Así que si se cruzaban por la escuela, algo que la chica trataba de evitar siempre que podía, él ni era consciente de que se trataba de alguien cercano a su hermana. Aunque tampoco es que el chico prestase mucha atención a nada de lo que allí pasaba en realidad.

La actitud de Darren no fue buena desde un inicio. Algo que no cogió a Aurum ni al resto del profesorado por sorpresa. Pese a ello, no eran buenas noticias. El chico no quería estar allí y no le importaba dejarlo ver en su actitud a diario. Tenían claro que en cuanto terminase el curso querría marcharse. O incluso antes, al cumplir los dieciocho. Más de un profesor quiso hablar con él, sobre su potencial, sobre su desarrollo y el bien que le haría quedarse. Pero Darren no les escuchaba. No a ellos al menos. Sí a su hermana, quien se había encariñado demasiado con él como para volver a perder tan pronto a su única familia. Él tampoco quería apartarse de ella, pero tampoco tenía intención de quedarse en aquel lugar.

La tozudez era algo que compartían como buenos hermanos. Y mientras él no pensaba ceder a los deseos de la chica por que se quedase, ella tampoco cedería a los deseos de él por acompañarle allá a dónde fuese. De hecho, no era algo que ni se plantease. Más allá de su tozudez, Vípera simplemente no lo veía viable. Y eso que ni se lo había llegado a comentar a Aurum. Era un tema que la traía por la calle de la amargura. Sin poder contar con su mejor amiga para hablar del tema, se desesperaba sin saber qué hacer al respecto. De nuevo, Aurum no era una opción a aquellas alturas. Estaba harta de que cada vez que intentaba hablar de Darren con él, su padre sintiese la necesidad de recordarle los mil defectos que a sus ojos poseía el muchacho. Aquel muchacho que había llegado a su vida hacía tan sólo unos meses y que pretendía marcharse igual que había llegado a ella: sin más.

No podía ni soportar la idea. No había sabido lo mucho que le había necesitado toda su vida hasta que le había conocido y ahora la idea de perderle la destrozaba a tales niveles que no era capaz ni de enfrentarse a ella. Sin saber qué más hacer, la enterró. Disfrutó todo el tiempo que se le permitió con su hermano hasta que fue él mismo quien forzó las conversaciones sobre el tema. Junio estaba cerca y con ello el final del curso, así como su cumpleaños.

Darren no tenía intención de permanecer en la mansión más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. Odiaba aquel lugar. Si bien admitía que los conocimientos allí adquiridos eran de gran ayuda, el vivir de aquella forma; escondido, encerrado… Le hacía enloquecer. La música no lograba el efecto calmante que hasta hacía un año había tenido en él a la hora de afrontar las cosas que le desagradaban o le angustiaban en su vida. No era lo mismo sin sus amigos. Tocar sólo para sí mismo en su cuarto distaba mucho de tocar en clubs con su grupo. Y lo mismo le pasaba componiendo. Aun así agradecía la compañía y opiniones de Vípera cuando ésta le acompañaba. Sin duda alguna, si algo le hacía mantener la cordura en aquel lugar era ella. No entendía muy bien el porqué, pero era como si le hubiese faltado toda su vida, pese a no conocerla. Pero para desgracia de ambos, ella por sí sola no era capaz de compensar el malestar presente en el chico por permanecer allí. No compartía la visión de quienes allí mandaban en ningún sentido. Tampoco su estilo de vida o visión del mundo actual ni la visión de la relación entre humanos y mutantes. No quería adoptar esas ideas y no iba a hacerlo. No quería vivir allí así, pero tampoco quería perder a su hermana.

El no llegar a entendimiento sobre aquello terminó de la forma que todos esperaban y aun así ninguno deseaba, en especial ellos dos. Darren se marchó una ventosa tarde de junio. Lo hizo nada más que con lo puesto, su guitarra y el terrible malestar de la enésima discusión con su hermana. Las lágrimas de ésta brotando sin control por sus mejillas mientras le suplicaba que se quedase.

El arrebato del chico fue provocado por una charla con Aurum en la cual, el padre de Vípera trataba de acercar posturas con el chico una última vez, a petición de ésta que ya no sabía a quién acudir para hacer entrar en razón a su hermano. Se pasaría semanas sin dirigirle la palabra a su padre tras ello, culpándole por haberle arrebatado el poco tiempo que le quedase junto a su única familia. Con el tiempo, la chica entraría en razón, ayudada por una Syris que regresaba a su vida cuando su amiga más la necesitaba para recoger los pedazos que el telépata dejaba tras su breve pero intensa estancia. Finalmente, asumiría que su hermano iba a marcharse más pronto que tarde de todos modos y poco o nada podían haber hecho ninguno para cambiarlo.

Alrededor de Vípera todo parecía volver a la normalidad previa a la llegada de su hermano, a lo que había sido toda su vida. Sin embargo y tal y como ella tanto había temido, nada era igual para ella ya. El dolor de la pérdida no la abandonaría fácilmente -si es que algún día lograba deshacerse de él-, eso lo sabía, pero luego estaba la preocupación. ¿Qué pensaba hacer Darren sólo ahí fuera? ¿Realmente sería capaz de apañárselas solo? ¿Se metería en líos? ¿Y si los centinelas daban con él? ¿Y si le atrapaban? ¿Y si no? ¿Iba a estar huyendo toda la vida? Todas esas preguntas y muchas más tenían una mala respuesta en su cabeza. Y aquello le quitaría el sueño noche sí y noche también durante una temporada que le llegó a parecer que jamás tendría fin.

 

 

Pero mientras ella y su padre se preocupaban por el don para los problemas que el chico pudiese tener, éste no se las apañaba mal del todo. Eso sí, el inicio no fue fácil y se vio obligado a usar sus habilidades especiales en bastantes ocasiones. Como al hacer auto-stop para marcharse lejos de allí -pues nadie parecía dispuesto a parar por él- o al tocar en la calle hasta que acumuló suficiente para pagar la noche en un motel. No tardó demasiado únicamente porque su don era de gran ayuda para ganar dinero más rápido y, sobre todo, conseguir comida gratis. Sólo tenía que pedir lo que quisiese. Aun así, no controlaba sus poderes todo lo que le gustaría tras un curso escaso en la escuela y no quería llamar la atención de algún radical anti-mutantes que pudiese llamar a la policía o de algún centinela de paisano si dejaba alguna pista, por lo que sólo lo hacía cuando era realmente necesario. Sabía moverse, al menos en el panorama musical, y no tardó en conseguir bolos en locales nocturnos –bares, clubs, salas de conciertos- y así ganar algo más de dinero. El suficiente al menos para su día a día.

Con el tiempo también fue aprendiendo las claves de pasar desapercibido, que era lo que él buscaba por el momento. Se dio cuenta de que era importante moverse con frecuencia para no dejar mucho rastro, así que tomaba autocares de forma bastante frecuente para ir de pueblo en pueblo. Si se quedaba demasiado tiempo en uno, la voz se corría sobre un nuevo músico de acento raro en el condado. El acento canadiense llamaba la atención más de lo que le gustaría en pueblos de la América profunda. Aun así las ciudades no eran opción para él. Demasiadas cámaras, demasiada vigilancia policial. Así que viajaba por todo el país, tocando aquí y allá. Era algo que no le disgustaba en absoluto, pero sentía estar huyendo todo el tiempo.

En principio nadie le perseguía, pero tampoco podía actuar como si así fuese. Sabía que Aurum y los suyos tenían muchos medios y si se proponían encontrarle, en una ciudad sería pan comido para ellos. Sabía que tenían intervenidas radios y de más continuamente. Era así como  _rescataban_  mutantes. Por otro lado, no sabía qué habrían hecho para cubrir su repentina desaparición en su escuela de Toronto, pero se ponía en lo peor, asumiendo que los centinelas le tendrían en alguna  _lista de desaparecidos que posiblemente fuesen mutantes_. A veces se sentía un verdadero paranoico por huir de meros fantasmas, pero lo que más le molestaba era la soledad.

No es que hubiese recapacitado en exceso antes de marcharse. No tenía demasiado claras las cosas, como difícilmente podría tenerlas en su situación, pensaba él. Pero una cosa sí tenía clara y era que no quería vivir encerrado y rodeado de gente que no le comprendía. Ahora al menos era libre, aunque echase de menos la compañía de su hermana. Al fin y al cabo, empezaba a sentir que ella tampoco había logrado comprenderle en demasía.

Un día volvió a pensar en ello tras haber pasado mucho tiempo, cuando paseaba por las calles de una pequeña población del estado de Utah a la que acababa de llegar. Estaba buscando un motel en el que pasar la noche. Tras demasiadas horas de viaje en autobús, había tenido que bajarse algunas paradas antes de lo planeado si no quería enfermar. El verano por aquella región era tremendo y él, pese a las temperaturas que en verano pudiese alcanzar Toronto, no estaba habituado a tanto calor y a tantísima sequedad, ni mucho menos a soportarlos durante tan largos periodos de tiempo. A su juicio el verano debería estar más que terminado a aquellas alturas, pero el clima Estadounidense no parecía tener intención de ir a darle una tregua todavía.

Cuando finalmente se dejaba caer sobre su nueva cama para dejar que el frescor de la estancia se apoderase de él, echaba un vistazo a los folletos que el hombre de la recepción le había dado. Si algo bueno tenía el verano, era que no le costaba nada encontrar dónde tocar y, por tanto, sacar algo más de dinero. Sólo con aquellos folletos ya tenía varias opciones por dónde empezar. Algo que agradecía para distraerse de los pensamientos que le habían estado rondando por la mente en aquel último trayecto de autocar. Cerró los ojos maldiciendo. Una pareja discutía en el dormitorio contiguo al suyo y además de todo lo que se estaban gritando también podía oír lo que  _no_  se estaban gritando. Además de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de unas cuantas manzanas de edificios… por lo menos.

Solía pasarle cuando estaba agotado, nervioso o desubicado. No era capaz de apagar las voces. Allí tendido, tomó aire y trató de poner en práctica las técnicas que el profesor de su asignatura más imprescindible le había enseñado. Si algo era vital en un mutante como Darren eran las capacidades de meditación, concentración y todo lo que tuviese que ver con el autocontrol de la mente. Poder manejar sus propios estados y emociones era vital para poder controlar los dones mutantes y aun más en el caso de un telépata. Tracker, su profesor en esa materia, había sido sin duda de lo que más agradecido estaba a La Mansión sin contar con el hecho de que le hubiesen reunido con su hermana.

Aun recordaba el primer día en aquella clase. Ningún profesor exponía nunca su mente a la de Darren por precaución. Sin embargo, Tracker no tuvo problema en deshacerse de las piezas metálicas tras sus orejas que le protegían de sus poderes ya en su primer encuentro, cuando él no controlaba en absoluto las voces y oía todo lo que se pasaba por la mente de la gente sin siquiera intentar hacerlo. En Tracker en cambio, cuando éste se las quitó, no oyó nada. Nada más que lo que éste quería decir y luego le decía. Sin interferencias. En total contraste con lo que oía ahora. Se incorporó y dio un par de fuertes golpes en la pared tras él, esperando que la pareja bajase la voz. Como si eso fuese a acabar con el griterío dentro de su cabeza. Desde que aterrizó en la clase de Tracker y vio, no sólo la calma y tranquilidad que transmitía el profesor si no que era del mismo modo dentro de su mente, su objetivo había sido ser como él. Si había una clase a la que había prestado atención, había sido esa.

Lamentablemente, Darren estaba muy lejos de lograr ese control o paz o… Ni siquiera sabía lo que era exactamente. Tracker siempre había dicho que era una habilidad adquirida mediante la meditación y otros métodos como los que les enseñaba. Sin embargo, Darren comenzaba a impacientarse en momentos como aquel en los que era incapaz de apagar las voces. Y pensaba que en gran parte Tracker había sido siempre de ese modo. No dudaba de su disciplina, pues cuando Darren había comenzado a controlar su poder, había intentado penetrar más a fondo en su mente sin resultado alguno. Pero seguía creyendo que la forma de ser del profesor, en parte, le facilitaba las cosas. En cambio a él… Darren era todo lo contrario a calmado. Era inquieto, nervioso, irascible, impulsivo…

Llamaron a la puerta. Darren ya sabía quién era, pero no por sus poderes. El tipo no dejaba de gritar y de aporrear la puerta.

-          ¿Algún problema? – sabía que sí.

-          Escúchame bien, chaval - ignorando lo que el tipo le estuviese diciendo en un tono bastante amenazante, Darren ponía el foco en la mujer que les observaba desde el marco de la su puerta vecina. No sólo parecía asustada, si no que lo estaba. Podía sentirlo. Al tipo no le hizo gracia que Darren mantuviese su mirada fija en ella y menos mientras él le amenazaba.

-          ¡¡¡Frank!!! – gritó la mujer al ver que, empujando a Darren, entraba en su habitación. Le agarraba por la camisa e iba a golpearle, pero no lo hizo.

Su puño se quedó suspendido en el aire. Soltaba a Darren dando un paso atrás. Le miraba confundido. Por algún motivo ya no quería pegarle. El chico se sonreía.

-          Hace un día precioso, ¿no crees? – el tipo asentía – Claro que sí, ¿por qué no bajáis tú y tu preciosa esposa a la piscina y os relajáis allí el rato que ella quiera?

-          Es una buena idea.

-          Claro que lo es, por eso deberías haberla aceptado cuando te lo dijo ella en vez de emborracharte y ser un capuyo – estaba en su mente y una vez concentrado podía ver lo que quisiese y hacer lo que quisiese -  Después, le preguntarás que más le apetece hacer – pausó un instante para leer la mente de la mujer – Creo que quiere ir de compras. Pues iréis de compras. Serás la mejor versión de ti mismo para ella y le comprarás todo lo que ella quiera hasta que no te quede más dinero que para un billete de solo-ida en autobús – no existía necesidad alguna de hablar durante el proceso de escritura en una mente, pero le apetecía regodearse. No estaba de humor y quería darse el gusto. Además, el tipo se merecía eso y mucho más. Lo sabía porque lo había visto en su mente y en la de su mujer – Luego firmarás de una maldita vez los jodidos papeles del divorcio y te subirás en un autobús a… Qué importa, ¿verdad? – le empujaba ahora él fuera de su dormitorio - Pero que esté lejos. Y no vuelvas, ¿me has entendido? – sabía que sí, pero quería verle asentir. Le hizo asentir. La mujer, ya junto a ellos, le miraba sin comprender nada en absoluto. Perfecto. Si algo se le resistía de su poder era borrar recuerdos – Que tenga un buen día, señora.

-          I-igualmente – cerró la puerta tras él, yendo de nuevo a su cama y dejándose caer en ella bocabajo, igual que la primera vez.

Sus trucos mentales siempre eran una garantía en situaciones como aquella. No es que acostumbrase a meterse en problemas, pero si no lo hacía más era en parte gracias a ellos. Desde que había dejado la escuela andaba por todo tipo de lugares desconocidos y muchas veces no sabía bien dónde se metía o en qué y eso le pasaba factura de vez en cuando.

Se sintió inmensamente aliviado al estar al fin en silencio. Tanto dentro como fuera de su cabeza. No tardó en quedarse dormido y cuando despertó el sol estaba ya mucho más bajo. Se podía salir de nuevo a la calle sin ser abrasado por aquel sol de justicia. Tomó su guitarra y los folletos que había conseguido en recepción y se dispuso a ir al encuentro de esos locales. Por el camino echó mano de unos tacos, girándose sorprendido al vendedor tras darles un bocado cuando ya se marchaba. Eran los mejores tacos que había comido en su vida y no creía estar tan hambriento como para devorar cualquier cosa como si fuese un manjar de los dioses. No dudaría en volver.

Tras un buen rato de seguir mapas cutres de folletos y pedir indicaciones, dio con uno de los locales, pero no tuvo éxito. Tampoco en los dos siguientes. Ya entrada la noche, se planteó dar media vuelta para regresar al motel. Sólo le quedaba uno y si lo había dejado para el final era porque no tenía apenas posibilidades allí. Acogían ya un festival de artistas regionales. Su calendario tenía que estar ya lleno. Dudaba que tuviesen un hueco en el corto plazo y menos para alguien que no era de allí. Por algún motivo, había ido a parar en una zona a rebosar de músicos, lo cual no le beneficiaba en absoluto. Aun así, echó cuentas del dinero que le quedaba y dar otro posible paseo en balde parecía necesario. No iba precisamente sobrado.

Lamentó no errar en su pronóstico tras haber hablado con la ayudante del manager, una chica de pelo rubio y rizado. Ésta fue muy amable y le ofreció esperar a que el manager apareciese para confirmar lo que ambos ya sabían, pero Darren algo abatido rechazó la oferta. No quiso ser grosero y amablemente se disculpaba por marcharse diciendo que ya volvería a pasarse.

No tuvo intención real de hacerlo cuando lo dijo, pero el paso de los días sin resultados le llevó a querer o más bien a necesitar hacerlo. Por muy baratos y saciantes que fuesen aquellos maravillosos tacos del puesto de la esquina, no vivía sólo a base de tacos y su dinero no crecía en los árboles. Mientras se dirigía otra vez al último local de su ruta tras una nueva tanda de fracasos, se planteaba marcharse de allí. No sabía muy bien hacia donde. Todo estaba muy lejos de allí. Por eso en primer lugar había parado en aquel lugar. Se arriesgaba a gastar en un nuevo viaje para llegar a otro lugar en el que le pasase lo mismo y teniendo menos dinero. Así que lo intentaría un poco más.

Esta vez el manager parecía andar por allí, así que se quedó a esperarle. La chica rubia, que se llamaba Christen, se quedó hablando con él. Era realmente amable, como todo el mundo por allí. Si no fuese por su falta de empleo le parecería un lugar muy acogedor. Seguramente su favorito hasta el momento. Y eso era decir mucho, pues habría visitado docenas de pueblos y pequeñas ciudades en el último año y pico. Aun así no sabía decir porque. A priori, no había nada especial en aquel pueblo. Tal vez era la comida. O la gente. O una mezcla de ambas. O tal vez simplemente eran sus ansias por tener un hogar de nuevo en buena compañía. No supo llegar a una conclusión antes de que el manager llegase. Era un chico que aparentaba su edad, algo que le sorprendió gratamente. Sobre todo si llegaba a él con una sonrisa, una broma y un saludo cálido. Rió.

-          A todo esto, me llamo Hayden – asintió tratando de mirarle a los ojos en vez de al pelo. Éste había llamado su atención más de la cuenta por ser aparentemente blanco perla bajo la iluminación del local.

-          Encantado.

-        Déjame decirte que soy yo el que está encantado de tenerte por aquí – la sorpresa se apoderó de Darren cuando el chico se acercaba a él para susurrarle – No acostumbra a haber forasteros por estas tierras – le dio un aire del viejo y lejano oeste a sus palabras – y me han dicho que tú nos libraste del otro – ahora su rostro de asombro se contagiaba en Christen – Así que muchas gracias – hablaba de nuevo a una distancia y volumen normales – Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti – miró su guitarra.

-          ¡¿Es él?! – interrumpía la chica todavía asombrada. Hayden asentía aparentemente muy complacido - ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – la pregunta le incomodó tanto como el hecho de que supiesen del tema. Algo que no tardó en demostrar.

-          Cómo hice qué – preguntó lo que ya sabía.

-          Librarte del borracho de Frank – con obviedad.

-         Cómo sabéis eso – Hayden se giró hacia la barra y su gestó guió la mirada de Darren hacia el lugar. Allí, trabajando de camarera, se encontraba la mujer del susodicho Frank. Darren, que no había usado sus poderes desde lo sucedido se vio con necesidad de usarlos en ese momento para saber si alguien sospechaba algo. En tal caso tendría que huir de inmediato. Pero Hayden, que no necesitaba leer mentes para ver la angustia del chico en su rostro, se adelantó.

-       Tranquilo, estamos todos muy agradecidos. Sobre todo Daisy – Darren devolvió la vista a la barra. La mujer atendía con una sonrisa a los clientes. Parecía feliz. Especialmente si lo comparaba con el único recuerdo que tenía de ella.

-        Te vio cuando viniste el otro día – intervenía ahora la chica – Cuando te fuiste vino a hablar conmigo. ¡En cuanto lo supe quise darte un bolo como fuese! Parecías necesitarlo mucho, así que se lo conté a Hayden.

-         Esperábamos a que volvieses – informaba de nuevo el chico – Al no hacerlo, Daisy quiso ir a buscarte, pero no dio contigo – se había cambiado de habitación, por si acaso, para evitar problemas - ¿Aun quieres tocar? – de nuevo ese vistazo a su guitarra. Darren no pudo evitar sonreírse. Asintió veloz – Veamos qué sabes hacer – el chico le guiaba con el brazo hacia una puerta tras la que asumía se encontraría una sala aislada dónde poder hacer una pequeña demostración. Aun así, no podía simplemente fiarse de unos desconocidos. Sobre todo si sabían lo que había hecho. Tuvo que hacerlo. Tuvo que comprobar que no sospechaban y que sus intenciones eran buenas. Sólo por un instante, para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Así que leyó sus mentes. Fue rápido pero lo suficiente para no encontrar nada de lo que buscaba y mucho que no esperaba.

Todo el agradecimiento que le habían transmitido con sus palabras era real. Y no sólo eso. Su intenciones eran puras. No creía haber leído mentes más transparentes que aquellas en su vida. Acostumbrado a encontrar mentiras, envidia, odio y malas intenciones al entrar en las mentes de la gente, aquello fue como una bocanada de aire fresco para su estado de ánimo, el cual había estado bastante por los suelos ya demasiado tiempo. Ahora era plenamente consciente de ello, mientras asentía para abrirse paso hacia la habitación con su guitarra y trataba de contener sus ganas de leer más allá en unas mentes que al fin lograban despertar en él no sólo interés, si no optimismo por interactuar de nuevo con gente.

Esa noche se fue a la cama con buen sabor de boca. Había conseguido un bolo que solucionaba sus angustias por el dinero de forma momentánea. Además, había pasado el resto de la noche en el local con aquellos dos chicos tras la prueba. Algunas personas más se habían acercado a ratos a su mesa también, algo que no le había importado en absoluto, pues se había sentido muy cómo y acogido. Era consciente del sentimiento de soledad que le había acompañado en los últimos meses, pero no plenamente hasta que se había vuelto a sentir en compañía de nuevo. Y con esa agradable sensación se quedó dormido.

Los días que faltaban hasta su actuación se le pasaron de ensayo en ensayo. Se preparó a conciencia. Estaba muy motivado. Primero, porque había pasado sin tocar para público más tiempo del que acostumbraba. Y segundo, porque por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo había conocidos suyos entre ese público y no quería defraudarles. Cosa que por supuesto no hizo. Lo supo al instante al sentir el júbilo de la audiencia, algo más numerosa que la que había visto en el local las otras veces tras el festival. Además, el oír algún que otro pensamiento positivo culminó su buen humor para el resto de la noche.

-       ¿Cuándo dices que vuelves a tocar? ¿Viernes? ¿Sábado? ¿Misma hora? – Hayden le recibía a su llegada al fondo de la sala con ambos brazos en el aire. Darren le correspondía, chocando con ambas manos mientras reía.

-          ¿Hablas en serio?

-          ¿Estás de coña? ¡Mira esto! – señalaba el local casi tan animado como de cara a un fin de semana – ¡Es domingo!

-          Debiste darle el sábado directamente – apuntaba una recién llegada Christen que felicitaba a Darren con un gesto. Él la correspondía con una sonrisa.

-          Debí hacerlo, sí…

-          Pero imagino que ahora ya tienes a alguien para la semana que viene – auguraba lo peor.

-         ¿Lo tengo? – fingía no saber de quien fuese. Christen le seguía el juego, fingiendo también. Darren rió – Seguro que podemos apañarlo. Hablaré con el jefe – Darren le miraba dudando - Eres bueno para el negocio, le gustará – animaba con palmaditas en la espalda y una mano que le encaminaba a tomar asiento y beber algo. Darren no puedo evitar reír de nuevo, al igual que asentir aceptando que Hayden sin duda iba a hacer lo que decía. Y al fin y al cabo no había nada que Darren quisiese más en ese instante.

No había planeado cuanto iba a quedarse en aquel lugar. De hecho, no había ni planeado ir a él, para empezar. Aterrizar allí había sido un imprevisto. Sólo había buscado parar allí como un alto en el camino, sin intención de quedarse mucho. Pero la cosa no había ido como él esperaba y ahora sólo quería alargar su estancia un poco más.

Hayden logró lo que se había propuesto y la noche del viernes fue para Darren. De nuevo un éxito y esta vez mayor que el del domingo anterior, como todos esperaban de un viernes. Christen aplaudía entusiasmada al final de la actuación junto a un Hayden que asentía orgulloso. Darren no sabía si por saber que había hecho lo correcto o porque se alegraba por él, pero algo le decía que ambas pese a no estar leyendo su mente. Fue hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

-          ¿Hacéis mucha propaganda o el sitio es así de popular? – le intrigaba.

-          No te quites el mérito – Hayden le daba una colleja amistosa.

-        Hacemos, pero el resto de sitios también – Hayden asentía a lo que la chica decía – Y me dicen que esta noche les hemos machacado – anunciaba en tono cantarín alzando su móvil, en cuya pantalla se podía leer una conversación.

-          ¿Espionaje industrial entre locales? Qué nivel – reía abiertamente.

-          Puede que alguien se haya esmerado un poco más de lo habitual esta vez – Hayden daba un ligero golpe de cadera a la chica que ponía los ojos en blanco, aunque su incomodidad se hizo presente pese a su esfuerzo por ocultarla al cruzarse de brazos. A Darren se le escapó una leve sonrisa que quiso ocultar bajando la mirada.

-          ¿Dónde está la estrella? – demandaba un hombre de mediana edad que caminaba hacia ellos como si fuese el dueño del lugar. Y algo le decía que así era. Se le hizo un pequeño nudo en la garganta al mismo tiempo que los otros dos chicos apuntaban en su dirección - ¡Ahá! Darren, ¿sí? – estrechaba su mano – Buen trabajo, hijo – el hombre se giró al ser llamado y se despidió de él con una disculpa por tener que marcharse tan pronto.

-          Ya te dije que le gustarías.

-          Lo que es bueno para el negocio gusta a Larry – Hayden y la chica se asentían el uno al otro y luego brindaban con unos botellines verdes antes de que la chica le echase un trago.

-          Eso es... ¿Cerveza? ¿Con alcohol? – ella asintió sin más - ¿Tienes edad para beber? – se sorprendía.

-          ¿La tienes tú? – replicaba ella, bromeando en un tono burlón.

-          Yo no soy quien está bebiendo, ¿eh? – la chica rió y él se contagió sin saber muy bien porqué. Entonces Hayden le alargó su botellín.

-          Yo no bebo así que… Era para ti.

-          No tengo 21…

-          Ni nosotros – aportaba la chica.

-          Estás perdido en medio de Utah, tío. A nadie le importa si te tomas una cerveza. Nadie va a ir corriendo a contárselo a tus padres o a la poli. Esto no es la ciudad, aquí es todo mucho más relajado – pese al tono amable y bromista del chico, Darren recuperó aquella sensación que a veces tenía de sentirse un completo paranoico por ir tomando mil precauciones innecesarias para cosas que no iban a pasar – Pero si no la quieres, mejor. Serías el músico más sano que he conocido – Darren rió levemente, pero aun así aceptó botellín y le echó un trago. Tal vez era hora de relajarse un poco. Hayden se encogió de hombros – Sigue siendo el más sano, ¿a que sí? – le hablaba a la chica a su lado que asentía de forma muy notoria. Rieron los tres. Como tantas otras veces esa noche antes de que fuese hora de cerrar y por tanto, de despedirse - Creo que nos echan ya – asintieron poniéndose en pie - ¿Haces algo mañana? – aquello cogió a Darren por sorpresa. Christen entró en detalle.

-          Parece que el verano no nos deja este año. Dicen que mañana hará bueno de nuevo. Íbamos a ir con otros amigos a la piscina municipal. Era por si querías venir – Hayden asentía, apoyando la moción. Darren, aun algo aturdido por el simple hecho de que le hubiesen incluido como amigo, asintió y tras quedar en algún sitio a alguna hora se despidieron hasta el día siguiente.

A su llegada al motel, Darren aun se sonreía. Se sentía tan… Normal. Era la primera vez que se sentía así desde que era un mutante. Todo lo que había sucedido después de eso había sido demasiado que digerir. Aun le quitaba el sueño muchas noches. Aunque no desde que había llegado a Spanish Fork. Sí, vivía en un motel. Y sí comía comida rápida todos los días. Tampoco tenía empleo fijo y como mucho tocaba de vez en cuando en un local. Y aun así era la mejor vida que había tenido en años. Incluso cuando vivía con sus padres, ya que su último tiempo con ellos había sido bastante infernal. Pero dejando eso a un lado, por primera vez desde que dejó La Mansión no se sentía completamente sólo. Aun así, le costó de nuevo conciliar el sueño esa noche. Por mucho que quería quedarse porque se sentía bien allí, no sabía si era seguro. Lo que estaba claro es que la solución a aquel dilema tendría que esperar, pues Darren cayó dormido de agotamiento antes de dar con ella.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, el dilema ya no le preocupaba. O al menos no era su preocupación más inmediata. La cual era algo infinitamente más banal: no tenía bañador. El no tener toalla no le preocupó en demasía y se llevó la del cuarto de baño de su habitación. En cuanto a las sandalias de baño, era lo que llevaba en los pies siempre que hacía demasiado calor así que tampoco era problema. Pero el no tener bañador… De hecho, por ese motivo no había hecho uso de la piscina del motel hasta la fecha. Así que aprovechó el que los chicos hubiesen quedado con sus amigos bastante tarde para ir antes de compras. Se compró el más barato que no le pareció una horterada y se puso en camino. Con nada más que sus complementos de baño, una camiseta blanca y su nuevo bañador de tipo Bermuda negro sin más detalles que un cordón blanco para ajustárselo a la cintura.

Y de nuevo ese sentimiento de normalidad a su llegada a la piscina. Christen ya estaba allí con algunos amigos, supuso que Hayden estaría al llegar. No le supuso una angustia esperarle pues entre la chica y el resto del grupo le acogieron divinamente una vez más. Además, uno de ellos tocaba el bajo, lo que dio pie al tema musical. Se sentía tan a gusto con el tema que ni se dio cuenta de que Hayden todavía no había llegado pasada una hora y con todos ya en la piscina. Al ser preguntada, Christen se encogía de hombros.

-          Me ha enviado un mensaje diciendo que se retrasaría, que estaba en el trabajo, pero nada más.

-          ¿En el trabajo? ¿En el local? – ella asintió, aunque no muy confirme, dejando claro que no era algo que acostumbrase a hacer.

Aun así, la chica no parecía preocupada y animaba a Darren a regresar al agua, lo que acabo con una de esas típicas disputas en las que ambas personas se amenazan con tirarse mutuamente al agua cuando ambas quieren bañarse al fin y al cabo. Eventualmente y como era de esperar, Darren que era el más fuerte, venció. Aunque terminó optando por darse el chapuzón con la chica igualmente. Hayden no hizo acto de presencia hasta que se dispusieron a comer, lo que habría podido dar lugar a alguna broma si no fuese porque el chico era tan delgado.

-          He tenido que ir porque el encargado me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que tenía que llamar a las camareras una a una para intentar convencerlas de hacer un turno extra esta noche. Había mucha prisa, claro, y necesitaba a alguien más haciendo llamadas a la vez que él para aligerar y terminar cuanto antes – explicaba entre mordida y mordida a su sándwich doble de queso. Los otros dos escuchaban - Y claro, es sábado y si en principio no tenías que trabajar y te avisan el mismo día…

-          No te hace ninguna gracia – comprendía - ¿Habéis convencido a alguna?

-          De milagro… A Molly – informaba a Christen - Ha dicho que sólo lo hacía por Daisy.

-          ¿Por Daisy? – Darren la recordaba. Hayden asintió, masticando a prisa antes de responder.

-          Daisy es quien tiene turno de noche los fines de semana. Es ella quien ha llamado para decir que no podría venir hoy.

-          ¿Ha dicho porqué? – el chico negó encogiéndose de hombros.

-          Tampoco he hablado con Phil del tema, había prisa – Darren asintió.

-          Se habrá puesto enferma – a Hayden le pareció factible la idea de la chica y sin darle más vueltas se dispusieron a terminar con la comida para regresar a sus hamacas.

-          Esto sí que es vida – comentaba Darren una vez se quedaba a solas con Hayden. El resto en la piscina. El otro chico asentía con una sonrisa.

-          ¿Hace frío de dónde vienes? – Darren le miró. Nunca habían hablado de eso –  _The Canadian_  – le recordaba el nombre bajo el que actuaba - ¿En serio eres de Canadá o sólo te haces el interesante para llamar más la atención en los carteles? – Darren rió antes de tornarse más serio y asentir.

-          Toronto – informó.

-          Ah, bueno. No tan frío entonces – volvió a reír, esta vez acompañado - ¿Y cómo has acabado aquí? En Utah – le daba un aire misterioso al decirlo – Si puedo preguntar…

-          Puedes – ladeo la cabeza – Es sólo que no sé si sé darte una respuesta corta.

-          No tenemos prisa – ejemplificaba su alrededor como prueba. Le daba tiempo para pensar.

-          Supongo que estoy buscando mi sitio – Hayden asintió despacio.

-          Toronto no lo era – supuso. Darren sonrió sin alegría.

-          Es complicado – el otro chico asintió despacio una vez más.

-          ¿Y bien? – Darren le miró, había bajado el rostro un instante - ¿Es Spanish Fork tu sitio? – Darren sonrió de nuevo, pero se fue quedando serio pronto – De serlo, – quiso continuar – al jefe le gustaría que tocases los sábados. Semanalmente, digo. Si te interesa – los ojos de Darren se habían abierto como platos y le inquiría con la mirada una confirmación. Hayden pareció entenderle – En serio, me lo ha dicho antes en el trabajo. Que iba a proponértelo anoche, pero tuvo que irse – Darren recordaba como el hombre se había tenido que marchar justo tras saludarle y se había disculpado por ello. Seguía mirando a Hayden sin dar crédito. Éste ahora reía – Tío, ¿estás bien?

-          Sí, sí… Sólo sorprendido. No me lo esperaba.

-          Sí, eso ya lo veo – reía aun – Para mí era de esperar, pero supongo que porque ya llevo una temporada trabajando en esto – su comentario sacó a Darren del trance por un momento, llamado por la curiosidad.

-          ¿Una temporada? ¿Pero tú qué edad tienes? – Hayden volvió a reír.

-          Sólo uno menos que tú – dieciocho – Empecé el año pasado, para asegurarme curro una vez acabase el insti y eso – Darren asentía.

-          ¿No piensas estudiar más? – Hayden alzaba los brazos echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

-          ¿Dónde? – sonreía lejos de tomarse a malas el comentario y a Darren le parecía que lo hacía más por desesperación que otra cosa – Por eso empecé también a trabajar ahí. Por horas y de noche está mejor pagado. He ahorrado bastante, pero no suficiente para empezar este año… Puede que el que viene. Lo que tengo claro es que no pienso hipotecarme por ir a estudiar lejos. Y de quedarme, la vida aquí no lo requiere así que… – Darren asentía – Pero bueno, oye, no me cambies de tema. Qué pasa con la oferta del jefe.

-          Creo que necesito pensarlo.

-          ¿El trabajo o si este es tu sitio? – dio en el clavo y no necesitó respuesta alguna de Darren para saber que así había sido. Ambos dejaron la mirada al frente donde el resto se bañaba – Si no estás seguro, dudo que Larry te rechazase aunque fuese de forma temporal hasta que tú quisieses. En plan irte pagando por cada bolo, sin un contrato fijo – proponía liberándole de ataduras. Christen alzó la mano desde la piscina. Animándoles a ir con ellos. Hayden le pedía calma llevándose la mano al estómago y ella solicitaba entonces a Darren. Hayden rió levemente llamando la atención del otro chico - A mi prima le gustas – se giró a él con estupefacción. Todo en aquella frase le alertaba. Sobre todo si iba junto.

-          ¡¿Christen es tu prima?!

-        Da gracias que no es mi hermana o no te dejaría acercarte a ella, chico de ciudad – decía mirándole de arriba abajo con desprecio – Y encima extranjero… – negaba rotundo. Pese al tono bromista de Hayden, Darren no supo contestar. Era consciente de que él también se había fijado algo más de lo habitual en la chica, pero no le había supuesto un problema hasta ahora. De repente se sentía culpable por ello – Ahora en serio, piénsatelo. ¿Qué daño puede hacer?

-          ¿El qué? – realmente le pillaba desprevenido el comentario. Hayden rió.

-       La oferta. Quedarte una temporada – se encogía de hombros al proponerlo – Si te gusta el sitio, claro. Bueno, la oferta y todo – lo de su prima. Darren volvía a mirarle  alarmado y Hayden volvía a reír, poniéndose en pie - ¿Te animas? – a ir al agua. Todavía algo aturdido asintió. Le vendría bien desconectar un rato de aquella conversación.

Pero para cuando la diversión en la piscina ya hacía rato que había terminado todavía le daba vueltas. Había vuelto al motel para cambiarse. Los chicos le habían propuesto plan de nuevo y sin tener nada mejor que hacer ni nada que querer hacer más que aquello, había aceptado. Se verían en el bar-restaurante junto a la sala donde trabajaban para cenar.

Durante la cena sí logró olvidarse de su dilema. Hayden y Christen tenían ese poder. Algo que no dejaba de asombrarle, pues desde que había descubierto que era un mutante hasta la fecha no había logrado apenas momentos tan relajados como los que estaba teniendo a su lado. Y tras dos años en tensión por ello, una sensación así no podía más que crearle adicción. Se sentía tan necesitado de ella que el resto perdía relevancia hasta el punto de hacerle sentir que pese a haber asegurado que reflexionaría sobre la decisión de quedarse, en realidad, ya la había tomado.

Este sentir se veía confirmado la semana siguiente y de nuevo dos y tres semanas después, cuando volvía a tomar asiento en el mismo restaurante con la misma compañía, pero tras su actuación del sábado. La tercera tras haber aceptado la oferta de trabajar como artista residente en el local de Larry… más o menos. Hayden había dado en el clavo al decir que su jefe sería flexible con el contrato. De hecho no tenían uno, iban bolo a bolo. Así Darren sentía que no se había atado demasiado a Spanish Fork. De hecho, seguía durmiendo en el motel por el mismo motivo, en gran parte. Aunque su necesidad latente de estar disponible para marcharse de allí en cualquier momento si fuese necesario no había sido el único motivo para no firmar un contrato con Larry. No habría podido firmar uno ni de haber querido. Por supuesto nadie lo sabía, pero Darren no tenía ningún tipo de permiso de residencia en los Estados Unidos. ¿Cómo iba a tenerlo? Cruzar la frontera en una nave indetectable huyendo de los centinelas para ocultarse en unas instalaciones mutantes secretas de las que después huiría en solitario no era la forma más legal de entrada al país. Ni la situación más sencilla de explicar para tratar de regularizarla de algún modo. Así que realmente agradecía las informalidades de los pueblos, además del anonimato que éstos le proporcionaban. Allí la gente vivía de otro modo. No eran necesarios tantos formalismos. Tenía la palabra de Larry y Larry la suya y ambos se bastaban con ello. Ni siquiera en el motel se habían molestado en tomar sus datos. Él había mostrado su pasaporte, algo inquieto, pero la recepcionista no fue más allá de echarle un vistazo. No apuntó nada en ningún libro. Y muchísimo menos en su ordenador. El lugar apartado y tranquilo, la gente amable y hospitalaria, sus costumbres serenas y despreocupadas… Todo ello le hacía sentir en paz, acogido y a la vez libre de estar allí o marcharse si quisiese. Se sentía  _normal_. No pedía más ni sentía necesitarlo y estaba dispuesto a quedarse para disfrutar de ello todo el tiempo que le fuese concedido.

-        ¿Recordadme una vez más porqué venimos aquí? – había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras ojeaba la carta que ya ni recordaba lo que acababan de hablar.

-        Daisy ha vuelto a faltar… – repetía Christen para un Darren que recibía una nueva noticia, pues ni la recordaba de hacía unos instantes. Se giró a su amigo y éste se encogió de hombros.

-          Me salen más económicos sus sándwiches que venir aquí, pero qué le haremos – se dejaba caer un poco más en el sofá al lado de la chica.

-          Pero aquí tienen doble cheeseburger con extra de patatas fritas.

-          Cómo me conoces - Darren dejó ir media sonrisa antes de devolver la mirada a la carta.

-         ¿En serio? ¿No os parece raro? – Christen parecía molesta, lo que borró cualquier resto de una sonrisa en sus rostros. De nuevo miró a su amigo. Éste suspiró, pero no dijo nada, así que devolvió la vista a la chica – Es la segunda vez que falta en unas semanas – Darren seguía igual de perdido. No se encogió de hombros por no ofenderla. Volvió a mirar a Hayden, que finalmente se disponía a aportar algo de luz al asunto.

-          Daisy siempre ha sido muy cumplidora. Sólo faltó alguna vez cuando tenía problemas con su marido----

-         ¿Problemas? Le daba unas palizas de miedo – casi lo escupió. El rostro y las manos de Hayden expresaban que su intención no había sido la de quitarle importancia, pero no había llegado a terminar de hablar. Mientras, Darren desorbitaba los ojos. Pese a que la información no era del todo nueva para él, el modo en el que había llegado de repente no había dejado otra opción que la de horrible sorpresa. Por más de una razón.

-          P-pero si ya se había marchado… - lo sabía. A ciencia cierta, como todos. Él lo había hecho, aunque el cómo no lo supiesen todos. Hayden asentía.

-          Sí, ¿pero y si ha vuelto? – la idea provocaba una tensión en Darren difícil de ocultar. Sus amigos la percibían como un temor natural, pero por otras razones distintas a las que realmente inquietaban al canadiense.

-          No ha vuelto – quería tranquilizar Hayden - Alguien le habría visto – Spanish Fork no era demasiado grande. Sería difícil que, como el chico apuntaba, nadie le hubiese visto si llevaba allí casi un mes – Habrá estado enferma… También es humana la mujer – quiso rebajar la tensión quitándole seriedad a su tono – De todos modos, podemos interesarnos por ella cuando vuelva a ver qué dice o si actúa extraño, como las otras veces – proponía. Christen pareció aceptarlo, satisfecha por el momento. Tras dos palmadas sobre la mano de su prima, Hayden se alzó para ir a pedir por los tres. El resto señaló en las cartas lo que querían y éste partió hacia la barra dejándoles a solas todavía algo incómodos por el tema. Darren no tenía ni la paciencia ni la necesidad de esperar hasta que viesen a Daisy para tener respuestas. Podía obtenerlas en ese mismo instante sin moverse de aquel sofá si quería, pero… ¿Realmente quería? No sabía lo que podría leer en la mente de la mujer o la reacción que podría provocar en él. Alzó la vista hacia una Christen que ya le analizaba. Sería mejor dejarlo por el momento. Al menos hasta estar solo. No sabría cómo explicar según qué reacción a una lectura que le impactase.

-          Ey… ¿e-estás bien? – él asintió a toda prisa. No pareció convencerla – ¿Piensas que volvería a por ti? Por haberle echado… - el chico no supo cómo responder. Ése era exactamente su temor, pero no por si le daba una paliza que era lo que seguramente Christen tenían en mente. Si no por algo mucho más complicado. Algo que no podía contarle, por mucho que quisiese… Era arriesgar demasiado, aunque odiase tener que ocultar lo que era por temor a las consecuencias que eso pudiese tener.

-          No lo sé. Puede – se encogió de hombros, muy seco. El tema le enervaba. Realmente no le preocupaba aquel tipo. Sí lo que pudiese recordar si volvía y a quien pudiese informa de ello. Al volver a verle inmerso en sus pensamientos, Christen alargó sus manos a través de la mesa para coger la suya, que inconscientemente se movía sobre el mantel por entretenimiento.

-          No te preocupes. Hayden tiene razón, s-seguro que no ha vuelto… Alguien lo sabría – asintió queriendo dejar atrás el tema. Lo hizo sin quitar la vista fija de sus manos. La chica al darse cuenta echó un vistazo a la barra dónde su primo se encontraba y después las retiró en un rápido gesto y las ocultó bajo la mesa. Darren se sonrió en su fuero interno. Christen había estado haciendo cosas así cada vez con más frecuencia aquellas últimas semanas. Darren solía corresponderlas, aunque no había dado nunca un paso todavía. Imitó su gesto hacia la barra para encontrarse a un Hayden que le saludaba de vuelta antes de girarse de nuevo hacia la cocina para recibir sus platos. Había falta de personal en el local a aquellas alturas de la noche. Devolvió la mirada hacia la chica antes de bajarla con media sonrisa por la falsa apariencia distraída que había visto en ella. Quería preguntarle porqué lo había hecho, el retirarla, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes de que Hayden regresase con la comida.

La cena tardía con los chicos fue una gran distracción, pero tras despedirse y tomar cada uno su camino de vuelta a casa lo que Christen había dicho sobre las ausencias de Daisy volvía a rondar su mente. Pasando junto al puesto de tacos de la esquina, sacaba ya las llaves de la habitación de su bolsillo y comenzaba a jugar con ellas mientras trataba de decidir si leer la mente de la mujer o no. Si aquel tipo había vuelto necesitaba saberlo, podría volver a hacer daño a la mujer y, si recordaba algo, entregarle a los centinelas. Sabía que podía averiguarlo en un instante, pero la idea de confirmarlo le aterraba hasta un punto del que ni él mismo era consciente en ese momento. Dudoso de si hacerlo, se acostó decidido a ir al local a la mañana siguiente para confirmar la asistencia o no de la camarera. Si ésta no acudía, entonces él…

Pero acudiría. Lo supo de la mano de Christen cuando apareció allí para confirmarlo. La chica había hecho lo mismo, adelantándose. Mucho más relajado tras las buenas noticias que implicaban para él mucho más de lo que Christen pudiese imaginarse, Darren no quería desaprovechar ese día. Ni ningún otro. Así que invitó a Christen a salir por ahí.

-          ¿En domingo? - no queriendo poner nombres a la propuesta del chico por vergüenza se limitó a reír - Si está todo cerrado.

-          Qué más da – Darren estaba venido arriba y la chica no tenía ni idea de porqué más allá de que su primo no andaba por allí para cuartarles. También relajada ante esa circunstancia y tras saber que Daisy estaba bien, se contagiaba del ánimo del chico y aceptaba.

-          Está bien – rió una vez más - ¿Qué propones? – aun no lo había pensado, pero ya se le ocurriría algo.

-          ¿Estás libre por la tarde? – fue al grano.

-          Iba a ir a ver a mi abuela después de comer, pero se acuesta temprano – el chico asentía pensativo.

-          Está bien, entonces sobre las…

-          Siete - informaba.

-          Sobre las siete. Perfecto. ¿Te paso a buscar a algún sitio?

-          Podemos quedar aquí. La casa de mi abuela está a medio camino – apuntaba.

-          Aquí a las siete y media entonces – asintiendo, se sonrieron cómplices antes de separarse para tomar cada uno su camino.

Darren no había mencionado la palabra cita en ningún momento y agradecía que ella tampoco. No quería pensar en ello de ningún modo. Simplemente se había dejado llevar por lo que le apetecía hacer, despreocupado, y lo que le apetecía era pasar tiempo con Christen. A solas. Ya pasaba muchísimo tiempo con ella y con Hayden. Pero no era lo mismo, o eso se imaginaba él. Aunque el no tener ningún plan le dejaba sin mucho que imaginarse. Y el no tenerlo todavía cuando esperaba plantado frente al local a falta de cinco minutos para su encuentro le llenó de nerviosismo repentino.

Cuando la chica llegó, se limitó a tomar una dirección conocida. Caminaba confiado mientras hablaban de todo y de nada. Tuvo la suerte de que a Christen no parecía ansiosa por un plan más allá de lo que ya tenían. Disfrutaban de la compañía mutua. Aun así, cuando ya habían recorrido el mismo circuito por el centro unas cuantas veces, se había hecho oscuro y hasta habían cenado algo por el camino, la chica tuvo la necesidad de confirmarlo.

-          Esto… Damos vueltas en círculos porqué no tienes plan, ¿no es así? – gesticulaba tratando de no reír. Darren no tuvo ni que responder, la respuesta era obvia. El que la chica riese sin más y continuasen paseando como si nada le hizo quitarle importancia de forma definitiva. Fue sólo entonces, cuando ya a ninguno le importaba no tener plan, que éste surgiría de manera espontánea en la mente del chico.

-          Oye… ¿Te apetecería darte un baño? – la chica le miraba achinando los ojos hasta que vio sus intenciones. Pasaban por el edificio de la piscina municipal, ahora ya cubierta, pues el clima otoñal lo requería.

-          Darren, está cerrada. Como todo en domingo – trató de no reír.

-          Ya bueno, pero a lo mejor el guardia es un tío majo y nos deja entrar un rato – Christen alzaba las cejas incrédula.

-          Aunque así fuese no llevo más que lo puesto, Darren. Y tú tampoco – señalaba. Él se encogió de hombros como si fuese irrelevante. Christen rió.

-          Estás loco.

-          Hacemos una cosa – proponía. Ella se cruzaba de brazos, mostrando que se moría por escuchar cual iba a ser la siguiente cosa descabellada que se le hubiese ocurrido – Si yo convenzo a ese guardia de que nos deje pasar un rato, tú ignoras que no tenemos bañador.

-          Hecho – era imposible que le convenciese.

-         ¿Segura? – ella sin dudarlo asentía con obviedad. Darren trataba de mantener la compostura y parecer serio. Era pan comido y se moría por ver su reacción – Muy bien, pues espera aquí.

En pocas zancadas se plantó en la puerta del recinto acristalado y con manos en los bolsillos se dirigía al guardia. Christen le observaba en la distancia. No habrían pasado ni tres minutos cuando el guardia asentía y el chico la llamaba a acercarse. Le siguió, pero mantuvo los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido todo el camino hasta estar bajo la cubierta de la piscina. Incluso lo frunció un poco más cuando, al pasar junto al guardia, éste la saludaba de forma amable y le deseaba una buena noche.

-          ¿Sorprendida? – se giraba a ella de brazos abiertos aun caminando, ahora marcha atrás, a la vera de la piscina.

-          ¿Obviamente? – Darren reía - ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Le has pagado o qué?

-          ¿Acaso me has visto pagarle?

-          Tal vez le has dicho que se lo dabas luego – seria. Darren reía.

-          Te juro que no he sobornando a ningún guardia, Chris – aseguraba juntando las manos frente a su pecho. Ella achinaba los ojos de nuevo.

-          Entonces cómo – exigía saber. No estaba enfadada. Darren simplemente lo sabía.

-        Un mago no revela sus trucos – quería bromear, pero no pudo seguir. Se moría por contarle cómo, pero no podía. No tan pronto. Necesitaba sentirse más seguro al respecto. Seguro de que no iría a las autoridades a denunciarle. Se odió bastante por tener que ocultárselo - Simplemente le he dicho que no soy de aquí y no tenía ni idea de que no abrían nada los domingos. Que había conseguido por fin una cita contigo, pero ahora estábamos sin plan por mi culpa y estaba quedando como un pringado. Le he dicho que me haría un favor enorme si nos dejaba pasar, aunque fuese sólo un rato. Que me echaría una mano enorme. También he apelado a su yo joven y eso, para dar más penita – en realidad había mucha verdad en ese relato. Y siempre se le había dado genial poner ojitos, pero eso no era lo que había decantado la balanza a su favor esa noche.

-          Y ya está.

-          Supongo que he tenido suerte de que fuese un tío enrollado – Christen no estaba del todo convencida todavía, pero le constaba mantener su concentración en el porqué estaban allí dentro después de todas las implicaciones que tenía la excusa del chico de ser cierta.

-          ¿Y era verdad?

-          ¿Eh? – sabía lo que preguntaba, pero ganaba tiempo para ser capaz de responder sin balbucear.

-          Que si es verdad que esto – ejemplificaba – es nuestra primera cita.

-         ¿Tan malo es? – ella tardó, pero negó – No tenemos bañadores – le recordaba como si eso fuese a hacerla cambiar de opinión. De nuevo era cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida y su mirada fija en ella. Christen la bajaba ahora por no poder sostenérsela a esos ojos negros suyos y él se sonreía ahora que ella no le veía – Bueno, como sólo es la primera, supongo que para la segunda podré avisar con tiempo de coger algo más de ropa y tal – rió levemente a su propio comentario por quitar tensiones. Ella alzó la mirada.

-          Para la segunda.

-         Sí, bueno, tú has dicho que era la primera, así que he supuesto que tendrías en mente alguna más – ella le negaba ahora su rostro dándose media vuelta y echando a andar por el borde de la piscina.

-          Ya veremos – Darren agachó la mirada con media sonrisa y asumió que ya era suficiente de eso por el momento – Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? – volvía a girarse a él, dando la espalda a la piscina de la que se encontraba al borde.

-          Pues a aprovecharlo – se quitó los zapatos y se lanzó en bomba a la piscina, salpicando de lleno a una Christen que para nada había previsto aquello.

-        ¡¡¡Darren!!! - reía por el simple hecho de no dar crédito – ¡Estás chalado! – pero no dejaba de reír. Él la animaba a acompañarle. Ella aun dudaba – Me has puesto perdida…

-          Pues entonces qué más da ya.

Tenía razón. Llegados a ese punto la tenía. Qué más daba ya. Se deshizo de su chaqueta y de sus zapatos y se lanzó de cabeza al igual para luego bucear hasta Darren y emerger a la superficie justo frente a él.

-          Ostras, está buenísima ¿no? – el agua. No era el comentario que el chico esperaba. Era mejor, pues le hacía saber que no se había equivocado al fin y al cabo y Christen estaba más a gusto con todo aquello de lo que había demostrado hasta el momento.

-          Lo está – asintió con una amplia sonrisa. Christen llevó sus manos a sus hombros.

-          No llego – al fondo. Se excusaba.

-          Tranquila – lo estaba. El que no lo estaba tanto era él. Tenía algo de revuelo en el estómago. No sabía si era por el simple hecho de estar bañándose tras la cena o por sentir a la chica tan cerca, pero su aliento al pronunciar sus últimas dos palabras había dado de ello en sus labios y era algo que le costaba ignorar. Sobre todo cuando seguía igual de cerca – Si quieres vamos para allá – a lo menos hondo.

-          Estoy bien así – asumía esa frase con doble sentido lo tuviese o no - ¿Tú? – ladeó el rostro.

-          No sé, pesas mucho…

-         ¡Venga ya! – rió dándole un golpecito. Se contagió de su risa. Le encantaba verla reír, pero al quedarse mirándola no pudo evitar sentirse como una mierda por haberle mentido.

-         Lo siento por la mierda de cita – necesitaba disculparse por ello, pero no podía sin decirle que era un mutante así que se disculpó por otra cosa, sorprendiéndola – Te mereces una mejor. La que tú quieras, que no sé cómo será porque ni lo he preguntado, pero seguro que no es así.

-        ¿A qué viene esto? – ya no reía. Él la miró, pues la había estado evitando por vergüenza desde que había empezado a decir tonterías. Él se encogió de hombros en respuesta, sin saber qué otra respuesta darle – Me gusta esta cita – confesó – Aunque no sabía que era una hasta que me has metido en una piscina municipal cerrada de noche tras dar vueltas por el centro durante horas – decía en un tono de humor que no pareció llegar del todo al chico frente a ella – ¡Eh! – llamó su atención. De nuevo había dejado de mirarla – Ni se te ocurra arruinarme la cita con estos dramas – ordenó. Darren se giró a ella alzando las cejas. Casi quería reír.

-          Vaya, lo siento mucho, princesa – su tono sarcástico hizo que la chica riese en alto y finalmente, el volviese a contagiarse – No más dramas por esta noche entonces.

-          ¿Lo prometes? – asintió raudo y fingiendo seriedad, aunque no le duró.

-          Los dejo ya para la segunda – Christen volvió a reír en alto.

-          ¿Para esa tendrás plan o tampoco?

-          El que tú quieras.

-          No, el que yo quiera no. Cúrratelo un poco, anda – ahora era él quien reía en alto – Si quieres que haya una tercera te lo tendrás que currar y sorprenderme con algo.

-          ¿Sorprenderte? – se le ocurría una forma, pero no era para la segunda cita si no para ese momento.

-        Claro, una chica quiere que la sorprendan – explicaba con total naturalidad mientras aun nadaba hacia el borde de la piscina, seguida de Darren – Como ahora. ¿Me esperaba yo esta locura? Pues obviamente no, así que estás aprobado. Y por eso habrá segunda cita. Así que ya sabes, sorpréndeme – se ofrecía a ser sorprendida. Darren quería reír porque realmente le parecía muy gracioso. Ella era graciosa. Pero no sabía si por inercia suya o de ella, volvían a estar más cerca de lo que él consideraba una distancia cómoda para la conversación. Cómoda en el sentido de lograr concentración para conversar. Al estar tan cerca no podía. Demasiado frente a él para pensar en palabras. Ahora que lo pensaba, era culpa suya porque ella ya tocaba con la espalda en el borde. Aun así no quería retroceder sino más bien al contrario. Sintió que ella lo supo cuando el aliento de la chica ya no acariciaba sus labios pese a la cercanía porque aguantaba la respiración. Dirigió su mirada a la boca de ella como si esperase así sentirlo de nuevo, pero no parecía ir a suceder de quedarse dónde estaba.

-          ¿Sorprendida? – llevó una mano a su barbilla para alzarla ligeramente y así poder besarla. Fue un alivio sentir que ella no se oponía a ello sino más bien al contrario. Lo que fue todo menos un alivio fue lo que vino justo después.

Un centenar de voces atronaban su mente y entre todas ellas una sola visión, que de repente ocupaba su mente sin dejar lugar a nada más. Perdió el equilibrio. Abrió los ojos un instante, bloqueando de nuevo su mente. Christen le agarraba como podía. De no haberlo hecho probablemente se habría golpeado contra el bordillo.

-          D-Darren, ¿estás bien? – no sabía cómo responder o cómo explicarle nada, pero tampoco había tiempo.

-          Tenemos que irnos – se impulsaba para salir de la piscina e ir a calzarse. Ella le imitaba.

-          ¡¿Q-qué?! ¿Por qué? ¿Estás bien? Deberías esperar un momento, si estás marea----

-          No me he mareado, Chris – zanjaba. Lo que le había pasado era que se había distraído. Por defecto su mente leía todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor si no lo bloqueaba. Estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, ya no le suponía un esfuerzo por lo general. Pero al besarla había desconectado demasiado. Algo que no tenía ni idea de cómo explicarle. Pero eso ahora daba igual porque había otra cosa más importante que sí tenía que explicarle y que no podía justificar – Daisy está en peligro. Tenemos que ir a su casa ahora mismo.

-          ¿A su casa? Si está en el traba----

-          No está allí – sentenciaba - ¿Sabes dónde vive?

-          ¿Qué? N-n-no. ¿C-c-cómo sabes que no está? – porque lo había visto - ¡¿Y por qué dices que está en peligro?! – porque podía leer las mentes.

-          No tenemos tiempo para esto – cerró ojos y se concentró en Daisy para buscar su dirección – Sterling Drive. ¿Dónde está eso?

-          ¿Q-qué? Darren, no entiendo----

-          Chris, por favor. Necesito tu ayuda – suplicaba con las manos en su rostro – El 920 de Sterling Drive, ¿sabes dónde está?

-          N-no… - mierda. Volvió a concentrarse.

-          Esquina con la 900 Este… - hablaba con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido - Está cerca de un gran parque y… ¿una iglesia?

-          ¿La iglesia de Jesucristo de los Últimos Días?

-          ¡Exacto! ¡Sí! ¿Sabes ir? – Christen asintió veloz. Sin perder ni un segundo tiró de la chica y empezó a correr. Salieron a la calle - ¿Está cerca o necesitamos un coche? – al tardar en responder se giró a ella y vio en su rostro demasiada confusión y preguntas sin salir. Sabía cómo debía sentirse y que debía de estar asustada, pero no tenían tiempo para eso ahora - Sólo responde, por favor – podría leer su mente o hasta controlarla, pero no quería tener que hacer eso. No con ella.

-          C-coche – fue decirlo y el vehículo que pasaba por la calle en ese mismo instante frenó en seco para parar no muy lejos de dónde estaban. Darren tiró de ella. El chico que lo conducía se bajaba de él, dándoles paso sin más.

-          Conduce, por favor – suplicaba cada orden. Aquello era su peor pesadilla de los últimos años hecha realidad. Odiaba tener que hacer lo que estaba haciendo y cómo lo estaba haciendo, pero aquella mujer estaba en peligro y él no era capaz de manipular la mente de su agresor sin tener contacto visual con él. Sabía que tenía esa capacidad, pero no la dominaba todavía. Aun así trató de concentrarse en él y de hacerlo mientras Christen, entre lágrimas por estar confiando ciegamente en él en aquella absoluta locura, le llevaba directo a casa de la camarera. Pero Darren lo único que lograba era leer la mente de aquel desgraciado sin control alguno sobre ella y eso le estaba poniendo en una tensión horrorosa. Cogió el móvil de Christen y llamó a la policía para avisar de lo que estaba sucediendo en casa de Daisy por si acaso.

-          No llegarán antes que nosotros – conocía bien dónde vivía y cómo iban las cosas allí. Darren asumió que tenía razón, pero debía intentarlo – Darren… - no le hizo falta mirarla para saber lo que su voz rota demandaba. Quería explicaciones. Necesitaba explicaciones. Asumiendo que no podía hacer más que esperar allí sentado a que llegasen, decidió dárselas. Se merecía eso al menos. Así que le dijo lo que era y lo que podía hacer. Lo enlazó con lo que la chica sabía de la forma más sencilla y resumida que pudo. Después guardó silencio para darle tiempo a asumir sus palabras. No esperaba una respuesta y no la tuvo. Tal vez sí esperaba alguna pregunta más, pero no fue eso lo que recibió – Estamos llegando.

Se miraron al mismo tiempo que paraban el coche frente a la casa y Christen asintió, a lo que Darren se marchó corriendo y nada más hacerlo la chica sacó su móvil para llamar a Hayden. Una vez colgó fue hacia la casa.

Todo pasó en seguida. Antes de que Hayden llegase a la casa, Daisy y Christen veían al tipo ir escaleras abajo para esperar frente a que llegase la policía y entregarse voluntariamente. Su mente estaba siendo controlada por Darren en todo momento. Mientras, Christen consolaba a la mujer que aun lloraba asustada, aunque poco a poco el miedo iba siendo sustituido por el desconcierto. Recibió de parte de la chica las explicaciones justas y necesarias que Darren accedió a darle.

No era su deseo informar a más gente de su condición, pero ya daba igual. Estaba expuesto. Lo había visto en la mente del borracho de Frank. Al tipo no le habían cuadrado las cosas y había atado cabos. No era tan estúpido como parecía o él no era tan hábil como le gustaría. Si hubiese sido capaz de borrar bien cualquier duda en su recuerdo de lo sucedido y fijar correctamente las nuevas ideas en su mente, esto no habría pasado. Nada de eso. Pero no había sido capaz y ahora aquel tipo había vuelto, podría haber matado a Daisy llevado por la ira de que hubiese logrado el divorcio y para colmo había alertado a los centinelas.

Estaba aterrado. Tenía que marcharse. No podía seguir allí ni un minuto más. No sabía cuan cerca estarían de llegar. Sólo sabía que aun no lo suficiente.

Apoyando su espalda contra la pared se dejaba caer hasta el suelo y lo escuchaba todo. Ahora no quería bloquear las mentes sino oírlas. A todas las que pudiese. Si había alguno tenía que ser capaz de detectarlo antes de que llegasen a él. Hayden estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de entrada sin aliento. Lo sabía porque escuchaba todo lo que pasaba por su huracanada mente mientras subía por las escaleras. Christen le había puesto al tanto por teléfono y había tantas cosas pasando por su mente al mismo tiempo que no podía seguir escuchándola. Le bloqueó. Bloqueó a todos los de la casa. No podía distraerse. Tenía que centrarse en seguir cualquier pista de dónde se encontraban los centinelas.

Pero entonces llegó hasta él y una vez le tuvo delante ya no pudo evadirse más de sus sensaciones. Tenía que huir y dejar atrás Spanish Fork y… A sus amigos. A la que era su nueva familia. Para siempre. Otra maldita vez. Por ser un mutante. Sólo por eso: ser lo que era.

-          Darren… Darren, ¿puedes oírme?

-          Darren...

-          ¿Estáis seguras de que está bien?

-          S-sí… - aseguraba Christen sin sentirse segura en absoluto.

-         Estoy bien – se alzó decidido a despedirse de la forma más fría y fugaz de la que fuese capaz, pero Hayden se echó a abrazarle derrumbándole de nuevo – Tengo que irme – se le quebró la voz más de lo que le habría gustado, quebrando con ella su decisión.

-          ¿I-irte? – miró a Christen que le miraba con ojos llorosos de nuevo, temiéndose lo peor.

-        Sí – le negó la mirada para perderla en el suelo – Frank ha avisado a los centinelas. Están en camino – el aire pareció abandonar la habitación pues ninguno de los presentes respiraba. Todos sabían lo que eso suponía para un mutante. Aun así, había quien se negaba a aceptar algo tan injusto debido a sus sentimientos por el afectado.

-          ¡No! No pueden detenerte. Le has salvado la vida a una mujer y entregado a un delincuente – Hayden hablaba con demasiada ira. Tanta que casi le gritaba todas aquellas injusticias que él tan bien conocía.

-          Eso a ellos les importa una mierda, tío. Sólo encierran mutantes. A cualquier mutante – Hayden cerraba sus manos en puños.

-          No, no puede ser. Tiene que haber algún modo. No puedes… ¿No puedes hacer que se olviden de ello? ¿De que existes? ¿Borrarte de sus mentes o algo así y que vuelvan por dónde han venido? – Darren estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero no tenía ánimo alguno para ello. Sólo pudo dedicarle media sonrisa y posar su mano en su hombro.

-          Ojalá – se miraron fijamente por unos instantes – Pero no es tan sencillo, Hayden. Fue lo que hice con Frank y mira cómo ha salido----

-          Pero tienes que intentarlo – le exigía llevado por su dolor.

-          No, Hayden, no puedo----

-          ¿Entonces te vas a marchar y ya está? ¿Sin siquiera intentarlo? ¡¿No vas a luchar por quedarte?!

-          ¡¡Me capturarán, joder!! – estalló contra el chico - ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Aunque lograse lo que estás diciendo ahora, no es tan sencillo! Hay cosas que no puedo borrar como la llamada de Frank de los registros, el informe de la misión a la que han venido o como sea que documenten los pasos que dan. Seguro que tienen una forma, ya saben que hay gente como yo. ¡¡Están preparados!! Y si yo no pude hacerlo con el idiota  de Frank, menos con un equipo entero de centinelas armados con yo que sé que armas anti-mutantes – se desesperaba - ¡¡Quedarme aquí hasta que lleguen para intentar borrarme de sus mentes sería inútil además de que sería ponerme en una bandeja esperando a que se me llevasen!! Si me voy ahora, bien lejos, todavía tengo una oportunidad de que me pierdan la pista y… - pensó en ir a la escuela. Al menos temporalmente. Allí estaría a salvo… Si llegaba. Pero para eso tenía que marcharse cuanto antes. Bajó la mirada – Sé que ahora no podéis entenderlo, pero sé de lo que hablo. Creedme. Llevo años huyendo y ocultándome de ellos. Por eso no sabía si quedarme mucho tiempo aquí. Voy de pueblo en pueblo sin apenas pararme en ningún sitio. Vivo solo y escondiéndome como una rata para que no den conmigo. ¡¡Porque si lo hacen estoy jodido!! Dios sabe lo que hacen con los mutantes que tienen encarcelados, tío. Digo yo que no será una cárcel muy normal si ninguno logra escapar con sus poderes, ¿me entiendes? – sus palabras hacían reflexionar a los presentes sobre una realidad que nunca habían enfrentado antes. Especialmente a Hayden y Christen, quienes ahora entendían mucho mejor algunas cosas sobre el chico a las que no habían logrado dar sentido hasta ese momento, como su misteriosa forma de vida que nunca habían cuestionado, pero sí les había intrigado – Marcharse es  _lo último_ que quiero p-pero – su voz se quebró una vez más. Demasiado para permitirle seguir. Ninguno de los presentes sabía cómo continuar con aquello o, más bien, cómo terminarlo. Las lágrimas brotaban sin control por las mejillas de Christen y Hayden mantenía su mirada fija en su amiga aun en busca de una solución que no lograría porque no existía – Sois lo mejor que me ha pasado en – de nuevo Hayden le callaba con un abrazo, esta vez infinitamente más sentido que el anterior. Darren le correspondió con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque éstas se debilitaron pronto, al sentir como Christen se abrazaba a ambos. Un abrazo tan intenso que sólo pudo ser interrumpido por algo ajeno a ellos tres.

-          Lo siento mucho, chico – la voz llorosa de la camarera les sacaba de su trance – Siento que estés pasando por esto por mi culpa - Darren estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar por la desesperación. No se arrepentía de sus decisiones. No podría haber vivido consigo mismo de haber dejado pasar lo que sabía sobre Daisy sin actuar para librarse de problemas. Pero al mismo tiempo maldecía el momento en el que había aterrizado en la habitación colindante a la suya en aquel motel. No fue capaz de negarle la culpa a la mujer pese a que no tenía ninguna – Gracias por salvarme la vida.

-          Yo no he… - eso sí iba a negárselo.

-          Sí, hijo. De un modo u otro me has salvado la vida – se llevaba un abrazo más que no esperaba. Éste más comedido y fugaz. Tras él, la mujer se ausentó para dejarles espacio para despedirse. Esta vez Christen se echó a sus brazos y él ya no sabía cómo corresponder a ninguna muestra de cariño más. Se sentía horriblemente vacío.

-          Espero que estés a salvo allá a dónde vayas – era incapaz de contestar por el inmenso nudo que tenía en la garganta – Ahora ya sé cómo convenciste al guardia – quiso reír ella. Darren se separó lo justo para mirarla y batalló contra su garganta para que ésta le dejase hablar.

-          Siento haberte mentido – ella negó y él la tomó por el rostro – No, escucha. Quería contártelo. A los dos – miró a su amigo que asentía. No dudaba de su palabra – Pero tenía que asegurarme de que…

-          No te entregaríamos – tras un buen rato Hayden hablaba, aun dolido. Darren asintió con pesar antes de devolver la mirada hacia la chica que aun tenía entre sus brazos.

-          Estaré a salvo – quiso transmitirle toda la seguridad que pudo en sus palabras – Conozco gente que puede ayudarme a esconderme.

-          ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – Hayden tenía esa necesidad de interrumpir. Aquella situación le superaba. Necesitaba garantías.

-          Para siempre – aseguraba – Aunque restringiendo bastante mis libertades – no quiso entrar en más detalles. Tampoco tenía sentido. Se giró una vez más hacia Christen y besó sus labios con sentimiento. Hayden agachó la cabeza. Se lo había imaginado, pero aquello lo hacía todo aún más doloroso para los tres – Es el de la segunda cita, ¿vale? Llega un poco por adelantado – por un instante logró que la chica casi sonriese, antes de llorar aun más. Se conformaba – Supongo que ya no tengo que preocuparme de si apruebo o no de cara a la tercera----

-          Apruebas – Darren sonrió de forma amarga y asintió y le susurró un ‘ _cuídate_ ’ antes de girarse a su amigo. Esta vez fue él quien abrazó como pudo a un Hayden incapaz de nada. Podía sentir como al chico se lo llevaban los demonios bajo el abrazo que le estaba dando.

-          Y tú come menos cheeseburgers y no bebas tanto alcohol, joder – quiso bromear, pues sabía que el chico no bebía. No estaba seguro de que le hubiese salido demasiado bien, pero qué más daba ya – Muchísimas gracias por todo, jode----

-          Ni se te ocurra darme las putas gracias – a Darren le costó contener el llanto cuando al fin su amigo le abrazaba de vuelta con todas sus fuerzas – Ni se te ocurra – repetía con rabia contra su cuello.

-          Cuídate, ¿vale? Gánate unos cuantos pavos más y luego vete a estudiar lo que quieras a dónde quieras. Hagas lo que hagas, disfrútalo. Pasa del resto. Y tú también – amenazaba con un dedo a la chica que de nuevo se inundaba con lágrimas al ver que Darren se separaba ya de Hayden para encaminarse hacia la salida. Les miró a ambos una última vez y se maldijo – Ojalá pudiese borraros toda esta mierda a los dos.

Se echó a llorar. No podía aguantarlo más. No quería marcharse ni quería verles así por ello. Pero ambos se habían negado rotundos a olvidarse de él tan pronto como Darren había dejado caer su propuesta. Recibió un último abrazo de sus dos amigos, lo más parecido que había tenido a una familia desde que huía. Tendió las llaves de su habitación en el motel a la chica. Allí guardaba toda su música además de su guitarra. No perdería tiempo yendo a buscar esas cosas. Era arriesgar demasiado si estaban cerca, le buscarían justamente allí primero. También les dijo dónde vivía el hombre cuyo coche habían tomado prestado, para que se lo devolviesen. Finalmente, besó en la mejilla a su amigo, apretándole con fuerza una vez más contra sí. Le sentía lo más parecido a un hermano pese a conocerle desde hacía apenas unos meses. Luego partió definitivamente.

Invadido completamente por la tristeza y demasiado afectado para sentir nada más, dejaba que sus pasos le guiasen hasta la estación de autobuses donde compraría un billete del primero que saliese fuese a dónde fuese. Ni siquiera corría. No se sentía con fuerzas. Llegó y se movió co precaución por si los centinelas habían alertado a sitios claves como estaciones de transporte de que un mutante con su descripción andaba suelto. Tuvo suerte, si podía llamársele así a esas alturas, pues en la estación sólo le atendería una máquina a esas horas de la noche. Además, el próximo autobús salía enseguida de camino a Denver, Colorado. Intentaría bajarse en la primera parada intermedia antes de llegar a la capital del estado vecino. Si antes evitaba las ciudades, ahora más que nunca. Cuando vio en los horarios que el siguiente autobús iba directo hacia Las Vegas asumió que aun debería de estar agradecido después de todo… Pero como iba a estarlo.

Ya subido en el transporte no podía evitar perder su mirada en la ventanilla y romper a llorar una vez más tanto por lo que dejaba atrás como por lo que se le venía encima. Se ahogaba en su propio llanto mientras seguía dejando que su cabeza se llenase de voces a la espera de que alguna le trajese malas noticias. Sus pensamientos se posaron en la escuela. En como todo era distinto de cuando se marchó de allí. Siempre podría volver a La Mansión, pero nunca a Spanish Fork. Siempre podría ver a su hermana si quisiese, porque ella era mutante y se escondía también. Siempre podrían vivir con otros mutantes en un futuro, aunque dudaba que concretamente su hermana quisiese volver a verle después de lo que le había hecho. Pero Hayden y Christen… Ellos en cambio no le odiaban y los acababan de arrancar de cuajo de su vida. Mejor dicho le habían arrancado a él de su nueva vida, de su nueva familia. De ahí que su pena fuese infinitamente mayor ahora que cuando dejó la escuela. Al fin y al cabo él había escogido marcharse la otra vez. Infinidad de veces se había arrepentido de cómo había hecho las cosas, sí, pero siempre podrían enmendarlas, recuperarlas, como Aurum le había prometido. Pero lo sucedido esa noche no podría enmendarlo o recuperarlo de modo alguno. Sollozaba de nuevo. Estaba harto de aquella vida. Él no había hecho nada malo y sin embargo era él el que pagaba siempre las consecuencias, como el resto de mutantes. No era justo. El odio crecía en su interior de forma desmesurada. Había que hacer algo contra ello, pero en La Mansión no estaban dispuestos a actuar. Preferían ocultarse eternamente a plantarle cara a aquel injusto sistema. Por eso se había marchado y por eso se resistiría a volver si podía. Porque si había otra opción, una en la que luchasen por sus derechos, una vida mejor, ésa era la que quería.

No pudo llegar a concluir más allá cuando captaba pensamientos sobre él en un grupo numeroso de personas. Le buscaban. Le esperaban en la primera parada de la ruta, en Helper, pero faltaban horas de carretera abierta por el desierto hasta llegar allí. Asombrado, no podía apenas creerse que su poder tuviese tanto alcance. Indagó más. No eran centinelas, eran policía del condado. No sabían que él iba en aquel autobús, de modo que los centinelas no tendrían porque acudir a aquel punto en concreto hasta que la policía les alertase. Aquello le tranquilizaba, aunque tampoco demasiado. Al fin y al cabo eran sus asunciones. Pero al menos si iban a Helper, lo sabría.

No durmió en todo el camino a la espera de más malas noticias que por suerte no llegaron. Estudió la información que los centinelas habían dado a aquellos policías. No sabían gran cosa. Buscaban a un joven con su descripción procedente de Spanish Fork, pero no tenían ninguna foto ni información más allá de aquella. No le sería difícil convencerles de que él no era el mutante que buscaban en cuanto pudiese mantener contacto visual con ellos.

Así lo hizo.

Y tras ello y ya algo más aliviado aunque aun en tensión, fue directo a los aseos de la estación y se encerró allí. Concentrado al máximo buscaba asegurarse de que estaba a salvo. Nadie más a quien pudiese leer parecía pensar en él. Iba a comenzar a respirar de forma más calmada cuando se extrañó de todo el ruido que había fuera. Echó un vistazo por la pequeña ventana entrecerrada que ventilaba la habitación y sus pulsaciones se dispararon: los centinelas estaban allí.

No sabía ni cómo ni por qué habían ido justamente hasta allí, pero daba igual. Él había sido un estúpido por no pensar en que si La Mansión poseía material para poder bloquear su poder, ellos no lo tendrían también. Se maldecía por haber obviando un detalle de tal magnitud, pese a todo por lo que había pasado. No podía permitirse un error así.

-          Maldita sea – golpeó una pared. Necesitaba pensar en cómo salir de allí, pero el pánico se apoderaba de él. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No había ninguna salida. Estaba atrapado. Tampoco tenía a dónde ir. Iban a capturarle.

Entonces una mujer pálida y muy alta de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello lacio negro y brillante salió de uno de los retretes, haciendo que Darren diese un salto hacia atrás. Había estado allí todo el tiempo, pero todo seguía en silencio. No podía leer su mente, pero tampoco era centinela. O por lo menos, nada en ella cuadraba con la descripción. Llevaba un traje de cuero negro ajustado a su fijura. Éste tenía una especie de brillo verde, como sus ojos y un diseño demasiado futurista para tratarse de un uniforme de las fuerzas del orden.

-          Hola Darren – saludó calmada - Te llamas Darren, ¿verdad? - Tenía una voz muy profunda, algo tenebrosa. Aun así su tono era amable.

-          Quién eres.

-          Me llamo Hela. He venido a ayudarte.

-          Lo dudo mucho – si hubiese podido retroceder lo habría hecho, pero ya estaba contra la pared. Salir de allí tampoco era una opción. Los centinelas le estaban buscando al otro lado de aquella puerta. Ella curvó la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba.

-          Entiendo que desconfíes de cualquiera, yo también lo haría en tu situación – dirigió su mirada a fuera. Darren tragó saliva.

-          Qué quieres.

-          Ayudarte – repitió.

-          Porqué.

-          Porque eres de los nuestros, Darren. Y nosotros nos ayudamos.

-          ¿De los vuestros? – dudó.

-          Mutante.

-          ¿Te envía Aurum?

-          ¿Quién? – preguntó la mujer, con apenas un ápice de sorpresa que fuese visible en su rostro ante el desconocimiento de aquel nombre. Darren, que tenía prisa, lo dejó estar.

-          ¿Eres mutante? – recuperaba la conversación. Ella asintió despacio. Su desconfianza menguó notablemente, aunque no desapareció en absoluto - ¿Y por qué estás tan tranquila? Los centinelas están ahí buscándonos. ¿Por qué proteges tu mente si no mientes? – el chico comenzaba a alterarse de nuevo.

-          Porque no he venido sola. Aun podemos salir de aquí si nos damos prisa. Somos más y mejores que ellos – pausó - No te miento, Darren.

-          Pruébalo – Hela no esperaba menos del chico. De repente lo sintió. No en él, si no en los policías de allí fuera. Todos ellos. Se mareaban, se ahogaban y sus pulsaciones caían en picado. También podía sentir su miedo. No es que le importasen aquellos agentes, iban a por él sin motivo al fin y al cabo. No era eso lo que le interesaba - ¿Se lo estás haciendo tú?  - Hela asintió al mismo tiempo que paraba lo que hacía.

-          Ahí tienes tu prueba, pero ahora saben que estamos aquí. Tenemos que irnos ya, Darren – él negó. Se negaba a confiar en nadie. Aunque fuese mutante. No la conocía y no estaba con la escuela. Entonces oyó como los agentes fuera se movilizaban y comenzaban a buscar activamente por todas partes. Darren miró por la ventana. Iban hacia la puerta. Hela alzó su mano en dirección a ésta y todo el que se acercaba caía redondo al suelo. Darren los miraba ojiplático. Había visto gran variedad de poderes mutantes en la escuela, pero ninguno como aquel. Hela se deshizo de un collar y lo dejó en la pila. Se giró a la mujer sorprendido al saber que ya podía leer su mente.

-          ¿Miento? – Darren, sin querer penetrar demasiado en la mente de otro mutante si éste venía a salvarle, se limitó a leer lo que necesitaba. Negó. Hela recogió su colgante - ¿Entonces nos vamos? – Darren asintió.

Sus intenciones eran sinceras, ahora lo sabía. Además no estaba sola. Eso quería decir que había otras comunidades de mutantes más allá de La Mansión y aquello le llenaba de esperanza. Sin dudarlo lo más mínimo, Hela abrió la puerta y salió al exterior de la estación. Darren fue a imitarla y al hacerlo vio a todos los agentes tendidos en el suelo, también a los centinelas. Hela caminaba entre ellos sin inmutarse. También entre las personas aun conscientes que había en la estación y que la observaban aterradas. No les temía. No se ocultaba. No le importaban.

Darren la siguió. Pero él sí los miraba, dudando de si estarían muertos pues no era capaz de leer nada en sus mentes. Aunque era algo habitual también con las personas inconscientes, de modo que no le dio gran importancia. En cualquier caso eran todos de la peor calaña, lo más parecido a los  _nazis_  del presente y, para Darren, aun peores. No sentía ninguna compasión por quienes destrozaban su vida y la de tantos otros miles a diario.

Así que pasando a ignorarles de la misma forma que Hela, caminó entre la gente sin inmutarte por nadie más, estuviese o no tendido su cuerpo en el suelo. Llegó hasta dónde la mujer le esperaba junto a una chica más joven, como él, que parecía abrir algún tipo de portal a otro lugar y juntos los tres se desaparecieron.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Era un jueves cualquiera en la escuela Charles Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos y como tal había que ir a dar clase. Vípera se ponía en marcha esa mañana con un  _look_  distinto. No por el peinado o la ropa, iba más allá. Le apetecía tomar la apariencia de una chica ligeramente más morena de piel ese día, de cabellos oscuros y ondulados, pero ojos grises. Nunca había tocado a nadie así, pero sí a alguien morena y a otra de ojos grises. No le era ya un problema transformarse en cualquier persona y cambiar a placer alguna característica suya, como los ojos, siempre que hubiese estado alguna vez en contacto con alguien de dichos ojos. Se miró al espejo satisfecha. Le encantaba experimentar con las apariencias. Había venido cambiando mucho últimamente, pero no se cansaba. La verdad era que se sentía muy a gusto con el hecho de poder hacerlo sin causar reacciones de miedo o rechazo en su alumnado. Tras tantos años siendo temida por sus compañeros, le había costado mucho tiempo hacerse a la idea de que las cosas habían cambiado. Ya ni era alumna ni era temida. Ahora era un miembro respetado del profesorado. Si bien la ayudaba a no ser temida el hecho de que la mayoría de personas que habían convivido con ella en su infancia y adolescencia ya no vivían allí, se alegraba también de ver que en las que sí lo hacían la madurez había hecho el resto del trabajo.

Se preparó esa mañana con la equipación correspondiente para la lección que le tocaba dar y se dirigió hacia el claro del bosque tras la mansión. Pese a la progresión de sus poderes con los años, éstos seguían estando dentro de los límites comunes. Había muchos mutantes de tipo Beta en la escuela. El también conocido como nivel 4 en un adulto no iba a asustar a nadie, entre otras cosas porque muy difícilmente podría herir a alguien con su don. Por ese mismo motivo se había entrenado durante años en defensa y artes marciales. Le gustaba estar preparada si se metía en algún lio, algo no tan improbable. Era consciente de que si un telépata controlaba su mente de poco le serviría poder esquivar un fogonazo, pero para eso ya habría otras soluciones.

Su afición por entrenarse en defensa la había llevado a ser una de las residentes adultas en la escuela con más experiencia y por ello había accedido a dar clases a otros en esa materia además de las clases de historia mutante. No es que jamás hubiese sentido tener vocación por enseñar, pero aquellas eras dos cosas que de por sí disfrutaba haciendo y su entusiasmo parecía transmitirse considerablemente al alumnado. Ya sabía que nunca entraría al consejo directivo y que no la querían allí por ser tan impredecible. Pero la escuela era su casa y su familia. Al terminar los estudios había decidido quedarse y aportar lo que pudiese. Además, en el caso de los entrenamientos, eran divertidos y dar clases era una buena forma de mantenerse activa mientras descargaba algo de adrenalina sin meterse en líos como en los que se metían cuando, por ejemplo, colaboraba en misiones para la escuela o simplemente salía al mundo exterior a divertirse. Era una triple victoria.

Pero el caso de su amiga Syris, con quien se reunía esa mañana a primera hora para la clase, era muy distinto. Ella no se había librado del todo de ese temor por parte de la gente que Vípera parecía haber disipado. Con el aprendizaje, sus poderes habían aumentado de forma exponencial, sobre todo en los últimos años. No había descubierto nuevas habilidades como sí lo había hecho Vípera, pero el solo incremento de sus ya existentes capacidades era imponente. Para su amiga era algo más difícil no despertar temor en los demás mutantes. Especialmente si se sabía que tenía una tendencia nada deseable a perder el control de semejante poder. Syris era mutante de máximo nivel: tipo Alpha hasta la fecha, el consejo se planteaba si el tipo Omega era ya más adecuado para Syris. Una etiqueta que sólo grandes mutantes en la historia habían tenido el dudoso honor de llevar junto a su nombre, como el archiconocido Magneto o Jean Grey, otra telequinética con la que la chica guardaba más similitudes de las que le gustaría.

Vípera no había culpado a su amiga nunca de la inestabilidad de su poder. Sabía la carga que la chica soportaba ya por ello. No debía de ser fácil. Confiaba en ella y no la temía, pero tenía que admitir que podía ser verdaderamente escalofriante. Y eso en una escuela…

Syris daba clases de biología a varios cursos y la optativa de genética mutante a los cursos mayores. Siempre había sido más de ciencias que de letras y nadie dudaba que era la que más dominaba esas materias, pero no era la única que podía enseñarlas a bajo nivel. En otras palabras, podría estar haciendo algo mejor que explicar la fotosíntesis a niños.

Aurum y algunos otros miembros del consejo habían querido que Syris se uniese a ellos: era lógica y decidida, y no se le daba mal dirigir, pero ella se había negado. Syris era de todo menos diplomática o políticamente correcta, además de demasiado rebelde para estar dispuesta a cumplir con según qué exigencias. Así que colaboraba en misiones de rescate de para la escuela esporádicamente, pero a tiempo completo había optado por la enseñanza, al igual que Vípera. Y ni en eso el consejo y ella habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo. Syris se negaba a dar asignaturas prácticas que implicasen el uso de sus poderes en una clase. Aun así había accedido a colaborar de forma puntual como asistente en las clases de defensa personal, artes marciales, etc., como su amiga le había pedido.

-          Gracias por venir. – Syris asentía.

El curso pronto llegaría a su fin y Vípera quería ver si sus estudiantes empezaban a estar preparados para enfrentarse a algo más que alguien simplemente buscando pelea. Por instruido que ese alguien pudiese estas, había otros peligros a tener muy en cuenta. Ella no tenía poderes de ataque como tal. Si bien había adquirido la habilidad de transformar partes concretas de su cuerpo en prácticamente cualquier cosa que tocase, como hacer su brazo de madera del roble junto al lago, no era de demasiada utilidad para lo que tenía en mente de cara a la clase práctica de ese jueves. Buscaba ponerles a prueba en situaciones algo más complicadas, como que alguien les lanzase algo. Y para eso nadie era mejor que Syris. Sin ningún esfuerzo, la chica podría lanzar todo tipo de cosas a los estudiantes de forma controlada, crearles obstáculos en medio de una lucha, etc. Prefería que se encargase ella antes que alguien como Hades. No quería tener que llevar a nadie a la enfermería por quemaduras de fuego azul, por muy eficaz que fuese el don curativo de Eira.

Pese a no haber visto a su amiga muy entusiasmada por asistirla en un inicio, se alegró de ver que ésta se lo pasó bastante bien. Sobre todo cuando Vípera había hecho una demostración ayudándose de su mejor alumna para ejemplificar de lo que hablaban y Syris se había dado el gusto de lanzarle mil cosas a ella.

-          ¿Y bien? – Se interesaba por sacarle un veredicto a su amiga una vez había dado por acabada la clase y los alumnos se iban marchando. Syris borró los restos de su sonrisa y se ponía algo más seria para contestar. Lo hacía con una mueca. – ¿Eso es que repetirás el lunes?

-          Eso es que ya veremos. – Vípera se sonreía sabiendo que en realidad aquello era un sí. La seriedad volvía a ambas al ver que Dustin se acercaba a ellas procedente de la mansión.

-          ¿Tienes libre para una reunión? – Vípera no podía evitar mirar de reojo a su amiga cuando Dustin se dirigía a ella directamente, ignorando a Syris por completo.

-          Esto… Sí, claro, pero… ¿Tienes que ser ahora? Acabamos de terminar de entrenar, iba a ducharme. – El chico asentía.

-          Ve al despacho de Aurum cuando termines. Nos vemos allí. – Se dio media vuelta para marcharse por dónde había venido. Las dos chicas se miraron con desaprobación y sin entender nada y cuando Syris decidió llamar la atención del chico, Vípera supo que sería mejor irse a la ducha y dejarles a solas. Dustin, a varios metros de distancia, se giraba hacia Syris como un robot.

-          ¿Nada más? – él se hacía el loco – Entiendo.

-          No, no lo creo. – Ella alzaba las cejas y se cruzaba de brazos. – Mira Syris, es una mañana muy movidita. Hay algo de lo que tenemos que poner al tanto a Vípera, eso es todo.

-          Ya. Eso es todo. – él esperaba, incómodo. Asintió. – Entonces lo de hacer como que no existo cuando habláis de una reunión extraordinaria delante de mí, no es nada tampoco.

-          Iba con prisas–––

-          Ah bueno, perdona que te moleste. – Dustin puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Syris–––

-          No, no, corre. Vete, por favor. No quiero, yo una simple profesora de biología, robarte tu precioso tiempo de miembro del consejo directivo.

-          Si eres una simple profesora – Citaba. – es porque así te ha dado la santa gana. – Syris le miraba incrédula. Dustin suspiró mirando hacia otro lado y puso los brazos en jarra cargándose de paciencia antes de hablar - Lo siento, ¿vale? No es un buen día. Venía a informar y a nada más.

-          Y ya está. – Insistía ella. – Entonces no tiene que ver con nada. Simplemente eres así de maleducado con todo el mundo cuando tienes prisa. No es porque rechazase el puesto en el consejo. No hace tiempo que me estás dejando de lado y que no me informas de nada cuando, antes no sólo me manteníais al tanto, si no que  _tú_  me  consultabas  _a mí_  la mayoría de tus decisiones aunque no fuese miembro.

-          Ya bueno, eso no es lo único que ha cambiado. – Syris no daba crédito.

-          Ah, que no es por no querer el puesto si no porque ya no estamos juntos–––

-          Yo no he dicho–––

-          Entonces qué has dicho, a ver.

-          Antes te lo contaba porque quería, pero no puedes exigirme que lo haga.

-          No te exijo que lo hagas, ¿eh? Creo que he estado calladita una buena temporada mientras te portabas así conmigo, pero que ahora llames a Vípera para las reuniones y ya ni me mires me parece demasiado.

-          Syris, no quiero discutir ahora, pero es que además no es lo que piensas. No es que ahora vaya a estar poniendo a Vípera al tanto. No es eso. – Repetía para que calase el mensaje. Esta vez parecía que se sinceraba en serio y con al menos una mínima voluntad conciliadora.

-          Y qué es... – suplicaba con voz cansada. Él guardó la respiración. Por un momento había querido hablar, como si no fuese consciente de que no podía, pero lo era. Su silencio otorgaba respuesta sobrada a la chica. - Vaya, alto secreto. Y de repente Vípera puede estar al tanto de asuntos importantes y yo no, cuando solías prohibirme que le hablase de nada. Qué cosas. – El enfado de la chica no iba a marcharse así como así y Dustin lo sabía. Estaba aguantando el chaparrón lo mejor que podía, pero lo cierto era que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

-          Syris… – Su tono trataba de sonar conciliador de nuevo. - ¿Lo podemos hablar en otro momento? ¿Después de la reunión tal vez? Por favor, es que  _tengo_  que irme. – Ella asentía rendida y Dustin por mucho que no quería dejar así las cosas tampoco lo exteriorizó en su gesto antes de simplemente marcharse y dejarla allí de brazos cruzados. – Lo siento, estaba… – Tras abrir la puerta del despacho del director se disculpaba haciendo gestos con las manos que señalaban tras él, si saber cómo explicar su demora. Aurum le quitaba importancia. Entonces vio que estaba sólo.

-          Tranquilo, les he mandado a descansar. A fin de cuentas ya han informado, sigamos sólo nosotros. Ya han tenido suficiente. – Dustin asintió. - ¿Ysera?

-          Vendrá en seguida. Estaba de prácticas con los de último curso y Syris. Tenía pinta de haber sido intenso y de necesitar despejarse un poco antes de... Le he dicho que viniese en cuanto pudiese. – Esta ver era Aurum el que asentía. El que la chica afrontase la reunión relajada les beneficiaría.

-          No iremos a la sala de reuniones para hablar sólo los tres, aquí está bien así que simplemente, a esperar. – Dustin estaba de acuerdo, pero algo más parecía rondar su mente y no pasaba desapercibido para Aurum. No cuando era eso. Lo había visto demasiadas veces como para no reconocerlo, por muy bueno que el chico fuese aparentando. - ¿Algo más de cara a…?

-          No, no. Está todo claro… ¿Tú? – Se arrepintió de hacerle aquella pregunta antes siquiera de completarla. Se maldijo por no haber tenido la cabeza en la conversación todo lo que debía. Sabía que discrepaban en un punto, pero el consejo había tomado una decisión y Aurum debía aceptarla. Era necesario, aunque eso angustiase al director de forma entendible, pero él no quería tener que volver a ello por enésima vez.

-          En realidad–––

-          Ya estoy. – Ysera hacía acto de presencia en el despacho relajada. Dustin no pudo agradecer más su celeridad en su fuero interno, pero Aurum la maldijo en la misma medida. – ¿Y bien? De qué se trata. – Los dos intercambiaron miradas pese a que ya habían planeado que Aurum sería el encargado de ponerla al tanto de la situación. El más rubio la invitaba a tomar asiento mientras él se dirigía a su silla. Dustin, más retrasado y en silencio, se mantendría a un lado. Tras el escritorio del director había un ventanal que daba a los jardines. El chico se apoyó allí de brazos cruzados y mantuvo su mirada en el suelo mientras Aurum ya empezaba a hablar. Fue en ese momento cuando ella supo que aquello no era una reunión normal. Inicialmente se había esperado algo completamente distinto. Al Dustin mencionar una reunión extraordinaria imaginó a más gente, pero menor relevancia por el simple hecho de que Syris estuviese al margen. Se equivocó en todo.

Pese a que la chica ponía toda su atención en lo que Aurum le explicaba con el mayor tacto que sabía, éste era consciente de que Ysera no daba crédito a demasiadas cosas. Sabía que estaba trayendo de vuelta muchos fantasmas de un pasado que a la chica le había costado un esfuerzo inmenso dejar al fin de lado en su vida. Quizás por eso, durante el largo desarrollo de la conversación, esperaba una serie de reacciones procedentes de ella que no se estaban dando en absoluto. Aurum no era el único sorprendido, logrando que Dustin alzase el rostro para intervenir llegado cierto punto. Aurum sabía por dónde buscaba ir el chico, pues era el camino exacto que él pretendía evitar, pero que Ysera pareciese resonar más con Dustin se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. Finalmente y tras un buen rato hablando de ello, salió el tema.

-          Y qué vamos a hacer. – Aurum habría intercambiado miradas con el otro miembro presente del consejo si no fuese porque no se sentía en el mismo barco que el chico en aquella cuestión. Ysera volvía a adelantarse. – Quiero colaborar. – Al mismo tiempo que Aurum buscaba paz, Dustin despegaba su espalda de la pared para acercarse a la mesa y ponerse al lado de Aurum, permaneciendo de pie. Buscaba entrar ya a la conversación al mismo nivel que él. No quería que sus argumentos perdiesen fuerza por estar apartado, sino más bien al contrario. – Porque habrá que hacer algo, ¿no? Imagino que estáis todos al corriente y entendéis que no podemos dejarlo pasar.

-          Así es. – Aportó finalmente, tras un largo rato sin intervenir, captando así aun más la atención de la chica, pues quedaba como quien le daba la razón.

-          ¿Y bien?

-          El consejo ha estado al corriente casi a la par que tú. – Aurum buscaba recuperar su camino, así como asegurarse de que Ysera comprendía que se la había puesto al tanto nada más confirmar las sospechas. Quería evitar a toda costa que la chica enfureciese por ese motivo. Aquello le traía a él también recuerdos demasiado malos. Aun así, había algo que le importaba más y era ganar aquella desagradable carrera por convencer a la chica de una postura de la que ya parecía estar demasiado alejada. Aun así tenía que intentarlo. - Tampoco hemos tenido todo el tiempo que nos habría gustado para analizar el problema desde todos los ángulos antes. – No pudo evitar lanzar una mirada al chico que ponía las manos sobre su escritorio, buscando de nuevo hacerse más presente.

-          Aun así, – Intervenía. –  _el consejo coincide contigo_. – Algo que no podría sorprender más a una Ysera que dudaba que el consejo y ella hubiesen visto alguna vez algo con los mismos ojos. Aurum sentía que perdía aquella carrera con cada palabra que allí se decía. – Y  _ha decidido_  que lo mejor es intervenir de alguna forma. Preferiblemente sutil. No buscamos empezar ninguna guerra y esto es peligroso.

-          Yo puedo infiltrarme. – Se ofrecía, destruyendo cualquier esperanza que le pudiese quedar a Aurum por mantenerla alejada de aquel peligro. El director bajaba la mirada a sus manos, que descansaban sobre el escritorio. – Tengo experiencia. Además, le conozco mejor que nadie.

-          De eso hace mucho tiempo. Puede que ya no sea el mismo. – No pudo evitar augurar su padre. Y no hizo falta más para que todo el malestar que la chica se había esforzado tanto por dejar a un lado durante aquella reunión se reflejase en la furiosa mirada que Aurum recibía por su parte. Dustin supo que estaba hecho. Lo que Dustin no supo fue lo que vendría justo después.

-          ¿Qué hay de Syris? – El que Ysera la mencionase allí fue la primera cosa que provocó mayor malestar en Dustin que en el director, no pasando desapercibido. - ¿Pensáis ponerla al tanto? – Miró más a Dustin, a quien había visto ignorar a la chica de cara a aquella reunión. Pero fue Aurum quien se animó a responder.

-          Por el momento sólo el consejo lo sabe. Y ahora tú por motivos concretos, pero acabamos de descubrirlo. Queda mucho en lo que pensar todavía. Esto es algo muy serio, Ysera. Si interviniésemos tendría que ser completamente secreto.

-          Lo entiendo, pero–––

-          El consejo no ha autorizado informar a nadie más por el momento. – Dustin ponía fuerza a las palabras de Aurum.

-          Pero entenderéis que si me marcho de repente no se lo vais a poder ocultar. Obviamente hará preguntas y yo no tengo intención de mentirle en algo así. No es como decir que vas a comprar una tarde, pero en realidad vas a otro sitio… – Ejemplificaba pese a que tampoco haría eso por insignificante que pudiese parecer. No veía motivo alguno por el que mentiría a su mejor amiga.

-          Ya habrá tiempo. Todavía no hay nada seguro. No existe ninguna misión. Ni sabemos cómo sería de haberla. – Ysera quiso replicar a eso, pero se armó de paciencia una vez más para dejarlo a un lado por el momento. Como llevaba haciendo toda la reunión.

-          Lo tendremos en cuenta. – Resumió Dustin. – Por el momento, se la mantendrá al margen como a todos los demás.

-          Oh, venga ya, Dustin. – Ysera terminaba con los formalismos de aquel encuentro de una vez por todas - Ella no es como los demás. Siempre ha estado al tanto de todos los asuntos, ¿te crees que no lo sé? Sospechará. De hecho lo hará ahora en cuando salga de aquí después de – Miró la hora. – cerca de dos horas reunida con vosotros. ¿Desde cuándo una simple reunión es tan larga? – Le daba obviedad con las manos en alto.

-          Tiene razón. – Aportaba Aurum.

-          Pues que sospeche. – A esas alturas era obvio a ojos de los otros dos que Dustin no quería informarla ni ahora ni nunca y que la posibilidad presentada anteriormente sólo le daba largas a Ysera para darle más tiempo a él a negarse en plenitud. – Dile que te lo han prohibido. Es la verdad. – Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Eso es aun más sospechoso, Dustin. ¿Desde cuándo hago caso yo de eso? - Si Aurum no estuviese tan disgustado por su implicación en algo tan peligroso, habría sonreído ligeramente por lo bajo. La chica se puso en pie. - En fin, ya me avisaréis cuando queráis planificar qué hacemos. – Se puso en pie y dispuso su marcha del despacho. Tenía muchísimo en lo que pensar.

-          Ysera. – Dustin buscaba pararla sólo con llamarla, pero a ojos de Aurum eso demostraba que la conocía muy poco.

-          Si insiste no pienso mentirle, Dustin.

-          El consejo ha–––

-          ¿Y a mí qué me importa? – Dejaba claro que si el consejo trabaja con ella tendría que asumir que trabajaría con Ysera y con Vípera. Y eso incluía mucho más que hacerlo con su don para la metamorfosis. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dustin maldijo apretando los puños.

-          No me preocuparía por ella. Ahora piensa en que no quiere mentirle, pero en cuanto le dé un par de vueltas… No se lo contará, querrá protegerla. – Tranquilizaba Aurum.

-          Logrará que quiera contárselo. Se le da de maravilla. – Dustin dejaba claro que tenía experiencia en ello antes de, como la chica antes que él, ir hacia la puerta y abandonar el despacho sin más dejando a Aurum solo con sus preocupaciones al fin.

Dustin no se equivocaba. Además de sus habilidades mutantes, en ocasiones Syris parecía tener un don para convencer a las personas de que algo debía hacerse a su manera. No sabía si por su insistencia o por qué, lo que lo hacía todavía más irritante para alguien como él. Era, sin duda alguna, uno de los motivos por los cuales Syris y él ya no estaban juntos.

Dustin era astuto y manipulador y Vípera lo sabía. No era mal intencionado, simplemente no conseguía fiarse porque sentía que siempre que hablaban intentaba convencerla de algo a su favor. Así no lograba congeniar. Además, era muy, muy racional. Algo que no iba en absoluto con su forma de actuar y que terminaba por irritarla. Sin embargo, esa mañana estaba de acuerdo con él. Estuvo convencida de hacer lo que el consejo proponía desde mucho antes de su primera intervención. Simplemente porque quería hacerlo.

Recibir noticias de su hermano después de tanto tiempo había sido un golpe muy duro. Sobre todo noticias como aquellas. Se había visto sorprendida por su propia reacción en la reunión. Por cómo había mantenido la compostura y se había centrado en adquirir toda la información posible al respecto antes de reaccionar emocionalmente. Algo para lo que ya se tomaba su tiempo ahora, encerrada en su dormitorio.

No era el mismo dormitorio en el que se había angustiado de aquel modo por su hermano la última vez. Tampoco las preocupaciones eran las mismas. Las sensaciones se parecían algo más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro sin que ella pusiese impedimento alguno. Hacía demasiado que no le lloraba. No veía motivo para querer pararlo. En el pasado había llegado un momento en el que había tenido que reprimirlo por el nivel de agotamiento que había alcanzado tras llorar durante demasiadas horas, demasiados días, demasiadas semanas seguidas. Ahora no tenía esa necesidad de hacerlo parar si no al contrario. Era como si quisiese llorar más aun. Sentía que  _debía_  hacerlo. Cómo no llorar ante el escenario que le presentaban. Cómo no llorar si hasta ella comenzaba a dudar de Darren cuando siempre le había defendido a capa y espada contra todo el que se le había puesto delante. Siempre. Aunque ahora no sabía si podría. Cómo no llorar.

Se pasó en el dormitorio el resto del día. Ni siquiera había ido a comer tras salir de la reunión, algo que Syris no había pasado por alto, pero con la tarde repleta de clases y tras la discusión con Dustin no tenía ganas de más disgustos ese día y se temía algo. Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de darle más vueltas hasta el día siguiente después del laboratorio. Fue cuando al salir de éste se cruzaba con Aurum y eso la hacía recordarlo. Se planteó preguntarle a él o a cualquiera cuando tampoco dio con la chica en el comedor ese día, pero prefería ir directa a la fuente. Así que probó suerte en su dormitorio y no erró.

Cuando picaron a la puerta, Vípera supo que era su amiga. Se imaginaba que iría a buscarla por haber estado tan ausente después de aquella improvisada reunión. No iba a decirle que se marchase, pero sabía que lo primero que preguntaría seria por su estado y no tenía ni idea de qué decirle. Así fue y no quiso mentirla, así que le dijo la verdad: que era por la reunión. Hasta empleó la excusa que Dustin le dio, pero aquello no hizo más que enervarla. No con ella, pero sabía que se estaba guardando el enfado para ir a descargarlo contra el chico más tarde.

Y aun así no supo cómo pasó, pero a Syris no le iba a hacer falta ir a buscar a Dustin para desquitarse. Al menos no por no estar al tanto de lo sucedido, ya que Vípera terminaría contándoselo todo. De forma resumida, pero lo haría. Incluso le hablaría de su idea de infiltrarse. Algo que dejaría a Syris en completa estupefacción durante unos segundos antes de que ésta comenzase a recitarle los mil motivos por los cuales era una idea terrible. Vípera, molesta por la reacción de su amiga y arrepentida de habérselo contado, terminó con su charla de malas maneras. Algo que envió a Syris directa a por Aurum.

Mientras, en su cuarto Vípera no daba crédito. Lloraba de nuevo, pero esta vez por la confusión. Había estado pensando mucho en lo que quería hacer, en la infiltración. Recordaba estar completamente decidida a ello y también a proteger a su amiga. Aquello no era como sus misiones de rescate a niños mutantes perseguidos por los centinelas. Ni siquiera como sus otras infiltraciones para el consejo. Aquello era totalmente distinto y aun más peligroso. No iba a contárselo a Syris, al menos por el momento. Necesitaba saber más, tener un plan, tener garantías. Lo había decidido. Lo recordaba. Y aun así allí estaba. Enfadada con su amiga y consigo misma porque se sentía estúpida por contárselo. Había querido hacerlo, pero justo antes de eso había decidido no hacerlo. No entendía absolutamente nada.

Al principio se planteó que las noticias sobre su hermano la hubiesen trastocado lo suficiente como para dejarse influenciar de aquella forma por Syris para contárselo cuando en un principio no quería hacerlo, pero no podía ser. Le parecía insuficiente como justificación. Allí estaba pasando algo más. Por primera vez desde la reunión del día anterior se disponía a salir de su cuarto. Tenía que ir a ver a alguien. Tenía que comprobar una teoría, por descabellada que pudiese parecer, que acababa de ocurrírsele.

Mientras Vípera iba en busca de la única persona en la mansión en la que confiaba para algo así que no le supusiese un problema en ese momento o un compromiso por la extraña situación, Syris hacía acto de presencia en el despacho del director.

-          Adelante, Syris. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – La recibía amablemente imaginándose lo que venía a preguntarle. Sin haber previsto en absoluto a lo que realmente venía.

-          Sé lo de Darren. – La sorpresa en el rostro de Aurum fue evidente. – Me lo ha contado junto con su plan. – Ysera. Le informaba. Aurum permanecía en silencio aun sin entender porqué Ysera habría hecho algo así. – Quiero ir con ella.

-          ¿C-cómo? – Todo era ya demasiado como para lograr mantenerse en silencio. – Syris, no sé qué te ha contado exactamente, pero deberías esperar a tener todos los detalles para tomar una decisión así. – Pausó mirándola con cierta decepción por resultar tan imprudente como su amiga. Ella lo supo ver. Tanto eso como su preocupación eran obvias en su mirada severa.

-          Aurum, créeme, yo tampoco quiero que vaya. Ni yo ir. De hecho le he dicho que es una locura, pero se trata de Darren y no va a dejarlo estar. No haremos que cambie de opinión, ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie. Y si el consejo no lo aprobase, hasta puede que lo hiciese igualmente. – Aurum sabía que estaba en lo cierto. – Así que ya que va a hacerlo de una forma u otra, no pienso dejar que lo haga sola.

-          Syris–––

-          No puede ir sola, Aurum. Es demasiado peligroso. – Pausó. – Me necesita. A mí o a mis…

-          Lo sé. – Su aceptación en forma verbal a aquello tardó cerca de un minuto en llegar. Tanto que fue como si Syris hubiese perdido completamente el hilo de la conversación y no supiese que más decir. Además de por la sorpresa de escucharle simplemente aceptar todo lo que había dicho con las tremendas implicaciones que tenía. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero sin tener nada que añadir volvió a cerrarla dando paso a que Aurum interviniese de nuevo. - Independientemente de eso… Se ha decidido mantenerlo en secreto por el momento. Así que no deberías saber nada al respecto, por lo que  _yo_  no voy a informarte de nada en la profundidad necesaria hasta que no lo hayamos hablado de nuevo. – El consejo. Fue claro. – Y tengo que hablar con Dustin. Ha sido designado para supervisar esto. – Syris miró para otro lado sabiendo lo que eso supondría. – Por favor, no hables con él hasta que se lo haya contado… - La chica asintió. Tampoco quería enfrentarse a eso.

Sin mucho más que decir, se despidieron pronto. Y de nuevo Aurum se quedaba sólo en su despacho a pensar en todo lo que le preocupaba. Ahora no sólo temía por Ysera si no que también por Syris. Ambas eran lo más cercano a una familia para él. Ysera era su hija adoptiva y a Syris la sentía como algo muy similar. La sola idea de ponerlas en peligro de aquella forma le resultaba insoportable. Ni siquiera sabían de qué forma las estarían poniendo en peligro exactamente. No sabían apenas nada sobre a qué se enfrentarían de infiltrarse entre aquella gente. Todo era una completa locura. Harto de no ver forma de revertir la situación mientras ésta seguía empeorando, trató de ver aquella mala nueva como su última oportunidad. 

Dustin había sido en gran medida el motivador de la idea que había germinado en el consejo de que había que intervenir en aquello. En cuanto había sabido del papel de Darren había visto cómo forzar algo que, Aurum creía, el chico tenía en mente desde hacía ya tiempo. Sabía que Ysera se ofrecería a hacerlo, aunque con objetivos muy distintos a los suyos. Así que había buscando convencer al consejo. Aurum comprendía en parte la necesidad de actuación pensándolo de forma racional. Aun así no podía apoyarlo. Simplemente no podía apoyar algo que pusiese a su hija en peligro de aquella forma. Dustin en cambio, sí sabía anteponer la razón al corazón. Lo hacía mejor que nadie. Por esa cualidad entre otras era un miembro tan importante del consejo. Era capaz de aportar la mayor objetividad y de tomar las decisiones más difíciles cuando era necesario. Pero si en algo había visto la lógica del chico flaquear era en lo que a Syris respectaba.

Aurum era consciente de que Dustin conocía su propia debilidad, pero aun así no siempre podía o quería sobreponerse. Por ese motivo en gran parte ya no estaban juntos, aunque él seguía enamorado de ella. Aurum lo sabía e iba a aprovecharse de ello si podía. No le parecía lo más ético, pero no siempre se debe anteponer la razón al corazón. Tal vez cuando Aurum le contase que Syris iba a participar en aquello, Dustin no querría que corriese aquel peligro junto con Ysera y tal vez, sólo tal vez, entre los dos lograrían convencer al consejo de revertir sus planes. Intervenir oficialmente en aquello parecía necesario, pero para Aurum era aun más necesario hallar cómo hacerlo sin meter a sus chicas de lleno en el ojo de una tormenta cuya magnitud desconocían por completo. Irónicamente, la única forma de hacerlo que veía pasaba por hacer aflorar las emociones de un Dustin que las sabía ocultar demasiado bien para que éstas nublasen su buen juicio.

Los pensamientos de Aurum sobre aquello se vieron interrumpidos por un Tracker y una Ysera que se presentaban en su despacho con una solicitud tan extraña que la curiosidad le llevó a dejar de lado la charla que debía mantener con la chica frente a él, al menos por el momento.

-          ¿Puedes repetir, por favor? Estoy algo espeso esta tarde… - Se masajeaba las sienes.

-          Me gustaría hacerle una prueba de actividad cerebral a Syris. – Fue al grano esta vez. – Bueno, a ella y a otra persona. Necesitamos un sujeto receptor para comprobar al cien por cien si estamos en lo cierto. Vípera se ha ofrecido a hacerlo, pero en teoría podría ser cualquiera. Eso no es importante.

-          Y esto porque… - Le animaba a repetirlo de nuevo, esperando que al escucharlo por segunda vez sonase menos surrealista.

-          Creemos que Syris tiene algún tipo de poder mental. – No fue así. Le seguía pareciendo igual de surrealista.

-          Syris. – Repitió. – Aun más poderes. – Tracker fue a sonreír de forma leve por el tono del director, pero se limitó a asentir.

-          Pero no de naturaleza telequinética. Más bien algo de tipo telepático, pero muy leve. Tan leve que ella misma ni se habría dado cuenta y que a todos nos pueda parecer que no se trata del gen X, si no de una simple cualidad suya. – Conocía ese tipo de dones. No había muchos en la escuela, pues se camuflan a la perfección entre la gente no mutante. Muchos mutantes de tipo Delta no llegan a saber nunca que son mutantes, pues sus habilidades son de muy poca intensidad y pasan por simples cualidades. La jefa del laboratorio de informática de la escuela, Felicity, a ojos de cualquiera podría parecer una simple crack de la programación, pero había algo más en ella. Su habilidades estaban un peldaño por encima del mejor doctorado del MIT porque, de hecho, era mutante. Aun así la sola idea de que en Syris estuviese surgiendo el más mínimo poder telepático preocupaba a Aurum. De estar Tracker en lo cierto, la telepatía no tenía nada de leve y menos en la incertidumbre de la situación actual. Pero eso era algo de lo que el hombre frene a él no estaba al corriente, ni tenía por qué estarlo por el momento.

-          Te llamaré para que se lo expliquemos y que se la hagas cuanto antes. – Dicho esto les dejó marchar. No pensaba retener a Ysera para hablar en ese momento, pero la chica se despedía de Tracker y éste se marchaba solo. Ysera vio desaparecer al director de la escuela en cuando Tracker ya no estaba. Ahora tenía en frente a su padre, que la miraba con severidad y decepción en el rostro.

-          Lo de Syris… No sé si estabas atento cuando Tracker lo ha explicado, pero… - Le vio negar en forma de disculpa. Se habría sonreído si no supiese lo disgustado que su padre estaba. Realmente le había visto perdido al inicio de la charla y se alegraba que comprobar que con los años cada vez le conocía mejor.

-          Tenía la mente en otra parte. – Ysera se imaginaba dónde. Asintió cabizbaja.

-          Ya pues… Ese poder, si lo tiene, que lo tiene, – Aseguró. Se sentía segura a falta de aquel examen. Simplemente lo sabía. Tras hablar con Tracker todo le cuadraba. – lo ha usado contra mí… O sea, sin querer, creo… - Aurum fruncía el ceño. – Yo no pensaba contárselo, papá, no quería pero… De repente sí quise. – Aurum, nada acostumbrado a recibir tantas sorpresas en su día a día, alzaba las cejas.

-          ¿Crees que te controló la mente sin querer? – Ysera asintió con vehemencia. Lo cierto era que le cuadraba, sabía que la chica no habría querido que Syris se enterase por el momento. Se había visto muy sorprendido por Syris cuando éste le había dicho que Ysera se lo había contado todo, casi como si no viese a su propia hija en aquella decisión de Ysera. – De verdad, yo no quería decir nada, ya sé que–––

-          Te creo. – Ysera se sintió en parte aliviada, pero la mirada de su padre seguía llena de pesar.

-          Papá, sé que no quieres que vaya–––

-          Hablaré con Syris en seguida para que podamos hacer el examen y salir de dudas. De ser cierto, esto cambia muchas cosas. – Ysera se vio sorprendida por cómo Aurum evitaba conversar con ella. Se dolió mucho. – Hablaremos cuando tengamos los resultados. – Quería que se marchara y ella no quería estar allí si era la única dispuesta. Furiosa se puso en pie, agarró su chaqueta y se marchó dando un portazo. Aurum suspiraba. Ahora más que nunca tenía que hablar con Dustin.


	8. Chapter 8

Pese a estar molesta con su padre, Vípera agradeció que se hubiese dado tanta prisa por pedirle a Syris que se hiciese el examen médico. El poner al tanto de sus sospechas a su amiga  hizo que ambas chicas lograsen dejar atrás el enfado de la tarde anterior de forma mucho más sencilla. Eso sí, el shock fue fuerte para una Syris que ya se había visto superada por su poder en demasiadas ocasiones como para que ahora resultase que podía tener más y que, sin siquiera tener consciencia de ello, lo había estado empleando en la gente desde a saber cuándo.

Habrían estado dispuestos a hacerle el examen esa misma tarde de sábado, pero la chica les pedía posponerlo. Ellos aceptaron, pues de nada servía intentar hacer la prueba si no iban a poder hacer saltar el poder que supuestamente Syris tuviese debido a su estado de ánimo alicaído. Se lo agradeció. Necesitaba estar sola, pensar en ello. Aunque hacerlo no terminó beneficiándola. Por eso agradeció tanto que su amiga se pasase por su cuarto esa tarde-noche para intentar animarla.

Funcionó tan bien que Syris no fue la única sorprendida. La propia Vípera no se podía creer que hubiese logrado llevarla a cenar fuera con intenciones de posteriormente salir por ahí hasta la madrugada tras todo lo sucedido. Pero Syris tenía claro que si a ninguna le había funcionado darle vueltas a sus preocupaciones, entonces la solución debía estar en ignorarlas, aunque fuese de forma temporal.

-          No sé si te das cuenta de que este señor nos toma por pareja. – Informaba Syris tomando asiento en el restaurante, ahora que el camarero parecía haberse marchado.

-          Ah, ¿que no lo somos? Me ofendes. – Syris rió abiertamente. El hombre regresaba para colocar una rosa en el centro de la mesa para dos que ya tenía también una vela. Esto junto a la luz tenue de aquella esquina del local no dejaba lugar a dudas: el tipo les había preparado una velada romántica. – Estás preciosa, flor. – La chica de rizos alborotados negros y ojos marrón oscuro la reverenciaba. – Pero tú siempre, claro. - La miraba con desprecio. Syris puso los ojos en blanco.

-          Oye que si quieres mi apariencia, no te cortes.

-          ¿Aquí? Cielo, lo veo un tanto indiscreto. – Se llevaba una mano a la boca haciendo reír a su amiga.

-          Era una forma de mandarte callar. Que tú puedes tener lo que quieras. – Pausó tras su protesta y retomó el cumplido de su amiga. - Tú también lo estás. Aunque en tu caso no como siempre… – Vípera fingió desvelar una sorpresa con aire divertido. Esa noche era la habitual chica rubia de tez pálida y ojos azules que solía darle apariencia, pero con algunos toques distintos. Su cabello era más claro, rubio platino y había perdido las hondas que de costumbre lo caracterizaban. Además mantenía los ojos grises que la habían acompañado aquellos últimos días. - ¿Te vas a quedar esos ojos?

-          Sólo si a ti te gustan, amor mío. – seguía su papel de enamorada, llevando su mano a la de la chica. Syris negaba ahora con la miraba baja, pero aun una sonrisa. – En fin. – Dejaba de actuar en el acto para echar un vistazo a la carta pese que ya sabía lo que pediría al igual que su amiga. Ya habían estado en aquel restaurante, hacía mucho, pero les habían encantado. Les pareció un buen día para darse el gusto de algo así. Si había alguna forma posible de alejarse de todo lo que estaba sucediendo era literalmente, alejándose, saliendo por ahí. Era algo a lo que acostumbraban. No tanto a cenar sino a salir después de la cena. Especialmente Vípera tenía esa necesidad. Siempre tenía un modelito nuevo que lucir ya fuese de rostro o de ropa. Así que salían frecuentemente de bares y de lo que surgiese. - ¿A dónde iremos luego? – Iniciaba una nueva conversación tras entregar la carta al camarero que se marchaba a mandar preparar la  _calzone_  de  _prociutto_ que compartirían. Syris pensaba.

-          ¿Qué hay del sitio aquel… el que estaba no muy lejos de aquí tirando avenida abajo? – Su amiga trataba de hacer memoria. – El ambiente no estaba nada mal, era amplio… - Recordaba como en su día le había gustado, al igual que su mejor amiga.

-          ¿Dónde me lié con aquel brasileño? Dios, como estaba el muy cabrón. Habría vuelto a  verle, ¿sabes? Pero al día siguiente no me acordaba de que pinta tenía cuando nos liamos porque cambié un par de veces esa noche y habría sido raro quedar y… Ya sabes, equivocarme de disfraz. – Entrecomilló haciendo reír a Syris con fuerza.

-          Un poco.

-          Te noto más animada. – La observaba con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre sus manos que a su vez estaban sostenidas por sus codos sobre la mesa. La expresión de Syris se normalizaba de inmediato. – Joder, si lo sé no digo nada… Lo siento.

-          Estoy bien. – Aseguraba negándole la disculpa.

-          Más te vale. No me obligues a buscarte maromo.

-          Por Dios, no. – Fue tajante. Esta vez a Vípera le costó no reír.

-          ¿Insinúas que no te los busco guapos?

-          Tan guapos que luego los quieres para ti, sí. – La chica ponía los ojos en blanco y Syris volvía a reír. – Tranquila, ya sabes que no me importa. Yo sólo te quiero a ti. – Los ojos grises de la chica se tornaron rosas por un instante y le demostró adoración también con la expresión de su rostro. La chica frente a ella fue a reír hasta que vio aparecer al camarero por su lado. – Tía, ten cuidado.

-          Lo siento… – Cual niña traviesa que era reñida por su madre, se disculpaba cabizbaja y con la coba pequeña. Syris le quitaba importancia para centrarse en lo de verdad era de relevancia cuando otro camarero se acercaba a ellas con su cena. – Oh, oh, oh Dios. Oh, Dios. – Su amiga asentía con vehemencia cuando volvía a intervenir tras probar la cena sólo para dejar claro lo placentera que le estaba resultando la experiencia culinaria.

No hablaron mucho más mientras cenaban. Simplemente disfrutaron de la comida y retomaron la conversación tras el postre. Terminaron yendo al sitio que Syris había propuesto por completar el paseo por lugares de su pasado común que esa noche habían comenzado en el restaurante italiano.

El pub no resultó estar donde Syris apuntaba, pero dieron con él. Una vez dentro, la de pelo rizado fue directa hacia la barra. Sabía que era su amiga quien la seguía de cerca y quien tomaba asiento junto a ella mientras pedía. Aun así no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al girarse de nuevo a la chica y verla con su misma apariencia.

-          La madre que te. – Vípera rió. - ¡¿Cuándo lo has hecho?!

-          Cuando nadie miraba, tranquila. – Señalaba hacia la puerta con un gesto de cabeza.

-          Estás de coña. - Pero no lo estaba.

-          No pasa nada, pasamos por gemelas.

-          ¿Y eso para…?

-          No sé, dicen que se liga mucho. ¿Por qué no lo habíamos hecho antes?

-          Porque me prometiste que nunca te convertirías en mí. – Recordaba. Vípera se colocaba el pelo tras la oreja. – Esa no es mi oreja…

-          Porque no soy tú. Soy tu gemela. – Syris puso los ojos en blanco sin poder ocultar una leve sonrisa. En realidad no era algo que le molestase, sólo se había sorprendido. En su día Vípera prometió no tomar su forma nunca, pero siempre había insistido más ella que Syris. De alguna forma su amiga tenía que ponerse límites. Se había extrañado de que ella misma propusiese saltárselo y al verla recular tan pronto, no pudo evitar sonreírse en su fuero interno recordándose lo bien que la conocía. – De todos modos creo que no me convence. – Se ponía en pie y trataba de recolocar su ajustado vestido verde botella. – No me interpretes mal, pero no me encaja nada con el vestido, o sea, porque tienes un cuerpazo, hija de puta, pero - Syris ignoraba siempre como de costumbre sus exagerados cumplidos. – es que no voy cómoda. Me sobra de adelante y me aprieta en el culo. – Se retorcía en su vestido mientras su amiga no podía aguantar la risa. - Debí pensarlo antes… Ahora vuelvo. – Dejándola allí plantada en la barra riendo, Vípera se ausentaba para volver a cambiarse. Al regresar, Syris ya bebía. – Borracha.

-          Me espera una larga noche, necesito un tentempié. – Ahora era la rubia quien ponía los ojos en blanco.

-          De eso nada. – Le arrebató su bebida con segundas intenciones, pero haciéndolo parecer un gesto bromista. Syris no debía beber demasiado alcohol, afectaba al control sus poderes. Si bien aquella sólo era su primera copa, siempre era mejor no arriesgar. - Hoy vienes conmigo. No te voy a dejar sola mirando otra vez, ya está bien.

-          ¿En serio? ¿Al fin me estás proponiendo un trío?

-          ¡No seas boba! – Su comentario acompañado de un leve golpe en su brazo logró despistar de nuevo el tipo que se había girado a ellas con una mirada innecesariamente depravada a ojos de Vípera. – Un cuartero, claro. – Susurró a su oído con la voz angelical que la caracterizaba antes de coger su bebida sin alcohol y darle un sorbo con pajita. Para cuando le guiñó el ojo la otra chica ya reía.

-          No sé, no veo nada que me interese… - Levantaba la mirada echando un vistazo no muy dedicado a lo que la rodeaba.

-          Qué raro. – Ironizaba. – A ver, que entiendo que quieras poner unos estándares mínimos, yo también lo tengo ya lo sabes, pero es que si tuvieses que tener un apodo de ligues serías la tiquismiquis.

-          Tiquismiquis. – Vípera asentía. - Ese palabro como apodo. – Se encogía ahora de hombros su amiga. - ¿No te parece demasiado complicado?

-          Pues como llamar tu atención, hija mía. A veces todavía me pregunto qué viste en Dustin si no te fijas en nadie y él tuvo ese honor. – Su amiga se mofaba antes de volver a sorber su bebida. No pudo hacerlo pues su pajita pareció rehuirla en demasiadas ocasiones. Finalmente clavó su mirada en la chica frente a ella que intentaba no reír, fracasando. - No hagas eso.

-          ¿El qué? – Dejaba de aguantarse una risa incontrolable por el recuerdo de la imagen de su amiga con la boca abierta tratando de alcanzar su pajita para beber y no pudiendo hacerlo.

-          Ya sabes el qué. – Odiaba que Syris emplease sutilmente la telequinesis para sabotearla en cualquier circunstancia. Nadie lo notaría y ella se sentía ridícula.

-          Tú le lo has buscando. – En realidad lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, salir esa noche había sido la mejor idea que había tenido Vípera en mucho tiempo. Pese a las continuas burlas entre las chicas, todo era de buenas. Y ese tiempo juntas alejadas de todo les vino de maravilla para desconectar una última vez de cara a lo que se avecinaba ya la misma mañana siguiente, empezando por la prueba que les diría si Syris poseía las habilidades que sospechaban.

El examen médico lo realizaría el propio Tracker, pues estaba muy familiarizado con todo lo que tuviese que ver con las habilidades de tipo mental o que implicasen una actividad cerebral especializada de algún modo. Vípera sería el otro sujeto sometido a estudio. La combinación de estos factores logró que Syris se sintiese menos incómoda de cara al procedimiento. Algo bastante necesario para obtener resultados.

-          Vale. – Tracker hablaba con ellas a través de una megafonía. Él se encontraba tras un cristal que aislaba la sala en la que Syris se encontraba conectada a una máquina con algún tipo de aparato rodeando su cabeza. La había estado haciendo mover cosas con la mente para tener muestras de cómo eso se reflejaba en su actividad cerebral. – Dejamos atrás los preliminares. Ahora la idea es que intentes convencer a Vípera de hacer algo que sepas a ciencia cierta que ella no quiere hacer o… Convencerla de que le guste algo que ahora no le gusta. – Ejemplificaba. - Convencerla de cualquier cosa, vaya. No le des muchas vueltas, sólo arguméntalo como lo harías normalmente.

-          Convénceme de que no quiero ColaCao. – La chica frente a ella la retaba de brazos cruzados. Syris se habría reído si no estuviese porque estaba demasiado seria. Aquello era muy serio para ella. Aun así quiso rebajar tensiones y trató de bromear.

-          No quieres tomar ColaCao. – Movió su mano frente al rostro de la otra chica como si eso fuese un truco Jedi de control mental, pero en seguida se volvió seria y se puso a ello. – Quiero decir, ¿por qué querrías? ¿Sabes que es casi todo azúcar? Poco chocolate hay ahí… Seguramente seas adicta por eso. El azúcar es una droga muy fuerte, ¿sabes? Deberías dejar de tomar eso.

-          Tampoco tomo tanto… - Quiso buscar un argumento más convincente, pero lo poco serio de aquello le dificultaba meterse más a fondo en el tema.

-          Por Dios, si tomas unos tazones enormes.

-          Es que me va muy bien por las mañanas…

-          ¿Y por las noches? Te lo tomas aunque te siente mal, ¡eres adicta! Porque es casi como bebes azúcar líquido. Piensa en lo malo que tiene que ser eso. – Vipera ponía los ojos en blanco y echó una mirada a Tracker dejando claro que no estaba funcionando. El chico les pidió un segundo y al poco regresó con una taza de ColaCao. Vípera le dio un sorbo, pero Tracker la hizo dejarlo sobre la mesa. Después regresó tras el cristal y pidió a Syris que insistiese con lo que tuviese. Eso hacía cuando vio a Dustin entrar en el cuarto tras el cristal y quedarse apoyando en la pared del fondo a observar. Aurum le acabaría de poner al tanto.

-          Me sigue encantando el ColaCao y cuando terminemos pienso beberme esta tacita y tres más antes de la comida. – Volvía a retarla su amiga para que se centrase.

-          Pues no deberías. Ni esa ni ninguna. ¿Sabes por qué?

-          Sorpréndeme. – La animaba alcanzando la taza dispuesta a bebérsela.

-          Porque es un alimento ultraprocesado que seguramente te acabe provocando alguna enfermedad crónica de algún tipo. O cáncer. Seguro. – Con su última palabra, Vípera frenó y miró la taza, dudosa, alejándosela un poco en vez de seguir acercándola a sus labios para beber. Syris la miró ojiplática. Vípera ya sabía todo lo que la chica la estaba contando, pero el ColaCao era su placer culpable (o ni siquiera) pese a que fuese un agujero en su dieta de entrenamientos. No iba a convencerla ahora sin más de dejar de tomarlo. Se giró inmediatamente a Tracker y él la imitaba pero acercándose al micrófono con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su ordenador.

-          Lo tenemos. - Seguía mirando, ahora entre un monitor y el otro, observando sendas actividades cerebrales. Hasta Dustin se había despegado de la pared para acercarse a Tracker. Las dos chicas se quisieron desconectar de la máquina, ambas aturdidas aunque por motivos distintos. – ¡Aun no! Esperad. – Suplicaba aun atento a las pantallas. Vípera tenía su mirada fija en la taza de café, confundida mientras Syris la tenía ahora puesta en el vacío, preocupada.

-          ¿Y bien? – Se impacientaba Dustin al otro lado del cristal. Sólo Tracker podía oírle. – Es… ¿Telépata? – Tracker negó apresurado.

-          No. Es… Es otra cosa. Mira esto. – Señalaba en el monitor. – Así se ve cuando mueve objetos. – Cambió de imagen. – Y así se ve lo que acaba de hacer. – Dustin frunció el ceño.

-          No… No veo la diferencia. - Admitía con resquemor.

-          Exacto. – Tracker se giró a él. – No la hay. Si tú entrases ahora a esa sala, te pusieses el casco y manipulases el agua de esa taza se vería lo mismo. – Al chico le costó seguirle.

-          Es... ¿Otro tipo de quinesis?

-          Cognitoquinesis. – Dustin no lo había oído en su vida, pero tampoco es que conociese todos los posibles poderes mutantes. Había una infinidad. – Es una rareza ya por sí sola y aun más extraño en un mutante que ya era Alpha. Parece de bajo nivel, pero ya ves que funciona. Aunque nadie lo sabría sin una prueba. Parecería que simplemente se le da bien convencer a la gente. Aunque en realidad no es eso lo que hace. Sólo les pasa una idea, suya en este caso. Les mete ideas en la cabeza que no tenían. – Se asombraba por su peculiar descubrimiento. - De ahí la confusión de Vípera. Como no lo hace con consciencia puede no llegar a introducirla del todo, digámoslo así, dejando a la persona con ambas ideas en mente y que dude. Imagino que si hubiese sido una discusión, algo más vehemente, podría haberla hecho cambiar de opinión por completo. - Dustin alzó la vista hacia una Syris que ya le observaba. Sus miradas de decían muchísimo más de lo que la mente del otro podía llegar a suponer. Tantas cosas cobraban sentido ahora para los dos.

-          ¿Se podrían hacer más exámenes en el futuro para determinar el alcance que se le podría dar? – Se interesaba.

-          Sí, hablaré con Aurum. Me gustaría estudiarlo.

-          No hace falta, tienes mi autorización. Yo le pondré al tanto, tú ponte con ello. Si tienes alguna otra cosa, delégala. Esto es prioritario. – Tracker asumió que había algún motivo que desconocía para eso.

-          Gracias. – Por la autorización. - No tenemos ningún caso en nuestros archivos, puede que me lleve algo de tiempo. – Aquello hizo que Dustin rompiese el contacto visual que seguía manteniendo con la chica.

-          ¿Cómo?

-          Nunca se ha visto. Aquí sólo aparece documentado por el profesor Charles Xavier. Y ya sabes cómo están la mayoría de esos archivos… – Corruptos, los pocos que no fueron destruidos. - Intentaré recabar más información. Te mantendré al corriente.

-          Sí, por favor. – Pausó pensativo. – Pero… ¿Entonces es mera teoría? ¿Podría ser otra cosa?

-          No es telépata, Dustin. De ningún modo. – Zanjaba con seguridad. Dustin lo aceptaba, al fin y al cabo era el mayor experto en la materia.

-          Sé que sabes de lo que hablas, es sólo que… No veo la diferencia entre meter una idea en la cabeza de alguien y la telepatía. – Aquello no era su especialidad ni muchísimo menos. No lo era nada que fuese científico. Tracker lo sabía y, comprensivo, trató de aclarárselo.

-          Un telépata puede hacer lo mismo a la práctica, pero no lo está haciendo igual. – Dustin achinaba los ojos. Tracker rió levemente. – El telépata o bien te controlaría para hacer o no algo, o bien crearía en ti el deseo de dejar de hacerlo y lo haría a distancia, desde su mente. Por decirlo de alguna manera, Syris únicamente está moviendo una idea, un pensamiento o cómo le quieras llamar, de un sitio a otro. Pero ese algo que mueve es como los objetos que manipula a distancia por telequinesis, es decir, que tiene que existir ya en algún sitio. Ella no crea nada. Es un proceso  _completamente_  distinto aunque pueda parecer lo mismo. Y tranquilo si no lo tienes claro, porque es bastante abstracto y difícil de entender. – Asintió dando una palmada en el hombro de Tracker e incorporándose. Aun así creía que había logrado comprenderlo.

-          Bueno, ¿qué? – Vípera les llamaba la atención desde la otra sala. - ¿Nos podemos quitar esto ya o no?

-          Sí, sí. Quitáoslo y venid. – Avisó a través del micrófono antes de que Dustin le requiriese de nuevo con una última duda.

-          A ver si lo he entendido. Entonces… El adamantium no serviría contra esto. – El hombre ahora se veía sorprendido por su pregunta indirecta, pues Dustin ya parecía tener clara su respuesta al formularlo como una afirmación. Tracker no había pensado todavía en un modo de contrarrestar aquel poder, pero como siempre, el astuto chico iba directo a lo práctico, a lo que más podía interesar.

-          Pues no. Ahora que lo dices, no. – Y Tracker no supo identificar qué fue lo que vio escondido tras la nueva expresión del chico antes de que éste abandonase la sala.

Al salir se daba de lleno con las dos chicas, pero pese a sostenerle la mirada a Syris durante unos instantes, ambos siguieron sus respectivos caminos y éstos no le llevaban al encuentro del otro. Mientras que a Syris la llevaban junto con Vípera al encuentro de Tracker para recibir los resultados, Dustin iba en la dirección opuesta, de camino al despacho que tanto estaba frecuentando esos últimos días.

La noticia no dejó indiferente a nadie. Ni a la propia Syris, a quien Tracker buscó relajar un poco ofreciéndose a ayudarla a tratar de hacerlo consciente para así poder llegar a controlarlo. Todavía no se había informado, pero pensaba hacerlo y, por lo que en teoría sabía, era posible hacer lo que proponía. La chica se agarró a ello como a un clavo ardiendo. Necesitaba poder creer en que podría controlarlo.

Aun así, aquello no cambiaba el pasado. Un pasado que ahora no sabía interpretar. Confundida se planteaba muchas cosas. Dudaba de todo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado haciendo aquello de forma inconsciente, pero se le ocurrían demasiadas cosas. Cosas que ella creía haber logrado por ella misma y que ahora no sabía si había logrado manipulando a las personas. Dudaba de qué era verdad y que no. Qué cosas habían hecho las personas a su alrededor por ellas mismas y que cosas les había forzado a hacer.

Su mejor amiga, que la conocía como nadie, veía la confusión en su rostro y frente a sus disculpas le aseguraba que no tenía importancia, pero ella no podía verlo igual. La tenía y mucha. No podía quitarse de la cabeza una cosa en particular. Se excusó frente a su amiga para ir en busca de alguien. No dio con él porque al parecer estaba en una reunión del consejo. Así que había intentado olvidarse del tema por un rato cuando en medio de la cena, el chico pasaba por su lado, devolviéndole todas las malas sensaciones. Iba a por algo de comer ajeno a todo. Syris de nuevo se excusaba ante su amiga que asentía dejándola marchar aunque no le iba a quitar el ojo de encima.

-          Ey… - Dustin se giraba sobre si mismo sorprendido.

-          S-Syris. Hola…

-          Te buscaba antes, pero estabas reunido.

-          Sí, acabo de salir ahora.

-          Vaya, qué reunión más larga… - El hecho de que la chica ni le preguntase por la reunión le hacía preocuparse en parte, pues siempre lo hacía, pero por la otra parte lo agradecía. No había sido una reunión de la que le apeteciese hablar en absoluto.

-          Sí, por eso ceno aquí hoy. – Ya no solía cenar en el comedor de profesores. Syris asintió.

-          Claro, ehm, si tienes prisa yo----

-          Qué pasa, Syris. – Lejos que querer sonar intimidante, su tono era el más dispuesto a conversar que había oído en mucho tiempo, lo que no podía desconcertarla más. Porqué justo ahora después de enterarse de lo que se habían enterado esa mañana. Además por otra gente. Los grandes ojos verdeazulados del chico de pelo rubio oscuro se clavaban en ella desde una altura no muy superior a la suya a la espera de su respuesta.

-          Quería hablar contigo de lo de antes… - Él asentía, recibiendo un plato de la cocinera e invitándola a caminar hacia una mesa. Syris se sentía hasta confusa por estar recibiendo tantas facilidades a la hora de conversar, considerando que no había sido así en meses. – Pero mejor te dejo cenar y luego----

-          No, no. -  Dustin la retenía barrándole el paso con su brazo. – Ahora está bien. Tú ya has cenado, ¿no?

-          En realidad… Estaba en ello. – Señaló una mesa tras el chico que él ni se molestó en comprobar.

-          Oh… – Retiraba el brazo. – Cena tranquila entonces. Me paso luego. – Prometió. Aun sorprendida, aceptaba regresando junto a su amiga. Hasta Vípera se sorprendía de que el chico se hubiese ofrecido a pasarse luego por su cuarto para hablar.

-          Espero que sólo quiera hablar. – Sentenciaba Vípera. Syris ponía los ojos en blanco. Hasta le sonsacó una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Qué pretende ahora? Lleváis meses sin hablaros casi. El otro día ni te miraba. Y ahora con todo lo que está pasando…

-          Será por eso… – Syris había puesto al corriente de lo que sabía al director. También de lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer, algo de lo que no había hablando con su amiga todavía. Sabía que Aurum había informado a Dustin sobre ella esa misma mañana del domingo más ajetreado que recordaba, pero no sabía hasta qué nivel de detalle. Tal vez ahora mismo el chico estaba al tanto de más cosas que la chica frente a ella. Algo que la incomodaba.

Con ese pensamiento en mente se terminó la cena y subió a su cuarto. No se habría alejado de su amiga tan temprano de no ser por la charla pendiente con Dustin. Pese a los increíbles esfuerzos de Vípera por mantenerse risueña y haber tomado el papel de animarla, Syris sabía que la procesión de su amiga iba por dentro. Hacía apenas dos días había estado encerrada en su dormitorio a saber cuántas horas llorando por las noticias recibidas sobre su hermano. No era para menos. A falta de una reunión que le confirmase a Syris de forma oficial lo que su amiga ya le había contando, conocía la gravedad del asunto y lo afectada que estaba su amiga por él. Y lo que eso suponía para ambas. Pero más para la otra chica a quien pensaba ir a ver en cuando hubiese terminado con Dustin.

Dustin… Ya volvía a darle vueltas a todo. Tenía un  _nuevo_  poder que escapaba a su control. O peor, que lo había hecho durante a saber cuánto tiempo. Y además, hacía su aparición oficial en un momento de tanta incertidumbre para todos. Syris tenía buenos días en los percibía sus increíbles poderes como una bendición que le había descubierto todo un mundo nuevo además de permitirle hacer cosas maravillosas, pero también tenía días malos. Días en los que sólo el tener que controlarlos ya lo sentía como una maldición. Y ahora que sabía que tenía uno que no podía controlar, no podían venir días buenos. Empezando por el que pronto terminaría.

-          Ey… - Habían llamado a su puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y estuvo a punto de agradecerlo antes de recordar lo que se le venía y abrir la puerta queriendo terminar cuanto antes con lo que fuese a pasar. - ¿Quieres… – Le invitaba a pasar. – o…?

-          Cómo tú quieras. – En realidad no quería entrar, pero no sabía cómo negarse. Especialmente sabiendo que de lo que hablarían debía permanecer en secreto. Se adentró en el dormitorio tratando de ignorar demasiados recuerdos. Ella hacía lo mismo. - ¿Y bien?

-          Bueno, quería… Hablar de lo de la cognitoquinesis y… Básicamente disculparme.

-          ¿Disculparte por qué? – Le pareció percibir un ápice de sorpresa que ignoró por hablar con quien hablaba.

-          Por todo lo que sea que te hiciese hacer o pensar o yo que sé. – Realmente estaba sorprendido. Ahora lo veía claro. Sorprendido e incómodo.

-          Es cosa del pasado. – Le quitaba importancia.

-          No finjas que no te importa. – Le exigía. – Esto no. No siendo el principal motivo de… Todo. – Quiso resumir lo que ambos ya sabían.

-          No es que no me importe, pero ya no podemos cambiarlo. – Ella miró hacia otro lado. – Además, no sabemos si----

-          ¿En serio no lo sabes? – Le retaba a negárselo directamente. – La que no lo sabe soy yo, pero por cómo me has mirado en laboratorio… Diría que es lo primero que te vino a la mente al confirmarlo.

-          Pues no, no lo sé. – Dustin había tardado en responder. Mucho. Casi como si le costase admitir que de verdad dudaba de algo hasta cuando le habían dado la excusa perfecta para no hacerlo más. – Sigo sin saberlo. Sí, claro que lo pensé al enterarme. Sería una tontería no barajar esa posibilidad, pero… Aun así no sé si es por eso. – La miraba de Syris se había quedado fija en sus ojos buscando cerciorarse de su sinceridad. Eran como el mar. Como hechos a imagen y semejanza de asas aguas que su poder tan bien dominaba. Tal vez lo estaban, pues camuflaban tan bien como las aguas marinas lo que bajo éstas se escondiese.  Eran como el mar porque no se podía ver más allá. Se limitó a asentir, de nuevo, mirando al suelo. - Si lo que querías era disculparte, no lo hagas. Fuese lo que fuese no eras consciente de lo que hacías.

-          Pero ahora lo soy. Ahora lo sé.

-          No lo sabes. – Clavaba él ahora su mirada en la oscura de ella, insistiendo. – De ser así podrías haber seguido haciéndolo, no habría cambiado nada al romper conmigo.

-          Sí cuando apenas nos hemos visto...

-          ¿Esto es todo lo que querías hablar? – No quiso ser brusco, pero no quería seguir por ahí. No llevaba a ninguna parte. Ella asintió.

-          Eso y... Decirte que no te avisé de lo de la prueba porque quería esperarme a estar segura. – Su primer instinto fue negar para quitarle importancia, pero no pudo hacerlo. No con todo lo demás que tenía en mente y que se moría por sacar. Asintió raudo y claramente molesto.

-          Y de lo demás pensabas avisarme o para qué hacerlo. – La pilló completamente desprevenida.

-          Aurum me dijo que hablaría contigo cuando se lo dije…

-          Sí, hemos hablado. Dice que ya los has decidido. - Frío.

-          Ella no cambiará de opinión y no puedo dejar que lo haga sola, entiéndelo.

-          Pues claro que no lo hará sola. Todavía hay que hablarlo, elaborar el plan. No la soltaríamos en una misión así sin más, ¿por quién nos tomas?

-          No os tomo por nada, sólo digo lo mismo que tú. No puede hacerlo sola, así que yo seré su apoyo.

-          No, Syris, hay mucha gente con más experiencia en cosas así. Podemos garantizar su seguridad, no es necesario que tú----

-          ¿En serio, Dustin? ¿Experiencia en cosas así? ¿En qué otras cosas así nos hemos involucrado?

-          Tú en ninguna.

-          Ni vosotros.

-          Eso no lo sabes. – Puso los ojos en blanco ella.

-          Oh, vamos Dustin----

-          No puedes ir. – Alzó ligeramente la voz.

-          ¿Por qué no? Soy la mejor opción y lo sabes.

-          Porque no tienes ni idea de dónde te estás metiendo.

-          Pues ponme al tanto. - Le retaba. Haciéndole guardar silencio de forma indirecta. - Soy la única que puede hacer entrar en razón a Vípera, soy la más poderosa y Darren no tiene ni idea de quién soy ni de lo que puedo hacer, pero conoce la escuela y a prácticamente todo el resto----

-          Me da igual. - Zanjó raudo. Fue como haber pasado de hablar con Dustin a hablar con el robot absolutamente racional que lideraba el consejo una vez más y ni supo cuando había pasando. Era como hablar con un robot, salvo porque los robots no se enfadan… Ni se preocupan. Son  _siempre_  racionales.

-          Dustin… - Dejó ir con voz lastimera. - ¿No teníais ningún problemas en que fuesen ella y algún otro pero yo no puedo ir? Dudo que eso lo haya dicho el consejo… - El chico le negó la mirada comenzando a caminar por el cuarto.

-          No, no lo ha dicho. Pero te suplico que entres en razón. 

-          Ya lo he pensado y a no ser que se cancelase todo----

-          Se hará. – Acababa él con toda esperanza. – Ya he intentado pararlo. - Y ahora se maldecía por su eficacia del pasado al haberlos convencido tan bien.

-          ¿Tú? Pero Aurum dijo que lo dirigirías...

-          Ya bueno, eso era antes de saber que ibas a presentarte voluntaria. – Syris sintió un pinchazo que la obligó apartar la mirada. – Sigo al mando, por si te interesa. No pienso dejarlo en manos de otro. – Ella asintió, todavía con la mirada perdida. El chico fue hacia la puerta, pero ni así recuperó el rostro de la chica. Sabía como él que habían llegado a un punto muerto y no tenía sentido retenerle más.

-          E-entonces nos veremos en la reunión informativa… Supongo.

-          Tal vez. – Seco. – Pero no te equivoques. Nada está cien por cien decidido todavía y si puedo desacreditarte ante el consejo para impedir que vayas lo haré. – Dustin sintió la mirada incrédula y furiosa de la chica a su espalda mientras cruzaba la puerta. Luego, sin dudarlo lo más mínimo, la cerró tras él antes de que ella o su nuevo poder le convenciesen de que debía hacer otra cosa.


	9. Chapter 9

La conclusión de conversación con Dustin la enfureció en demasía, provocando que hiciese temblar o levitar todo lo que la rodeaba. Algo que le costó frenar más de lo que debería, empezando porque ni debería pasar. Todo lo anterior le quitaría el sueño esa noche. Además de acabar con sus planes, pues no se sentía capacitada de ir a hacer compañía a su mejor amiga tras algo así, faltando a la promesa que se había hecho a ella misma y una Vípera que no era consciente de nada.

Al día siguiente seguía sintiéndose culpable. Sobre todo al no ver a la chica a la hora del desayuno. Tras terminarse el suyo propio decidió ir en su busca. No la halló en su dormitorio, lo que quiso recibir como buenas noticias. Al menos no se había encerrado allí de nuevo… La buscó dónde solía entrenar y hasta preguntó por su horario por si se le había pasado alguna obligación que su amiga estuviese atendiendo ese lunes, pero nada. No dio con ella hasta rato después de haber abandonado la búsqueda.

Los lunes solía aprovechar la ausencia de trabajo para dedicarse en soledad a explorar su telequinesis. Para ello se iba bien lejos, dónde no hubiese nadie o nada que poner en peligro, por si acaso. Al otro lado del bosque al oeste de la mansión había un gran lago, inmensamente mayor que el que había junto al edificio de fachada color crema. Solía ir allí porque además de no haber nadie había agua, algo que siempre se le había resistido. Tras años de entrenamiento, su poder controlaba sin problemas la materia en la mayoría de los casos. Sin embargo los estados líquido o en combustión -más conocido como fuego- representaban para Syris retos completamente distintos.

A su llegaba a la horilla de lago no podía evitar recordar, como siempre, entrenamientos pasados que había realizado en compañía de Dustin. El chico tenía un dominio absoluto de su  hidroquinesis, algo que Syris siempre había envidiado de él. Lejos de meramente manipular el agua, Dustin era capaz de modificar su estado o controlar también las moléculas de agua en todos esos estados, así como la interacción de éstas con otras moléculas. Algo que en el caso del chico, más que ser una técnica adquirida siempre había estado ahí a mayor o menor escala.

Recordaba perfectamente cuando Dustin había llegado a la escuela. Se fijó en él de inmediato por su capacidad de controlar su poder desde un inicio, algo nada común en cualquier don quinético y que envidiaba infinitamente más que la simple capacidad de controlar el agua. No podía ser más opuesto a ella en ese sentido. Siempre templado, controlaba su poder incluso mejor que sus emociones… Y eso era decir mucho. Jamás le había visto perder el control de sus habilidades, ni siquiera estando furioso, algo de por sí ya increíblemente difícil de ver. En cambio ella, de perder los estribos pondría en peligro toda la escuela y los que vivían en ella. En realidad ya lo había hecho en diversas ocasiones pese a su duro entrenamiento, aunque nunca había hecho daño a nadie. De esto suceder no sabía si sería capaz de permanecer allí.

Con los años, los poderes mutantes suelen ir en aumento. No sólo su control si no su capacidad. Pero en su caso, la capacidad parecía aumentar sin demasiado control, algo que la angustiaba. Dedicaba más tiempo que nadie a disciplinar su mente para lograr un mayor control y aun así, todos parecían llevarlo siempre mejor que ella.

Pese a resistírsele cosas como la energía o el agua, su telequinesis había alcanzado un nivel al cual podía controlar no solo objetos, si no a nivel molecular o atómico, en espacio e incluso tiempo (aunque de forma limitada y no sobre toda la materia por igual). Todo eso si su mente le dejaba controlarlo.

Con ya demasiadas angustias y sin las más mínimas intenciones de aumentarlas dando pie a una mayor frustración, ese lunes no intentó nada con el agua del lago. Se limitó a practicar precisión con las demás cosas que la rodeaban. Sólo cesó cuando sintió que su poder la dominaba a ella más que ella a él y abrumada se marchó de allí en seguida.

Tratando de dejar la sensación por fin atrás, se adentraba en el pasillo de la primera planta venida del exterior cuando se cruzó con la chica a la que tanto había buscando por la mañana. Parecía venir directa del despacho de Aurum. Lejos de ir a interrogarla sobre la conversación, sabía que Vípera despotricaría sobre ello si quería y que si no lo mencionaba sería mejor dejarlo estar por el momento.

Pero se dio la primera opción, algo que hizo dudar a Syris de si realmente era el mejor momento para poner a la chica al corriente de sus intenciones de cara a todo aquel embrollo y de lo que Dustin pretendía si lo hacía. Por suerte para Syris la oportunidad se presentaba ante ella por sí sola.

-          Sé que te parece una idea terrible… - habían subido al cuarto de Vípera para seguir la conversación al darse cuenta de que no era el mejor tema para tratar por los pasillos de una escuela de mutantes. Ruth, una de las profesoras, tenía el sentido del oído increíblemente afinado. – a Aurum también y de verdad que lo siento, pero es algo que tengo que hacer. Tengo que intentarlo, Syris. Es mi hermano... – Syris posó ambas manos sobre las de su amiga haciéndola parar.

-          Lo sé. – asentía. Estaban frente a frente sentadas sobre la cama, como hacía años hacían. Sólo que el tema de conversación difería en gravedad de los habituales en el pasado. – Por eso he decidido acompañarte. – Vípera clavó su mirada en ella atónita y Syris supo que había hecho bien en decirlo con la suya puesta en el punto de unión entre ellas.

-          ¿C-cómo? ¿Tú? Pero Syris----

-          Nada de peros. – quiso pararla antes de que se lanzase. No quería escucharla a ella también con la misma cantinela. - Me necesitas, tía… - Vípera no supo negárselo. - Necesitas que haya alguien más ahí que ponga los límites y… Pueda protegerte y sacarte de ahí si la cosa se pone fea.

-          Pero lo último que quiero si la cosa se pone fea es que tú estés ahí por mi culpa, Syris. No podría perdonarme que te pasase algo por ir a una misión personal mía. - sus motivaciones era tan obvias que para qué negarlas. Se conocían de sobras como para saber quién era la más emocional y quien la más racional. Por ese motivo lo que Syris estaba a punto de aportar no suponía sorpresa alguna para la chica que lo recibiría.

-          Puedo cuidarme sola, Ysera. Mejor que nadie al que puedan mandarte de apoyo. Y no sólo eso, necesitas a alguien que sepa cuando dejarlo si… Si no se puede hacer. Y nadie podría obligarte a eso más que yo.

-          Dices por la fuerza… - Syris asentía, ahora con pesar. La sola idea de algunas situaciones que podrían llegar a darse le ponía los pelos de punta a una Syris que podía imaginarse a Vípera odiándola por impedirle hacer lo que fuese que quisiese para poder ella salvarla. Su amiga miraba ahora por la ventana negándose a sí misma la simple posibilidad de esas ideas también. – Si te pasase algo… - sollozaba.

-          ¿Y si te pasase a ti estando yo aquí? Lo siento, pero no pienso quedarme parada viendo cómo te metes ahí sola. Esta vez ni hablar. Es demasiado. No y punto. – habían sido muchas misiones en solitario de Vípera frente a ocasiones contadas en compañía de su amiga. Syris sólo tomaba parte cuando las cosas se ponían muy difíciles. No era una decisión del consejo, si no de la propia chica que ahora se estaba ofreciendo voluntaria. Un último recurso que parecía necesario en aquellas circunstancias. La firmeza de la decisión de Syris hacía que Vípera no viese más opción que la de aceptar. Finalmente, Vípera asintió cabizbaja.

-          Más te vale no estar usando conmigo ese nuevo poder tuyo, ¿cómo se llamaba? Cogno… Coni…

-          Cognitoquinesis. – el inesperado comentario casi había logrado hacerla reír. Syris se encogía de hombros. – De ser así no me arrepentiría…

-          ¡Oye! – la atizó con un brazo que había transformado en hojas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos expresamente para ello. Su amiga se protegió como pudo.

-          ¡Sólo por esta vez! - Syris rió levemente antes de que ambas se tornasen serias de nuevo. La situación no era para menos.

-          Gracias… - Syris apretó sus manos entre las suyas con fuerza antes de abrazarla. Algo que Vípera recibía con gran necesidad tras todo lo acontecido en los últimos días.

-          Pero no me las des tan pronto… - Vípera se separaba de ella asustada.

-          Qué tramas.

-          No, no. – rió levemente de nuevo. – No es por eso. Lo digo por si el consejo no lo aprueba…

-          ¿Qué tú vayas? Te adoran, si por ellos fuese irías a todo y acabarías con los problemas tirando de poderío en un tris tras.

-          No si fuese por todos ellos…

-          Dustin. – su amiga le asentía.

-          Anoche se lo dije y no se lo tomó muy bien…

-          Voy a ignorar la ofensa de que él se enterase antes que yo. – Syris lo agradeció. - Qué es no muy bien…

-          Se marchó diciendo que de poder desacreditarme para la misión lo haría. - Vípera desencajaba su mandíbula. – Con eso te lo digo todo.

-          A ver, que si alguna vez voy a estar de acuerdo con él en algo va a ser en protegerte, pero eso es…  _Muy_  bajo.

-          Es Dustin. – suspiraba. – Hará lo que haga falta si cree que es lo mejor.

-          Crees que usará lo de… Ya sabes. – su falta de control. Syris negó.

-          El consejo ya sabe mis pros y mis contras y nunca les han supuesto un problema. A no ser que saque lo de mi nuevo…  _Don_. – entrecomilló. – No sé qué pensarán de eso... Supongo que exigirán a Tracker un informe y ahora mismo no tengo ni idea de lo que puede salir de ahí… – Vípera lo analizaba pensativa.

Con todas aquellas preguntas en el aire y muchísimas más comenzaban una semana que se postulaba como decisiva de cara a todo aquello. Tan llenas de incertidumbre y preocupación se hacía difícil seguir con el día a día como si no se avecinase tormenta. Aun así era la mejor opción, sobre todo viendo que pasaban los días y nada nuevo sobre el tema llegaba a oídos de ninguna.

Vípera era la más afectada por lo que percibía como una demora por parte del consejo directivo en tomar medidas ante las informaciones conocidas la semana anterior. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo referente a su hermano y la misión que no se estaba llevando a cabo todavía. Syris por su parte se beneficiaba de ese tiempo para lidiar con sus demonios internos. Pasaba gran parte de sus horas libres en el laboratorio de Tracker en lugar de en el suyo propio. Intentaba aprender todo lo que podía sobre su nueva habilidad esperando lidiar mejor con su existencia al saber más sobre ella.

Durante una de esas tardes de Syris en el laboratorio con Tracker, Vípera se dejaba llevar por su impaciencia para dirigir sus pasos hasta el despacho de su padre y exigirle una puesta al corriente de lo que hubiese. Por mucho que la chica había intentado acercar posturas en aquello, Aurum seguía desechando la idea de la chica de que ella debía tomar acción de aquel modo. Ambos hartos de las discusiones lo habían dejado de lado al menos por el momento. Lamentablemente, al director no le quedaba otra que asumir que la chica pensaba tomar aquellos riesgos le gustase a él o no. De modo que trataba de hacer que ésta se sintiese apoyada, pues lo contrario tampoco conseguiría nada más que alejarles. Mientras, por otro lado, hacía lo que estaba en su mano en los despachos para garantizar su seguridad.

-          No tengo nada nuevo que decirte salvo que está casi todo decidido y probablemente haya una reunión para informaros y comenzar a preparar una operación en breves… Está llevando algo de tiempo porque vamos con mucho cuidado. Esto no es cualquier cosa. – buscaba recordar una vez más. - Es un paso arriesgado el que se está buscando dar. En más sentidos que en el de vuestra integridad. Así que todos queremos tantas garantías como podamos conseguir. Aun así el consejo no quiere demorarse más de lo necesario, por eso nos reunamos seguramente el sábado sin esperar al lunes. – Vípera asentía complacida por eso último, pese a no quitarse algo de la cabeza. Algo que Aurum parecía dar por hecho.

-          ¿Informarnos? Hablas en plural. ¿A quienes te refieres? – Aurum no pestañeó. Demasiadas reuniones le hacían descuidar quien estaba al tanto de qué. Algo nada habitual en él. - ¿Habéis decidido ya los que iremos?

-          No del todo. De hecho es lo que nos demora…

-          ¿Dudáis de quien sería mejor apoyo? – tras sus interminables debates con su padre sobre si debía o no ir, si Aurum estaba intentando una vez más que el consejo mandase a otro que no fuese a ella misma, iba a perder los estribos. Así que optó por asegurarse de que fuese otra cosa antes de entrar en cólera.

-          Es complicado. – confirmaba.

-          Alguien ha propuesto a Syris, ¿no? – al margen de que la chica se hubiese ofrecido extraoficialmente, alguien debería llevar el caso ante el consejo para que se tratase siquiera. No podía hacerlo ella, Aurum o Dustin debían hacerlo si no querían que el consejo supiese que gente que no debía estar al tanto se iba enterando de las cosas sin autorización. Pero ninguno de los dos quería a Syris en aquello y no les culpaba. Aun así, Vípera no dudaba de que algún otro miembro del consejo lo habría propuesto de no hacerlo ellos.

-          Sí, sí. Ella es la opción preferida de casi todos.

-          Pero no la vuestra, claro.

-          Es complicado----

-          Lo entiendo, papá, yo tampoco quería que----

-          No es sólo eso. Es  _más_  complicado. – Vípera achinó la mirada. – No puedo hablar de eso ahora contigo. – se disculpaba con pesar. – Pero el sábado seguramente sí. – intentaba apaciguar a la una Ysera a la que veía saltándole a la yugular en breves de no lograr sacarle algo. Y ya le había dicho más de lo que debía…

Por su parte ella, desde que sabía que la cognitoquinesis existía, era su nuevo poder favorito únicamente superado por el suyo propio. Ojalá pudiese convencer a todos de hacer las cosas a su manera. Pero no iba a insistirle a su padre que revelase información por ahora confidencial una vez más. Comprendía que ya le ponía ese vedete con demasiada frecuencia. Tenía que regresar a la rutina y cultivar un poco más de paciencia hasta el fin de semana que, pese a no estar muy lejos, ella no veía llegar.

Pero el sábado llegó y con él la reunión que su padre le había anticipado. Reunión para la que Syris también fue convocada junto a algunos otros nombres que las pillarían por sorpresa una vez llegasen a la sala repleta de gente. Seguramente fuese en ese momento cuando finalmente fuesen ambas del todo conscientes de la magnitud de lo que allí se iba a dar.

Junto a Aurum eran de las últimas en llegar. La causa: un imprevisto sucedido en los jardines con unos gemelos recién llegados la escuela que aun no tenían demasiado control sobre sus nuevos dones. Ysera se había topado con el revuelo al terminar una sesión improvisada de nado en el lago junto a la mansión. Había buscado intentar relajarse un poco de cara a la reunión. Así había sido hasta que se vio incapaz de controlar el nuevo escenario que ponían frente a ella aquellos niños. Tuvo que avisar a Syris para hiciese uso de sus habilidades de inmediato y calmase una situación que comenzaba a asustar al resto de los que por allí jugaban. Finalmente Aurum había disipado a los curiosos que se habían concentrado frente al lugar de los hechos y llevado a los implicados a su despacha para cerrar el tema. Una vez hubieron terminado con ello, fueron los tres por fin a la reunión.

-          Aurum. – Dustin les saludaba desde la tarima, listo para comenzar sus explicaciones. – Os estábamos esperando para empezar.

-          Una riña entre hermanos casi destroza la fachada del edificio... - resumía el director yendo hacia la tarima mientras las chicas tomaban asiento en primera fila, dudosas de si les habían guardado esos sitios o nadie los quería. – En fin, nada si lo comparamos con lo que nos ocupa hoy aquí. – devolvía a la tierra a los presentes tras haber escuchado alguna leve risa. Dustin asentía, tomando de nuevo las riendas. Esta vez de forma oficial. Aurum tomaba asiento a un lado.

-          Somos muchos y no todos estamos al tanto de las mismas cosas, así que voy a empezar desde el principio para no dejarme nada. – pausó, dando unos segundos a los presentes para lo que estaba, ahora sí, a punto de comenzar y que no iban a ser buenas noticias. – Hace 11 años hubo un grave incidente en Chicago, Illinoins. Un grupo de mutantes muy poderosos impidió una redada de los Centinelas y el mutente que iba a ser detenido se marchó con el grupo. Desgraciadamente, en esta acción murieron 3 agentes y un civil… Aunque no tendría por qué haber sido así. El civil no era  mutante. – sus palabras se veían acompañadas de imágenes en forma de hologramas, a su derecha, que controlaba con un diminuto mando a distancia. – En su día la acción de dio por un hecho aislado en nuestro bando, pero en el resto generó nuevas oleadas de propaganda anti-mutante por el supuesto peligro que suponíamos para la ciudadanía, etc., etc. – abrevió. Todo el mundo conocía el sucedo del que hablaba, sobre todo porque luego hubo más sucesos, en diferentes circunstancias, pero todos muy violentos. – Con el tiempo muchos dijeron que se trataba de la  _enésima_  Hermandad y lo cierto es que nadie salió nunca a desmentirlo. – Syris se giró a su amiga frunciendo el ceño.

-          ¿Nos va a dar una clase de historia? Pensaba que de eso te encargabas tú. – pero la otra chica la ignoraba escuchando con atención, así que decidió imitarla con la tensión que aquello la provocó, pues el rápido vistazo que Dustin le echaba no tenía ningún efecto sobre ella ya que por su enfado con el chico había hecho el comentario en primer lugar. Se centró. Las circunstancias requería dejar eso de lado por el momento y concentrarse.

-          Por suerte, o más bien porque se tomaron medidas, esos incidentes fueron dejando de suceder. Desde aquí se ha intentado llegar siempre antes. Que  _vosotros_ llegaseis antes y evitar heridos o bajas de cualquier bando. Desde la escuela nunca se ha buscado el enfrentamiento con otros grupos de mutantes. La Hermandad, el Club del Fuego Infernal… - Algunas miradas se posaron sobre Aurum. Era algo que muy pocos sabían a ciencia cierta pero que muchos suponían: Aurum habría tenido contacto o formado parte de dicho grupo en el pasado. –  _Siempre_  nos hemos mantenido al margen fuesen cuales fuesen sus intenciones porque tras la muerte del profesor Xavier, los que tomaron las riendas de la escuela buscaron honrar su memoria dedicándose plenamente a ella, a la idea inicial del profesor, dejando a un lado las diferencias con el resto de mutantes para simplemente ayudar a los que más lo necesitaban. Los X-Men se habían acabado. Si se intervenía sería sólo para rescatar mutantes y traerlos aquí. Y así sigue siendo. – Pausó. – Los X-Men no van a regresar, pero desde el consejo hemos visto una  _oportunidad_  de para evitar que las cosas empeoren aun más y no hemos podido ignorarla, aunque eso signifique no quedarnos al margen esta vez, como en su día ya hicieron ellos. Porque ha llegado a nosotros que ese grupo cuyas actuaciones se cobraron muchas víctimas y que creímos disipado, no ha hecho más que fortalecerse en las sombras.

Un nuevo holograma nos mostraba imágenes de caos, gritos y alarmas en los pasillos un edificio. Parecían instalaciones del gobierno, tal vez de la división de Centinelas. Mientras todos se centraban en observar con atención imágenes que nunca antes habían visto, Dustin hablaba sobre lo que acciones como éstas por parte de mutantes provocaban en el resto de la ciudadanía. Hacía muchos años que los mutantes no contaban con las libertades que el resto de la población. Casi les costaba de imaginar aquel pasado en el cual éstos convivían entre el resto (con mayor o menor dificultad), pues ninguno de los presentes lo había vivido ya. Toda su vida habían visto como la gente como ellos era perseguida y encerrada. Y cuando parecía que la situación no podía ir a peor, algo sucedía y ésta empeoraba hasta lo impensable. De repente el holograma se quedó en silencio. Parecería que Dustin lo hubiese pausado de no ser porque las alarmas seguían sonando. Sólo las personas habían dejado de gritar. No se movían. Entonces pasaron a verse imágenes de distintos lugares de lo que parecía el mismo edificio. Todas las personas estaban quietas y en silencio en sus distintos puestos de trabajo. Dustin detuvo la grabación y mostró otra imagen. Syris se quedó sin aliento al reconocer a la persona que bajaba de un vehículo. Dustin detuvo las imágenes e hizo zoom en el sujeto.

-          Sus seguidores le conocen como Magnus. – Syris tragó saliva. Magnus era el segundo nombre de Magneto, [Erik Magnus Lehnsherr](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erik_Lehnsherr), antiguo miembro del Club del Fuego Infernal, fundador de la Primera Hermandad Mutante y un archiconocido extremista por los derechos mutantes que había terminado convertido en terrorista. Todo el mundo sabía quién era porque había matado a mucha gente inocente y había cambiado muchas cosas… para peor. En gran parte el mundo que les tocaba vivir era culpa suya, o eso pensaban los presentes, que diferirían claramente de los que seguían a alguien a quien daban su mismo nombre. Syris por su parte tuvo que esforzarse para no girarse a comprobar el estado de su amiga, a quien sintió agachar la mirada. – Vosotros le conocisteis como Darren Angers. Estudió junto todos  _nosotros_  en esta escuela hace unos años. Ahora parece liderar lo que se autodenomina como Nueva Resistencia Mutante.

Dustin recuperaba el holograma del pasillo caótico para mostrar como toda aquella gente que ya ni gritaba caía desplomada al suelo antes de verse como Darren se abría paso entre los cuerpos tirados en el suelo como si no estuviesen allí. Syris cogió la mano de su amiga y la apretó con fuerza. La sintió fría y temblorosa. Vípera estaba avisada de aquello desde hacía más de una semana, pero de ningún modo alguien podía prepararse, concienciarse para llevar bien algo así una vez llegase. Cuando se presentase a su hermano como a un terrorista ante toda su familia y se aportasen pruebas irrefutables de ello. Prefirió concentrarse en seguir escuchando como hasta el momento sin querer ni pensar en cómo la debían mirar todos o en lo que estarían pensando de su hermano.

-          Desconocemos de dónde son estas imágenes o qué sucedió en esas instalaciones, pero sabemos que son de hace unos años. Y lo que sea que sucedió, lamento deciros que no fue un hecho aislado. El grupo ha estado actuando, pero ha querido permanecer oculto, al menos por el momento. Sea lo que sea lo que hacen, lo que hicieron en estas instalaciones, – señalaba el holograma. - no se quiso que viese la luz. Y del mismo modo se quiso tapar lo sucedido hace dos semanas. – un murmullo se extendió por toda la sala. La idea de que hubiese habido un incidente de similares características tan reciente del que nadie sabía nada alarmó a los presentes. Cuántos más podría haber habido sin ellos ser conscientes de nada. – Sin entrar en detalles sobre el incidente, os diré que al menos no pasó desapercibido para nuestro equipo de comunicaciones. – Dustin dirigía su mirada hacia Clarise, que asentía recibiendo toques amables de los compañeros cercanos a ella. – A posteriori se analizó información algo confusa y mandamos a dos de vosotros a husmear por ahí. El jueves pasado Azaiah y Kallum regresaron tras haber perdido contacto con nosotros por una serie de complicaciones… - de nuevo no quiso entrar en detalles y nadie se lo iba a reprochar. No era el asunto que ocupaba a los presentes y tanto Azaiah como Kallum parecían cabizbajos. – Tras una semana desaparecidos, volvieron con la información que os trasladamos hoy.

Dustin continuaba informando de la absoluta clandestinidad en la que aquella organización había estado operando sin que siguiera el consejo tuviese constancia de ella. Claramente los Centinelas habrían querido ocultar también que sus instalaciones ya no eran a prueba de mutantes y a saber cuántas cosas más, pues Dustin estaba dejando bien claro que apenas conocían sus movimientos mientras en la sala se daba una oleada de compañerismo silencioso entre los asistentes a la reunión. Todos se giraban en busca de los que habían sido nombrados para alegrarse de que estuviesen sanos y salvos ahora que eran conscientes de que habían corrido un gran peligro allá donde hubiesen estado. A Vípera y a Syris aquello las cogía tan por sorpresa como al resto, pues ellas tampoco conocían detalles sobre el origen de la información.

Todos allí, unos más que otros, pero todos y cada uno de los asistentes a la reunión estaban descubriendo y descubrirían gran cantidad de cosas. Cosas que lejos de ser buenas noticias, no hacían más que aumentar su tensión y temores. Por suerte, la inesperada intervención de Aurum les sacaba de esos pensamientos, tras Dustin terminar de hablar sobre la peligrosidad de aquellos mutantes, sus intenciones y ambiciosos planes.

-          Antes de seguir, deciros que estáis aquí en gran parte porque creímos que todos merecíais estar al tanto de porqué se habían estado dando reuniones, digamos secretas, o porqué faltaban compañeros y nadie os decía nada. Cada uno ha venido a mi despacho con distintas dudas y yo os he dicho a todos que llegado el momento os lo explicaría. El momento era esta reunión, ahora ya sabéis un poco por encima qué se está moviendo ahí fuera y lo que está en juego para todos los mutantes. Si bien todos vivimos y actuamos al margen de las leyes actuales, la existencia de organizaciones violentas como éstas que sólo buscan venganza y provocan el caos nos afectan a todos. – Pausó. – Todos los presentes habéis estado dispuestos a colaborar en las labores externas de la escuela, pero esto va mucho más allá de ellas y somos conscientes. La información que tenemos sobre este…  _grupo_ , nos ha llevado a elaborar un plan de actuación, dentro de nuestras capacidades limitadas, claro está. El consejo cree que es lo mejor y que es necesario intentarlo, pero eso no significa que tengáis que participar. Aquí no damos ese tipo de órdenes a nadie. – Esperó unos segundos a que el mensaje calase antes de tomar asiento de nuevo, permitiendo así a Dustin proseguir.

-          Gracias, Aurum. – Éste le asintió. – Dicho esto, los que queráis marcharos ahora podéis hacerlo. – las chicas se miraron confundidas, como hacían muchos. – Para los que decidáis quedaros, entraremos en más materia. Pero como comprenderéis, los detalles de una acción así deben restringirse al menor número de personas posible. Así lo dicta el consejo. – era lógico y nadie iba a discutirlo. - Si habíais venido en busca de información, me temo que es hasta aquí donde puedo leer por el momento. Continuaré para los que vayáis a formar parte, muchas gracias.

La sala comenzó a vaciarse. Algunos se despedían excusándose ante Aurum a lo que él negaba. Tanto él como Dustin entendían a la perfección que la mayoría de la gente que ayudaba en la escuela no estaba allí para algo así. Esa no era su lucha. Dustin y el director parecieron compartir un gesto sorprendido por el número de personas que permanecían en la sala, aunque estaba realmente vacía. Sólo quedaban las dos chicas al tanto, los encargados de hablar, la jefa de comunicaciones y algunos compañeros más; habituales de los equipos de rescate. Ni siquiera los informadores se habían quedado, parecían haber tenido bastante con su primera incursión. El dato no era nada alentador para los que se quedaban.

-          Gracias por quedaros, no teníais porqué. Cómo os habréis imaginado, el consejo me ha designado para dirigir la acción. Yendo directos al grano, Vípera será quien se infiltre con la intención de, como mínimo, recabar información para poder así frenar sus planes. Ahora hablaremos de cómo, pero eso es lo único seguro por ahora. Así que Clarise, muchas gracias por quedarte, serás de gran ayuda para que Vípera pueda mantener el contacto con nosotros en la medida de lo posible. También el resto podéis ser de gran ayuda como apoyo. Esperemos que de forma puntual. – Syris se cruzaba de brazos aguantando junto con su respiración toda la rabia que quería expulsar ante el hecho de que el chico pareciese negar su papel, preguntándose hasta cuándo tenía planeado a hacerlo. – Dicho esto, vamos con la información. – devolvió al funcionamiento el holograma junto a él y comenzó a hablar sobre los supuestos planes de la autodenominada Nueva Resistencia. Pese a mostrar toda la información de que disponían, era difícil definirlos. Aun así, lo poco que se sabía unido a sus actos previos dejaba entrever que preparaban algo grande y nada pacífico. A ojos de los presentes, pese a hacerse llamar de forma distinta, tanto sus formas como sus objetivos no distaban en nada de los de la antigua Hermandad. Finalmente, Dustin volvió a centrarse en Darren. – Creemos que nuestra mejor, y puede que única, baza para detener esta situación sea justamente el que parece su líder, o al menos, el más visible.

A medida que avanzaba la reunión y estando ya en confianza, Dustin iba dejando a un lado las formalidades para hablar más directamente con el que iba a ser su equipo. Dejándose ver más cercano a ellos. Syris le analizaba, ahora ya sentado en una silla junto al resto. Realmente era bueno en lo que hacía: decidir, organizar, trasladar información, convencer, etc. Comprendía su inmenso valor para el consejo, aunque en esos instantes creyese que no le convenía su gran influencia sobre dicho órgano.

-          Como os habréis imaginado por lo que dije antes, la dirección siguió la pista de Darren desde que nos dejó. No fue sencillo, el chaval ya era escurridizo por aquel entonces, la verdad. Perdimos su pista al cabo de unos meses y luego la recuperamos a miles de kilómetros de aquí. Y fue tras más de un año, solamente porque los Centinelas habían dado con él e interceptamos el aviso. Por la descripción tenía que ser Darren. Quisimos ir en su busca, pero no dábamos con él. Los Centinelas tenían a las patrullas vigilando todas las estaciones y de más, en tres estados. Nos era imposible competir con eso sin arriesgar demasiado. Dejar que Tracker le siguiese la pista y se teletransportase dónde fuese que estuviese podría haberle situado en plena redada. En fin, - quiso abreviar el relato, al fin y al cabo era cosa del pasado. - hubo un incidente con mutantes en una estación de autobuses. Honestamente, aquello podría haber sido una carnicería. Hubo docenas de agentes heridos. No por Darren, pero Tracker confirmó que él había estado allí. Aunque llegamos tarde.

-          ¿Quién hirió a los agentes? ¿Miembros de la Resistencia? – Aurum asintió a la pregunta de Hades.

-          Como Dustin os explicaba antes, la  _Resistencia_  – El tono con el que Aurum pronunció aquel nombre dejaba muy claro que no estaba de acuerdo con esa denominación en absoluto. – busca reclutar mutantes para sus fines. Si bien con criterio e intenciones muy particulares y distintas de nuestra red de escuelas, por ejemplo. Ellos van a por personas concretas, con habilidades concretas y que puedan encajar con sus…  _ideales_. Si fueseis de la Resistencia, ¿querríais a Darren en vuestro bando o en el contrario? – Hades, al igual que el resto, asentía pensativo a las palabras del director que se animaba a proseguir con su reflexión. - De cara a la galería, Darren parece tener el control a día de hoy. Sin embargo----Perdón, te dejo seguir. - Aurum se giraba a Dustin, sacándole una leve sonrisa. Éste negó, pues la pausa le había dado tiempo a beber algo de agua antes de proseguir.

-          Lo que venía a decir con la historia antes es que creemos que Darren iba por su cuenta antes, que él no buscó unirse la resistencia. La resistencia le encontró a él. O eso esperamos de cara a nuestra acción, porque como bien dice Aurum, Darren parece dar la cara como líder actualmente. Aunque tampoco es que se hayan dejado ver mucho… Tenemos constancia de su presencia en varias actuaciones, sí, pero imágenes sólo las del incidente que os mostré antes y no estamos seguros de que fuese una aparición intencionada. Sin embargo, el anonimato no pareció nunca la idea de la Resistencia, quiero decir… ¿Por qué si no aparecerse en pleno día en redadas liando tanto revuelo y causando muertes?

-          ¿Quieres decir que hubo algún tipo de cambio de planes? ¿Recularon y pretenden alzarse de nuevo o algo así? – Se interesaba ahora Clarise.

-          Es una posibilidad, sí. Volviendo al incidente, teníamos a Darren y luego – echaba mano del mando de nuevo - está esta mujer. – el holograma volvía a llamar la atención de la sala, mostrando una imagen de muy mala calidad, debía de ser antigua. - Se hace llamar Hela.

-          ¿Hela? ¿Como la hija del dios nórdico? ¿La guardiana del inframundo?

-          Ya te puedes hacer una idea de la clase de persona que se pone un nombre así… - Syris dejaba ir en respuesta al comentario de un compañero.

-          No sabes si se lo pusieron sus padres. – Pinchaba.

-          Peor me lo pones. – Volvía ella. Se escuchó alguna leve risa antes de que Dustin retomase el tema que para nada era gracioso.

-          ‎Creemos sin demasiado lugar a dudas que ella es quien manda realmente en esta  _Nueva Resistencia_  – Entrecomillaba. - Se dice que es hija de miembros de la antigua Hermadad y muy, muy poderosa. Omega, es decir, máximo nivel. Pero si existiese otro nivel por encima, sería de ése, no sé si me entendéis. – La mayoría tragó saliva, especialmente Syris cuando Dustin clavó su mirada en ella, haciéndole rememorar unas palabras del chico a las que no había dejado de dar vueltas desde que éste prácticamente se las había escupido una semana atrás:  _no tienes ni idea de dónde te estás metiendo_. – Su poder es tan peculiar como aterrador. – recuperaba él. - No es mi especialidad, pero básicamente parece ser que puede controlar la vida a su antojo.

-          ¿Pero eso es posible? O sea, qué quieres decir con  _a su antojo_. – Syris, que sí era especialista en biología y además genética mutante, se alarmada aunque tratase de aparentar pasividad.

-          ‎Para Hela parece que sí lo es. – Aurum volvía a intervenir, respondiendo a su pregunta y acudiendo a su vez al rescate de un Dustin que se desesperaba internamente y de forma imperceptible por su propia inutilidad frente a la ciencia. - Es capaz de controlar el comportamiento de las células de cualquier organismo vivo y modificarlo a su antojo. Eso como mínimo. Hay informaciones que dan a pensar que hasta a nivel molecular. No sabemos mucho, pero por lo que sabemos, mejor no subestimarla. Podéis imaginaros lo que un poder así es capaz de hacer según el uso que se le quiera dar, por ejemplo, si se tienen unas creencias como las suyas. – apuntaba. - Puede arrebatar la vida a lo que sea sin siquiera pestañear. – ninguno de los presentes podía recordar una ocasión en la que el silencio de aquella sala hubiese estado tan cargado de tensión. - Del mismo modo que se cree que puede hacer lo contrario, pero es por simple regla de tres ya que no tenemos indicios de ello. Como os decía Dustin, no es que se deje ver mucho.

-          P-pero… - carraspeó el interventor, como si cortar aquel silencio le hubiese pasado factura a su garganta. - Si tan peligrosa es y tiene tan malas intenciones… ¿Por qué no hace nada?

-          Le gusta mucho pasar desapercibida. Que no tengamos apenas indicios de sus acciones no significa que éstas no existan y, como decía, su poder no es uno que nos podamos permitir subestimar. Tampoco su astucia, pues poco sabemos de ella. – Hades asentía a las sabias palabras del director.

-          Entonces esta... mujer… es… ¿La  _jefa_  de Darren? – finalmente, Vípera lograba reunir la fuerza y el valor para intervenir pese a sentir las miras de todos puestas en ella y juzgándola, fuese o no así.

-          Más bien se trataría de su mentora. – informaba Dustin, provocándole un pinchazo muy profundo en el pecho. – Ahora sabemos con seguridad que Hela estuvo en el incidente de la estación cuando perdimos el rastro de Darren para siempre hasta el jueves pasado. Mirando los informes que ahora tenemos, es obvio por el estado en el que dejó a los agentes. Manipuló sus células y… Nada más podría provocar lo que les hizo. – no entró en detalles. Syris tragó saliva, pues era más consciente que el resto de las implicaciones de aquellas palabras podían tener dada su formación en la especialidad. - Lo ‎que significa que acudió personalmente a por Darren cuando podría haber mandado a cualquier otro sin exponerse a los Centinelas de aquel modo. Algo que de por sí ya dice mucho, pues o no parece temerles o tenía especial interés en él. O ambas. – dejaba caer. Ahora Vípera era quien tragaba saliva. Que alguien así tuviese un especial interés en su hermano la inquietaba terriblemente. Sólo una cosa podía inquietarla más y ésa era su propio hermano tras haber pasado años junto a ella en la Resistencia. - No se ha sabido de ella desde entonces. Y aunque Darren parece ser la cara visible de la Resistencia, creemos que es su mano derecha y Hela sigue realmente al mando. Pero insisto, no es algo que  _sepamos_.

-          En cualquier caso – Aurum retomaba la palabra. Hablando ahora exclusivamente para las dos chicas sin ocultarlo lo más mínimo. -  Darren ya no es el muchacho que en su día conociste, Ysera. Ahora es un telépata de nivel 5 instruido por una de las mutantes más peligrosas de las que se tiene constancia. Si finalmente os infiltráis, - Empleó un plural que no pasó desapercibido para Dustin. - necesitáis tener eso muy claro.

-          Meridiano. - En el caso de Syris era más sencillo. No tenía apego alguno al chico, algo que tranquilizaba mínimamente a Aurum, que no le quedaba más remedio que depositar en ella todas sus esperanzas por que la chica fuese capaz de emplear la fría lógica que Ysera no, de ser necesario llegado el momento. Su amiga permanecía callada.

-          Ysera, no tienes porque hacer esto – suplicaba una última vez su padre.

-          Sí tengo porqué.

-          Esto no es una misión de rescate---

-          Lo es para mí. – el resto se miraban unos a otros, tensos.

-          Si vas con ese enfoque pondrás en peligro la  _misión_. – quiso generalizar.

-          Para eso voy yo, ¿no? – Recordaba Syris.

-          Eso aún no está decidido. – intervenía Dustin, queriendo zanjar el tema pues no era algo que debiesen discutir ante el resto. Las inestabilidades podían asustarles y dejar a las chicas sin el apoyo necesario en caso de necesitarlo en el futuro. Pero Syris estaba demasiado molesta y el que él hubiese hablado no iba a callar a la chica, sino más bien al contrario.

-          Siempre realizamos infiltraciones por parejas a no ser que sean de un día. Se hace así por un motivo y yo soy la mejor opción. – sentenciaba. Dustin daba vida al holograma una vez más, mostrando la última imagen: la única que poseían de Hela. Dejaba claro que la reunión seguía adelante.

-          Recapitulemos. – ignorándola volvía a dirigirse a todos, consciente de que habían desviado el rumbo de la reunión y el resto andaría algo perdido. Un ligero temblor en la tarima y el vaso de agua de Dustin seguidos del destello rojo en los ojos de Syris, dejaba claro para Aurum al frente de la chica, que ésta acababa de contener su poder de ser desatado por su ira. Una ira que implantaba en sus brazos cruzados mediante sus uñas mientras Dustin no se dejaba amedrentar y seguía con su discurso. El director en cambio tomaba nota. - La idea es infiltrar a Vípera en el círculo de Darren. Algo a priori no muy difícil siendo ella su hermana. Si existe la posibilidad de que él confíe en alguien que nosotros podamos enviar es en ella. – pausó para dirigirse ahora a la chica directamente. – Tenemos un par de ideas de cómo podríamos hacerlo, pero para esos detalles nos reunimos nosotros luego. – Ella asentía. – En cualquier caso, el primer acercamiento tiene que ser pillando por banda a Darren de algún modo y por si no saliese bien llevarás apoyo, aunque sea a distancia. – sin querer presionar a nadie, agradeció que hubiese voluntarios al instante y pronto hubieron tomado una decisión y Aurum informaba que de cara al encuentro habría otra reunión para los que fuesen a participar. Luego hablaron sobre las comunicaciones y como pensaban mantener el contacto entre ellos y la escuela.

La reunión no se alargó mucho más, pues Dustin creyó que había trasladado una gran cantidad de información de un calibre difícil de asimilar para cualquiera en un solo día. Además, el resto de la operación no era necesario hablarlo con todos si iba a ser cosa de una… O de dos. Volverían a reunirse todos de nuevo para continuar ya con los detalles sobre la operación una vez los presentes hubiesen podido reflexionar sobre su implicación en aquello, asumiendo que alguien más desaparecería de cara a la siguiente reunión de equipo.

Antes de que se marchasen, Dustin quiso hacer hincapié en algo que se había estado reservando toda la reunión. Un último golpe de realidad para los asistentes, en especial para las dos chicas.

-          Supongo que no hace falta que os diga que cualquiera que vaya a realizar trabajo de campo tendrá que entrenar su mente con Tracker. – pausó. – Especialmente quien se infiltre, pero el resto también como medida de precaución. Nuestros dispositivos de adamantium no garantizan total inmunidad contra un telépata en cualquier circunstancia y… Nunca se sabe qué puede salir mal en un enfrentamiento. Sé que todos tenéis nociones de bloqueo mental, especialmente tú Ysera, pero por si acaso dadles un buen repaso en las próximas semanas, ¿vale? Ya le ha dicho a Tracker que os ayude siempre que pueda. – Todos asentían salvo Syris, quien se limitaba a tragar saliva, ahora tan inquieta como ofuscada por su ira hacia un locutor al que llevaba escuchando ya demasiado tiempo. Dicho esto, Dustin daba por terminada la reunión despidiéndose de los asistentes.

A continuación todos abandonaron la sala de reuniones sin quitarle los ojos de encima a una Syris que cruzada de brazos esperaba a un lado a la salida. Lejos de querer tener que enfrentarse a la furia de la chica, todos se marcharon pronto a excepción de Aurum, Dustin y Vípera, quienes pensaban continuar con la reunión en el despacho del director y dejarían aquella sala libre para los alumnos que le darían uso pronto en sus actividades lúdicas de sábado.


	10. Chapter 10

Calmado y sin prisas pese a lo que se le venía en cuanto cruzase la puerta, Dustin recogía calmadamente e intercambiaba algunas palabras con Aurum de camino a la salida. Ambos dejaron de hablar cuando sintieron la puerta cerrarse de un portazo demasiado temprano tras haberla cruzado, pues ésta casi les golpeó el trasero. Fue a buscar a la causante y ya la tenía delante, cruzada de brazos y cargada de ira hacia su persona.

-          ¿Ahora también me ignoras en plena reunión? Vaya, creía que el otro día sólo tenías prisa. – Dustin permanecía allí impasible. Para su suerte, la versión más conciliadora de Aurum se dirigía a la chica que no le quitaba ojo a la inexistente reacción del chico.

-          En realidad no he debido sacar el tema en esa reunión, Dustin ha hecho bien el pararlo. Es mejor que lo debatamos ahora en mi despacho, Syris. – la chica lo dejaba pasar por el momento sólo porque era Aurum quien se lo pedía mientras Dustin pensaba en que si él le hubiese dicho lo mismo seguramente la chica le habría lanzado por los aires o, como mínimo, lo habría deseado fervientemente.

Por suerte para todos, no fue así y los cuatro se dirigieron al despacho del director como estaba planeado. Esta vez sería el mismo maestro el que continuase con el debate que habían dejado atrás en la otra sala, pero que era necesario retomar una vez más.

-          Más allá de hablar sobre los detalles de la operación, primero queríamos poneros al día sobre la última reunión del consejo que fue ayer. – las chicas no estaban al corriente ni de que hubiese habido una, por lo que asintieron. Vípera lo hizo sin quitar la vista de un Dustin que parecía hacerse a un lado en aquella reunión que empezaba. Pensó que era buena idea si dejaba que Aurum hablase por él para no sacar de quicio a Syris, pero en seguida comprendió el motivo real de su actitud. – Durante toda la semana hemos ido recibiendo información sobre una serie de cosas que el consejo necesitaba conocer antes de tomar una decisión y, finalmente anoche – dejaba claro que reunión se había alargado bastante. Vípera no pudo evitar preguntarse si su padre había hecho algo más a parte de reunirse con  _todo el mundo_  en las últimas semanas o incluso en el último mes. – llegamos a conclusiones. - las chicas le daban tiempo a poner las ideas que quisiese exponer en su mente, ya aposentadas en los asientos frente al escritorio del director en el que éste se apoyaba tomando asiento también. Dustin en cambio, permanecía de pie apoyando junto al ventanal y con los brazos cruzados que parecían tener toda la atención de sus ojos. – Si después de lo que sabéis queréis seguir adelante con esto, el consejo lo ha autorizado. – las chicas se miraban entre ellas sorprendidas.

-          ¿A ambas? – Vípera fue más rápida al lograr transformar sus sensaciones en palabras. Aurum asentía con la expresión más neutra que su pesar le permitía. Vípera miró a Dustin de nuevo quien permanecía igual que antes de Aurum darles la noticia. – Pero cómo… - hablaba por las dos, trasladándoles que ninguna lograba entender cómo aquello era posible si los dos miembros más importantes del consejo estaban en contra.

-          Se expuso toda la información, hubo un debate y votamos lo que cada uno creímos mejor.

-          Creía que teníais derecho a veto… - Vípera pensaba que de poder hacerlo, su padre no habría dudado en prohibirle ir.

-          Al menos una cuarta parte del consejo tendría que estar en desacuerdo para eso. – su amiga hablaba por primera vez desde la noticia. El consejo lo formaban las doce personas más importantes de la red de escuelas. Vípera ató cabos. Si no habían podido vetar la decisión del consejo era porque sólo ellos se oponían… O uno de ellos.

-          Era la mejor opción. – intentaba creérselo Aurum. Vípera se giró sorprendida en dirección a su padre y luego hacia un Dustin que permanecía inmóvil desde que habían llegado. No tenía claro que si aquello significaba que finalmente quien había votado en contra había sido sólo el chico o ambos, pero prefirió dejarlo estar e interesarse por los motivos de aquella inesperada decisión. Pero el director se adelantaba. – Como tú has dicho en la reunión, Syris, nadie debe infiltrarse solo si no se trata de algo muy breve. De no fracasar, ésta sería la infiltración más larga que hayamos planeado. Es demasiado peligroso enviar a cualquiera en solitario. Y sabiendo de la existencia de Hela, el consejo cree que tus conocimientos en la materia serán de gran ayuda. Al igual que tus capacidades de cara a tener que defenderos. – Syris se mantenía en silencio. No había esperando aquello y pese a que tenía muchísimo que decir, no era capaz de expresarlo todavía. Ambas chicas le permitían proseguir. – Otro de los motivos para tu elección es que Darren no sepa de dichas habilidades y forma parte del plan que eso siga siendo así. – ahora las chicas esperaban ansiosas más detalles sobre eso, olvidando todas sus otras dudas por el momento. – De conocerlas, tus habilidades  les resultarían más que interesantes, como las de Darren en su día. Obviamente necesitamos que sepan que sois mutantes y cuales son vuestras habilidades para que llaméis su atención tras el primer encuentro, pero manteniéndolas al mínimo.

-          Queréis que nos hagamos pasar por mutantes de menor nivel. – Aurum asentía.

-          Es una doble baza que jugar en pro de vuestra seguridad. Por una parte les despertáis el interés necesario, pero no demasiado. No interesa que os presten demasiada atención o podrían sospechar y descubriros. – las chicas se mantenían reflexivas ante la información que iban recibiendo. - Y por otra parte, es un as en la manga que no se esperarán, si tuvierais que recurrir a él.

-          ¿Entonces yo fingiré tener las mismas capacidades que tenía cuando tenía 14 años? ¿No será sospechoso? – Aurum negaba.

-          En el caso de Syris seguro, de haberla conocido entonces, pero en el tuyo no es problema. Que desarrollases más habilidades siendo ya adulta fue más una sorpresa que otra cosa. La metamorfosis suele ser la que es y además se conocen muy pocos casos. Nadie está muy familiarizado con cómo funciona. – tranquilizaba. – En tu caso, Syris, hará falta que entrenes el aplacar la telequinesis  _bastante._ Sino usarás más poder del que quieres mostrarles sin darte cuenta. La idea es hacerte pasar por una telequinética muy mediocre. – resumió. Vípera quiso reír ante la definición.

-          No os paséis, a ver si no la van a querer.

-          Todo el mundo adora la telequinesis, aunque sea poco potente. – Vípera le otorgaba la razón ladeando la cabeza. El paréntesis humorístico se veía interrumpido por una Syris que por primera vez dejaba ver su preocupación de forma evidente.

-          ¿De verdad me creéis capaz? – Dustin alzó la mirada sorprendido por el tono empleado por la chica. La alzaba por primera vez en toda la reunión. - ¿Creéis que puedo controlarlo tanto como para ocultárselo a la Resistencia? ¿Mientras estoy pendiente de bloquear mi mente y de no usar la cognitoquinesis con quien no debo? ¿Y todo eso bajo tensión continua estando infiltrada y teniendo que proteger a Ysera? – habría seguido lanzando al aire todas las preguntas que la atormentaban si no se hubiese visto distraída por el agua del vaso que Aurum tenía tras él en su escritorio. Ésta se posicionaba hacia un único lado del recipiente como si alguien estuviese volcando el vaso. Pero eso no estaba pasando. Su mirada se fue directa a un Dustin que rápidamente devolvía el agua a su disposición natural. Vípera le cogía la mano a su amiga y Aurum trataba de animarla.

-          Sí. – respondió seguro. – Tú  _siempre_  has trabajado mejor bajo presión. – buscaba resaltar sus cualidades. Syris rió irónica.

-          Desde cuando controlo bien mis poderes bajo presión, Aurum. – se recordaba descontrolada en demasiadas ocasiones como para poder contarlas.

-          En realidad lo haces. Cuando no los controlas es cuando te dejas llevar por tus emociones. Si estás tensa pero centrada los controlas mil veces mejor que estando relajada. – Vípera coincidía. – Pero obviamente no esperamos que sepas  _disimular_ tu poder enun par de días, requerirá algo más de práctica, que te habitúes. Además queremos que sepáis proteger vuestra mente mejor, entre otras cosas, antes de meteros en ese lio. – Syris volvía con su risa irónica.

-          Proteger la mente. Mi especialidad junto al autocontrol. Vamos bien…

-          Tanto Tracker como Dustin estarán a tu disposición para ayudarte en lo que necesites.

-          ¿T-tú? – Syris no puedo evitar expresar de aquel modo su confusión. El chico se encogió de hombros dejando claro que no era idea suya pero que aceptaba.

-          Si hay alguien que sabe cómo mantener a ralla sus poderes es él. – Syris devolvió su mirada al vaso de agua. Antes de ver lo que había visto hacía unos instantes nunca lo habría dudado y aun así, seguía siendo el mejor en ello. Vípera acariciaba su mano.

-          Lo harás bien, tía. Practicaremos juntas, si quieres. – su amiga siempre había tenido facilidad para proteger su mente. Unos se lo achacaban a la práctica y los otros a su motivación por tener un hermano telépata e interesarse por la materia. Del modo que fuese, Vípera era seguramente después de Tracker, la persona más preparada allí para enfrentarse a alguien que pudiese entrar en su mente.

-          Tendréis tiempo, no vamos a hacer esto la semana que viene. Queremos ir con las mayores garantías que podamos dado lo complicada que es la situación. Al menos cuatro semanas. – sintió que Ysera iba a protestar y le suplicó con la mirada que no lo hiciese por su amiga. Ella tuvo que controlarse para agachar la cabeza. Aurum tenía razón. Syris necesitaba tiempo y ella tendría que esperar. Intentó auto-convencerse de que nada iba a cambiar en un mes después de tantos años… Lo que la devolvía a la idea de lo mucho que podría haber cambiado Darren en todo ese tiempo y la idea de su reencuentro regresaba a su mente. Llevaba atormentándola desde que había recibido la noticia. Angustiada, se concentraba en solicitar información.

-          Está bien y… ¿En la reunión hablasteis del plan? ¿Definisteis algo o…? – Aurum asentía a lo primero cuando recibía lo segundo y ladeaba la cabeza.

-          Tomamos algunas decisiones, pero otras pensamos que sería mejor hablarlas con vosotras. Hay aspectos en los que creímos que podrías aportar mejores ideas. Eres la que mejor le conoce, al fin y al cabo.

-          O le conocía… - murmuró. Aurum las miró a ambas con pesar. Se desesperó un instante y buscó con la mirada a Dustin. Si aquello se le había hecho durísimo desde el principio pues él no lo quería en absoluto, el tener que ser él quien aportase ahora los motivos que motivasen al equipo era la gota que colmaba el vaso. El ver a las chicas venirse abajo antes de empezar sólo le hacía recordar la terrible idea que era todo aquello y  desear aun más que abandonasen. Dustin no intervenía así que no se cortó.

-          Escuchad, no es tarde para dejarlo si no estáis seguras. Aquí no se obliga a nadie a hacer nada, ninguno somos soldados. Ya os dijimos que no teníais toda la información y la decisión era precipitada----

-          No. – Syris aparentaba estar centrada de nuevo. Como si la idea de abandonar le hubiese dado la seguridad que hacía unos instantes le había faltado. – Si ella va, yo no pienso quedarme aquí. – Vípera sonrió con pesar pero asintió un par de veces.

-          Sigo queriendo hacerlo. – aseguraba. – Es sólo que no sé qué me voy a encontrar… - le se le quebró la voz con aquella última palabra. Ahora era Syris quien apretaba su mano. – Pero yo quiero ir. Tenemos que ir. Ver qué traman exactamente. Por lo que ha dicho Dustin son prácticamente todo conjeturas. Necesitamos información de primera mano y entrar en la Resistencia es la única manera de conseguirla. – la decisión con la que Ysera habló hizo que Aurum asumiese de una vez por todas que no iba a echarse atrás pasase lo que pasase. Lo que a él le quitó las ganas de volver a intervenir se las daba al chico que había permanecido todo el tiempo callado.

-          ¿Qué propones? – Vípera le miró sorprendida. – Si te digo que idees tú el plan, ¿cómo lo harías? – la retaba. Él sabía cómo lo haría él, pero quería ver otro punto de vista. La chica comprendió, meditándolo antes de hablar. No le llevó mucho, pues había pensado en ello largo y tendido.

-          Darren siempre fue desconfiado y se habrá vuelto aun más si cabe. Da igual que sea yo, o sea, a lo mejor no da igual del todo, pero de entrada debemos asumir que da igual. Así que el encuentro debería ser lo más natural posible. Que no parezca ni remotamente orquestado. – los otros tres la escuchaban atentos. Dustin asentía pues hasta ahí estaba de acuerdo.

-          ¿Alguna idea?

-          ¿Sabes dónde están? Donde viven o dónde se reúnen.

-          Detroit, Michigan. – Syris alzó las cejas. Era una sorpresa y a la vez no lo era. La ciudad de Detroit llevaba décadas abandonada. Era un crudo ejemplo de cómo algo nacido plenamente de una industrialización y de la visión del capitalismo más liberal podía caer y desaparecer con la misma facilidad con la que se había alzado de la nada. Una ciudad fantasma, el sitio perfecto. – Como mínimo se reúnen en el interior de las ruinas del antiguo teatro de la ciudad, pero seguramente vivan allí y tengan algún tipo de perímetro de seguridad. No lo sabemos, Azaiah y Kallum siguieron a uno hasta allí, pero el escenario les pareció demasiado peligroso y decidieron seguir otras pistas. – Vípera asentía. Era meterse en la boca del lobo y sin refuerzos, por mucho que la visión a través de objetos de Kallum les hubiese permitido ver algo más a distancia. Además, evitar ser vistos era crucial para que ahora no sospechasen de ellas, así que acercarse no habría sido buena idea tampoco en ese aspecto.

-          Darren es de Toronto. – técnicamente ella también.

-          Detroit está frente a Toronto, al otro lado de la frontera. – apuntaba su amiga que parecía seguir su razonamiento aunque no supiese a dónde llevaba.

-          Apuesto a que a veces va de visita. Tal vez no a la ciudad, pero sí al bosque. Me habló mil veces de ello. Hasta tenía un tatuaje de ese bosque.

-          ¿Sería posible predecir alguno de sus movimientos? – curioseaba ahora Syris. Ambos pusieron la misma mueca en negación.

-          Tal vez no haga falta. – todos miraron a Vípera. – Su cumpleaños es el mes que viene. Cuando se acercó su cumpleaños estando aquí, él quería ir y pasarlo allí.

-          Lo recuerdo… - dijo Aurum con pesar. Él se lo había prohibido al pensar que huiría. Decenas de veces lo había lamentado pensando que de no haberlo hecho tal vez, sólo tal vez, las cosas habrían sido distintas.

-          Al no poder se enfadó mucho y dijo que si en el futuro era posible lo haría siempre que pudiese. Yo podría… Podría ir y no necesitaría saber dónde está. Él sentiría que estoy allí. Si viniese y me preguntase que qué hago allí podría decirle que le echaba de menos en su cumpleaños. Que recuerdo siempre lo mucho que me hablaba de Toronto y quise ir de visita. Que ahora más que nunca necesitaba ir porque me sentía perdida tras haber dejado la escuela hacía un tiempo. Que me sentía sola y estaba harta de que me tuviesen miedo. – Dustin dio una palmada. Anunciando de ese modo que le parecía un gran plan. Mucho mejor que las ideas que él mismo tenía en base a nada. Apelar a los sentimientos de Darren era justo lo que buscaban y quien mejor que su hermana pequeña perdida para hacerlo.

-          ¿Y fuiste de visita con una amiga? – se ofrecía Syris.

-          E-en realidad pensaba ir sola al primer encuentro. S-si buscamos que se sienta cómodo y poder acercarnos o que se acerque él y que además confíe… Alguien que no conoce podría jugar en nuestra contra. – Dustin asentía.

-          No, Dustin. – se negaba. – Es muy peligroso. Estamos asumiendo que ella puede bloquearle y que no va a saber todo a distancia y va a aparecer allí enfurecido. Demasiadas cosas pueden salir mal como para que vaya sola.

-          Lo sé, pero no tendremos más que una oportunidad. ¿Y si vas y te la lee a ti? Se cabrearía infinitamente más y dudo que contigo fuese más piadoso que con su hermanita.

-          Pero en ese caso yo podría al menos intentar defendernos.

-          Así también podrías hacerlo. Buscaremos el modo de que estés cerca para servir de apoyo en caso de que vaya mal. – Vípera asentía al plan de Dustin y Syris contenía sus mil dudas y preocupaciones tratando de seguirles el juego. - ¿Y de cara a introducirme yo luego?

-          Podría decirle que ahora vivo con mi mejor amiga. Que las dos dejamos La Mansión. Si me habla de la resistencia puedo parecer reacia de inicio, él no se creería otra cosa. Pero querría volver a verle y con suerte él acepta. De hacerlo, podríamos hacer como que te lo he contado y tú lo ves con mejores ojos y con eso de que me siento perdida, me vas convenciendo de cara al segundo encuentro.

-          Brillante. – Dustin no daba crédito. Maravillado por el relato se había acercada a la mesa y tomado asiento al extremo opuesto dónde lo hacía Aurum.

-          Te recordaré esto la próxima vez que el consejo no quiera saber nada de mí. – le apuntaba con el dedo mientras hablaba. Pese a la nota de humor, la chica no olvidaba sus diferencias del pasado con el chico. Ninguna de ellas. Dustin casi se sonrió, aceptando el golpe al estar de buen humor.

-          Bueno, pues tenéis hasta su cumpleaños para prepararos. – recuperaba el chico.

-          Respecto a eso de la preparación… Hay algo más que queríamos comentar. – Dustin asintió a la intervención de Aurum, pues sabía a lo que venía. – El plan es muy bueno, pero aun así tiene un fallo que lamentablemente no podemos ignorar. Por muy buena que seas protegiendo tu mente, Ysera, nada hay que puedas hacer frente a un telépata si éste quiere indagar y menos si es de nivel 5. - Syris estuvo a punto de hacer aspavientos.

-          Por fin algo de cordura. – no puedo evitar decir. – Yo no tendré la clave del bloqueo mental porque se me da bastante mal, pero es que aunque tú la tuvieses hay límites…

-          Y sin embargo es necesario que ambas expongáis vuestras mentes al poder de Darren durante el tiempo que estéis junto a él. – Syris se ponía tensa ante la simple idea de ello. Sabía que así era, pero había estado evitando enfrentarse a esa idea hasta que fuese estrictamente necesario. Por ese motivo en particular había dejado de hablarse con su amiga durante casi un año y ahora iba a hacerlo voluntariamente siendo el chico infinitamente más poderoso y peligroso que la vez anterior. Casi quiso replantearse todo aquello cuando Aurum la sorprendía. – Y en eso sí que vas a tener tú la clave, Syris. – lejos de ser capaz de reaccionar dando movimiento a su garganta dejó que sus cejas alzadas y su índice derecho apuntándose a si misma hablasen por ella. – Sí, tú.

-          Yo c-creo que también me he perdido. – informaba Vípera alzando ligeramente la mano de forma tímida.

-          Tracker ha estado explorando su cognitoquinesis – informaba directo. - Y no veáis si es útil. – anunciaba. Syris alzaba la mirada hacia un Dustin al que se le pasaba todo el humor de golpe al recibirla. – No me mires así que te traigo buenas noticias… - suplicaba agotado por la incesante rabia de la chica hacia su persona. Ella ofuscada quiso retenerle la misma mirada pese a que un hilo de esperanza se abría camino dentro de ella poco a poco. – La primera es que se puede controlar, pero creo que justo ayer empezasteis a trabajar en eso. – ella asintió con obviedad esperando algo mejor. – La segunda es que sirve para mucho más que para  _convencer_ a la gente. – entrecomilló.

-          ¿Qué más hace? – el tono de Vípera hizo que Syris se girase a ella incrédula pues había sonado como si fuese su regalo de Navidad. El suspiro de Dustin sí que implantó algo de mejor humor en una Syris que sabía lo mucho que el chico sufría intentando explicar cosas científicas. Aurum tomaba la palabra de nuevo.

-          Según el informe que Tracker entregó al consejo ayer, no simplemente puedes coger una idea tuya y  _pasársela_  a otro. También puedes esconder una idea o un pensamiento.

-          ¿Esconder? – la intriga pudo con ella también al fin. Aurum era quien suspiraba ahora.

-          No es nada fácil explicar esto. – rió por lo bajo mirando a un Dustin que alzaba la vista al cielo. - Me entran ganas de pedirle a Tracker que venga. – reía tapándose el rostro con la mano y negando por su incapacidad.

-          No, mira. – Dustin requería la atención de las chicas en un nuevo intento suyo. – Tracker ya te hablará de los detalles. La idea es que puedes hacer eso, ocultar algo que está en la mente de Vípera, por ejemplo. Un pensamiento que ella tiene, una idea, un recuerdo… Lo que sea. Puedes hacer que Darren, en este caso, no pueda acceder a él cuando lea su mente.

-          ¿C-c-cómo? – aquello le parecía increíble. - ¿Bloquear a un telépata? Ni el adamantium puede----

-          No, no. No estarías bloqueando su poder. Simplemente la idea ya no estaría donde él mira… Dentro de su mente, quiero decir… - a Aurum se le escapó la risa.

-          Damos mucha pena, ¿eh?

-          Pues sí. - Vípera les habría acompañado en sus risas si no fuese porque estaba demasiado interesada en lo que no conseguían explicarles.

-          En fin, Tracker os explicará el cómo. La cuestión es que por muy difícil o imposible que parezca, eso de mover pensamientos, para Syris es como el mover objetos. Pan comido. – Syris alzaba las cejas.

-          Bueno, tanto como pan comido… Creo que te estás viniendo un poco arriba. – se contagiaba del humor de ellos dos. - ¿Eso que bebíais en la reunión de antes era agua o…? – Dustin la ignoró, pero a diferencia de la última vez, ésta no hizo más que divertir a la chica antes de centrarse de nuevo en el tema que trataban.

-          Por lo que nos dijo anoche, vuestra primera sesión de intentar controlarlo fue de puta madre. – su lenguaje casi les hizo reír a todos. Aquella reunión se les había ido de las manos. Dustin tan relajado era una prueba irrefutable.

-          S-sí, b-bueno, pero no era  _eso_  lo que hacíamos.

-          Según Tracker todo funciona igual. – aportaba ahora Aurum algo más serenado tras haber logrado parar su risa. - Es un poder increíblemente inusual, pero bastante simple al parecer. Y no tiene nada que ver con la telepatía así que el adamantium no le afecta. Además de darnos un factor sorpresa más de cara a la Resistencia. Esto sí que no se lo espera nadie. – apuntaba. El resto reflexionaba sobre ello, en especial las dos chicas.

De ser cierto y Syris ser capaz de hacer aquello, su problema con la telepatía de Darren se vería reducido en gran medida. Si bien aquello no era  _pan comido_ por mucho que Dustin quisiese animarla diciéndoselo, sí que parecía viable. Más, desde luego, que enfrentarse a una telépata con nada más que sus entrenamientos en el bloqueo mental. El término sonaba muy bien, pero en realidad el bloqueo mental no era tal cosa. Eran más bien un conjunto de técnicas que evitaban llevar los pensamientos del presenta a dónde no debían. Es decir, evitar pensar justamente en lo que se quería ocultar al telépata, centrarse en dejarle ver lo que la persona quisiese que viese o incluso en no dejarle ver nada.

No todo el mundo tenía la misma facilidad para llevarlo a cabo. Vípera había sido siempre la mejor alumna de Tracker, en cambio Syris siempre había tenido dificultad. Era capaz, pero con frecuencia los nervios se apoderaban de ella. Vípera parecía que lo hacía hasta con naturalidad. Aun así, como se había apuntado en la reunión, si Darren quería ver algo lo vería estuviesen entrenadas o no. El poder Syris ocultarle algo de un modo que el chico no contemplase era tan idóneo que le parecía una increíble coincidencia haber descubierto aquella habilidad en ese momento de su vida. Aun así, si Darren decidía en algún momento hacer uso de su poder para manipular sus mentes, éstas estarían completamente expuestas. Pero ese era un riesgo que a aquellas alturas ambas chicas habían aceptado que correrían y se limitaban a esperar que no sucediese algo así.

Pero hasta entonces había muchísimo trabajo por delante de cara a aquel primer encuentro que determinaría la posibilidad o no de llevar a cabo su misión. De modo que, sin demorarse, se pusieron manos a la obra ese mismo domingo por la mañana. Entrenarían sin parar todos los aspectos necesarios de cara a su marcha hacia Toronto cuando no estuviesen dando clase.

Vípera ampliaría sus horas de entrenamiento físico, además de regresar a su entrenamiento  de bloqueo mental, al cual hacía mucho que no se dedicaba por falta de necesidad. Las habilidades telepáticas no eran las más comunes y hacía mucho que no se topaba con ningún telépata, por lo que con la parte que tenía ya interiorizada del entrenamiento le bastaba para ir a las misiones de rescate o a alguna infiltración entre humanos que el consejo solicitase. Eso sin contar con los dispositivos de adamantium. En definitiva, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que realmente había necesidad imperativa en entrenar el bloqueo mental. Y pese a que se tratase de su hermano y contase con la ayuda del nuevo poder de Syris, no iba a escatimar en esfuerzos por mejorar su técnica, pues no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que la nueva versión de su hermano podía ser capaz de hacer.

A diferencia de su amiga, Syris no retomaría ningún entrenamiento si no que únicamente intensificaría los que ya realizaba semanalmente para hacerlos a diario. A ello se le sumarían cómo controlar su nuevo poder con Tracker y cómo capar su telequinesis con Dustin. Éste último se presentaba inicialmente como algo tremendamente incómodo para ambos, pero que terminaría por sellar la tregua entre ellos que los dos tanto habían necesitado en los últimos meses. Además de todo aquello, Syris analizaría junto a sus compañeros del laboratorio de biología y genética mutante los poderes de Hela. Algo que pese a resultar aterrador a cada paso que daban hacia un nuevo descubrimiento, no hacía más que motivar sus deseos por entrenarse al máximo para estar lista en todos los aspectos necesarios. Lo que llevó a Syris a aborrecer uno de sus entrenamientos, pues no creía necesitarlo en absoluto además de que le resultaba un estorbo agotador sumado a tantísimo esfuerzo como le estaba costando todo lo anterior. Y es que la chica también entrenaba su físico con Vípera. Pero sólo lo hacía cuando su mente decía  _basta_ al resto de tareas, pues además de considerarlo poco útil se le hacía inmensamente cuesta arriba.

-          Quien me iba a decir a mí que esto sería lo más difícil. – exageraba dejándose caer en el banco agotada. Vípera reía.

-          Oh, venga ya.

-          El físico no es lo mío, ¿Vale? ¿Para qué entreno? Si Hela decide hacer que mis pulmones dejen de funcionar no me servirá de nada estar en forma, y para lo demás puedo lanzarlos a todos hasta el otro lado del lago Michigan si me da la gana. – su amiga la burlaba con la voz irritante y Syris no necesitó mover un ápice de su cuerpo para lanzar contra ella un enorme saco de boxeo a gran velocidad que la llevaría a retroceder decenas de metros hasta lograr frenarlo. Alzó de voz para que llegase a la lejanía en la que ahora se encontraba su amiga. - ¡¿Lo ves?!

-          ¡¡Que te den!! – Syris se echó a reír con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. – Creo que deberíamos salir. – proponía a su regreso. Syris rió de nuevo. – Lo digo en serio, tía. Si ya no puedes más, necesitas despejarte. Recargar las pilas para ponerte con ello de nuevo. Llevas dos semanas sin parar y casi no duermes. Seguro que hasta el muermo de tu ex te autoriza a salir una noche. – Syris la juzgo sin muchas ganas. – Oh, vamos. No le estarás pillando cariño otra vez porque de verdad que---- - el saco volvió a golpearla. Esta vez por el lateral, echándola al suelo. - ¡¡Oye, vale ya!!

-          No le estoy pillando cariño, pero si entrenamos juntos necesitamos estar bien… O podría matarle.

-          No suena tan mal… - Syris se escandalizaba. - Vale, vale… - se dejaba caer junto a ella en el banco. – Tienes razón, no necesitas entrenar tu físico. – respiraba agotada tras la paliza de los sacos. – Además, ya estás buenísima. - Syris rió, pero poco a causa de la falta de fuerzas. – ¿Ves? Todo son razones para salir si no puedes darle más al coco y esto no es útil. ¿Qué me dices?

-          Si dices ahora te digo que ni hablar.

-          No, ahora no… Podemos descansar esta tarde, dormir si lo necesitas, y salimos esta noche.

-          ¡¿Hoy?!

-          Pero a ver, ¿tú tienes 25 ó 52?

-          ¿Y tú cuántos tienes? Entre tus hormonas y tanto querer salir me da que pensar… - Vípera, sin fuerzas, ni la atizó con su brazo de hojas como solía. Sólo la juzgaba. Lo veía por el rabillo del ojo. – ¿Seguro que Aurum y tú no estáis emparentados? A lo mejor tú tampoco envejeces y te has estancado en la adolescencia. – ahora sí recibía el brazazo de hojas en la cara. - ¡Au!

-          ¿Entonces salimos o no? – resopló su amiga. - ¡Por fa! – hacía pucheros.

-          Sí… - con pesadez. Vípera sacó energías para alzarse de un salto.

-          Pues va, vamos a descansar, que si no veo que te rajas a última hora.

-          Ya sabes que yo nunca me rajo…

-          Por si acaso. – decía tirando de ella. Syris negaba con una sonrisa mientras se dejaba poner en pie para ir a su cuarto a descansar. Se quedaría dormida en segundos tras caer sobre el colchón y no despertaría hasta pasadas cinco horas. – Buenos días, Bella Durmiente. – Syris ronroneó frotándose los ojos antes de rodar como una croqueta y ponerse bocarriba.

-          ¿Qué hora es?

-          Casi la de cenar. – Syris abrió los ojos como platos antes de tapárselos molesta por la luz, pese a no ser demasiada a aquellas horas.

-          ¿Has estado aquí----

-          Más de cinco horas contigo aquí acurrucadita junto a mí, sí. – decía desde el rincón del colchón en el que se sentaba con las piernas recogidas y el móvil entre las manos.

-          ¿Y no has dormido?

-          No tenía sueño.

-          Haberte ido…

-          Tranquila, estaba bien aquí. Eres muy mona cuando duermes, ¿sabes? – Syris negaba con una sonrisa ahora desperezándose.

-          Porqué sigo cansada… - sollozaba. Su amiga la miró con media sonrisa ladeada.

-          Porque te has estado dando una paliza tremenda estas dos últimas semanas… - lejos de regañarla, su todo era de preocupación. – No me servirás de mucho apoyo si no puedes ni tenerte en pie, ¿sabes?

-          Intentaré descansar más... – prometía.

-          Si quieres nos quedamos, no hace falta que salgamos si no estás bien.

-          No, no. Si estoy bien, ¿pero tal vez sería mejor algo relajado? Salir a cenar, damos un paseo, tomamos algo en algún sitio pero sin bailoteos, charlamos... – Syris se sobresaltó tanto por el gritito de la otra chica que se llevaba las manos a la boca, que se incorporó de repente.

-          Cita romántica, me encanta. – Syris rió negando.

-          Qué susto me has dado, la madre que te… - Vípera reía ahora de forma tímida.

-          Perdón. – Syris le quitaba importancia, alzándose al fin del colchón para despezarse una última vez, ahora estando en pie.

-          A dónde me vas a llevar, va. – retaba.

Antes de dar tiempo a la chica de responder, las puertas de su armario se abrían solas de par en plan y de él iban saliendo distintas prendas que levitaban frente a ellas formando un círculo que giraba despacio. Vípera miró a su amiga divertida. Le encantaba cuando Syris hacía aquello. Animada, se encaraba hacia el círculo de prendas voladoras y de piernas cruzadas se quedaba pensativa, frotándose con una mano la barbilla. Syris la imitaba a su lado en el colchón.

-          No, no, no, hm no, no… – iba señalando prendas que desechaba y Syris las iba devolviendo al armario. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que intentaron aquel ejercicio y lo mal que terminó. Tenía once años e intentaba poner en práctica con Syris el dominio de sus poderes tras ésta haber estado recibiendo clases de Kendall ya por un tiempo. Pensó que algo así sería divertido, pero el ejercicio pareció requerir más concentración y precisión de las que Syris disponía. Por suerte, se trataba sólo de ropa y no causaron mayor desgracia que la de desordenar por completo un armario que tuvieron que reorganizar con sus propias manos. Pero habían pasado casi diez años desde aquello y hacía ya mucho tiempo que a Syris no le requería menor esfuerzo una cosa así.

-          Si sigues así hoy voy a ir desnuda. – no quedaba casi ropa frente a ellas. Vípera dejó ir una risotada tan musical que Syris realmente pensó que a su amiga le parecía la más brillante de las ideas.

-          Vale, ya está. – aseguraba poco después, cuando sólo quedaban dos prendas, dos vestidos concretamente. Uno era de tirantes, negro y hasta los pies. Escote redondeado y sin espalda. Sencillo, pero elegante. El otro era mayormente de un blanco roto, pero tenía pinceladas de otros tonos como caramelo o verde botella muy suaves. También llegaba hasta los pies y tampoco tenía espalda, pero éste se ataba al cuello y su escote en punta era bastante más atrevido.

-          No me dejas mucho donde elegir. – comentó con una mueca, pero sin molestia pues ambos eras dos de sus favoritos.

-          Ah, no. – rió de nuevo en alto. – De elegir tú nada. Éste es para mí. – se hizo con el negro.

-          ¿Para ti? ¿Seguro que te irá? – ella asintió segura esta vez. Y su sonrisa lo dijo todo para Syris. – Ay, Dios. – No le dio tiempo a decir más. Vípera tomó su forma.

-          A lo mejor no volvemos a salir antes de la misión y yo necesito hacer lo de las gemelas y ver si funciona antes, por si morimos o algo.

-          Esto es raro de cojones. – ignoró sus motivos. O no pestañeaba o lo hacía demasiado deprisa. La otra rió y ella la siguió. – A ver, a ver, espera, date la vuelta. – se acercaba con intriga. La otra lo hizo como si presumiese de ser un portento de la naturaleza. – Ay, no me gusta  _nada_  cómo se me ven los hombros por detrás. – un brazo de hojas la atizaba como era costumbre. Syris se deshacía de él como podía para girarla de nuevo. – Menudo culo tengo, eso así. – Vípera asentía a toda velocidad.

-          Va, déjame vestirme. – le alejaba de las zarpas de Syris que seguía mirándola con una expresión algo confusa. - Me muero por verme con este vestido, siempre me ha encantado.

-          ¿En serio voy a tener una cita romántica conmigo misma? - alzó la voz, pues la chica ya había salido por la puerta, cruzado el pasillo casi danzando y entrado en su cuarto, frente al de la chica sin cerrar ninguna puerta.

-          ¡Ya me darás las gracias luego! - Syris fue a replicarle, pero cuando vio que iba a desvestirse cerró ambas puertas de un gesto apresurado con su mano. Ver su cuerpo desnudo en otra persona le resultaba ciertamente extraño y perturbador. No entraba en sus planes de vida todavía contemplar una imagen tan grotesca. Intentando evadirse la de idea, comenzó a arreglarse. Como siempre, terminó antes que su amiga y fue en su busca. Picó a la puerta. - ¡Puedes pasar! – Syris dudó. – Prometo que estoy vestida. – por el tomo en el que lo dijo supo que su amiga ponía los ojos en blanco tras la puerta y se sonrió en su fuero interno antes de entrar. Aun se maquillaba así que tomó asiento en su cama para esperar a que terminase. La miraba pensativa. Debió ser muy exagerada su preocupación cuando no pasó desapercibida ni un par de minutos. - ¿Estás bien, flor?

-          ¿Eh? S-sí, sí…

-          Pues no lo parece. – intentó no reír. – Si te incomoda me cambio… Creí que no te importaría, como siempre dices que----

-          No es eso, tranquila. O sea, me choca al principio, pero no pasa nada.

-          ¿Entonces? – se giraba a ella preocupada. La había estado mirando a través del espejo frente al que se maquillaba.

-          Qué guapa me has puesto. – comentó. La otra chica puso los ojos en blanco.

-          No me cambies de tema… - Syris suspiró.

-          No es nada, sólo… Me preguntaba si lo notas. – pese a lo ambiguo de la pregunta, Vípera sabía perfectamente a lo que hacía referencia y la respuesta era, sin duda alguna…

-          Sí. Siempre. Lo noté cuando me cambié antes de entrar al bar y lo noto ahora, es… Muy intenso. El más intenso que he sentido, creo. Me… me cuesta controlarlo. – Syris se sonrió con tristeza.

-          Pero lo haces. - su amiga fue hacia ella.

-          No, no lo hago. Sólo lo ignoro. Ni de coña podría controlarlo de querer usarlo. No vayas por ahí que te conozco. – su amiga desvió la mirada. - No sé cómo explicarlo, pero… Cuando adquiero la forma de otro mutante y su poder, no es lo mismo que el mío propio. Es como si fuese… Una copia barata. – Syris la miró con el ceño fruncido. – No sabría decirte. Está ahí, sí. Y sí, podría intentar usarlo pero… Para empezar ya sabes que no lo controlaría en absoluto. Sabes que es cómo si descubrirse un nuevo poder, no sé cómo va nada. De hecho lo siento así, incontrolable. En especial éste, la verdad… - su amiga bajó la mirada, asintiendo.

-          Me suena de algo la sensación.

-          Así que lo deshecho, lo ignoro. Cómo cuando bloqueo la mente. O eso creo… No se me descontrola, vale, pero tampoco lo control. Simplemente hago como que no está. No sé si me explico… – la otra comprendía.

-          Ojalá yo pudiese hacer eso a veces… - Vípera suspiró y tomó la mano de su amiga.

-          No te machaques con eso, tía. - suplicaba. – Todos te lo decimos siempre, lo llevas súper bien. La verdad, sintiéndolo ahora dentro entiendo un poco cómo te debes sentir. Es que no es fácil, Syris. Pero para no serlo lo tienes dominado. – Syris se sonrió de forma leve por el intento de tono humorístico de su amiga con tal de animarla. Asintió.

-          Gracias.

-          En serio, si sólo ignorarlo ya me lleva trabajo no quiero ni pensar en lo que tiene que ser aprender a usar  _el original_. – entrecomillaba insistiendo una vez más antes de cambiar de tema. – La verdad es que no sé cómo no os volvéis todos locos los que tenéis poderes mentales. – Syris rió ahora en alto por lo inesperado del comentario. – Mi poder no tiene nada que ver con los vuestros, en serio. Apenas pienso lo que hago, casi pasa sólo. Bueno, de hecho, una parte pasa sola lo quiera o no. – se miró las manos, haciendo referencia al hecho de que no podía evitar que en la memoria de su piel quedase grabado el el ADN de cualquiera a quien tocase para poder ser tomado. – pausó. – En fin, ¿lista? Sí, claro que estás lista, si me estás esperando. – protestaba por su estupidez regresando al tocador. – Dame dos minutos. – asintió.

-          ¿Sabes? – retomaba la voz al ponerse de pie cuando ya se iban. – Es raro esto de hablar con una misma sin que lo de enfrente sea un espejo que imita lo que haces. – Vípera rió en alto antes de ofrecerle su brazo a su  _gemela por una noche_.

-          ¿Nos vamos? - Syris lo tomó decidida y salieron del dormitorio juntas sin preocuparse por cerrar la puerta o las luces, pues en un instante todo se cerraría solo.


	11. Chapter 11

La noche de las gemelas no fue para nada la velada tranquila que inicialmente planearon, pero aun así fue todo un éxito. Algo de lo que definitivamente se alegrarían al ver como las siguientes dos semanas volvían a pasar ante ellas sin tiempo para un solo respiro. Sería definitivamente algo de lo que Vípera buscaría convencer a su amiga de repetir cuando fuese que regresasen de su misión en la Resistencia.

El cumpleaños de Darren estaba al caer. Con ello llegaba a su fin el periodo de preparación de las chicas y de sus apoyos. Y con todo ello llegaron también las pruebas.

El consejo no daría luz verde para nada de no recibir un informe exhaustivo sobre, básicamente, todo: la misión, el estado exacto de los integrantes del equipo en cuanto a bloqueo mental y estado de sus habilidades, además de una serie de informes sobre todo en lo que hubiesen trabajado: planificación, operativos, análisis, etc., etc.

-          A este paso nos pedirán un certificado del psicólogo conforme estamos mentalmente sanas y preparadas para la misión. – comentaba Vípera de camino a una reunión.

-          Yo creo que lo pedirían, pero sabiendo quien se infiltra…

-          Yo no paso eso ni de coña.

-          Por eso no nos lo hacen. – rió. - Sería tirar por tierra su propia iniciativa y… Hacérselo a todos menos a las que se infiltran sería un poco sospechoso. – empleaba un tono humorístico. - Me da que les has jodido el plan… ¡Con lo que les gusta pedir papeles! – Vípera rió también.

-          Pero a ver, ¿es que no se dan cuenta de que si estamos todo el día escribiendo informes, reuniéndonos y de más nos dejan menos tiempo para prepararnos? – Syris no podía estar más de acuerdo, asintiendo al mismo tiempo que se abrían paso a través de las puertas que daban entrada a la sala de reuniones.

Por mucho que todos aseguraban que estaban listas, a ninguna de las dos le habría importado contar con algo más de tiempo para entrenar y de paso saltarse el papeleo. En especial Syris, pese a que tanto Dustin como Tracker no dejasen de insistirle con que lo tenía bajo control.

-          Dustin. – el chico alzaba la mirada sorprendido. La chica le buscaba al finalizar la reunión. - ¿Tendrás algún hueco para entrenar hoy o mañana?

-          Syris. – ya no sabía cómo decírselo. – Llevo toda la semana diciéndote que ya lo llevas bien, mejor que nunca. En serio, deberías descansar un poco antes de… - la mirada de la chica le acechaba, aunque de forma muy distinta a como lo había hecho meses atrás. Todavía no se había acostumbrado que las cosas estuviesen mejor y hacía ya casi un mes que se hablaban sin problemas. Claro que no era como antes. Ahora sólo eran colegas o como mucho amigos. Dustin ni siquiera lo tenía claro. El caso era que volvía a costarle decir que no a algo que ella le pidiese y nada tenía que ver con los poderes de la chica, desgraciadamente. Suspiró. – Esta tarde tengo libre hasta las seis. Después tengo que preparar una reunión. – Syris celebraba con su mano en un puño y él no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque de la forma más leve que pudo. – Pero Syris, – la hacía girarse a su llamada, pues ya se había encaminado a la salida. – la última. - aceptó la sentencia de Dustin como algo positivo, pues sólo necesitaba una sesión más.

 

Habiendo salido de la reunión previa al primer acercamiento sintiendo que todo estaba bajo control, estaba convencida de que sólo necesitaba una sesión más para dormir tranquila aquel par de días antes de la primera misión.

Si bien Syris había participado en gran número de misiones, pese a no ser tantas como su amiga, el hecho de haberse quedado a un lado más recientemente era lo que le había hecho perder la costumbre de estar siempre lista para ello. Eso añadido a la presión que recaía sobre ella en esta nueva misión y el calibre de la dicha, hacían que se le hubiese despertado aquella pizca de desconfianza o inseguridad en sus capacidades de controlar situaciones complicadas en las que se involucrases sus poderes.

La sensación siempre había estado ahí, pero había logrado deshacerse de ella a temporadas. Lamentablemente, desde que surgió el tema de la Resistencia la había estado atormentando más de lo habitual. Por suerte, todo aquel entrenamiento extra al que se había estado sometiendo había ayudado mucho. Casi se sentía confiada de nuevo, algo que la hacía sentir ligera y más animada, pese a lo que se avecinase.

Syris era una chica segura y decidida por norma, pero aquellas cualidades suyas podían verse muy mermadas si su preocupación la consumía. Y la preocupación por su reiterada falta de autocontrol había llegado a minarle el ánimo durante demasiado tiempo. Que sus enormes esfuerzos se viesen gratamente recompensados aquella vez, provocaba el efecto opuesto. Conociéndola, a Dustin no le quedaba menor duda de ello mientras la observaba rescatar objetos del fondo del lago.

Puesto que a la chica se le resistía el mismo elemento que Dustin tan bien dominaba, el chico había congelado la superficie del lago en su totalidad para obligar a la chica a centrar su mente y hallar los objetos ocultos en el fondo del lago. Syris se encontraba sentada sobre una roca en la horilla. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas y sus manos sobre sus rodillas; ojos cerrados.

-          Sin usar todo el poder, busca alternativas. – le recordaba al sentir que hacía temblar la gruesa capa de hielo bajo la que se encontraban las cosas. La chica gruño de forma leve.

-          Echo de menos romper cosas. – Dustin se sonrió por lo bajo.

-          Y lo que te queda... – la chica alzó una barra de metal cercana y la hizo llegar hasta dónde sintió el hielo a menor profundidad. Golpeó con su fuerza varias veces el hielo hasta romperlo y luego fue sacando poco a poco todos los objetos hasta la superficie por el agujero y los colocó sobre la madera del muelle, a pocos metros de ellos. Todo ello mostrando una dificultad al hacerlo que obviamente no existía.

-          Qué aburrido. – se puso en pie y fue a él.

-          Oye que tú me lo has pedido. Podrías estar por ahí----

-          Ya, ya, pero… - resopló de todos modos.

-          Devuélvelos al fondo, anda. – la ignoraba. - Escódelos por el lago, que sirvan para alguna clase o actividad de esas que se organizan ahora de cara al verano. – fue terminar la frase y Dustin sintió como todo el hielo, cuyo estado forzaba él pues estaban a más de 20 grados, se desquebrajaba a lo largo de todo el kilometraje de aquel lago y lo hacía en un mismo instante. El estruendo fue ensordecedor. – Ouch. - se llevó la mano al corazón, fingiendo dolerse. La chica se encogió de hombros fingiendo no tener nada que ver con lo sucedido. Entonces Dustin observó como todos los objetos se alzaban en al aire y salía despedidos a gran velocidad en direcciones distintas, cayendo como proyectiles en distintos puntos por todo el lago, perdiéndose en el fondo de nuevo. - Pobres críos. – Syris rió levemente. – La idea era más bien que volvieses a meterlos por el agujero y trajeses la barra de vuelta. Ya sabes, como un haría un mutante menos poderoso. – la chica rió en alto esta vez.

-          Lo siento entonces. - Dustin tuvo los reflejos necesarios para agarras la barra de metal que se dirigía a él con bastante inercia. Su gesto mostró ofensa. - La habría parado. – aseguraba aguantándose la risa.

-          Ya. – le daba la espalda encaminándose de vuelta a la escuela, haciendo que entonces la chica mostrase su sonrisa. – Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, porque se te ha acabado eso de ir mostrando tanto poderío por ahí. – le alcanzó y él pudo ver en ella su mueca. – Pero tranquila, aun así dudo que vayas a poder permitirte estar aburrida… - todo el humor que hubiese podido haber en Dustin se había marchado con esa frase.

Syris quiso replicar, pero no supo con qué. Cerró la boca como la hubo abierto. Sabía cómo se sentía Dustin respecto a aquella misión, ya lo habían hablado mil veces. Y aunque el chico se lo estuviese guardando todo desde que el consejo había tomado la decisión definitiva y todo se había puesto en marcha, aun se le notaba.

Sólo habían hablando una vez de ello desde entonces. Fue el primer día que se juntaron para entrenar de cara a infiltrarse. Todo fue muy incómodo desde el inicio de la sesión, demasiados asuntos no resueltos entre ellos. Finalmente, tomaron la decisión de hablarlo antes de seguir o no iban a lograr nada. Les sirvió para poder seguir con mayor naturalidad, pero las opiniones y los sentimientos permanecían intactos para ambos.

Algo muy similar les sucedía a Aurum y Vípera. Ellos habían apartado sus diferencias antes que la ex pareja, pero en cambio les era más difícil actuar con normalidad entre ellos pese a eso. Más allá de en reuniones o conversaciones para tratar asuntos de trabajo, no habían conversado como nada más. Algo que, pese a no quitársele de la cabeza a ninguno, sólo el más maduro se atrevió a poner fin y lo hizo la noche antes de la misión.

-          Oh, h-hola. – esperaba a su amiga, no a su padre.

-          ¿Estás ocupada?

-          N-no, no. Es que pensaba que eras Syris.

-          Ah, ¿va a venir ahora? – asintió. – Bueno, seré breve. Pero quería hablar contigo y no quería esperar mucho más. Imagino que os vas a dormir temprano. – asintió también. Se habían quedado frente a frente en el centro del dormitorio.

-          Si quieres nos sentamos…

-          No, está bien. No tardo nada. Sólo quería – tomó algo de aire. - esperaba poder dejar atrás nuestras diferencias antes de tú partir. – Vípera negaba.

-          Está todo bien, papá…

-          No me hablas apenas desde que empezó todo esto. – dolido. Vípera no sabía cómo responder. Para su suerte, Aurum proseguía. – Sé que nunca hemos estado muy de acuerdo respecto a tu hermano, pero sólo quería que estuvieses a salvo----

-          Lo sé. – le miraba a los ojos ahora. – Pero ya no soy una niña… – él asentía con pesar. –  _Necesito_  hacer esto.

-          Lo sé. – imitaba. – No he venido a impedírtelo. Hace ya tiempo que renuncié a ello. – una sonrisa triste. Vípera apartaba la mirada. – Es sólo que no quiero que te vayas con alguna duda al respecto de si estoy enfadado o decepcionado o lo que sea. – ella volvía a mirarle. – No lo estoy. Entiendo cómo te sientes y por qué quieres hacer esto. Es muy valiente y generoso y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. – pudo ver como los ojos de la chica se aguaban. Lejos de sorprenderse al conocerla y saber de lo rápido que los sentimientos de la chica podían aflorar en ella y tomar el control, le sonrió de forma afable y abrió sus brazos. – Dame un abrazo, anda. – como si lo hubiese planeado con antelación, ella así lo hacía en un gesto veloz. Un fuerte abrazo fue lo que finalmente desencadenó el silencioso llanto de la chica. Finalmente liberado tan mucha tensión mantenida con él, algo que había odiado desde el primer instante, pero a lo que no había sabido dar solución. Le daba las gracias por él ser capaz de lo que ella no, es decir, dar el paso. Ir a ella. Pues no había más que hacer si ambos querían estar bien de nuevo. – Sé que me repito mucho, pero si pasa cualquier cosa os marcháis o avisáis. – sentenciaba mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. – Si no se puede no se puede. Ésta no tiene porque ser nuestra última baza. Si de verdad podemos recuperarle, lo haremos, aunque tenga que ser de otra forma. Pero para eso tenéis que volver, ¿entendido? – la abrazó con aun más fuerza y ella asintió contra su pecho. – Te apoyaré siempre que pueda, Ysera. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. – ella se separó ligeramente para mirar a su padre.

-          ¿Sabes que ya me habías ganado con la primera, no? – él rió levemente y asintió enjugando las lágrimas de ella.

-          Aun así quería insistir. Que quedase claro. – ella asintió bajando de nuevo el rostro, que ahora albergaba una sonrisa tímida. Se abrazó de nuevo.

-          Yo también te quiero mucho, papá. – y tras escuchar esas palabras Aurum iba a dormir muchísimo mejor de lo que lo había hecho en los últimos meses, aunque no fuese a dormir demasiado debido a la preocupación. Al menos se quedaba en paz en cuanto a su relación con su hija.

Syris no tardó ni cinco minutos en aparecer tras la marcha de Aurum. Vípera la puso al tanto de la conversación con él, alegrando a su amiga. Conversaron algo más sobre lo que dejaban atrás por una temporada indefinida. Se les fue el tiempo hablando de cosas sueltas que les venían a la cabeza que querían decirse y sabían que no sería fácil ni apropiado hacerlo a partir del día siguiente. Había demasiados pensamientos que deberían evitar o proteger de Darren en todo momento. Contra todo pronóstico se quedaron dormidas en la cama en la que estuvieron charlando hasta más tarde de lo debido, pero sólo fueron conscientes de ello a la mañana siguiente cuando sonó el despertador de Vípera.

Tras algunas quejas por parte de Syris sobre el terrible sonido su alarma y el dolor de espalda que la había producido dormir en mala posición, todo quedaba en un segundo plano por los nervios del viaje. Apenas desayunaron. Sus estómagos estaban completamente cerrados a ello y no serían las únicas en ayunas al hacer acto de presencia en el claro del bosque tras la mansión para coger el jet.

-          Ojala pudiese usar tu propio poder sobre ti para convencerte de dejar esto. – Dustin daba la bienvenido a una Syris que ya se había despedido de Aurum y el resto. Sólo le quedaba él, al igual que a su amiga su padre.

-          Pero no puedes. – le recordaba.

-          No puedo ni convencer al consejo, voy a convencerte a ti... - el chico le sacó una risa pese a los nervios que Syris tan bien ocultaba. Dustin se contagió pese a que no sentía alegría. No era habitual verle reír, lo que la inundó a ella de nostalgia y, para sorpresa de ambos llevó la mano al rostro del chico para acariciarlo una última vez.

-          ‎Cuento con el mejor para protegernos y algo va mal. – a Dustin se le hacia un nudo en la garganta sólo de imaginar la posibilidad de no lograr cumplir con su deber como líder de aquella operación, más que en ninguna otra. De entre todas las cosas que quería hacer, escogió limitarse a asentir cuando dejó de sentir el tacto de la chica.

-          Buena suerte. – Syris le imitó asintiendo.

-          Nos vemos. – sonrió antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse hacia el interior del jet a comenzar a abrocharse cinturones. Y Dustin no pudo más que asentir mientras pensaba en que de no ser así se arrepentiría el resto de su vida de no haberla besado una última vez. Queriendo apartar esa idea de su mente, giró el rostro hacia Vípera para evitarse llevarla a otro lugar y se dio con una chica confundida al separarse del abrazo con Aurum. Éste le había susurrado algo inesperado.

-          ¿C-cómo? – no pudo evitar pedir confirmación entre susurros.

-          Manda ese mensaje si de veras lo creyeses necesario. – hacía referencia a un aviso que podría en marcha, no sólo al equipo de apoyo si no a los propios Aurum y Dustin.

-          No… - negó en un hilo de voz. Se había negado con mayor rotundidad si no fuese por la inmensa sorpresa que aquello provocaba en ella en ese momento de tantos nervios. Él asentía seguro.

-          Sólo si es necesario. – asintió despacio sin saber qué más hacer pues no podían alargarse ya más en sus despedidas. Miró a Dustin a su derecha. Éste asintió seguro. No le había oído, pero asumía el contenido de su conversación. Ella asintió, con muchísima menos seguridad y preguntándose si Syris estaría al corriente de aquello, algo que no tardaría en descubrir tras embarcar.

-          ¡¿Qué te ha dicho qué?! – ya se alarmaba y apenas habían despegado. Vípera la invitaba a bajar la voz, pues no estaban solas.

-          Que de ese modo ellos acudirían al rescate… Es un último recurso. – Vípera podía sentir como su amiga contenía su rabia bajo la total perplejidad del hallazgo. – Veo que Dustin no te ha dicho nada.

-          Me conoce bien. – protestaba. – Sabe que me dice eso y le lio una buena.

-          Sí… Yo si no llego a quedarme tan de piedra le monto una buena a Aurum… - pausó. Ambas pensativas.

-          En fin, será mejor que nos aseguremos entonces de no necesitar su ayuda. – Vípera asintió con seguridad a algo por primera vez ese día.

El trayecto en jet fue breve. Al desconocer el alcance del poder de Darren, realizaban el viaje a Toronto en transporte ordinario desde una distancia prudente. Se separan del equipo en Ottawa y partieron en solitario desde allí. Faltaban dos días todavía para el cumpleaños del líder de la Resistencia cuando las chicas alcanzaron su destino.

El plan era alojarse en la ciudad y hacer turismo a la espera de que Darren diese con ellas. Asumían que sentiría la presencia de su hermana. Desde el momento que pisaron Ottawa, nada protegía sus mentes del poder de Darren en caso de éste sentir su presencia. Nada más allá de su entrenamiento y las habilidades de una Syris a la que pasados dos días en extrema tensión y concentración, la fatiga mental empezaba a pasarle factura.

Tracker le había asegurado que los primeros días serían los peores y que se habituaría a ello, pero que no debía sucumbir a las dudas. Si dudaba, llevaría sus pensamientos a lugares prohibidos. Lugares que Darren no podía visitar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Lugares que debía mantener alejados de su mente a toda costa.

Ni siquiera podía hablar de ello. Todo, absolutamente todo estaba hablado de antemano. Así que era como estar encerradas en un plató de rodaje. Fingían las 24 horas del día ser realmente turistas allí. De modo que cuando el chico no apareció a la víspera de su cumpleaños, debieron continuar con el plan B con total normalidad como si formase parte del plan A desde un inicio.

La mañana del vigesimoséptimo aniversario de su hermano, Vípera se marchaba sola hacia el bosque en busca de Darren como estaba previsto de no haber dado con él antes. Su amiga la mantendría localizada mediante su reloj. Un artilugio inteligente que le permitiría conocer las constantes vitales de su amiga entre otros muchos datos y funciones a los que podría acceder desde su terminal móvil, pero le aportaban insuficiente tranquilidad.

Por su parte, Syris procura mantenerse a la distancia mínima necesaria para poder ejercer la cognitokinesis sobre su amiga. Esa distancia era menor de la que le gustaría, pues la obliga a mantenerse relativamente cerca: en las inmediaciones del bosque, es decir, seguramente demasiado cerca para las capacidades del telépata.

Un plan arriesgado en su totalidad pese a haber sido diseñado con las máximas precauciones. El anonimato de la Resistencia y el poder de su líder apenas les daba margen. Un margen que, estaba a punto de comprobar, iba a resultar insuficiente de cara a controlar la situación que las rodeaba.

-           Señorita, tengo que pedirle que se marche. – un chico rubio platino se aproximaba a ella desde una relativa lejanía, pero ella sentía como si hubiese aparecido de la nada. Por su atuendo parecía un guardia forestal, especialmente por su sombrero y gafas de sol estilo aviador, pero su acento nada canadiense la hacía retroceder con cautela. Estaba muy alerta y aquello le daba mala espina.

-          ‎¿Pasa algo?

-          No puede estar aquí.

-          Vaya, lo siento, no he visto ningún cartel que lo diga. – sospechaba y mucho, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en otra cosa: mantener la mente de Vípera y la suya propia libre de infinidad de pensamientos. Así que le entretenía por falta de ideas.

-          Esta zona es susceptible de incendios en esta época del año. No se puede merodear por aquí. Es una mera cuestión de seguridad. – aseguraba él. Entonces ella trató de convencerle de que no pasaba nada empleando su poder, pero no lo logró. Lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa: no daba con ese pensamiento en él, por tanto no lo poseía. Estaba mintiendo.

Syris no tuvo tiempo de pensar en su defensa para cuando el chico la atacó. Al quedar confundido y entrañado a causa del poder ejercido sobre él y no había dudado en actuar para evitar males mayores. Syris se protegió con una rama de árbol que interpuso en la trayectoria del rayo que el chico le lanzaba a través de sus manos. Ésta se prendió. Syris la miró perpleja, asimilando que ante ella tenía un mutante poderoso en el ataque antes de tirarla a un lado y encararle.

-          Me parece que el que debería marcharse de aquí para no causar incendios eres tú. - él ya había enseñado sus cartas, no había porqué seguir fingiendo sorpresa.

-          Quién eres. – al grano.

-          ‎Me pillas haciéndome la misma pregunta. – entre dientes.

-          ‎Spykes, ¿y tú? – con naturalidad, pero sin amabilidad.

-          ‎Vaya, qué apropiado…

-          Responde. – no había dejado de avanzar en su dirección y ella de retroceder en igual medida. Era muy complicado mantener la concentración en la mente de su amiga mientras se defendía de un atacante así. De nuevo buscaba ganar tiempo sin pensar demasiado en si aquello la llevaba a alguna solución.

-          Oye chispas, n-no quiero problemas así que---- - la atacó de nuevo y esta vez casi la alcanzó, pero ella creó un escudo protector por acto reflejo. Se maldijo por ello pues era telekinesis demasiado avanzada, pero no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse más. El tal Spykes era muy veloz en el ataque.

O más que veloz.

En un instante el chico desaparecía de su vista para aparecer tras ella y hacerla presa agarrando sus manos y llevándolas a su espalda sin ella haber tenido más tiempo de reacción. Lo siguiente que vería sería un lugar completamente distinto en el que ya no estarían solos.


	12. Chapter 12

Pese a todo y para su sorpresa, Vípera se sentía serena esa mañana. Tal vez era el poder que su amiga ejercía sobre sus pensamientos, pues él deshacerse de tantos de ellos era una ayuda segura, pero sentía que tras dos días en la misión se estaba habituando a la tensión. Esa mañana, al partir hacia el bosque en busca de Darren se notaba relativamente serena y la sensación fue en aumento una vez estuvo caminando entre los árboles.

Recordó como Darren le había hablado de aquel lugar y de que allí se sentía más relajado. Observaba su alrededor y todo la llenaba de paz. Los mejores recuerdos de Darren acudían a su mente: del chico hablándole de aquel lugar, ése que tenía tatuado sobre su piel, el mismo por el que ella paseaba. Recuerdos del chico tocando y cantando para ella: su voz, su risa… Le había echado de menos y pese a cómo habían terminado, no podía evitar sonreírse con cada recuerdo, cada broma, cada travesura, cada intento de escapada de la Mansión… Pronto se sintió invadida por la nostalgia. Fue como una ola que no le dio tiempo a esquivar y que apartaba de su mente todo lo malo que su hermano le hubiese hecho para centrarse en todo lo bueno del chico como si no hubiese nada más. Se mordió el labio inferior, abrumada por las sensaciones. Todo la recordaba a él estando allí y sólo quería que estuviese.

Pero no estaba. Por un momento la idea de que al chico le hubiese pasado algo que le impidiese estar allí se le pasó por la mente, pero ésta fue reemplazada muy pronto por la idea de que tal vez él sentía su presencia allí y por aquel mismo motivo no acudía al lugar. Tragó saliva antes de intentar dar paso a una gran y muy, muy necesaria bocanada de aire fresco directa a sus pulmones.

-          Felicidades, hermano… Estés donde estés... – susurró para sí acariciando el tronco de un árbol centenario junto al que pasaba en ese instante, como si de algún modo aquel gesto pudiese transmitirle su caricia a su hermano a través de la vida en aquel bosque.

-          Ysera. – la voz de Darren provocó que se le escapase un chillido que inmediatamente trató de ahogar llevándose ambas manos a la boca. Se giró en todas direcciones pero no había nadie. Sin embargo, ella le había escuchando con total claridad, como si estuviese allí de pie junto a ella. Estaba en su mente. No había otra explicación. – Qué haces aquí. – de nuevo esa voz que tanto había echado de menos. La sentía algo más profunda, más madura, pero era la misma. El tono en cambio, muy distinto.

-          ¡Venir a verte! ¿Estás aquí también? – hablaba en voz alta pese a la nula necesidad del acto. Volvía a girar sobre sí misma esperando un resultado distinto al de la vez anterior. Algo con lo que no daría. - Siempre decías que de poder regresar lo harías y pensé que si venía aquí daría por fin conti----

-          Silencio. – vehemente. Vípera casi se asustó. – No mientas. No me obligues a entrar. – a su mente.

-          Ya lo has hecho. – molesta por aquel hecho y por su tono, se lo dejaba saber. – Pese a que prometiste no hacerlo. Aunque también prometiste no abando– - se llevó las manos a la cabeza. De golpe se mareaba demasiado. Todo estaba borroso. La cabeza le daba mil vueltas. Se venció sobre el árbol incapaz de abrir los ojos por sentir que eso sólo empeoraría sus sensaciones aún más y vomitaría.

Entonces, cuando perdía el equilibrio casi por completo, todo cesó. Aunque habría caído al suelo sin posibilidad de remediarlo de no haber sido sujetada. Recuperándose en sí, alzó la vista para encontrarse con su hermano. Éste se retiraba unos cuantos pasos de ella en cuanto recuperaba la compostura. Vípera, todavía desorientada, le miraba con ceño fruncido. A él y a su alrededor. – Darren… ¿De dónde…? – no continuó al ser consciente de que el chico la había cegado a propósito para asegurarse que no podía conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta. - ¡¿A qué coño ha venido eso?! – en silencio frente a ella, él ni se inmutaba por su enfado. - ¡¿Se puede saber a qué cojones juegas?! – de nuevo ninguna respuesta. - Qué diablos te pasa…

Había dejado de gritarle asumiendo que no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta y le miraba llena de tristeza y lamento. En apariencia seguía siendo el mismo, aunque de cuerpo y facciones mucho más maduras. Estaba espléndido, pero en su expresión y en sus ojos… No encontraba a su hermano.

-          Qué haces aquí.

-          Ya te he dicho que he venido a buscarte, pero la verdad es que con este recibimiento casi que me arrepiento. – le reprochaba molesta y a la vez desganada de cara a alargar aquella conversación.

-          Porqué justo ahora.

-          Porqué es tu cumpleaños. ¿Cómo que justo ahora? – el chico miraba en otras direcciones. Ella le analizaba. Estaba tenso, concentrado. Probablemente empleando u poder. - ¿Hay alguien más contigo? – la fulminó con la mirada.

-          Y contigo. – sin responder él. Ella negó. – No me mientas.

-          No lo hago. – ofendida. - ¿Porqué iba a hacerlo? ¿Se puede saber qué coño pasa contigo, tío? – le miraba con desprecio. – Entras en mi mente sin avisar, la sacudes y apareces aquí de un borde que lo flipas. – ejemplificaba haciendo gestos con las manos en su dirección. - Haces que me sienta una estúpida por haberte echado tanto de menos y que al venir a verte me trates así.. – Darren retomó el contacto con el rostro de la chica y esta vez ella sintió que algo había cambiado en él, pese a seguir igual de serio. Y lamentablemente, no percibió cambios en su actitud.

-          Porqué has tardado tanto si tanto me echabas de menos. – burlaba. Ella rió irónica.

-          ¡¿En serio?! ¿Encima de que vengo me vas a poner pegas por llegar muy tarde o algo? Llego antes que tú a visitarme en cualquier caso. – se cruzaba de brazos conteniendo sus ganas de entrar en cólera.

-          He estado ocupado. – ella achinó los ojos como si tratase de comprender su supuesta disculpa. Su actitud le parecía increíble.

-          ¿Los últimos 10 años? ¡Vaya! Espero que hayas construido un gran imperio millonario si esa es tu excusa para no haber dado una sola señal de vida. – él ladeo la cabeza en forma de respuesta. Seguía concentrado en a saber qué. – ¡Eh! – se acercaba a él chasqueando sus dedos para llamar su atención, dando algún paso que otro en su dirección también. – Al menos podrías prestarme atención un minuto cuando te---- - el chico la agarró por los brazos.

-          No te lo volveré a preguntar. Qué estás haciendo aquí,  _realmente._  - encarándola. Ella hizo amago de soltarse pero no funcionó, por lo que llena de furia tomó su forma natural y amenazándole con su lengua de serpiente le encaró de vuelta.

-          He venido a ver a mi hermano por su cumpleaños. A visitar su– _nuestra_  ciudad natal y a recuperar tiempo perdido. Pero si tanto desconfías de mí, porqué no entras y lo compruebas tú mismo.

Y ojalá que no lo hiciese, pues acababa de arriesgarlo todo a una carta confiando en que Syris, allá dónde estuviese, protegía sus pensamientos del telépata. Darren le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes antes de soltarla y ella no supo si había entrado o no, pero en cualquier caso parecía haber hecho lo correcto, pues el chico adoptaba una postura algo más natural frente a ella.

-          Tengo que andarme con mucho cuidado. – se excusaba sin disculparse. Él ya no la sujetaba pero ella volvía a cruzarse de brazos. Aun estaba muy molesta, pero le escucharía si tenía algo que decir. No había hecho un largo camino para marcharse sin más al fin y al cabo. Aunque el chico le diese esas ganas.

-          ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – el negó y ella se afianzó en su posición. Darren suspiró, cediendo al fin a conversar. Para qué había ido hasta allí él también si no.

-          Hay mucha gente que me busca.

-          Pues claro, eres mutante. – pensó que Darren la fulminaría con la mirada y por un instante así fue, pero luego se sonrió de forma casi imperceptible y a Vípera la invadió un desconcierto que se acompañó de una incómoda sensación en su estómago. El chico ahora la analizaba de arriba abajo, con una expresión distinta.

-          Estás enorme. – ella le miraba aun atónita. Al fin reconocía a su hermano frente a ella.

-          Tú también debes estarlo porque sigues sacándome lo mismo que antes. – esta vez la sonrisa fue algo más amplia y ella caía sin poder evitarlo. Le imitaba con una ligera risa que pronto se desvanecía. Sus ojos se llenaban de preocupación tan pronto como la expresión del chico cambiaba, de nuevo centrada en algo ajeno a su conversación. – Darren, qué pasa.

-          Hay alguien más en el bosque, pero está muy lejos. – informaba volviendo a ella. – Te veo bien. – su comentario se veía acompañado de un gesto amable con el que rozó la barbilla de la chica por un instante. Le miró anonadada. Si él insistía en llevar la conversación por allí, ella no iba a ser quien la desviase.

-          Gracias, aunque, bueno, he estado mejor… – se encogía de hombros. Él chico exigía más información sobre aquello, pareciendo interesado en conversar por primera vez. – No, o sea, estoy bien. Físicamente al menos. Mentalmente algo más perdida… Por eso he venido ahora, supongo. – él la escuchaba atento y su postura había variado respecto a su versión inicial tersa y erguida para ser algo más relajada y cercana.

-          ¿En qué sentido? – ella inspiró hondo buscando cómo resumirlo todo

-          Hace poco me marché de la Mansión. Una amiga y yo---- - dejó de hablar cuándo Darren daba un paso atrás.

-          No has venido sola. – alterada buscaba acercarse a él de nuevo, recuperar la normalidad.

-          ¿Qué? Sí, yo---

-          Me has mentido. – no dio resultado.

-          ¿De qué estás hablando? Darren, ¿qué diablos pasa? ¿P-por qué actúas…  _así_?! – su enfado se ocultaba tras su decepción. Había estado tan cerca… Él en cambio la miraba con rostro severo, impasivo. – O me dices qué coño está pasando o me largo, Darren. Estoy harta de que me trates como si fuese… como si quisiese hacerte daño. – le miraba tan enturbiada con confundida por aquella idea. El chico volvía a mirarla, pues no lo había estado haciendo. De nuevo concentrado en otra cosa.

-          Al sentir tu presencia quise venir, pero tenía dudas. – confesaba. – Hace demasiado que no sé de ti y...

-          Y qué.

-          La gente cambia, Ysera. – le analizaba. – Diez años son muchos años.

-          ¿Lo dices porque tú has cambiado? – estaba tenso. Todo el tiempo. Sabía que estaba en otra parte además de en aquella conversación y deseaba saber dónde, pero cada vez que preguntaba empeoraba la situación. Lo hiciese como lo hiciese, así que ya no se contuvo.

-          Todo el mundo cambia. – esquivaba.

-          Sí, pero… ¿para bien? – él hizo un amago de reír, pero no era por diversión.

-          Supongo que eso depende de a quien le preguntes. – pausó. – He madurado. Como tú.

-          Yo no he madurado mucho. – no lo dijo en un tono humorístico, pero el chico estuvo a punto de reír. Todo era extremadamente confuso. En algunos momentos era como si estuviese ante un completo desconocido. Un desconocido muy hostil, pero en tantos otros era como si nada hubiese cambiado entre ellos. Frunciría el ceño de no estar demasiado confundida para siquiera hacerlo.

-          Un poco sí. – otorgaba.

-          Cómo lo sabes… - de forma inocente preguntaba en un hilo de voz. Él la observó unos instantes antes de responder.

-          Tú mente. Antes entré… Sólo fue un instante, pero esperaba que siguieses odiándome por haberme marchado – confesó. - y no encontré ni una pizca de eso. – ella agachó la mirada, sólo para alzarla cuando el chico se aproximaba de nuevo a ella. – Ysera, quiero confiar en ti, pero… También debo protegerme a mí y a los míos.

-          ¿Los tuyos?

-          Me dices que has venido sola, pero hay alguien más. – ignoraba su pregunta. - ¿Es tu supuesta amiga?

-          ¿Supuesta? Sí, aunque te pueda parecer increíble tengo una amiga. – gruñía. – Y no, ella no ha venido hoy conmigo. – sentenciaba. – Porque  _yo_  quería hacer esto sola. – informaba en última instancia. Darren se tomó unos segundos en los que le sostuvo la mirada de nuevo, sin ella saber si le leía la mente ahora por no haberlo querido hacer antes. Sin saber porqué, el chico recuperaba de nuevo una postura más natural frente a ella y respondía con retraso a su pregunta. 

-          Las escuelas no son los únicos refugios para mutantes. Existen otras comunidades. – a ella le costó seguirle.

-          ¿Vives con más de los nuestros? ¡Eso es genial, Darren! Siempre me pregunté a dónde habrías ido tú sólo…

-          Al principio fui por mi cuenta, pero era demasiado complicado.

-          Por los centinelas. – él asintió y ella le permitió seguir hablando aun sin comprender porque volvían a hacerlo en relativa confianza.

-          Por suerte un grupo de mutantes dio conmigo antes de que me capturasen. – explicaba. - No estaríamos hablando de no ser por ellos.

-          Les doy las gracias entonces. – sonrió de forma ladeada. Él también aunque Vípera no supo identificar su motivo de forma tan clara. - ¿He oído hablar de ellos? ¿Son conocidos?

-          Más bien les gusta pasar desapercibidos. – ella asentía con cautela. – Por eso voy con cuidado. Para que nadie que no deba los descubra. – se dio por aludida.

-          Darren, yo sólo he venido a ver si podía dar contigo. No te lo tomes a mal, pero no me importan en absoluto tus amigos… Ni siquiera sabía si los tenías. O si te encontraría aquí…

-          Es tu día de suerte entonces.

-          Supongo…

-          Me has encontrado. – le recordaba con positivismo, pero ella asentía cabizbaja.

-          Sí, aunque… No del todo como esperaba. – alzó la vista para dar con su reacción a aquellas palabras y el chico parecía que las había estado esperando toda una vida con resignación.

-          Lo siento entonces. – sin más. – Nadie te obliga a quedarte si no quieres. - desvió la mirada.

-          ¿Cómo? N-no, o sea… Yo no quiero irme. Darren, yo sólo quiero estar contigo. – él ni la miraba. – Es lo que he querido siempre… Hasta después de que te marchases.

-          Pero no viniste conmigo. – ahora sí la miraba.

-          ¿A dónde iba a ir? Tú mismo has dicho que de milagro no estás en la cárcel. – Darren volvía a desviar la mirada, agotado como si llevasen discutiendo sobre aquello una eternidad, pues en su mente había recreado aquella conversación un millón de veces y nada en aquella versión distaba de las anteriores. – Tú tampoco te quedaste conmigo. – recordaba ella con dolor controlado. – Pero qué más da eso ya. Estamos aquí. Y ahora me preocupa tu horrible reacción a mi visita. Y no, no quiero marcharme. Quiero entender porqué cuando me reencuentro con mi hermano por su cumpleaños tras diez años sin vernos, él me trata casi como a un hostil en suelo de guerra. – alzaba las manos todavía sin lograr creérselo antes de dejarlas caer desganada. – Felicidades, por cierto.

-          Gracias. – de nuevo seco. Si no le conociese pensaría que Darren padecía algún desorden bipolar. – De verdad que quiero confiar en ti, Ysera, pero antes de que nos vayamos de tranquis a tomar un café y recuperar el tiempo perdido como decías, vas a tener que explicarme algo.

-          El qué. – cruzándose de brazos de nuevo esperaba a que el chico formulase de una vez por todas la pregunta que recogiese todas sus dudas sobre ella para poder aclararla de una vez por todas y dejar ya atrás aquel sinsentido.

Entonces dos personas se aparecieron junto a ellos de la nada, asustándola justo antes de hacerla enmudecer.

Un chico muy alto de pelo blanco y con cara de pocos amigos traía consigo a su amiga, a quien retenía con las manos atadas tras su espalda.

-          Husmeaba por ahí. – informaba de algo que Darren ya conocía, pues había estado en la mente de su amigo todo el tiempo que su enfrentamiento con la chica de pelo rizado había durado y él mismo era consciente.

-          ¿La conoces? – ella había mirado a Syris extremadamente confundida antes de girarse a su hermano con un rostro completamente distinto: enfurecidísima.

-          ¡¿Pero qué diablos?! Sí, Darren. Es mi mejor amiga. – se encaminaba al recién llegado. - Así que tú, seas quien seas, más te vale soltarla. – le apuntaba con el dedo amenazante. Al chico le costó ignorar su lengua de serpiente cuando se aproximó a él por el lateral. Pero sus exigencias caerían en saco roto. No era la única enfurecida.

-          ‎De eso nada. Porqué se ocultaba en el bosque. – inquiría el recién llegado, todavía agitado tras el acalorado encuentro con la que ahora era su rehén.

-          ¿‎El bosque? – actuaba confundida ahora - Nos alojamos en la ciudad, yo vine sola y ella se quedó... – miró a su amiga. Syris veía su juego y trató de seguirlo lo mejor que supo.

-          ‎No me fiaba de que vinieses aquí sola si podía estar él. – respondió a toda prisa y en un tono nada amable. Darren alzaba las cejas fingiendo ofensa.

-          Disculpa, ¿de qué dices que me conoces para juzgarme así? – Syris le ignoraba. Su juego de miradas con su amiga era mucho más importante.

-          ‎Syris, ya lo hemos hablando---

-          ‎Lo sé y no me fio. – pausó mirando la situación. - Y parece que no iba tan mal encaminada. - Vípera aprovechaba el comentario para juzgar a Darren esperando causar algún efecto en él. - Quería asegurarme de que no te hacía nada.

-          Buen trabajo – burlaba Darren, cruzándose de brazos observando la atadura de la chica: un electromagnetismo alrededor de sus muñecas creado por el chico que se mantenía pegado a ella. Syris le fulminó con la mirada mientras que Vípera se limitaba a observar atónita la enésima mala actitud de su hermano esa mañana.

-          ‎Resulta que me gusta más resolver los problemas hablando, pero ya que insistes, me sé algunos trucos, ¿te los enseño? – provocaba mientras Vípera seguía observando a Darren atónita por retener a su amiga de aquel modo. Mientras, él miraba a su colega. En su mente Darren había visto todo lo sucedido entre Spykes y la chica de pelo rizado y mal carácter.

-          ‎Estoy seguro de que resultarían muy entretenidos, pero no es el plan que tenía pensado para mi cumpleaños.

-          Darren. – furiosa, Vípera intervenía. - ¿Y bien? - exigiéndole a su hermano que soltasen a su amiga con su gesto hacia sus manos. – Ya te hemos dicho lo que ha pasado así que deja de actuar como un puto psicópata y suelta a mi amiga. - Darren cedía y el otro chico liberaba ahora de forma amable a Syris de aquel extraño halo azul alrededor de sus muñecas. – Nos largamos. – sentenciaba lanzando una última mirada de odio a su hermano.

Vípera había tenido suficiente. Conversar no les daría lo que buscaban. Informaba a su amiga de que partían y ella la seguiría. Syris depositaba una vez más su total confianza en la improvisación de su amiga, quien para su suerte parecía pensar de forma muy eficiente ayudada del influjo de su poder.

-          ¿Estás bien? – se interesaba, acogiéndola con el brazo. Syris asentía de forma seria.

-          Ysera… - era ahora Darren quien la reclamaba, alzando la voz por la distancia. Las chicas no variaron ni su rumbo ni su ritmo o su determinación, pero poco después no tuvieron más remedio que frenar en seco al aparecerse ambos chicos frente a ellas. Vípera soltaba un ligero chillido llevándose las manos a la boca. Su amiga en cambio llevaba sus palmas al frente en forma de acto reflejo, haciendo que ambos chicos saliesen volando por los aires varios metros.

-          Ni se os ocurra volver a acercaros. – amenazaba. Vípera le pedía calma bajando una de sus manos. Syris no se opuso.

-          Trato hecho. – prometía el moreno, poniéndose en pie ayudado por su colega. – Aunque imagino que sabes que no lo necesito para lo que te pudiera hacer. – Syris dominaba su rabia como mejor podía.

-          Déjala en paz. – captó su mirada. – Ni se te ocurra amenazarla, Darren. Nos marchamos, ¿no querías saber si buscaba joderte? Pues bien, no es así y ya me marcho. Deberías estar satisfecho. – sin intención de esperar una respuesta animaba a su amiga a seguirla cuando marchaba en otra dirección, pero de nuevo, ellos volvían a aparecerse frente a ellas. Esta vez, bastante más lejos.

-          ¿Pero cómo coño…? – se animaba a preguntar finalmente una Syris a la que aquello llevaba irritándola un buen rato. El chico rubio platino respondía con un gesto, dándolas a entender que era él quien tenía el poder de transportarles de forma instantánea de un lugar a otros.

-          ¡¿Y ahora qué diablos quieres?! – encaraba a su hermano a gritos, Vípera harta ya de toda aquella situación.

-          Si no buscas joderme, ¿por qué iba a querer que te marchases? – pausaba. – Si no tuviese interés alguno en verte, no habría venido y punto, Ysera.

-          Muy bonito, Angers. ¿Pero te has planteado que ya no quiera verte después de este numerito? – el chico desvió la mirada hacia Syris por un instante a causa de la sorpresa.

-          Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos? – había empleado su apellido.

-          Más que de sobras, créeme. – dejaba claro su nulo interés en hacerlo. Darren devolvió la mirada hacia su hermana para obtener respuesta, pero ésta se cruzaba de brazos nada dispuesta a conversar ya. Él fue a buscar cómo hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero sólo fue capaz de abrir la boca antes de ser interrumpido. Esta vez por el chico a su derecha.

-          Escuchad, no nos conocemos de nada y lamento lo ocurrido. – miró a Syris y después a Vípera. – Darren tenía que asegurarme de que no ibais a por él directamente y yo… También. Aunque él no me lo había pedido… - le miró y después a Syris. – También vine por mi cuenta. – les confesaba. – Tenemos más en común de lo que pensáis. Sólo buscábamos protegernos.

-          ¿Por qué íbamos a ir a por él? – Syris mostraba confusión antes todos los presentes. Su amiga respondía ahora.

-          Están con algún grupo de mutantes que se esconde de la gente… - aclaraba.

-          Oh. – se asombraba de su propia capacidad de fingir sorpresa ante lo ya conocido. - ¿Qué grupo? – ahora mostraba más desconfianza y su amiga se contagiaba, mirando ambas al que mantenía silencio. Algo que provocó que Darren buscase el entendimiento por primera vez de forma directa esa mañana.

-          ¿Qué os parece si vamos a algún lugar menos expuesto a ponernos al día? – proponía. Aun así lo hacía bastante serio, pro buscando transmitir cercanía. A Vípera le parecía que hasta arrepentimiento, buscando disculparse por todo de aquel modo. Syris no iría tan lejos. Miró llena de desconfianza a su amiga, esperando encontrar algo de comprensión entre sus dudas, pero en los ojos de Vípera sólo encontró unas tremendas ganas de ir a descubrir más sobre su hermano. Al igual que había sucedido once años atrás. Suspiró, fingiendo resignarse a meterse en la boca de un lobo al que en realidad iban buscando. Y deseó que al  menos en esta ocasión lograsen mantenerse unidas en el proceso.


	13. Chapter 13

Antes de marchar juntos los cuatro a algún otro lugar, Vípera buscó acordar que no se atacasen más unos a los otros. Ni siquiera mentalmente. Tras dar todos su palabra y acordar comenzar aquel nuevo encuentro en forma de tregua, se pusieron en camino.

-          ¿Podrías ponerte algo más... discreto? – se notaba que no buscaba ofender por el tono empleado para dirigirse a Vípera con la intención de que ésta tomase forma humana  antes de él teletransportarles a los cuatro a un callejón en el barrio chino de Toronto. Una acción que de nuevo volvió a suscitar dudas en ambas chicas respecto a aquella capacidad. Ni tiempo les dio a formularlas que el chico ya había desaparecido de nuevo.

-          Ha ido a cambiarse de ropa. – informaba Darren señalando al interior del restaurante junto al que se encontraban, bastante seco.

-          ¿Y se… teletransporta ahí dentro sin más? – Syris.

-          Los del restaurante son amigos. Mutantes. – aclaraba.

Spykes volvía aparecer unos minutos más tarde ya vestido de ropa de calle: vaqueros azul claro, camiseta blanca y chaqueta de cuero negra. Algo simple y corriente pero que se veía potenciado por la figura del chico. Era incluso más alto que Darren así que debía medir metro noventa, como mínimo. También era bastante más delgado. Aquel nuevo look hizo que Vípera se olvidase de sus inquietudes previas, al menos por el momento, porque con el atuendo de guardia forestal había desaparecido y con él el sombrero que cubría su cabeza.

-          Tu pelo es... completamente blanco. – asombrada.

-          ¿Ya no soy el pelo pollo? – imitaba el tono despreciativo que la chica había empleado en el busque. Aun así se notaba que el chico lo llevaba de buenas. – Es blanco natural, sí. – confirmaba ahora orgulloso, pese a cubrirse el pelo en el acto con un gorrito gris que caía hacia atrás. Sólo las puntas sobresalían ahora. A Vípera le tentaba demasiado la idea de tocarle. Le gustaría poder llevarlo alguna vez. Se contuvo. Era inapropiado, en aquella situación especialmente. Cruzó sus manos tras su espalda. - El tuyo ya no es gris. Ahora se parece más al mío. – observaba él, señalando el rubio platino de la chica. A Syris por su parte le llamaban más la atención otra cosa ahora que le tenía justo enfrente.

-          Tus ojos son como―

-          Cristalizaciones. Sólo se ven así a la luz directa. – era azules, muy claros. Nada desentonaban con su cabello blanco y su tez pálida, pero él volvía a ocultarlos con unas nuevas gafas de sol, muy oscuras. Las anteriores habían acabado hechas pedazos en el enfrentamiento del bosque. – No me quejo, pero digamos que no son lo ideal si intentas pasar desapercibido.

-          ¿Nos vamos? – el chico correspondió el gesto serio de su colega, apartando la charla para ponerse en marcha. A Vípera el chico le parecía mucho más amable y relajado que su hermano. Era de agradecer, pero la entristecía por la parte que le tocaba.

No fueron lejos. Había una cafetería en la siguiente esquina, pasado el restaurante tras el que habían aparecido. Tomaron asiento en la mesa más alejada y pidieron algo para tomar. Apenas conversaron hasta que la camarera hubo terminado de llevarles todo, lo que dejó claro a ambas chicas que los de la cafetería no les eran conocidos de confianza como los del restaurante chino. Aun así, recibieron algunas palabras del chico de pelo blanco, que correspondieron, más Vípera que Syris. Darren no dijo palabra hasta que la mujer se alejaba definitivamente sin motivos para estar de vuelta. Se echó entonces hacia adelante, sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y mirada nunca muy alta, pero aun así llamando la atención de los otros tres que dejaban de hacer lo que hacían, expectantes ante lo que el chico pudiese ir a decir. Sobre todo su hermana.

-          Estaba pensando en empezar por presentarnos, pero creo que antes en el bosque ha quedado claro que poco queda que decir sobre eso… Al menos por mi parte. – serio, miraba a Syris fijamente. La chica se había dirigido a él por su apellido de nacimiento hacía un rato. Un nombre que no había escuchado desde hacía más de una década. Algo que todavía no había conseguido dejar a un lado del todo. Además, si la chica era la mejor amiga de Ysera, Darren no dudaba en que su hermana le habría hablado de él como para saber ya todo lo que él pudiese ir a contarle de primeras. La chica no dudaba en sostenerle la mirada. No habían tenido un buen comienzo en el bosque y el cambio de ambiente parecía no haber servido para calmar los ánimos del todo. El gesto que compartían hizo que los otros dos presentes compartiesen otro distinto entre ellos. Al chico de pelo blanco no le costó ver en la cara de Vípera una expresión que, a sus ojos, suplicaba clara ayuda frente a aquella situación que ella había creído zanjar en el bosque, al menos de forma temporal.

-          Empezaré yo entonces. – se ofrecía. – La gente me suele llamar Spykes, porque bueno, lo mío es la electricidad. – resumía perdiendo los ojos entre los presentes a ver si había mejorado en algo el ambiente y como no le pareció suficiente tocó la taza de la chica sentada frente a él. Syris se sobresaltó. Fue como si le hubiesen pasado la corriente, o literalmente eso. Finalmente lograba la mirada de la chica, aunque no fuese la más amigable. - ¿Tú cómo te llamas? – persistía él.

-          Syris. – seca. Asentía dando un mordisco a su cupcake red velvet.

-          ¿Eres telekinética, no? Mueves cosas. – se interesó en cuanto tuvo la boca libre. Ella asintió sin mucho esmero y con la mirada fija en su comida. – Vaya, nunca hemos conocido a nadie con ese poder, ¿verdad? – le daba un ligero codazo al chico a su lado. Vípera intuyó que era su forma de pedirle colaboración y se limitó esperar que su hermano escuchase al menos a ese chico ya que a ella poco o ningún caso le hacía.

-          ¿Estabas ya en la escuela hace once años? – hizo un esfuerzo por conversar.

-          Sí. – todavía más seca si cabía al tratarse de Darren que de Spykes.

-          Pues sí que prestaba poca atención… – lo dijo con sus ojos puestos en la chica, sorprendido de sí mismo. Spykes se giraba hacia él con una ceja alzada. Las chicas en cambio fruncían el ceño, sobre todo Syris. Carraspeó. – O sea, es un don poco común y muy potente, el mío también, me sorprende que no coincidiésemos nunca. – exponía la obviedad con una mano antes de volver a cruzarse de brazos. Syris le miraba, ahora que él ya no lo hacia en su dirección. Y no podía evitar sorprenderse que lo imponente que resultaba la presencia de aquel chico pese a estar encogido de brazos cruzados. Syris le miraba ahora que él no lo hacía en su dirección, analizándole.

-          Pasabas de todo el mundo, Darren. – recordaba su hermana. - Es menor que tú, ni iba a tú clase. Y ya dudo ni que recuerdes a ésos…  - asintió ladeando la cabeza en forma de aceptación mientras removía su bebida. No lo hacía.

-          Y no es tan potente. – añadía Syris retomando el tema, aunque nada complacida por ello pese a hacerlo ella misma. – Al menos en mí… O eso decían en la escuela. - se encogía de hombros como si le costase admitirlo. – No he conseguido hacer grandes cosas nunca.

-          En el bosque te protegiste de mí. – Spykes lo recordaba a su pesar. – Creaste algo como… ¿un escudo protector? Mi rayo rebotó en el aire.

-          Sí, no… No lo había hecho nunca. No sé, fue por acto reflejo, supongo.

-          En cualquier caso el potencial está ahí. – era difícil decir quien estaba más sorprendido de aquella especie de cumplido que Darren le lanzaba. Probablemente el chico junto a él. – En la escuela me decían que era demasiado mayor cuando se manifestaron mis poderes. Lo veían una desventaja de cara a aprender a controlarlos o desarrollarlos y no me ha ido nada mal. – buscó confirmación en el chico a su lado que se la daba.

Vípera comprendió entonces que lo que en un inicio había podido parecer un cumplido hacia su amiga no había sido más que su enésimo recordatorio de lo mucho que odiaba la escuela. Cualquier excusa era buena para hacer aflorar sus vergüenzas las tuviese o no. Aun así, el comentario en positivo ayudaba a la comunicación del grupo. A partir de ese momento la charla comenzó a fluir algo mejor entre los cuatro. Intercambiaron algo más de información personal básica antes de adentrarse en terreno más complicado.

-          Nos fuimos hace una semana. – respondía Vípera a la pregunta de su hermano en cuanto a su marcha.

-          ¿Por qué? – se interesaba con la mirada fija en su hermana. A Darren le costaba creer que Ysera hubiese dejado la que siempre había considerado su casa y a la que siempre había defendido. Bajó la mirada ante la atenta mirada de Darren, que controlándose para no acceder a ninguna de sus mentes buscaba leer todo lo que pudiese en el lenguaje corporal de su hermana, ahora mareando el líquido contenido en la taza que movía. Que Syris tomase la palabra como lo hizo liberó en parte a la otra chica.

-          Porque las cosas han cambiado. La escuela ya no es lo que era. Al menos lo que nos gustaba de ella...

-          Tal vez me gustaría a mí ahora. – burlaba el chico echándose hacia atrás, colocando un brazo flexionado sobre el respaldo de su silla y el otro aun extendido sobre la mesa mientras con su mano jugaba con un palillo de madera. Su postura era confiada, pero las chicas sabían que se había visto sorprendido por aquellas palabras.

-          Lo dudo mucho.

-          ¿Qué ha cambiado?

-          La dirección.

-          ¿Aurum ya no está a cargo de la escuela? – frunció el ceño regresando su gesto al de su hermana. Ésta negó apresurada ante lo que le pareció algo de preocupación enmascarada en la sorpresa de Darren.

-          Lo está, o sea, sigue siendo el director, pero... – tras esa aportación se giraba hacia Syris para que continuase ella. La chica mostraba mayor reticencia a hablar mal de La Mansión que su amiga.

-          El consejo interviene mucho más en las decisiones de lo que nos gustaría a todos.

-          ¿Consejo? – Spykes dejaba claro que se perdía. Darren aguardó la respuesta de una de las chicas, pues no tenía esa información tampoco. Sabía de la existencia de un órgano superior, pero no detalles. Como adolescente con intenciones de marcharse, no es que en la escuela hubiesen compartido demasiada información con él. Syris tomaba la batuta una vez más, en esta ocasión de cara a aclarar las dudas del chico sentado frente a ella.

-          La Mansión no es la única escuela, hay otras. Personas importantes de todas ellas se reúnen en el consejo para tomar las decisiones digamos en comunidad.

-          ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-          Nada, si lo que toman son decisiones meramente educativas. – Spykes asentía ahora más serio ante lo que la chica dejaba entrever.

-          ¿Cómo por ejemplo? – Darren se interesaba por más detalles, como era de esperar. Syris negaba.

-          No podemos decirte gran cosa… No estamos en el consejo. Ni nos tienen en buena estima tampoco… - se miraban entre ellas bajo la atenta mirada de Darren. Vípera le miraba apenada confirmándoselo.Y cada vez lo llevan todo con más secretismo. Pero se nota que algo pasa porque las coas cambian, sus… políticas.

-          Y lo hacen muy acorde a, bueno, como va todo. – ahora no hablaba de las escuelas. Darren asentía. Eran datos muy generales, pero que iban en una dirección clara si uno sabía de lo que se estaba hablando. Buscaban encaminar sus posturas a las del chico y alejarse de la escuela sin levantar sospechas. Sin que ellas pudiesen confirmarlo, estaba funcionando. Pues aquello a Darren le cuadraba con la información que él tenía. Syris dirigía ahora su mirada hacia Vípera, dando el paréntesis por terminado.

-         ¿Recuerdas a un chico llamado Dustin? Castaño de ojos claros, hábil con el agua. – resumía pese a saber que sí. Habían compartido clase al Dustin haber sido avanzado de curso en algunas asignaturas y el chico al que hacía referencia no era uno que pasase desapercibido. Siempre se hacía notar de un modo u otro, al igual que chico al que ella dirigía la palabra ahora. El rostro de agotamiento fingido de Darren casi le sacó una sonrisa. Se obligó a beber de su té para ocultarla.

-          ¿ _Ése_  está en el consejo? – pero su tono indignado hizo que tuviese que alargar su sorbo de la taza para mantener su sonrisa oculta, algo que Vípera no pasó por alto y que pareció levantarle un poco el ánimo.

-          ¿Dustin? – de nuevo el pobre Spykes no daba de sí. Esta vez Darren se giraba a él decidido a que fuese de él de quien su colega recibiese su primera información sobre el sujeto en cuestión.

-          Un cretino arrogante y manipulador que iba a mi clase. – sentenciaba raudo. - ¿Ése manda ahora? – volvía a las chicas a recibir la respuesta esperada a la pregunta que emitía en una octava más aguda que su voz habitual. Su colega dejaba ir un aliento que casi fue una risa, todavía mirándole con cejas alzadas tras sus palabras escupidas.

-          ¿Pero se puede saber qué te hizo ese tío?

-          Existir. – resumió seco. Finalmente, las chicas compartieron una leve risa disimulada. Spykes sólo consiguió apartar la mirada pícara que posaba sobre su acompañante (al que aun miraba con un resto de sonrisa en sus labios) para tornarse a las chicas, decidido.

-          Necesito más información sobre este tema, si la tenéis, por favor os lo pido. - fingía hablar en secreto con ellas, encogído sobre la mesa, empleando casi susurros para que el chico a su lado no le escuchase, cuando obviamente lo hacía. - Nada estratégico, lo juro, sólo quien saber lo de éste y el tal Justin.

-          Dustin. – corregía Vípera tratando de no reír demasiado ante la mirada acusativa de su hermano, quien pronto la regresaba a su colega tornándola más amenazante con cada palabra que el chico soltaba por la boca.

-          Cómo sea, me da igual, pero en serio―¡Au! – de nuevo a Vípera se le escapaba la risa, un gesto que Syris controlaba mucho mejor ante el comportamiento del hermano de la chica con su amigo.

Porque tras haber golpeado su nuca quedaba claro por el tono informal y humorístico entre los chicos que Darren y Spykes compartían cercanía y amistad mucho más allá de su residencia mutante. Por los minutos que duró la broma, el grupo casi olvidó cómo había sido su encuentro inicial aquella mañana. Eso fue antes de centrarse de nuevo en el tema que les ocupaba.

Syris estaba dando información sobre la escuela, cosas que Darren no conocía. O si lo hacía, no de la mano de su estancia en La Mansión, por lo que ellas debían asumir que no la conocía. Iba a seguir haciendo eso mismo, proporcionar información, pero con cuenta gotas. Todo estaba dentro del plan para ir generando confianza. Como siempre, todas las variantes conversacionales con el chico habían sido contempladas y debatidas en profundidad semanas atrás. No podían dejar nada o casi nada a la improvisación por el momento, tenían demasiada poca seguridad sobre el terreno que pisaban. El guión a seguir estaba claro y las chicas lo seguían al pie de la letra. En este caso, Syris, quien tomaba la palabra sobre ese tema, ya que debía ser ella la menos conforme con la escuela. Era más creíble para Darren que su hermana dudase y la postura más radical en cuanto a los desacuerdos con la escuela viniesen de ella, alguien a quien desconocía.

Sabía que debía llevar la voz cantante siempre que se tratase de acercar posturas con el chico, pero le empezó a costar seguir ese papel cuando la fatiga empezaba a ser acuciante. Estar en la conversación al mismo tiempo que ejercía su poder sobre los pensamientos de su amiga y los suyos propios comenzaba a ser agotador teniendo en cuenta que llevaba haciéndolo ya varios días sin apenas descanso. Vípera se vio obligada a salvar la situación en más de una ocasión cuando Darren comenzó a hablar sobre él, su viaje y, finalmente, la resistencia (o una versión recortada y distorsionada de ésta, pensó Vípera). Syris estaba claramente ausente en la conversación cuándo más interés debía mostrar.

Darren estaba completamente despreocupado de ello, pues achacaba la seriedad y el desinterés de la chica al mal pie con el que habían comenzado. Asumía que un par de comentarios graciosos no iban a hacer que se fiase, algo que comprendía a la perfección pues él mismo era el primer desconfiado. Pero lejos de conocer esta postura, las chicas comenzaban a sufrir por el desvío en los planes. Y cuánto más pasaba esto, más se tenía que concentrar Syris en alejar esos pensamientos. Era una espiral hacia abajo que nada bueno les traía.

A Darren le interesaba más su hermana, algo que en parte no ayudaba, pues su postura era la de no darle demasiado la razón, no acercar posturas todavía. Por otro lado, en lo más hondo de Vípera, ese interés producía una reacción muy positiva. Ésta poco tenía que ver con la misión, pues era puramente personal, pero terminaría siendo la que salvase la situación.

Llevar la charla más al terreno de lo personal y que Darren colaborase bastante, a sorpresa de todos, tuvo un efecto sedante en la mente de Vípera. Algo que Syris no pudo recibir mejor, pues sentía parte de su carga liberada, logrando así hacia el final del encuentro sobreponerse a su agotamiento y, ayudada de un último tazón de té helado, llevar la palabra que necesitaban.

A Darren le sorprendió encontrar un tímido apoyo en la chica a su diagonal, pero no fue mal recibido. En especial tras la charla con su hermana. Estaba de claro mejor humor. Spykes por su parte había tomado el papel de observador que en su inicio había portado su amigo, al que había cedido el del intercambio. Al fin y al cabo él no debía estar allí en primer lugar. Así que se limitó a prestar atención y hablar un poco sobre La Resistencia, detalles en su mayoría sin importancia, cuando se hacía alguna pregunta más abierta.

-          No es un mal sitio si buscáis aclararos las ideas en algún lugar a salvo. – el chico de pelo blanco y postura relajada rompía una lanza por su comunidad. Aunque dejaba algo sorprendido al chico a su lado por lo directo de ésta.

 _Qué haces._ Pudo escuchar la reclamación de su amigo como si la hubiese dicho en alto, pese a que lo único que Darren hacía era terminarse su refresco. Sus pensamientos respondieron por él: sólo he dicho lo que tú quieres decirle.  _Demasiado pronto._ Llevaban hablando allí horas, pero la sentencia era clara y ésta ponía a fin a su breve conversación paralela a la del grupo. Pero a desgracia de Darren, el comentario ya estaba hecho. Por su parte, Spykes tuvo que contenerse por no recriminarle en alto que hubiese entrado en su mente una vez más. Irónicamente ahora deseaba que el chico siguiese escuchando para así recibir todas y cada una de sus quejas bien adentro.

-          ¿Aceptan a cualquiera? – Syris había alzado una ceja. Primero señales de acuerdo, luego desconfianza: una de cal y otra de arena, para no dar sensación de intentar acercarse muy deprisa. También había sido acordado en su papel. – Pensaba que eran muy reservados. – Vípera dejaba saber con su gesto que estaba de acuerdo con su amiga, se sorprendía por del comentario del otro chico y buscaba más información en su hermano.

-           _Somos_  reservados. – lejos de ocultarlo, buscaba recordarlo con su mirada puesta en Syris. – Pero no sois  _cualquiera_. – citaba pero en positivo ahora mirando a su hermana.

-          Y estrictamente el único requisito es ser mutante. – Spykes le quitaba algo de oscuridad al tono de su amigo. Vípera se paró a pensar por un segundo en lo bien que se complementaban.

Según lo planeado de surgir el tema, Vípera miraba a su hermano, luego a Syris y después a su hermano de nuevo. Su expresión mostrando incertidumbre pese a que la de su amiga, no tanta.

-          Nadie te pide que vengas con nosotros. Estáis de visita en Toronto, ¿no? – asentía. – Pensadlo. Podemos vernos otro día, si queréis, y hablarlo más en profundidad. - aun más, pesó para sí, tras horas en aquella cafetería.

Vípera no pudo evitar mirarle esperanzada y aquello, sabía Syris, no era fruto de ninguna actuación. Como no lo era apenas nada de lo que la chica había dicho o hecho esa mañana. Quería estar allí con él y se le notaba. La actitud del chico por la mañana la había enervado y asustado a partes iguales, pero Vípera se había ido prendando de su evolución a lo largo del encuentro. Con sus pensamientos sobre la misión alejados de su mente por la propia Syris, la chica se olvidaba de todo lo que le habían dicho sobre quien era ahora su hermano para centrarse en que volvía a estar junto a él. Y realmente empezaba a sentirse junto a  _él_.

Si duda alguna, la chica aceptaba la invitación de Darren a un segundo encuentro. Lo hacía justo antes de que la camarera se acercase a retirar los restos de su almuerzo -comida y preguntase si querían algo más, a lo que Darren respondía pidiendo la cuenta. Su disposición a pagar fue rechazada por una Vípera que se adjudicaba aquello como su regalo de cumpleaños. A sus insistencias respondía con un “deja que me vaya poniendo al día que tengo mucho regalos pendientes”. Y con ello el encuentro finalizaba superando las expectativas de todos los asistentes tras el duro inicio esa mañana.

Se despidieron frente a la puerta de la cafetería con bastante cordialidad, aunque era innegable que el abandonar la estancia les había hecho volver a todos un poco a la realidad del mundo en el que no se conocían y les tocaba desconfiar a todos de todos. Spykes y Syris intercambiaron una fugaz mirada de cierta incomodidad al ver como los dos hermanos se despedían, mucho más cercanos de lo que ellos se sentían entre sí o les veían a ellos.

Fue algo extraño para todos y el sentimiento no les abandonó del todo a ninguno ni cuando estuvieron ya cada par por su cuenta. Los dos chicos caminaban en silencio, cada uno a solas con sus pensamientos. Algo que Darren en general agradecería, pero en esa ocasión tenía mayor interés en compartir impresiones. Algo que interrumpió las reflexiones internas de su amigo.

-          ¿Y bien?

-          ¿Y bien? – el chico junto a él había ido ausente durante varias manzanas en las que Darren había tratado de ser paciente y ahora se hacía obvio.

-          ¿Que qué opinas?

-          ¿Yo? – refería reflexionar antes de opinar en demasía.

-          Ya que has venido. – insistía el otro. Y él al fin recibía la primera puya por aparecer sin ser llamado esa mañana, pero sabía que no iba a ser la última y la recibía con paciencia. - No debiste. - tomó aire, se la ponía a prueba. Decidió no demorar más su respuesta para no tener que soportarle.

-          Sí. Debí. - el otro chico le miraba ahora, mientras caminaban. - Desde el momento en que mencionaste que estaba aquí vi que―

-          Qué.

-          Que era muy importante para ti y eso siempre te afecta a – se señalaba la cabeza y resoplaba el otro. - Te costaba concentrarte y pensar, a veces estabas en otra parte… O en otras mentes. - Darren no podía negarlo. - Hacía mucho que no te pasaba.

-          Pero como dices, ya había pasado antes. No es tan fácil, ¿sabes? Llevarlo siempre perfecto.

-          Sé que no puede serlo, pero por eso mismo con algo así y todo lo que está pasando... No te viene mal algo de apoyo.

-          No he dicho lo contrario, pero no debiste mentirme. - se habían parado en medio de la calle, Darren juzgándole en plenitud y él se giraba a él tan tranquilo pues él no había mentido, técnicamente, pero sabía que su amigo estaba molesto y entendía la referencia. Sabedor de que a Darren se le pasaría, mantuvo su postura.

-          Venga ya, Darry - se alejaba del chico con aquel tono de provocación, siguiendo el camino que llevaban, pero pronto se giraba hacia él con una sonrisa pintada y los brazos abiertos sin dejar de caminar, ahora marcha atrás por la calle. - ¿Para qué si no insistí tanto en que no me la leyeses?

Por mucho que le enervase, sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Aun así aquello no iba a impedirle ir tras él para buscar escarmentarle. Le alcanzó cuando llegaban a la esquina, arrastrándole al callejón a su izquierda. Nada más hacerlo, Spykes hacía uso del teletransporte y estaban de nuevo en casa.

-          Tarde o temprano van a preguntar por esto, ¿sabes? – señalaba lo que sostenía en su mano derecha.

-          Seguramente lo habrían hecho ya pero se les ha pasado con tantas cosas que hablar. – asumía. – Tu comportamiento parecía tenerlas ciertamente desconcertadas. Sobre todo a tu hermana.

-          No empieces. – su tono era de agotamiento, pero la seriedad no pareció la suficiente para su amigo parar.

Spykes no cuestionaba nunca la autoridad de Darren en público. Aceptaba dejarle mandar, sabiendo que Darren nunca abusaría de su posición con él. Era siempre una ayuda para que Darren transmitiese mayor fortaleza como líder a primera vista. Algo que el chico no necesitaba en absoluto para resultar imponente, pero que siempre era de ayuda. Facilitaba las cosas. Y era algo que al final del día beneficiaba a ambos en los ámbitos en los que se movían. Pero en privado la película era otra. Él no era el resto de sus seguidores y se trataban de igual a igual, como lo que eran, grandes amigos. Y en realidad, aprovechando de esa intimidad tan ansiada, el chico solía darse el gusto de desafiarle y provocarle para enrabietarle todo lo que no lo hacía fuera, frente al resto.

-          Me pregunto qué hiciste en el bosque antes de llegar yo para que dijese que parecías un psicópata―

-          ¿No has pensado que tal vez lo decía por el hecho de que secuestrases a su amiga?

-          No sabía que lo era.

-          Ni ella por qué harías semejante cosa. – el de pelo blanco aceptaba que aquello era un empate. Se lamentaba por la corta duración de la partida ese día. Lo dejaban de lado por el momento. - ¿Entonces? - el haber regresado había puesto un claro punto y final a las bromas y piques de la calle. Darren volvía a hablar más en serio. Su tono así lo demostraba al recuperar la charla previa. Su colega se encogía de hombros mientras colgaba su chaqueta en una silla en la que luego se sentaba. Darren le acompañaba al frente, a la espera.

-          Me cae bien. - Darren puso los ojos en blanco y su amigo se sonrió antes de añadir: - No veo que representen un peligro para ti si es lo que preguntas. - finalmente aceptaba hablar en sus términos.

-          ¿Y para La Resistencia?

-          Nunca está de más andarse con ojo, pero vamos. - de nuevo el gesto con los hombros. Hablaba despreocupado. Al fin y al cabo, el motivo por el cual había acudido al encuentro quedaba descartado y era todo lo que a él le importaba. Darren asentía aceptándolo.

-          ¿Te cae bien? - se interesaba ahora en un tono menos serio. - ¿En singular?

-          Pensaba que preguntabas por tu hermana. Pero supongo que su amiga tampoco es tan ogro si no eres un completo gilipollas. - Darren alzaba las cejas dándose por aludido. Obviamente otro insulto poco o nada serio, pese al todo de éste. Rieron.

-          Ignorando lo ogro o no que sea―

-          Sus poderes. - le vio venir.

-          Los de ambas encajarían bien aquí.

-          Y eso te gustaría. - obviamente. Recordaban su intercambio mental en la cafetería.

-          Nunca quise alejarme de Ysera, pero ahora también me preocupo por los nuestros. - le asentía.

-          ¿Tú crees que ocultan algo?

-          Tal vez su amiga. - su hermana parecía descartada como amenaza, algo que había previsto en su amigo.

-          Pues justamente ella no parecía la más reacia a la idea. – pausó para sopesar que tal vez por eso era sospechosa. Buscó aclararlo. - ¿O respecto a sus poderes?

-          ¿Telekinesis mediocre? – Darren parecía dudarlo.

-          Tal vez el universo intenta equilibrar un poco la balanza. Ya sabes eso que dicen, no poner demasiado poner en un sólo individuo que lo joda todo o algo. - Darren negaba.

-          ¿Te parece que el universo ande muy pendiente de equilibrar la balanza? - hacía referencia a su entorno, a los mutantes que ambos conocían y sus poderes. Su respuesta no era necesaria dada su obviedad, así que optó por una nueva pregunta.

-          ¿De verdad crees que lo oculta?

-          ¿Tú no lo harías? - sabía a lo que se refería. Darren tenía sus dudas puesto que él mismo lo haría. Puesto que lo había hecho.

-          En el bosque no parecía confiada. - aportó tras unos instantes de reflexión. Siempre era el contrapunto de su amigo, así veían más ángulos. Darren lo agradecía. - Cuando la encontré, o sea, de cara a enfrentarnos, parecía insegura.

-          ¿Pero luego creó una especie de escudo como compactando el aire o algo así? – lo que hubiese sido, a simple vista parecía avanzado.

-          Sí...  _Por sorpresa_. - entrecomilló al recordar el motivo dado por la chica. - No sé. No le daría muchas vueltas, el tiempo la pondría en su lugar de ser así. Sé que te encanta cotillear en las cabezas de los demás, pero ten algo de paciencia esta vez... Si quieres conservarla a ella. - a su hermana.  Darren clavó su mirada en él. - No te digo que confies en Syris, pero si no dudas de tu hermana y es su mejor amiga, no sería una amenaza. Si lo oculta sería por miedo... ¿No lo hiciste tú por eso? - Darren dejó de mirarle para miraba a la mesa. No tardó en sentirle ausente. - Qué piensas.

-          No lo sé, en el bosque... Veía sus mentes y... Fue extraño. Sobre todo la de ella.

-          Bueno, sabían a quien iban a ver. Y ella no se fia un pelo. Seguramente intentaba protegerse. - Darren negó rotundo.

-          No hubo resistencia alguna. Al menos en Ysera. Pero es que... – se quedó callado a media frase, pensativo.

-          ¿Es que…?

-          No sé, tío. - insistía. - Me sentí muy raro. Mucho.

-          Tal vez fue eso, tú estando  _raro_. - citaba. De nuevo buscaba alejar a su mejor amigo de su enésimo quebradero de cabeza, recordándole que no era inmune a todo y hablaban del reencuentro con su hermana pequeña. Era normal tener la mente algo enturbiada. Darren asintió y el tema quedaría aparcado, al menos por el momento. Tenían muchas otras cosas que hacer.

Pero sus tareas no iban a ocuparles todos los minutos del día. A Darren siempre le quedaba tiempo a solas con su mente. Con la suya y las del resto del mundo.

Con el tiempo había aprendido a acallar las voces casi a la perfección. Algo que le había hecho recuperar una estabilidad psicológica que en algunos momentos de su trayectoria personal creyó perdida. Aun así, en algunas ocasiones como aquella en las cuales algo importante, algo personal, le rondaba la mente, perdía parte de esa habilidad. Esa capacidad adquirida de dejar su mente en blanco.

Fue algo que durante mucho tiempo creyó le resultaría imposible. Tanto que una vez alcanzado, ya no buscó más esa desconexión mental. De repente se sintió en una soledad que le era ya desconocida. Entonces, cuando al fin hubo aprendido a acallar las voces, fue cuando más curiosidad comenzó a sentir por escucharlas. Ya no las temía, como antes, pues podía deshacerse de ellas cuando quisiese. No había habido nada, nada a lo largo de su vida que le hubiese dado más ganas de emplear su poder que el ser conocedor de que podía controlarlo por completo. 

Desde ese primer momento de exaltación por su recién adquirido control había pasado  ya mucho tiempo, pero nada había cambiado eso en él. Si bien lo había hecho, Darren a veces creía que debía haber sido para incrementarse con los años.

 

Días atrás había escuchado la voz de su hermana aparecer de la nada. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ello. Aun así, dejó de hacerlo. Pues era lo acordado con ella. Aunque hubiese sidi acordado hacía más de diez años.

La telepatía, había aprendido, era si cabía el poder más invasivo que existía sobre los demás. Si bien no del modo que un bisturí era invasivo en un cuerpo, la telepatía lo era a un nivel mucho más elevado. Invadía la mente consciente e inconsciente, la intimidad más íntima de cualquiera sin miramiento alguno. Y eso, le habían logrado hacer ver sus distintos mentores aquí y allí, era algo de lo que no se debe abusar. En especial con aquellos cercanos a uno, si se desea conservarlos.

Darren tenía palabra, a su juicio. Mucha más desde luego que otros mutantes a la hora de emplear sus poderes sobre el resto. No entraba ni influía en las mentes de las personas cercanas a él sí así se acordaba… O no lo hacía la mayoría de las veces. Pues para un telépata el dónde poner la línea era siempre complicado; como exigirle a un niño que únicamente se rasque una picadura  _en moderación_  o que ni se la rasque en absoluto.

En días como los pasados en los que Darren había sido plenamente consciente de la presencia de su hermana al alcance de su mente, exigir moderación era como pedirle a un gato que no fuese tras el ratón o el pajarito teniéndoles a la vista y estando tan hambriento. Aun así, había sido más o menos capaz. No del todo, pero ella no tendría porque saberlo nunca pues no lo haría en su presencia, ni más allá de la lectura. O eso había pensado hasta que Ysera se había plantado en el bosque.

Su presencia en Toronto le había dado muchísimo que pensar, pero el que fuese allí era demasiado. Suscitaba demasiadas preguntas y pese a que un día le había prometido no ir a hacerlo nunca, entró en su mente. Necesitaba respuestas. Pedirle control no había sido una opción esa vez.

Más adelante en el día y pese a todo, la chica le habría brindado algunas incluso voluntariamente… Pero él seguía necesitando de más. Y en noches como ésa, tras el reencuentro con su hermana, algo que había ansiado tener durante años… Era como darle a probar un poco de droga a un adicto y luego dejar la dosis a su alcance esperando que ni la tocase.

Autocontrol, se le exigía todo el tiempo. Pero él siempre había sido impulsivo. Y la falta de información junto a sus motivos para la desconfianza terminaban de darle la autorización moral que necesitaba.


End file.
